


Я думаю, демоны - это мы.

by Vodolej



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Розы любят воду, пацаны  - свободу (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Тюрьма срывает маску с человека. В тюрьме ты не можешь скрыть свою сущность. Ты не можешь притвориться «крутым». Ты либо являешься таковым, либо нет, и это видно всем. (с)** _

 

 _**Вот его я съел,** _  
_**Стал он моим совсем.** _  
_**Маленький гнилой** _  
_**Апельсинчик мой (с)** _

 

_**Мы так просто с тобой не расстанемся! Я устрою твоей жопе экзекуцию! (с)** _

 

Герман Кох был единственным человеком в федеральной тюрьме «Вторая жизнь», который считал шрамы Кисуня привлекательными.  
Сам Кисунь, понятное дело, думал иначе - он всегда старался занавесить лицо длинными прядями, когда-то давно вытравленными ядреной перекисью. Можно подумать, даже густые волосы могли скрыть, что через смугловатую, худую треугольную мордочку протекал широкий ручеек бледной новой кожи.

Если бы гребанный Кисунь, шлюха драная, хотя бы раз попросил защиты, Герман, разумеется, взял бы его под свое крыло. И первым делом запретил бы прятать лицо. Шрамы были прекрасны – извилистые, нежно-розовые, окруженные выпуклыми точками от ниток, длинный светлый клинышек ото лба до подбородка, и немного под нижней челюстью.  
Это была история, и история нетривиальная, а Герман любил истории. Его жизнь, прошлая, дотюремная, в основном крутилась вокруг историй, старых и интересных, полузабытых и вовсе никому не известных.

Но Кисунь его покровительства не просил. Кисунь его вообще прилично боялся, куда больше, чем других заключенных, даже тех, которые его регулярно обижали. Пожалуй, так же сильно Кисунь боялся только Джаспера.  
Германа это оскорбляло, причем, его оскорбленное достоинство не могло найти достойного выхода эмоциям - не закатывать же скандал тюремному петушку, которому совершенно наплевать, кому подставлять задницу и рот.

Джаспер, вообще-то, был на всю башку больной. Джаспер был совершенно ебнутый, по тюряге ходили слушки, что он делает с Кисунем такие вещи… в общем, Герман ничего подобного не творил. Он вообще Кисуня почти не трогал, даже когда звал к себе скрасить время. Так что этот скрытый, тщательно подавляемый, но вполне реальный ужас в огромных темных глазах был для него неописуемо оскорбительным.

\- Ты меня боишься? – спросил Герман, неожиданно даже для себя.  
Кисунь смирно стоял перед ним, голый и босой, в синяках, со связанными за спиной руками. Должно быть, у него уже начало ломить руки, он весь покрылся мурашками от холода, но не жаловался.  
Кисунь вообще никогда не жаловался, что бы с ним не делали, в него давно вбили знание, что ныть – себе дороже.

\- А должен? – спросил Кисунь, сглотнув слюну в пересохшем рту.  
На самом деле он, конечно, боялся. Ему иногда связывали руки, но после этого следовали конкретные действия, к этому уже Фелипе привык. Но чтобы вот так – связать и таращиться на него полчаса, ничего не предпринимая, только рассматривая со всех сторон и хмыкая – такого с ним никогда не делали, и это его пугало. Фелипе вообще, в принципе, пугала непредсказуемость, а Профессор именно этим и славился. Совершенно нечитаемый, странный мужик: о чем думает – непонятно, чего хочет – неясно, поступает непредсказуемо. Взгляд тяжелый и всегда мрачный – темно-зеленое стекло под тяжело нависшими веками. И еще очки.

Фелипе привык угадывать чужие мысли по одному лишь взгляду, в его положении иначе было и не выжить, не то, что бы он так цеплялся за жизнь, просто… умирать было страшно, он пробовал. Пусть и жизнь-то была не сахар, но иногда выпадали светлые деньки.  
Правда, угадать мысли или желания Профессора он никогда не мог, а не угодить было опасно, чревато болезненными последствиями.

Герман кривовато усмехнулся. В другом месте это могло бы стать началом флирта: «Ты меня боишься? - А должен? – Ну, я же такой страшный и опасный. – О, как ты меня напугал и заинтересовал!». На самом деле это обозначало ровно то, что обозначало – Кисунь прямо спрашивал, как ему себя вести. Так проститутка на вопрос «Как тебя зовут?» - отвечает «А как тебе нравится, милый?».

\- Нет, не должен, - спокойно ответил Герман. – Не бойся. Подойди.  
Кисунь кивнул и медленно подошел к узкой тюремной кровати, на которой удобно устроился Герман, но настороженность никуда не утекла из его выразительных глаз. Радужки были такие насыщенно-черные, что почти сливались цветом со зрачками. Поэтому, должно быть, всегда казалось, что Кисунь обдолбан или ему сильно нравится происходящее. Герман подозревал, что нет, далеко не всегда.  
И выражали эти глаза, как правило, совсем не то, что Кисунь на самом деле чувствовал. Герман за ним часто наблюдал исподтишка, и даже поражался - неужели только он один-единственный видит, что даже когда Кисунь улыбается, сверкая белыми, ровными зубами, глаза у него совсем грустные и потухшие, совершенно отстраненные от реальности. Хотя, наверное, всем было абсолютно насрать, что там на самом деле ощущает общая тюремная подстилка.

\- Тебе больно? – спросил Герман. – Руки болят?  
Кисунь моргнул. Ресницы у него были очень длинные и очень густые. В другое время, будь Герман снова профессором, известным ученым, а Кисунь… его студентом, к примеру, все могло быть иначе. Герман очень хотел поцеловать эти мохнатые, мягкие ресницы, прикоснуться к ним губами, ощутить их прикосновение к щеке – но в его положении, там, где они находились, он, конечно, не мог себе такого позволить.

Кисуню на мордашку спускала вся тюряга. От него и пахло так… специфически. Сладкими женскими цветочными духами и спермой; грязный и тошнотворный на самом деле запах, если принюхаться. Сначала ничего, сладенько, если закрыть глаза, можно подумать, что перед тобой юная барышня, но потом проступают пот и грязь, и мускус, и какая-то гниющая нотка. Так и должен пахнуть общественный толчок: приемлемо, чтобы его использовать по нужде, и гадко, чтобы от него побыстрее отделаться.

\- Болят, - тихо сказал Кисунь.  
В его голосе не было просьбы, только констатация факта. Если Кисунь о чем-то когда-то и просил, то Джаспер с дружками его наверняка давно отучил. Джаспер был из тех уродов, которые тащатся от слез и жалоб.

\- Повернись, - приказал Герман. – Опустись на колени.  
Кисунь тут же послушался, он вообще никогда никому не противоречил. Он опустился и повернулся спиной, но все-таки, несмотря на свою сдержанность, не сумел сдержать вздоха удовольствия, когда ремень, туго стягивающий его запястья, ослаб.

Кисти заныли, онемевшие пальцы закололо невидимыми иголочками, Фелипе неуклюже прижал руки к груди - и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда его вдруг подхватили за плечи и усадили на кровать.  
\- Дай руку, - приказал Профессор категоричным тоном.  
Фелипе робко протянул ему левую ладонь, не зная, чего и ожидать. С Профессора бы сталось сломать ему запястье, хотя обычно он больно не делал. За ним вроде излишней жестокости не водилось, но мужик он был опасный.

Сильные шершавые пальцы легли на натертую кожу и принялись осторожно массировать, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь. Фелипе молчал и старался, как мог, не выдать своего удивления. Это было что-то совершенно новое, так близко Профессор его к себе еще никогда не подпускал. Обычно он или смотрел, а потом прогонял, или пару раз подрочил, приказывая Фелипе встать или повернуться, или наклониться, или еще сделать что-нибудь вполне безобидное. Правда, один раз он крепко взял Фелипе за волосы и повозил лицом по своему опадающему члену, размазывая остывшую сперму по щекам. Но это было давно, всего один раз, и после этого Профессор его почти месяц к себе не звал.

\- Другую руку, - сказал тот.  
Фелипе протянул ладонь и невольно сжал пальцы, что бы спрятать облезший черный лак на ногтях. Профессор был такой… ну классически-обстоятельный, умный и очень образованный. Такие мужики, в строгих костюмах, в дорогих галстуках, всегда проходили мимо Фелипе, не оглядываясь. Ему нравился именно такой типаж, но для мужчин подобного класса он лигой не вышел, о чем прекрасно знал, так что даже не старался привлечь их внимания.  
Если бы не условия, в которых они выживали, Профессор бы на него и не поглядел. Но, если все же учитывать условия, было бы прекрасно, если бы Профессор на него не глядел. Если бы вообще никто не глядел, если бы для этой хищной своры в оранжевых куртках Фелипе раз и навсегда стал бы невидимкой.

Фелипе вдруг заметил, что Профессор снова пристально пялится на него своим ничего не выражающим, мрачным взглядом. У него сразу подмышки взмокли и по спине потек пот – Джаспер обычно так глядел, когда придумывал новую «шалость», как он говорил со смехом. И каждый раз это было что-то гадкое и болезненное, отвратительное и совершенно не забавное.  
Ну только не это! – мысленно взмолился Фелипе, надеясь, что его лицо не отражает охватившего отчаяния. Одного садиста и психопата, повернутого на издевательствах, он мог как-то пережить, скрываясь в темных углах, но двое сразу, тем более из враждующих банд, его просто перемелют как зернышко, попавшее в жернова, и даже не заметят.

Герман потянулся к нычке, достал пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и неспешно прикурил. Кисунь глядел на него напряженным, немигающим взглядом, на верхней губе проступили мелкие бисеринки пота. На плече у Кисуня почти исчезли старые следы сигаретных ожогов.  
Кто-то очень здорово постарался маркировать это молоденькое тело. Но в этом, признавал Герман, была своя красота упадка, прелесть постмодернизма, где некто пишет свое послание на живом человеке, как на холсте, а кто-то другой это послание расшифровывает. Кровь вместо краски, и что-то острое вместо кисти. И крик – вместо аранжировки оркестровой музыки. Бытовой перфоманс насилия.

Кисунь перевел взгляд на сигарету, его ноздри вздрогнули. Он проследил за полетом дыма и едва заметно сглотнул слюну. Должно быть, ему нравился шоколадный аромат.

\- Ты сделаешь все, что я тебе прикажу? – спросил Профессор так, словно это был и не вопрос вовсе, несмотря на некую вопросительную интонацию. Он скорее размышлял вслух, но потом посмотрел на Фелипе, ожидая ответа.  
\- Н-наверное, - неуверенно ответил тот, не зная, какого ответа от него ожидают.

Профессор щедро выдохнул дым в его сторону, Фелипе позволил себе разомкнуть губы и вдохнуть аромат шоколада.  
Шоколад всегда ассоциировался у него с лучшей жизнью, на грязной обочине которой он выживал. Недоступной для него жизнью. Мельком подсмотренная реклама в телеке, где чистые, здоровые и радостные дети прямо-таки свински жрали шоколадные плитки, размазывая по лицу, пачкая руки и одежду. Вкусный, завораживающий запах из тех кафе, мимо которых он проходил, не останавливаясь, потому что не мог себе позволить. Запах сытой, сладкой жизни, безопасности, радости и спокойствия. Запах Рая.  
И вот эти сигареты, такие ароматные, такие… шоколадные, чертовски дорогие, но Профессор мог их себе позволить. Он, как и Джаспер, вообще мог себе позволить все, что угодно в пределах тюрьмы. Только вот Джаспер не курил.

\- Нравится? – спросил Герман.  
Кисунь почти заворожено кивнул и нервно облизнул нижнюю губу. Из его черных глаз на время исчезла тоскливая пустота, он задумался о чем-то, - явно о чем-то хорошем, - уголки рта дрогнули, хоть и не посмели сложиться в улыбку. Взгляд стал нежным и даже радостным, и наконец-то сквозь маску безотказной, безмозглой шлюшки проступил живой человек. Какой-то совсем молодой мальчик, которого на самом деле никто не знал и которого никто не замечал, кроме Германа.

Твою мать, - тоскливо подумал Герман, чувствуя, что он серьезно влип.  
Он никогда раньше не испытывал действительно сильных чувств, разве что кратковременное любопытство и скуку. Был женат и развелся – но этот опыт стек с него каплями воды, не оставив в его душе никакого отклика. А вот мальчишка-заключенный, петушок, через которого вся тюряга неоднократно проходила, почему-то оставлял сильный отзвук, а Герман толком не мог понять – какой.  
Он, как и все люди науки, препарировал любовь на составляющие, и мог найти ее истоки в творчестве любого более-менее известного деятеля искусства. А вот про себя понять ничего не мог.  
Кисунь вызывал у него и раздражение, и интерес, и похоть, и какую-то глухую злость, и жалость, и нежность, и желание сделать ему больно, и желание подчинить его, заставить покориться. Хотя тут-то проблем не было - Кисунь охотно подчинялся всем.  
Но Герман хотел совсем не так, он хотел, чтобы Кисунь подчинялся не потому, что надо слушаться уважаемого человека, или потому что он боится, или потому, что привык подчиняться, чтобы выжить, а потому что сам хочет довериться другому.  
Но чего на самом деле хочет Кисунь – этого, наверное, не знал никто, тем более, что всем было глубоко наплевать.

Фелипе чуть с кровати не свалился, когда Профессор протянул ему свою сигарету.  
\- А…я… это мне? – спросил он недоверчиво, отодвинувшись подальше.  
Все инстинкты кричали, что не стоит брать эту подачку. Тут какая-то ловушка, какая-то западня, и, если он сделает что-то не так - ему снова станет больно.  
\- Возьми! – резко сказал Профессор.  
Фелипе сглотнул и робко подчинился. Он не посмел затянуться, лишь сидел, сжавшись, и пытался угадать, во что его втягивают.

\- Сделаешь все, что я прикажу? – переспросил Профессор, прищурившись.  
Фелипе кивнул и тут же понял, что этого ответа недостаточно.  
\- Да, - тихо сказал он.  
Он всю жизнь подчинялся чужим приказам. Одним приказом меньше, одним больше – он и так на дне, в самой жопе, снизу уже не постучат.

\- Потушишь об меня – получишь всю пачку, - спокойно сказал Профессор, рассматривая его в упор.  
Фелипе едва не выронил тлеющую сигарету. Он уставился на Профессора, как обычно невозмутимого и хладнокровного, и попытался понять – шутит тот, издевается или испытывает его. И что будет, если Фелипе угадает неправильно?

Герман протянул ладонь и кивнул:  
\- Давай. Вот сюда. Туши.  
Кисунь таращился на него круглыми глазами и хлопал ресницами. Вид у него был действительно обалделый, изумленный, даже рот приоткрылся. С таких губ, нежных и мягких, наверное, приятно сцеловывать стоны и собственное имя.  
Но не в их реалиях, разумеется.

\- Я… я не могу, - выдохнул Кисунь. – Это же больно!  
Он посмотрел затравленно, и судя по его дикому виду, ему было легче потушить сигарету о себя, чем о кого-то другого.  
\- Я тебе что сказал? – нахмурился Герман. – Ты не подчиняешься?  
\- Нет-нет, - торопливо пробормотал Кисунь, бледнея. – Я просто…  
Он судорожно сглотнул. Видимо, в красках представлял себе, какие перспективы жизни перед ним откроются, если он открыто возразит одному из авторитетов.  
Потом зажмурился и ткнул наугад.

Герман заскрипел зубами. Боль ярко вспыхнула в ладони и моментально растянулась ядовитой паутиной до кончика каждого пальца. Кисунь выронил сигарету, вскочил на ноги и отбежал подальше. Герман несколько секунд рассматривал круглый ожог на ладони, наблюдая, как изменяется, краснеет и припухает поврежденная кожа. Кисунь тяжело дышал и что-то хрипло, слезно бормотал на испанском. Молился, наверное.  
Герман достал непочатую пачку сигарет и бросил ее в сторону мальчишки.  
\- Заслужил, - сказал он. – Одевайся и выметайся.  
Кисунь тут же кинулся к своей одежде, подхватил ее в охапку и прямо так, голышом, выскочил прочь. Здорово он, должно быть, перепугался.

Герман задумчиво лизнул ранку, посмаковав вкус пепла и лимфы. Он и сам не знал – что на него нашло. Неуместное и несвоевременное влечение к примечательному мальчику трансформировалось во что-то опасное, в то, что Герман толком уже не мог контролировать. И это его пугало.

Вдруг до его камеры донесся громкий смех – Герман так и скривился. Такой выговор, тягучий и какой-то липковатый даже на слух, был характерен для юга Чикаго… для черных из самого дна трущоб.  
Новички, попавшие в тюрьму, впервые слыша эту невнятную, булькающую речь, усыпанную слэнгом, невольно искали взглядом Лероя, что его, разумеется, бесило до искр из глаз.  
Лерою, единственному чернокожему в «Сэконде», сыну очень состоятельных и принципиальных родителей, выговор с самого детства ставили профессиональные преподаватели, так что к матерному трущобному слэнгу Лерой не имел никакого отношения, говорил он чисто и правильно, и сам был парень очень умный.

Тот, кто разговаривал, словно держал хрен во рту, Брэди Бойл, был похож на дитя извращенной любви лепрекона и фэйри – очень высокий и тощий, белокожий, но густо усыпанный золотистыми веснушками сверху донизу, морковно-рыжий и зеленоглазый. На такого можно показывать указкой: «Смотрите, дети, это типичный ирландец».  
Разумеется, ни в какой Ирландии Брэди никогда не был, он родился в трущобах Чикаго, прожил там всю свою жизнь и там же погорел на грабеже, который неожиданно для всех участников закончился убийством.  
Удивительно было то, что типичный отброс Брэди попал не в обычную тюрягу для такого же биомусора как он сам, а каким-то образом проник в федеральную тюрьму «Сэконд», которая славилась своим более-менее цивилизованным контингентом.

У «Второй жизни» было первое место, - жаль, что не второе, иронизировали заключенные, - среди федеральных тюрем штата по числу заключенных, адаптированных к нормальным условиям жизни после заключения.  
У Брэди никаких нормальных условий впереди быть не могло, ему светили те же трущобы и та же беспросветная нищета, что и до тюряги. А вот что было действительно иронично и приятно лично Герману – для блядского Джаспера, с его-то пожизненным, тюрьма «Вторая жизнь» стала новым домом.

Герман выглянул наружу. Брэди, кислотно-рыжий и веснушчатый, заслуживший справедливую кличку «Мясник» за склонность к зверству, издевательски зажимал в угол Кисуня, а тот прижимал к груди охапку одежды и старался увильнуть. По сравнению с высоченным Брэди худенький, костлявый Кисунь казался маленькой смуглой куколкой.

\- Эй! - позвал Герман, хотя его время на Кисуня уже закончилось. – Оставь его.  
Брэди вскинул взгляд, не переставая зажимать пассивно сопротивляющегося мальчишку, и прищурился. Глаза у него были как у весеннего кота – неистово зеленые, злющие и бешеные.  
\- Вы мне не указ, - огрызнулся Брэди.  
Однако он перестал наваливаться плечом на Кисуня и дал тому прошмыгнуть мимо.

\- Я в курсе, чья ты шестерка, - холодно проговорил Герман. – К счастью, не моя.  
Брэди так и перекосило. Верхняя губа вздернулась, розовый язык облизнул кромку зубов. Однако не успел он ничего сказать, как из блока выглянул Лерой.  
То, как этих двоих заклятых врагов непреодолимо тянуло друг к другу силой взаимной ненависти – это было даже смешно, лучше любого мексиканского сериала, который показывали по телеку в вечерний час.

\- А я вижу тебя, черножопый! – завопил Брэди, расплывшись в широкой гадкой ухмылке.  
Лерой, как обычно, сначала попытался его проигнорировать, сделав вид, что не слышал этого вопля, который до сих пор звенел эхом в полупустом длинном коридоре, освещенном лампами дневного света.

\- Босс, - позвал он. – Все в порядке?  
\- Естественно, - невозмутимо сказал Герман. – Что хотел?  
\- Воу-воу! - вмешался Брэди, который только и ждал случая встрять в беседу и обратить на себя внимание Лероя. – Шоколадка, чего это папочка на тебя злится? Неужто твоя черножопая задница не угодила?  
\- Заткнись, недоносок, - процедил Лерой, уставившись на него потемневшими голубыми глазами.

Во время суда, до того, как Герман окончательно сел и осмотрелся что к чему, он переживал, что в нем зачахнет и умрет ценитель прекрасного, эстет. Потому что… потому что это тюрьма, пусть даже федеральная, экспериментальная, передовая и так далее. Но вместо этого он почти дописал диссертацию, переписывался с некоторыми учеными с мировыми именами и каждый день услаждал взгляд такими вот образчиками красоты как Лерой Талиба.

Лерой был мулат и в неком роде мутант – к темной коже, оттенка молочного шоколада, и типичным негритянским чертам лица, хоть и смягченным белой кровью, ему достались голубые глаза необычной яркости и чистоты. Герман знал, что без его заступничества у Лероя рано или поздно начались бы проблемы, потому что Лерой был просто сверхъестественно красивый, он вобрал в себя лучшее от обеих рас.  
Кроме того, Лерой своим существованием ломал все стереотипы. Он был единственный черный в «Секонде», и от него ожидали того… ну чем радовал Брэди, например. Но Лерой был действительно умный, химик по образованию, еще он мутил что-то с компьютерами, за что, в основном, и сидел. Единственным, - кроме бывшей наркотической зависимости, - что как-то роднило Лероя с типичными «черными» стереотипами, были африканские косички, туго заплетенные вдоль черепа.

\- А то что? – радостно подхватил Брэди, который только и ждал повода сцепиться. – А если не заткнусь, что ты мне сделаешь, ниггер?  
И как это Брэди ухитрился до сих пор не получить заточку в печень? Он же всех раздражал, даже Джаспера порой.

Герман равнодушно прошел мимо, пока Лерой увлеченно расписывал куда и как он натянет Брэди, на что тот, естественно, находил, что ответить. Они даже не заметили, что он ушел, а Герман, в общем-то, и так знал, что закончится эта свара – дракой, как обычно. Возможно, Лероя придется забирать из лазарета, возможно, Джасперу придется разбираться со своим рыжим недоумком, но растаскивание этой сцепившейся парочки не имело смысла. Герману Лерой пока был не нужен, так пусть развлекается.

Герман вышел в большой общий зал, служивший столовой, и сразу заметил, что его ждут. Медведь сидел над шахматной доской, рассеянно и задумчиво трогая фигуры. В дальнем углу уже зажали полуодетого Кисуня, и судя по всему, на его задницу нашлись новые приключения. У Германа под языком стало кисло, но тут он ничего поделать не мог. Кисунь упрямо не просил его защиты, а ходить за ним и отбивать его у всех желающих Герман не собирался, несмотря на весь спектр эмоций, который Кисунь у него вызывал. В тюряге все просто: либо с нами - либо против нас.

Хотя некоторые, тот же Медведь, к примеру, все-таки умудрялись ломать систему, не примыкая ни к кому. Но Медведь был здоровенный и высокий дядька, мускулистый и татуированный, со сломанным носом и старым шрамом поперек рта. Типичный заключенный, хоть сейчас бери в массовку какого-нибудь сериала про нелегкие будни арестантов.  
Медведь мог себе позволить какую-никакую самостоятельность и независимость. А смазливый, худенький и маленький Кисунь – нет. Здесь действовали безжалостные законы силы.

И все-таки, почему, почему же он, сука, не просил защиты? Джаспер, как говорили, его регулярно по кругу пускал среди своих парней, а парни там были как на подбор, отморозки один другого хлеще, вон Брэди только чего стоит. И все равно Кисунь предпочитал это, чем его покровительство. Сука.

\- Здорово, - буркнул Медведь, когда Герман сел напротив.  
Медведь вроде был такой страшный на первый взгляд: бритый налысо, рожа в шрамах, рыжая бороденка, переносица расплющена - а глаза были не злые, ярко-голубые и веселые. И неглупые. На звание академика по термодинамике Медведь не претендовал, но жизнь явно столько била и терла его, что чему-то да научила.

Герман кивнул в сторону здоровенного правого кулака, где было написано «Хард». Кулак разжался, и на доску упала белая пешка.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Герман, хищно улыбнувшись.  
Медведь поморщился.  
\- Тебе опасно давать преимущество, Профессор.  
Впрочем, он разжал левый кулак, - с подписью «Кор», - и почти бережно поставил на доску черную пешку.  
\- Погнали, - жизнерадостно сказал Медведь, когда Герман сделал первый ход.

Они погрузились в шахматную партию, и поэтому Герман не сразу заметил, что за ними внимательно наблюдают. Однако, когда он отвлекся, - Медведь обдумывал сложный ход и выбирал, кого ему жальче, ладью или ферзя, - Герман тут же ощутил неприятный холодок между лопаток. Кто-то смотрел на них - и это был нехороший взгляд.  
Герман не стал оглядываться, только тихонько свистнул, привлекая внимание Медведя. Тот посмотрел на него затуманенными глазами, все еще раздумывая над ходом, но тут же его взгляд прояснился и стал раздраженным донельзя.

\- Вот блядь! - скривился Медведь. – Ну не было печали!  
Теперь Герман был уже по-настоящему заинтригован. Медведь, - а звали его Шерман… Такер, что ли? – ни с кем не конфликтовал. Его попросту боялись задевать, а так он был мужик совершенно мирный, спокойный и даже человечней многих других. Это кто же вызвал у него такую злость?

Герман обернулся и сам невольно поморщился, но Джаспер словно и не заметил, что ему не рады. В кои-то веки он был один, без прикормленной банды бешеных отморозков. Стоял в полнейшем одиночестве, в пузыре отчуждения, и заинтересованно таращился своими мертвыми, бесцветными глазами.

Джаспер был очень странный и очень страшный парень на самом-то деле. Невысокий, тонкий, хлипковатый, какой-то бесцветно-вымученный, взгляду и зацепиться не за что, особенно если Джаспер в неизменной черной кепочке. В мешковатой одежде, что была велика ему на два размера, и вовсе похож на школьника, которого каким-то хером посадили к взрослым уголовникам.  
Но это до тех пор, пока не посмотришь ему в глаза. Или пока Джаспер не поглядит на тебя.

Даже Германа иногда пробирало холодком, а он был совсем не из пугливых. Глаза Джаспера не имели цвета: они были не то серые, не то белые, не то вообще никакие. Они казались невидящими, но не так, как это бывает у слепых, а так, как бывает у покойников. Там, в ртутном зеркале, не отражалось ни единой мысли, ни единого живого порыва. Мертвые глаза беспринципного, гениального психопата.  
И что выглядело действительно жутко - Джаспер частенько улыбался, широко и вроде бы даже искренне, словно его все забавляло – тюряга, и заключенные, которые в массе своей возвышались над ним на голову, и пожизненный приговор, да и вообще все на свете.

Джасперу было самое место в психушке, в белой комнатке, оббитой войлоком, и желательно в наморднике, чтобы никого не покусал. Однако лечить его не стали, и это Германа не удивило, когда он узнал, что Джаспер натворил - таких редко лечат, таких «наказывают» тюремным заключением, хотя это полнейшее скотство по отношению к преступникам. С таким же успехом можно было подселить к ним крокодила, или тигра-людоеда, или другое смертельно опасное существо, которое не имеет с человеком ничего общего.  
Хотя кто-то вот ухитрялся рядом с Джаспером вполне неплохо существовать. Тот же рыжий Брэди, такая же тварь, шакал, мудак и отморозок, но нравом проще и поглупей.

Но это, - считал Герман, - лишь до поры до времени. Приручить Джаспера нельзя, как нельзя приручить ксеноморфа или другую садистскую кровожадную тварь, лишенную сострадания и морали. Правда, Брэди, к примеру, и не думал никого приручать, Брэди был адской гончей, его самого очень удачно приручили и направляли твердой безжалостной рукой.

\- Эндшпиль Филидора? – спросил Джаспер, заглядывая в шахматную доску. – М-м, неплохо!  
В чем Герман, - к своему неудовольствию, - искренне не мог отказать Джасперу Бруксу – так это в холодном, чистом уме. Джаспер был гребанным гением, Бобби Фишером от математики. Он был не просто умный, он был очень умный, и, наверное, это тоже как-то сыграло на становлении его сволочной личности.

\- Чего тебе надо? – холодно спросил Герман.  
Он ненавидел Джаспера, но люди их уровня не могли позволить себе публичного проявления своей вражды, это грозило бунтами и массовой резней. Герман бы с огромным удовольствием свернул Джасперу его хлипкую шею, но вместо этого вынужден был вести себя культурно. Ноблесс оближ.

\- От вас – ничего, - ответил Джаспер, широко ухмыльнувшись.  
\- И от меня отъебись, будь добр, - буркнул Медведь, глядя в сторону.  
Герман удивился. Люди отхватывали серьезные проблемы и за меньшее - за один недружелюбный взгляд в сторону Джаспера, а уж после такого-то демарша можно было и вовсе прощаться с жизнью. Однако Джаспер улыбался, словно ему сделали комплимент, и интересовано посматривал на них, склонив голову к плечу.

\- Я вижу пять вариантов мата, - сказал он негромко, обращаясь только к Медведю. – И лишь одну ничью.  
\- Ну и молодец, - буркнул тот. – Очень за тебя рад.  
Джаспер снова улыбнулся.  
\- Могу помочь, - предложил он.  
\- Справлюсь сам, - огрызнулся Медведь.  
Джаспер пожал плечами, обошел их стол и остановился позади Медведя, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Ты так и будешь там стоять? – обозлился тот. – Собрался в затылок мне сопеть?  
\- А я разве мешаю? – невинно спросил Джаспер.

Герман всерьез заинтересовался: что-то происходило, что-то странное, только он не мог понять – что же это. Джаспер решил завербовать к себе Медведя? Бесполезно! Герман и сам пытался, но Медведь ухитрился как-то деликатно отклонить предложение еще до того, как Герман его окончательно сформулировал, избавив их обоих от необходимости враждовать. А это было хорошо, потому что они друг другу заметно симпатизировали.

\- Слушай, свали, а? – не выдержал Медведь.  
Он повернулся и снизу-вверх взглянул на Джаспера, хмуря густые темно-рыжие брови. Джаспер, к его чести, даже не смутился.  
\- Твоего короля вот-вот загонят в угол доски, - сказал он, едва заметно улыбаясь. – И там возьмут.  
Медведь гневно прищурил голубые глаза.  
\- Ладьей, - безошибочно сказал Джаспер, потом поймал недовольный взгляд Германа и усмехнулся. – Без обид, окей?  
\- Нет, - тяжеловесно ответил Герман. – Не окей. Ты мешаешь.  
\- Ну ой, - легкомысленно ответил тот.

Медведь отвернулся, уставившись в шахматную доску, на его лице полыхал нервный румянец. Он протянул руку к единственному уцелевшему коню, но тут Джаспер громко и очень раздражающе пощелкал языком.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Я тебе въебу сейчас, - пригрозил Медведь, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Да я же помочь хочу, - снисходительно ответил Джаспер, словно он был таким рубахой-парнем, который только и делал, что всем направо и налево помогал. – Хорошая игра должна быть долгой и интересной. Это как охота… на крупного зверя.  
\- Мне не интересно, - ответил Медведь сквозь зубы, но коня все же поставил на место.

Герман отклонился, снял очки и помассировал переносицу. Он потерял интерес к партии, то, что перед ним разворачивалось, было куда занятней. Но Герман все-таки не был уверен, что понимает все правильно.

\- Позволь-ка, - промурлыкал Джаспер, наклонился над плечом Медведя, взял черную пешку и подвинул ее на одну единственную позицию вперед.  
\- Серьезно? – изумился тот. – Ты мне этим голову морочишь?  
Джаспер повернул лицо к нему, и несколько секунд между их носами была всего пара дюймов.  
\- Тсс, - шепнул Джаспер. – Смотри.  
Медведь нервно отдернулся от него, словно Джаспер угрожал укусить его за нос, и в самом деле поглядел на доску. Герман тоже поглядел – и нахмурился, потому что чертов Джаспер испортил ему блестящую победную комбинацию. Мат, который маячил через два хода, отодвинулся на дополнительный ход, да и вообще теперь висел на соплях. Там, где Медведь мог пропустить, не пропустил бы Джаспер, а как Герман понял, играть теперь будет именно он.

Герман подумал пару секунд и двинул ладью.  
\- И что, ты еще и выиграть сможешь? – удивился Медведь, наблюдая, как Джаспер быстро двигает фигуры, почти без паузы после чужого хода.  
\- Нет, Шерман, - мягко ответил Джаспер. – Выиграть уже не смогу, но могу выйти в ничью.  
\- Ты так уверен? – вмешался Герман, которого уязвило это самодовольство.  
Джаспер взглянул на него и перестал улыбаться, недобро блеснул своими ртутными, мертвыми глазами. Потом посмотрел на доску и несколько секунд думал.

\- Четыре к двум на ничью, - сказал он. – Иногда одна маленькая пешка все меняет, не правда ли?  
Он будто невзначай поглядел в сторону Кисуня, который уже почти оделся, но все еще не мог отвязаться от желающих его потискать. Герман похолодел.  
Одно дело - его личная ненормальная заинтересованность в тюремном петушке. Другое – если Джаспер об этом знает. Но где же, где он мог проколоться? Черт, да он же и сам понятия не имеет, что испытывает к мальчишке.

\- Возможно, - ответил Герман, надеясь, что ничем не выдал своего смятения.  
Но Джаспер уже не смотрел на него, он поглядывал на Медведя, задумчиво покусывающего нижнюю губу, рассеченную старым шрамом, и буквально жрал его взглядом.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Медведь. – Раз уж ты влез, умник, то теперь заканчивай, а я посмотрю.  
\- Можно и наоборот, - как-то непонятно ответил Джаспер и двинул пешку.  
Медведь снова залился пятнистым румянцем. Глаза у него стали беспомощные и злые.  
\- Шах, - холодно сказал Герман.  
Джаспер кивнул и двинул короля навстречу коню.  
\- Пат и ничья, - сказал он, широко улыбнувшись.  
Герман раздраженно пробежался взглядом по доске и признал, что да, определенно ничья, пат.  
\- Неплохо, - процедил он.  
Джаспер тут же выпрямился, прижал ладонь к груди и церемонно склонил голову.  
\- Я безмерно ценю вашу похвалу, Профессор, - сказал он с издевательской вежливостью.  
Прямо так и напрашивался, чтобы ему в зубы дали.

\- Это констатация факта, - ледяным тоном заметил Герман.  
Джаспер сверкнул широкой улыбкой.  
\- Удели мне пару минут, - проговорил он, пристально глядя на Медведя.  
\- Нет, - буркнул тот, собирая фигуры.  
\- Мне не отказывают, - мягко заметил Джаспер.  
В его голосе прозвучала и нежность, и сталь. У Германа спала пелена с глаз, он с огромным интересом уставился на Медведя, поправив очки, и попытался рассмотреть, что нашел в том такой страшный и экстраординарный человек, как Джаспер.

Ничего ужасного, порочного или необычного в Медведе не было. И ничего прямо такого уж красивого или выдающегося. Обычный мужик лет сорока, темно-рыжий, если судить по густым бровям и ухоженной бородке. Линия рта изломана шрамом, но не примечательным, как у Кисуня, а простым и скучным. Какая-нибудь бытовуха.

Медведь был настолько обычный, настолько весь на ладони, без второго дна, что Герман никак не мог сообразить, что же в нем привлекало Джаспера. Да и Джаспер совершенно не был похож на парня, которому не терпится ноги раздвинуть перед крупным мужиком. Джаспер как раз был настолько доминантный, что при своей хлипкости и молодости всю тюрьму держал в ежовой рукавице. Кроме блока Германа, разумеется - там у Джаспера не было никакой власти.

Герман встал, кивнул Медведю и решил, что непременно наведет справки у Ранджита. Этот индусский мальчик каким-то образом всегда, все и про всех знал, не иначе Ганеша нашептывал.

И стоило Герману отойти от стола на пару шагов, как его вдруг словно стукнуло - Джаспер сказал: «Шерман», не «Медведь», не «чувак», как он звал всех, кого не считал нужным называть по прозвищам. А Герман был более чем уверен, что Медведь не давал ему разрешения называть себя по имени.  
Имя было одной из немногих ценных вещей в тюрьме, что принадлежало лишь самому владельцу. Мало кто мог позволить себе щедро раскидываться им, как бесстрашный Ранджит или отморозок Джаспер. Даже Кисунь, самый жалкий, самый бесправный обитатель «Сэконда» обладал этим сокровищем. И то, что Джаспер позвал Медведя по имени… да, впереди обещались интересные времена.

Герман уже почти дошел до коридора, когда вдруг раздался громкий режущий слух металлический скрип, потом грохот и слитный, многоголосый короткий вскрик. И тишина. И в ней смех, жутковатый и почти ликующий. Герман обернулся и увидел то, что видели все зэки, которые находились в столовой в это время.  
Медведь, красный и тяжело дышащий, похлопывал сжатым кулаком о ладонь, но выглядел он при этом растерянным, взволнованным и обескураженным, и вовсе не грозным. А Джаспер, лежа на полу и размазывая кровь по бледному лицу, искренне смеялся, и вот он казался действительно страшным.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Шерман Такер по прозвищу Медведь крепко спал, обнимая подушку, и видел плохой сон. Вернее, это был не сон, это было старое, подростковое воспоминание, почти погребенное тяжестью прожитых лет, но не исчезнувшее окончательно.

Шерману пятнадцать, он пухлый и белокожий, с рыжими тугими кудряшками. На нем легко остаются синяки. Он впервые загремел в колонию, и больше по своей дурости, чем за реальное преступление, и на самом деле он до чертиков всего боится. Трое парней, что зажали его в углу, это отлично знают, они чуют страх, как акулы чуют кровь. Разумеется, все они белые, цветных пока держат в отдельной колонии, но новые политкорректные времена, времена межрасового насилия, уже не за горами.

\- Если не будешь дергаться – тебе понравится, - говорит тот, у которого светлые волосы. Во сне у него лицо Джаспера; Шерман уже не помнит ни имен, ни настоящих лиц. Это было давно. Это было почти неправда.  
Он не дергается, но ему, разумеется, совсем не нравится. Ему больно, его тискают со всех сторон, оставляют щипки и кровоподтеки, не специально, просто он мягкий и чувствительный.  
А потом ему становится не только больно, но еще и противно, когда им надоедает его жалобный скулеж и они пытаются запихнуть хуи ему в рот.

Когда его выпускают из лазарета, почти у самой двери его подстерегают двое, он даже до решетки не успевает дойти.  
\- Пошли с нами, Шерман, - говорит светловолосый. – Не вздумай рыпаться, на этот раз мы будем нежными с тобой.  
Они смеются, словно это такая хорошая шутка от популярного комика, но он все равно идет с ними. Шерман - сломанный мальчик, он никогда не будет целым. Так какая теперь разница? Он просто не любит, когда делают больно.  
Но в этот раз, и правда, полегче, и он даже уходит на своих ногах, правда потом в том месте болит дня два, приходится сидеть боком, и на трусах то и дело остается пятнышко бурой крови.

В следующий раз, через несколько дней, блондин с хищным лицом Джаспера приходит один, он старше всего на несколько лет, и на самом деле Шерман мог бы убежать от него, но он уже окончательно сдался.  
\- Пошли, - говорит блондин, и почему-то нервничает.  
Они забиваются в подсобку, защелкивают замок и оба полностью раздеваются.  
\- На спину, - командует блондин.  
Это не Джаспер, разумеется, Джаспер даже не родился, но во сне у него голос Джаспера, и его мимика, и его широкая, безжалостная улыбка.

Сначала Шерману все-таки чуть-чуть больно, он думает: «Господи, как же я ненавижу хуи, зачем, зачем, за что?». Но блондин с лицом Джаспера двигается медленно и даже осторожно, Шерман лежит под ним на спине, раздвинув ноги, так что они поневоле глядят друг другу в лицо - это странно, и смущает, и вызывает ненужные чувства. Шерману сначала становится жарко, а потом просто хорошо. Он стонет в голос, все громче и громче, и дрочит себе, и ему так охуенно, как не было никогда.

\- Ого, нихера себе! – выдыхает блондин, когда Шерман царапает ему спину и плечи.  
\- Сильнее! – рычит на него Шерман, извиваясь и подмахивая. – Ну же, твою мать!  
Сладкой судорогой сводит бедра, и дальше, до колен, до щиколоток, до самых кончиков напряженных больших пальцев. У Шермана перед глазами и темно, и светло, и плавают алые круги.

В колонии его открыто называют давалкой и подстилкой. Он «кокслат». Это должно быть оскорбительным, но Шерман теперь сам выбирает себе любовников, не стесняясь пощупать интересующих его парней за хуи. Ему постоянно дарят какие-то подарки, он местная королева траханья, с рыжими кудряшками и пухлыми губами, и ему совершенно плевать, кто и как его называет. Его больше никто не смеет обидеть, сделать ему больно. Все эти парни, даже те, что ведут себя подчеркнуто грубо, все они на самом деле из кожи лезут, чтобы с ним трахнуться и проверить – действительно ли он от этого тащится, и правда ли, что на хуйце он просто ненасытный зверь.  
В день, когда Шерман выходит, оставив за спиной решетку, он оставляет за ней и свое прошлое. Свои многочисленные оскорбительные прозвища.

Через два года он снова сел, в другом штате, где его никто не знает. Но он раскачался и неожиданно для себя вырос почти до шести с половиной футов. Он похож на молодого бурого медведя, и так его и называют «Медведь», «Медвежонок», «Мишка». И никто, естественно, не пытается его задирать, или завалить, или трахнуть.  
В глубине души, там, где в полной темноте плавают подавленные желания, Шерман ужасно жалеет об этом. О том, что никто не посмеет поставить его на колени, нагнуть, дерзко заявить свои права на него. Теперь он большой и страшный, и при очередном задержании ему сломали нос и порвали губы. У него постоянно появляются новые татухи и новые шрамы.  
Никто, естественно, не рассмотрит в нем принцессу - рыжие кудряшки сбриты наголо, а под татухами синяков не видно. Но иногда Шерман с иронией думает, что в глубине души он все равно прекрасная принцесса, и всегда ею будет, и неужели ему больше никогда, никогда не взять в руки крепкий, твердый горячий член?

Он избегает петушков - они не могут дать ему того, чего ему надо. На воле, между отсидками, время от времени он трахает женщин, и иногда это ему даже нравится, если женщины ведут себя властно.

Постепенно полудетские воспоминания выцветают, Шерман просто смиряется с тем, что так и будет продолжаться дальше. Он все растет и растет, сначала вверх, потом вширь, однажды он увлекается рисованием, и говорят, что у него неплохо получается.  
Когда за ним приходят в очередной раз, Шерман даже не думает сбегать, он сжигает те рисунки, которые видеть никому не надо – обнаженные мускулистые мужские тела, иногда в недвусмысленных позах.  
И вот теперь, когда все уже, казалось, забылось, исчезло и отболело, случился Джаспер.

Шерман открыл глаза и сонно заморгал, ощущая, что буквально выплывает из мутного, неприятного сна, словно из реки, что выбросила его на берег. Решетки еще были задвинуты, а в окошечко под потолком вливался утренний серый свет, из чего Шерман сделал вывод, что еще и шести нет.  
Барри, его сокамерник, спал так сладко, что даже похрапывал. Шерман поморщился, растирая руками лицо, пытаясь ухватить хотя бы обрывок тревожного сна. Что-то… про Джаспера, что ли?

Шерман поморщился. Глупость, которую он себе позволил несколько дней назад, было трудно описать, это была чудовищная, вопиющая глупость, последствия которой, как он чуял, придется разгребать еще долго.  
Ему захотелось вскочить и нервно забегать, но камера была маленькая, особо не походишь. Да и Барри сразу проснется от шума, шелеста и шагов, и начнет ныть, так что Шерман остался лежать, заложив руки за голову. Он прикрыл глаза, решив подремать еще часок, и принялся вспоминать.

Джаспер пригласил его к себе на разговор, а Джаспер Брукс был не из тех, кому можно отказать, если он настаивает. Шермана быстро обыскали парни из банды, и лишь тогда пустили в камеру Джаспера, где тот жил, разумеется, в царском одиночестве.

\- Фейс-контроль? – усмехнулся Шерман, заинтересованно оглядываясь. – Чего-то боишься? Совесть нечиста?  
\- Мера предосторожности, - пожал плечами Джаспер.  
Он несколько секунд пристально и внимательно глядел на Шермана своими странными, бесцветными глазами; словно грязный весенний лед – такие же холодные и прозрачные.  
\- Спасибо, что пришел, - наконец сказал Джаспер.  
\- Ну… это было не такое предложение, от которого я сумел бы отказаться, - фыркнул Шерман. – Чего тебе надо, умник?  
\- Ты знаешь, - ответил Джаспер и подошел ближе.  
Он был такой худой и хрупкий, на голову ниже по сравнению с Шерманом, но в манере поведения, в его хищном взгляде и повадках было что-то опасное и тревожащее. Хлипкий Джаспер даже пах как-то так будоражаще, что у Шермана встали дыбом коротенькие волосы на загривке.

\- Я тебе шею сверну, щенок! – откровенно предупредил Шерман. – Не зли меня, а то твои компадрес тебя спасти не успеют.  
\- Они уже ушли, - ответил Джаспер, мягко улыбаясь чему-то непонятному. – Нас никто не потревожит, мы вдвоем, и ты можешь быть собой... детка.  
\- И что это, блядь, значит? – скривился Шерман. – Я могу достать хуй и тебе по губам нашлепать?  
Джаспер захихикал, совсем как мальчишка.  
\- Скорее наоборот, - сказал он, когда успокоился. – Я могу достать… м-м, свой пенис, а ты можешь взять его туда, куда захочешь.

Шерман шарахнулся в сторону, чувствуя, что пол буквально уходит у него из-под ног.  
\- Я знаю, кто ты на самом деле, - негромко, но без ожидаемой угрозы проговорил Джаспер. – И знаю, чего ты на самом деле хочешь. Чего ты всегда хотел. Тяжело принцессе с твоей внешностью найти себе парня, правда?  
«Принцессе», он так и сказал «принцессе», словно подслушал мысли Шермана.

\- Пошел ты, - хрипло выдавил Шерман и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Подумай сам, - позвал его Джаспер, не пытаясь остановить или встать на его пути. – Если будешь моим – ты получишь все, чего захочешь, и тебе никто и слова поперек не скажет.  
Он пару секунд думал, потом улыбнулся.  
\- Формально, - сказал он, - все будут считать, что у нас все наоборот.  
\- А ты не боишься за свою репутацию? – не выдержал Шерман, остановившись у открытой решетки.  
\- Моя репутация не зависит от постельных предпочтений, - заметил Джаспер.  
Шерман невольно согласился, подумав, что да, репутация у Джаспера была такая ужасная, что похер, с кем и как он спит, все равно он жуткий, стремный и жестокий.

\- Малыш, - тихо и вкрадчиво позвал Джаспер, остановившись позади. – Не уходи.  
\- Слушай, вот ты не охуел, а? – не выдержал Шерман.  
Он повернулся, и впечатался в Джаспера - тот, оказывается, подкрался совсем близко. Джаспер поймал его ладонь и прижал к своей вздыбленной ширинке. Под двумя тонкими слоями ткани подрагивал твердый, горячий и напряженный член. Шерман сглотнул, совершенно растерявшись.  
Джаспер внимательно смотрел ему в лицо, и с такого близкого расстояния умному и хитровыебанному парню, как Джаспер, должно быть, все было предельно понятно.

\- Ты хочешь его? – тихо спросил Джаспер. – Он весь твой, если захочешь.  
\- Я… - начал было Шерман, но Джаспер положил пальцы ему на губы.  
\- Тс-с, - шепнул Джаспер, поглаживая его по щеке. – Не надо слов. Просто кивни, и я все сделаю для тебя.  
У Шермана плыло перед глазами, во рту было сухо, а колени натурально подгибались. Та часть его натуры, которую он… черт, да больше двадцати лет подавлял, неистово рвалась наружу, к этому мальчишке, который, вообще-то, ему в сыновья годился. К мальчишке с глазами волка-альфы, с наглой улыбочкой, ласковыми пальцами и крепким хуем.  
К тому, кто увидел в Шермане что-то большее, чем обычного заключенного. Кто рассмотрел настоящего Шермана.

\- Покажи его, - хриплым шепотом попросил Шерман, сдаваясь на милость победителя.  
Джаспер тут же отступил и стянул штаны, оставшись в серых трусах, натянутых домиком посредине. Впрочем, и трусы от тут же стянул на бедра. Шерман едва не застонал – член у Джаспера оказался длинный, средней толщины, но красивый, аккуратный, с бледно-розовой головкой.

\- Раздевайся! – приказал Джаспер и кивнул в сторону своей койки, даже не сомневаясь, что его приказ исполнят.  
Шерман уже спустил штаны и взялся за робу, но Джаспер вдруг остановил его жестом, задрал его робу и заправил ее нижний край за ворот, на манер летней кофточки у девчонок, разве что узлом на груди не завязал. Еще и улыбнулся очень удовлетворенно, осматривая крупное, мускулистое, татуированное тело Шермана. Когда Джаспер увидел дорожку темно-рыжих волос внизу живота, его глаза так и вспыхнули.

\- В следующий раз я сам буду тебя раздевать, детка, - пообещал Джаспер.  
У Шермана внутри все завязалось сладким узлом. Он сглотнул, надеясь, что не выглядит жалко, но, наверное, выглядел. Ну и плевать.  
Джаспер снова окинул его цепким, восхищенным взглядом и расплылся в хищной улыбке. Ему все нравилось и совершенно не смущало, что Шерман его в два раза крупней.

\- Красавчик, - промурлыкал Джаспер. – Иди ко мне, детка.  
Шерман шагнул. Он понятия не имел, куда все это заведет и чем закончится, он вообще уже плохо соображал от похоти, и неожиданно для себя понял, что ему чертовски нравится подчиняться. Он ужасно соскучился по сладкому чувству беспомощности, и по кому-то властному, со взглядом альфа-самца, кто будет решать за него.  
Джаспер усадил его на кровать и обнял сзади, погладил по плечам, настойчиво потеребил отвердевшие соски, потом укусил за загривок, очерчивая кончиками пальцев контуры татуировок.

\- Тс-с, малыш, - прошептал Джаспер ему на ухо, оставляя мелкие поцелуйчики на шее. – Не бойся, я сделаю тебе хорошо.  
Шерман осознал, что дрожит всем телом – но уж точно не от страха. Он попытался что-то сказать, что-то такое насмешливое и едкое, что поставит зарвавшегося Джаспера на место, но тот куснул Шермана за мочку и провел пальцами по губам.  
\- Давай, - прошептал Джаспер, - возьми их в ротик. Пососи их как следует.

Да ну нахуй, - подумал Шерман, у которого возникло острое чувство иррациональности происходящего. Горячая ладонь Джаспера скользнула вниз, пощекотала живот и требовательно, крепко сжала член.  
\- Принцесса, - шепнул Джаспер. – Если ты хочешь что-то получить – тебе меня придется об этом попросить. Громко.

Шерман обреченно простонал, разомкнул губы и позволил тонким пальцам скользнуть в свой рот. Он принялся сосать, и едва не заскулил, такое удовольствие это ему доставило. Джаспер, который, похоже, и не ожидал такого рвения, судорожно вздохнул ему на ухо и принялся покусывать шею. Его ладонь двигалась в ленивом, почти издевательском темпе, пока совсем не замерла.

\- Что ты? – спросил Шерман, задыхаясь. – Ну же?  
\- Раздвинь ножки, - попросил Джаспер.  
Шерман опирался спиной на его колено, наверное, Джасперу было тяжеловато, но он не жаловался. Он вел себя так нахально, уверенно и небрежно, словно Шерман был мелкой, легкой и послушной девчонкой, а не здоровенным мужиком с огромными бицепсами, который и убить может. У Шермана от такого обращения мозги плавились.  
Он так давно и так сильно этого хотел, и теперь, когда мечта сбылась, он не знал, что с собой, взрослым, выросшим, таким большим и совсем даже не воздушным, делать. А Джаспер знал.

Его влажные пальцы пробежались по боку, очертили мощное бедро, потом скользнули под тяжелую мошонку и прикоснулись к сжатой дырке.  
\- Привет-привет, сладенькая, - прошептал Джаспер. – Какая ты узенькая, какая ты красавица…  
\- Да заткнись ты! - простонал Шерман, то краснея, то бледнея.  
Джаспер обвел края пальцем, потом чуть-чуть втолкнул его внутрь, на полфаланги. Шерман захлебнулся воздухом, отпихнул ладонь Джаспера и принялся дрочить себе, чувствуя, что долго не продержится.

\- Наслаждайся, пока можешь, - вкрадчиво сказал Джаспер. – На первый раз разрешаю.  
\- А потом что, запретишь, что ли? – спросил Шерман, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
\- Естественно, - просто ответил Джаспер и впихнул палец до конца. – Будешь кончать, только когда я тебе разрешу и только на члене… как моя сучка.  
Шерман оскалился от прошившей его волны возбуждения. Палец двигался внутри, немножко больно и немного неприятно, но куда больше было приятно и сладко. Шермана начало потряхивать, и именно в этом момент Джаспер убрал руки и даже отодвинулся.

\- Да что такое, ебаный в рот? – взвыл Шерман, которого обломали на самой грани.  
Джаспер негромко рассмеялся и прикусил его за ухом.  
\- Мне нравится твоя реакция, - честно сказал он. – Хочешь, чтобы я вернулся?  
\- Да!  
\- Что «да»? – невинно спросил Джаспер.  
Шерман повернул лицо к нему и моргнул, увидев широкую веселую улыбку и прозрачные серые глаза.  
\- Что ты за падла такая, а? – спросил он обреченно. – Тебе обязательно надо наизнанку вывернуть?  
\- Так интересней, - честно ответил Джаспер.  
Потом он подался вперед и нежно, почти целомудренно поцеловал Шермана в перебитую переносицу.  
\- Попроси меня, принцесса.

\- Продолжай, - выдавил Шерман. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Что продолжать? – с искренним интересом осведомился Джаспер. – Скажи, что мне делать, детка.  
\- Хотя бы подрочи мне, - с отчаянием сказал Шерман. – Ты можешь хотя бы это?  
\- Я могу все, - серьезно ответил Джаспер. – А чего хочешь ты?  
\- Хочу кончить, - честно сказал Шерман. – И чтобы у меня хоть что-то было в жопе, хоть пальцы, хоть хуй. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, черт тебя дери!  
Глаза у Джаспера сверкнули.  
\- Конечно, малыш, - сказал он. – Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

И Шерман получил, конечно. Сначала Джаспер трахал его пальцами, а потом, когда Шерман кончил и лег на живот, переводя дыхание, Джаспер окончательно стащил свои трусы, промокшие от натекшего предэякулята, прижался головкой к приоткрытой дырке и прицельно кончил туда, не стараясь пропихнуть член внутрь.

Шерман тяжело дышал и пытался как-то унять головокружение. Он ощущал, что по ногам течет сперма, и между ягодиц мокро. Ему было и очень плохо и очень хорошо, как бывает после сильного потрясения. И очень пусто внутри – не в заднице, в груди.  
Джаспер поглядел на него, осклабился, оценив состояние, потом хмыкнул и принялся размазывать свою сперму: проталкивал ее внутрь припухшей дырки, давал вытечь, и снова пропихивал, и так развлекался, пока Шерман не собрался с силами и не отпихнул его.

\- Было клево, - сказал Джаспер, неторопливо одеваясь. – У меня еще дела, детка, но завтра я найду для тебя полчаса в своем расписании.  
Шерман так и примерз к месту. Он недоверчиво поглядел на Джаспера, а тот прямо сиял от самодовольства, и мысленно уже был не здесь, а ворочал своими загадочными делами. Шерман был для него чем-то, вроде использованного гондона - пару минут назад был необходим, а теперь можно выбросить в мусорку.

\- Я тебя позову, - рассеянно сказал Джаспер. – Пока.  
\- Пока, - тихо ответил Шерман и мысленно поклялся себе, что больше в жизни не переступит порога этой гребанной камеры. Он был сам себе отвратителен, просто тошнило от себя.

Джаспер, и правда, позвал его на следующий день, передал через Брэди-Мясника: «Приходи».

\- Нет, - ответил Шерман.  
Брэди так и замер с открытым ртом.  
\- Э… - сказал он, почесав кончик веснушчатого носа. - Чувак, мне что, прямо так и передать, что «нет»?  
\- Угу, - мрачно ответил Шерман, тягая железо в качалке.  
\- Джаспер сказал, чтобы ты пришел к нему, - передал Брэди, вернувшись через несколько минут. – Сказал, что вы решите ваши разногласия э-э-э… вер… вир… виртуально, что ли?  
\- Вербально, - усмехнулся Шерман. – Нет, не приду.  
Брэди заморгал и поглядел на него, как на самоубийцу:  
\- Мужик, я тебе не указ, конечно, но Джасперу не отказывают.  
\- Ты меня слышал, - равнодушно ответил Шерман.

Сбитый с толка Брэди ушел, и вот уже два дня Шермана никто не дергал, не трогал, но и не избегал. Он все еще не получил заточку в бок с приветом от Джаспера. По тюряге не ходили слухи о том, что он петух и давалка. Все было совершенно как обычно, и это Шермана начало напрягать. С Джаспером не могло быть «как обычно», он был не из тех, кто сглотнет непослушание.

Шерман дернулся и едва не грохнулся с кровати, когда заорала утренняя сирена. Решетки сдвинулись в сторону, в коридоре, одна за другой, с глухим, хлопающим звуком, включались лампы.  
Барри сонно выругался и неохотно скатился с кровати. Шерман остался лежать.  
\- Ты что, оглох? – позвал Барри. – Уже подъем.  
\- Я слышал, - неохотно ответил Шерман. – Сейчас.  
Он спрыгнул с кровати и потянулся всем телом.

\- Надо бы татуху обновить, - сказал Барри, рассматривая свою руку. – Что скажешь?  
\- Ага, - ответил Шерман, даже не взглянув в его сторону.  
\- Ты не в настроении? – удивился Барри, привыкший к тому, что Медведь всегда дружелюбный и доброжелательный. Особенно в их замкнутом пространстве.  
\- Не бери в голову, - отмахнулся тот. – Все ништяк.  
Барри пожал плечами и ушел в качалку.

Шерман вздохнул и достал из-под подушки свою драгоценность – альбом для рисования, почти целиком заполненный рисунками. Чистыми оставались последние три листа да обложка.  
Однако рисовать Шерману совсем не хотелось, настроение было гадкое, а воспоминание о том, как Джаспер его поимел, словно сучку в течке, похоже, испортило день вперед. В горле стоял плотный комок обиды. Шерман полистал страницы и убрал альбом обратно, перебрал свои карандаши, с огорчением отметив, что некоторые практически сточились и скоро от них останутся жалкие огрызки, которые и в пальцах-то не удержать.

Потом он вышел в коридор и почти сразу столкнулся с зевающим, сонным Брэди. Растрепанные рыжие волосы, цвета спелого апельсина, пламенели на фоне серых стен. Шерман пожалел, что у него нет такого карандаша, чтобы передать эти торчащие вихры, этот апельсиновый взрыв, бледную кожу в пятнышках и зеленые глаза.  
Шерману Брэди совершенно не нравился, он был редкостный мудак, этот Брэди, но модель из него вышла бы отличная, не Симонетта Веспуччи, конечно, ну так и Шерман не был Боттичелли или Тицианом.

\- Короче, - зевнул Брэди, показав при этом, словно кот, розовую пасть и белые зубы. – Джаспер спрашивает, не передумал ли ты. Да или нет? Идешь со мной?  
Шерман на несколько секунд заколебался. Он мог поддаться слабости, пойти с Брэди и охуенно трахнуться с тем, кто хорошо знал, что ему нужно. Но бляха же ты муха, нельзя в тридцать девять лет идти на поводу у члена… вернее, на поводу у задницы.  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Шерман, обошел Брэди и отправился в столовую.  
\- Понял, - крикнул тот вслед. – Мужик, а ты что, прям совсем неприятностей не боишься? Дохуя бесстрашный?  
\- Не очень, - процедил Шерман, ему стало не по себе.

Он устроился с тарелкой на своем привычном месте, и едва не поперхнулся, когда вместо Барри, старого и привычного, рядом с ним сел Джаспер, как обычно в мешковатой униформе и черной бейсболке.  
Стол моментально опустел на три места в обе стороны. Шерман хлебал рыбный суп с такой невозмутимой злостью, словно ничего и никого не замечал. Джаспер неспешно макал хлеб в бульон, потом подбирал его вилкой и отправлял в рот. Он никуда не торопился и совершенно не волновался.  
Шерман отставил пустую миску и попытался встать, но на плечи ему надавили сразу четыре руки, и он невольно сел обратно. Джаспер тихо улыбнулся, поглядывая искоса.

\- Теперь ты со мной поговоришь? – спросил он, покосившись в сторону Шермана. – Видишь, я ведь сам к тебе пришел.  
\- Нет, - отрезал тот. – Не о чем говорить.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Джаспер. – Цветы? Конфеты? Плюшевого мишку? Вино? Я достану все, что захочешь.  
Шерман обалдел. Он ошеломленно оглянулся, но рядом с ними никого уже не было, парни Джаспера стояли в стороне, не давая другим подойти к столу, хотя никто и не рвался. Никто тихий диалог не слышал.

\- Что-что? – спросил Шерман, решив, что ослышался.  
Он просто ушам своим поверить не мог, поэтому глядел на Джаспера, а тот едва заметно улыбался.  
\- Я был неправ, - мягко проговорил Джаспер. – Я был груб с тобой. Хочу загладить свою вину… малыш.  
\- Пошел ты, - прошипел Шерман.  
\- Я тебя хочу, - ответил Джаспер, сверкая глазами из-под черной кепки. – Как мне тебя порадовать?  
\- Ты меня не порадовать, а купить хочешь, - фыркнул Шерман. – Называй вещи своими именами, паскуда!  
Джаспер улыбнулся, показав мелкие, остренькие зубки.  
\- Хорошо, пусть так, - сказал он. – Чем мне купить твою благосклонность? Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня не избегал и со мной разговаривал?  
Шерман уставился на него с искренним удивлением.  
\- Я думал, - медленно проговорил он, приглушив голос. – Что ты хочешь только… этого.  
\- Этого тоже хочу, - согласился Джаспер. – Ты меня с ума сводишь, бэйби. Но ты на меня злишься, а этого я не хочу. Ты теперь моя детка… я должен тебя радовать.

Шерман напряженно вглядывался в его лицо: хищное, худое, с узким подбородком, бледной кожей и чудными глазами – и пытался понять, в чем же подвох. Зачем он Джасперу?

\- Зачем я тебе? – спросил он наконец, решив все прояснить до конца.  
\- Люблю вещи с двойным дном, - честно ответил тот. – У тебя есть секрет, который мне нравится. И мне нравится, как ты его хранишь.  
\- Только вот я не твоя вещь, щенок, - заметил Шерман, гневно прищурившись. – Я тебя прибить голыми руками могу.  
\- Но ведь ты хочешь быть моей вещью, - еле слышно сказал Джаспер. – Хочешь быть моим, малыш. А что можешь прибить… так даже слаще, я люблю, когда опасно и интересно.  
Он встал и одернул длинную оранжевую полу униформы.  
\- Я пришлю к тебе кого-нибудь из парней за ответом, но я тебя не тороплю, - сказал Джаспер. – Я достану тебе все, что захочешь, помни.  
\- Да, кое-чего хочу! - вырвалось у Шермана прежде, чем он успел поймать себя за язык.  
Джаспера дернулась бровь, он сел обратно и поглядел заинтересованно.  
\- И что же это?  
\- Мне нужен новый альбом для рисования, - сказал Шерман. - И набор пастельных карандашей. И поскорей.

\- Ты рисуешь? – удивился Джаспер.  
\- Представь себе, - огрызнулся Шерман, который уже устыдился своего порыва и пожалел о том, что не смолчал.  
\- Дашь посмотреть? – осведомился Джаспер. – Мне очень любопытно.  
\- Может быть, - Шерман пожал плечами. – Если будешь себя хорошо вести и не будешь меня раздражать.  
Джаспер широко улыбнулся, действительно улыбнулся, не изобразил свой волчий оскал.

\- Окей, - мягко сказал он. – Все будет, малыш. Приходи ко мне, когда захочешь.  
Он ушел, и с ним ушли его парни, а Шерман остался, совершенно потрясенный и обескураженный. Куда-то он ввязался, сам того не замечая, и что, блядь, теперь делать?

Но на этот раз его не досматривали на входе в блок. Его даже не остановили, он беспрепятственно прошел мимо кучки оживленно болтающей охраны и остановился на пороге камеры Джаспера. Джаспер сидел на кровати, по-турецки сложив ноги, и заинтересованно слушал полуголого Брэди. Тот то и дело прерывался, издавал хриплые, стонущие звуки, и снова продолжал свою историю. Кроме них двоих в камере крутились еще трое парней, которых Шерман знал только мельком, и татуировщик, который трудился над плечом Брэди.

Джаспер поглядел на него и тут же посерьезнел.  
\- Выметайтесь отсюда, - сказал он, даже не сомневаясь, что его приказу молниеносно подчинятся.  
\- Ну охуеть теперь, - громко пожаловался Брэди, полыхая, как морковка, которую подожгли бензином, однако тоже послушался и ушел, зажимая свежую рану ладонью. Брэди был такой веснушчатый, словно при рождении его щедро посыпали корицей, да так и осталось.

\- Привет, - сказал Джаспер. – Заходи. Нам никто не помешает.  
Шерман сглотнул и переступил порог.

\- Когда ты в первый раз? – спросил потом Джаспер, нежно поглаживая его взмокшую спину.  
Он прижимался всем телом, почти целиком улегся сверху, положив подбородок чуть выше лопатки Шермана, и жадно трогал его, словно не мог успокоиться – затылок, плечо, спину, поясницу, ягодицу, и обратно. И снова.  
\- В пятнадцать, – лениво сказал Шерман, которого убаюкивала эта нехитрая ласка. – Но не по своей воле.  
\- Я так и понял, - кивнул Джаспер.  
Он поцеловал лопатку, потом прикусил ее и потерся щекой. Обнял Шермана сзади и что-то проурчал ему в загривок.

\- А ты? – спросил Шерман, с сожалением думая, что пора бы уходить, пока он не увяз по самые когти.  
\- В тринадцать, - ответил Джаспер.  
Шерман приподнялся на локте, спихнул Джаспера на койку и обеспокоенно заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он, вскинув бровь. – Тебя совратили?  
\- Не-а, это я совратил, - ответил Джаспер совершенно серьезно. – Ей было восемь и ее тело так и не нашли.  
Он несколько секунд молча смотрел в расширившиеся от ужаса глаза Шермана, потом искренне рассмеялся, перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову.

\- В какую только чушь не поверят люди! - сказал Джаспер, веселясь. – Лишь бы звучало страшно – схавают любой бред.  
\- Ты че мне голову морочишь? – удивился Шерман, поморщившись. – Не хочешь говорить – ну и не надо, но пиздеть тоже прекращай. По крайней мере - мне.  
Джаспер заметно удивился. Он несколько секунд глядел, не мигая, потом кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, малыш, - ответил он. – Не злись. Я больше не буду.  
Шерман неохотно встал и потянулся к своей одежде.

\- Не уходи, - попросил Джаспер. – Останешься на ночь?  
\- Если меня перед отбоем недосчитаются – всю тюрягу на уши поставят, - покачал головой Шерман.  
\- Я все улажу, - пообещал Джаспер. – Не переживай, вернись сюда.  
Он похлопал ладонью по койке и подвинулся, давая Шерману лечь обратно.

\- Ну так, - помолчав, спросил Шерман, устроившись с относительным комфортом на неширокой койке. – Ты расскажешь занятную историю своего грехопадения?  
\- Она не занятная, - ответил Джаспер, вычерчивая пальцем контуры татух на его спине. – Она, в общем-то, скучная. Мне было тринадцать, а ему за двадцать, и он любил малышей, вроде меня.  
\- Тебя заманили конфеткой? – с иронией спросил Шерман, который решил ничему не верить.  
\- Не-а, это я заманил его конфеткой, - ответил Джаспер. – Взломал приватный чат, и снял трусики, а через час он приехал ко мне. Мои приемные родители умотали в очередное путешествие, а няньку, которую они наняли, я сразу отвадил…  
Он заулыбался, вспоминая, и это, видимо, были для него хорошие воспоминания.

\- В общем, сначала он мне отсосал, - сказал Джаспер наконец. – А потом позволил привязать себя к кровати.  
\- И его тело конечно же не нашли? – рассмеялся Шерман.  
\- Почему же, нашли, - совершенно серьезно ответил Джаспер, улыбка исчезла, как и не бывало. – Только со мной этот труп не связали, детей здорово недооценивают… особенно белых детей из хороших семей. А я отрезал ему хрен, пока он еще был жив, засушил и долго держал в верхнем ящике письменного стола. На удачу.

Шерман едва не прикусил язык - он так растерялся, не знал, что и сказать после таких откровений. Джаспер о таких жутких вещах так запросто говорил, и видимо, совершенно об этом не беспокоился, и никаких угрызений совести не испытывал. А ведь пятнадцать минут назад он был очень нежным, ласковым, внимательным и заботливым любовником, приятно делал, в губы целовал, гладил и обнимал. А тут такие ужасы, стоило неглубоко копнуть…  
С кем, черт возьми, Шерман связался? С кем он только что трахнулся? Джаспер вообще человек или только прикидывается, и что же там на самом деле внутри скрывается?

Шерман покосился в его сторону и вдруг заметил, что Джаспер за ним внимательно наблюдает и едва заметно улыбается, с трудом сдерживая смех. А может, он все наврал?

\- Интересно, - сказал Шерман после долгого молчания. – А если я в третий раз спрошу, ты расскажешь мне третью жуткую историю?  
\- Ну… я люблю жуткие истории с хорошими концами, - скромно ответил Джаспер. – Мучения и страдания, трагическая смерть, похороны, поминки…  
\- Засушенные хуи в письменном столе, - поддакнул Шерман. – По-моему, пиздишь ты все.  
Джаспер усмехнулся, потянулся к нему и поцеловал его за ухом. Погладил по плечу, по большой татуировке. Потом приобнял за талию.

\- Хочешь еще раз? – спросил он. – Я снова тебя хочу. Ты классный. Очень горячий. Ты правда охуенный, Медвежонок.  
\- Ну и заебись, - кивнул Шерман. – Член мой только не трогай, он мне самому на удачу пригодится.  
\- Ну что ты, - рассмеялся Джаспер, перевернулся, устраиваясь сверху, между раздвинутых ног. – С твоей головы... хм… и волосинка не упадет. Ты теперь моя бэйби, королева моего маленького царства, а я…  
\- Джас, - позвал Шерман, сжав его худое бедро и направляя в себя твердый член. – Просто заткнись и вставь мне уже. Хорош пиздеть.  
\- Да, - смирено сказал Джаспер Брукс, гроза тюрьмы «Вторая жизнь», серийный убийца с пожизненным сроком, общепризнанный психопат и садист. – Конечно, детка, как скажешь.

\- Джаспер, - почти жалобно позвал Брэди издалека, практически от самого входа в блок. – Сорян, но можно тебя отвлечь?  
Джаспер, бормочущий пошлости, тут же замолчал. Только что в их мирке на двоих никого и ничего лишнего не было, только пот, и жесткие рывки, и тугой, сладкий жар, и шепот в ухо, что лился как мед: «Да, детка, чувствуешь меня? Чувствуешь, как я глубоко? Тебе нравится, сладкий? Нравится, когда я тебя трахаю? Сожми мой хер, сожми крепче, вот так, он весь в тебе, ох, детка, моя сучка…».  
Шерман, который лежал на спине, - податливый, горячий и потный, послушный, с ярко-голубыми возбужденными глазами, жадно впитывающий лепет про сучек и хуи, постанывая в ответ, - моментально швырнул Джаспера с себя и сел.

Джаспер коротко и яростно взвыл сквозь зубы, перекатившись на спину. Он здорово стукнулся локтем и коленями, и чудом не сломал себе нос о бетонный пол, и теперь не мог восстановить дыхание после короткого полета и сильного удара.  
Шерман тут же принялся одеваться, хотя руки у него дрожали, а по телу стекал пот. Его всего трясло.

\- Чего тебе надо? – крикнул Джаспер, зверея из-за того, что его прервали в такой интимный момент, кончить-то он не успел, специально ведь оттягивал, да как-то слишком оттянул.  
\- Я могу зайти? – скромно спросил Брэди.  
Шерман замер и напряженно поглядел на Джаспера, белая майка в его руках дрожала.  
\- Нет, - ответил Джаспер. – Заходить тебе нельзя.  
\- Понял, - отозвался Брэди. – Но Джас, тут разговор есть по парню, который хочет к нам примкнуть.  
\- А это что, не подождет полчаса? – рассердился Джаспер.  
\- Подождет, наверное, - растерялся Брэди.  
\- Ну так и свали нахуй!  
\- Я пойду, - тихо сказал Шерман, натягивая робу. – Все равно больше настроения нет.  
\- Прости, - виновато ответил Джаспер. – Я ему это припомню. Не сердись, принцесса.  
Шерман отмахнулся и сел на край кровати, свесив руки.

Джаспер вздохнул и тоже принялся одеваться.  
\- Малыш, переезжай ко мне? – вдруг спросил он. – Я договорюсь. Хочешь?  
\- Может быть потом, - мягко ответил Шерман. – Не так сразу. Мне нужно пространство.  
\- Я понимаю, - улыбнулся Джаспер. – Как скажешь, детка.  
Он выпрямился и подошел к Шерману, нежно погладил по щеке и склонился, заглядывая в глаза. Шерман вопросительно вскинул бровь, а Джаспер стеснительно, неловко поцеловал его в край рта, туда, где кривился старый шрам.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Брэди Бойл проснулся на рассвете, вынырнув из жуткого кошмара. Вообще-то Брэди любил поспать подольше, но кошмар был таким… реальным, осязаемым, что Брэди выкинуло из сна, словно пробку из бутылки.  
На самом деле он просто неудачно повернулся и за несколько часов напрочь отлежал себе руку, но сон приснился - просто пиздец! Как будто Брэди позорно проиграл в драке Шоколадному, и лежит на животе, бесплодно пытаясь вырваться, а ниггер сидит у него на заднице, заламывая Брэди руки за спину, и требовательно трется об его жопу. И хотя они лежат на спортивной площадке, вокруг толпа народа, но штанов на них нет, и потому Брэди чувствует кожей поясницы влажный и горячий черный хер, который скользит туда-сюда по расщелине между ягодиц.  
Но самым кошмарным было не то, что ниггер об него дрочит и собирается засандалить по самые яйца на виду у всех, а жуткое, огромное облегчение и нетерпеливое похотливое желание, которое Брэди при этом испытывал. Он вскидывал задницу навстречу черному херу, словно умолял – ну давай уже, ну давай, вставь мне, Шоколадка, засади так, чтобы до горла достало, чтоб все видели, что я под тобой.  
Вот пиздец!

Брэди, насквозь мокрый от пота, сел рывком и уставился на свою совершенно бесчувственную, онемевшую ладонь. Пришлось больно закусить губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся стон. Майка прилипла к телу. Трусы вздыбились и намокли там, где подтекало из хуя.  
К коже очень медленно возвращалась чувствительность, покалывая иголочками, но судорога уже сошла. Брэди вдруг сообразил, что упускает охуенный шанс вздрочнуть - судя по серости за зарешеченным окошком, утро было раннее, до подъема не меньше часа, сокамерник спит, стояк вот-вот продырявит трусы, а руке пока еще не вернулась чувствительность.

Брэди приподнял бедра, стащил белье до колен, чуть раздвинул ноги и обхватил член ладонью. И, как обычно за последнее время, сначала он несколько минут честно пытался представить и вспомнить красивых белых девчонок, которых встречал. Но фантазия предсказуемо вывела на черномазую певичку, которая последнее время не вылезала из телека. Светло-шоколадная кожа, выступающие резкие скулы, пухлые губы.

\- Я хочу тебя, Брэди, - низко и хрипло говорила она ему на ухо, надрачивая хуй черной ладошкой с розовыми ногтями. – Я хочу быть твоей сучкой.  
Брэди задвигал ладонью быстрее и закусил кулак, надеясь, что не издает никаких скулящих звуков.  
\- Я выебу тебя так, что ты неделю ноги не сдвинешь, - обещал ему кто-то чернокожий, туманный, упрямо прорывающийся в фантазии раз за разом, как бы Брэди не пытался его изгнать.  
Ладонь на члене держала крепкой мужской хваткой. Яркие голубые глаза, обрамленные длинными, густыми ресницами, глядели на него пристально и сердито. Раздувались ноздри, придавая этому темному смазливому лицу совсем уж гневную, чувственную красоту. Брэди снова ощутил, как наяву, то прикосновение, что ему приснилось – черный здоровенный хрен, твердый и горячий, который трется о его бедро, а потом предвкушающе ложится в ложбину между ягодиц.

\- Ты получишь его весь, до конца, - обещает ему Шоколадка.  
\- Нет, нет, - пытается сопротивляться Брэди, - я не хочу! Я не буду твоей бабой!  
Ладонь двигается по члену все быстрее, он почти на грани, вот-вот.  
\- Тогда я тебя заставлю, - вкрадчивым шепотом говорит Лерой, лаская дыханием его горло и ухо. – Я свяжу тебя и оттрахаю, как свою суку. Ты же хочешь быть моей подстилкой. Хочешь моей черной спермы? Я залью ее в твою задницу и крепко заткну твою дырку, чтоб ни капли не вытекло. Будешь ходить с ней весь день…  
Брэди кончил, в деталях, ярко все это представив. Он глубоко вонзил зубы в собственную ладонь, глуша крик, и дернул бедрами, раз и второй, изливаясь себе на живот белесой, горячей струйкой, что моментально остыла.

И едва он успел вытереть живот и натянуть трусы обратно, чувствуя себя опустошенным и почему-то грустным, как раздался громкий сигнал, включился свет и со скрежетом отъехали в сторону автоматические решетки. Оказывается, утро было не таким и ранним, только небо затянуло тучами, и от этого было пасмурно и темно.  
Брэди неохотно выбрался из постели. Можно было еще часик поспать, все равно с утра никакой движухи, однако он хотел кое-что разузнать, а для этого надо было действовать именно с утра.

В коридоре было пусто: ранние пташки ускользнули в тренажерку, а те, кто любили поспать, еще не поднимались, до завтрака все равно почти полтора часа. Джаспер жил в самом конце блока; у него, как у местной звезды, была своя довольно уединенная камера, а соседей, понятное дело, не было.  
Брэди скинул кроссовки и дальше пошел босиком. Он умел передвигаться бесшумно, и подозревал, что если Джаспер его запалит, то проблем не оберешься – Джаспер ценил свою приватность и неожиданно трепетно относился к своей внезапно появившейся личной жизни.

В камере Джаспера уже не спали, эта парочка была как раз ранними пташками. Брэди остановился всего в паре дюймов от края решетки, прижавшись спиной к стене, чтобы не отбрасывать тени.  
\- …не хочу я в это влезать, - негромко говорил Медведь. – Я соблюдаю нейтралитет.  
\- Но ты уже влез, - заметил Джаспер.  
У него был ленивый, сонный, очень спокойный голос. Непривычно было слышать его таким расслабленным.

\- Думаешь, Профессор станет разбираться – в банде ты или нет?  
\- Думаю, что Профессору как раз наплевать на твои игры, - заметил Медведь. – Он взрослый дядечка, отмотает срок, выйдет и забудет про тюрягу, как только порог переступит.  
\- Проверять я не стану, - возразил Джаспер. – Не хочу.  
Он помолчал и тихо сказал:  
\- И не хочу, чтобы ты умер у меня на руках с заточкой в печени.  
\- Отомстишь, я в тебя верю, - хохотнул Медведь и зашелестел простыней. – Слушай, пойду я.  
Брэди подобрался, готовясь быстро сбежать.

\- Нет, не уходи! - попросил Джаспер.  
Попросил! Джаспер-то, который иначе, как приказами, ни с кем не разговаривал!

\- Ну что такое? – спросил Медведь. – Ты что, хочешь еще раз, что ли?  
\- Медвежонок, - с улыбкой в голосе позвал Джаспер. – Не делай вид, что тебе это не нравится. Вернись в постель.  
\- Мне – нравится, - сказал Медведь, тоже с улыбкой. – Но будешь кусаться – пизды получишь, я не люблю, когда меня грызут... да и следы остаются. Не все в этой жопе, знаешь ли, тупые и невнимательные. Кто-нибудь заметит…  
\- Но я люблю тебя кусать, - почти жалобно ответил Джаспер. – Ты вкусный.  
\- А ты злобный зубастый воробушек, - усмехнулся Медведь.  
Брэди едва не хрюкнул вслух, представив себе лицо Джаспера. Как он жалел, что не может увидеть своими глазами!

\- Я? – возмущенно спросил Джаспер. – Я воробушек?!  
\- Ага, - просто ответил Медведь; вообще мужик не боялся ни бога, ни черта, если Джасу такое в лицо смело вываливал. – Когда злишься так вообще. Волосы торчат, шея тонкая… того и гляди в щеку клюнешь.  
Джаспер мрачно молчал.  
\- Вот сейчас, например, - расхохотался Медведь.  
Он, судя по шелестящим звукам, сел на кровать и притянул упирающегося Джаспера к себе.

\- Ну чё ты злишься? – миролюбиво спросил Медведь. – Я ж тебя все равно не боюсь. Или должен? Тебе как больше нравится?  
\- Нет, не должен, - медленно проговорил Джаспер. – Это хорошо, что не боишься, Медвежонок. Мне это нравится… то, что ты такой смелый.  
\- Да я вижу, - фыркнул тот. – Прям нарадоваться не можешь, да? Джа… Джаспер, блядь, не кусайся! Кому сказал?!  
Потом раздался звонкий шлепок и влажные звуки поцелуев. Брэди осторожно повернулся, не издавая шума, и так же бесшумно ушел, как и приходил.

Чувство грусти, которое его охватило с утра, отчего-то только усилилось. Брэди решил навестить Кисуня, но почти сразу отказался от этой мысли. Трахать Кисуня он почему-то не хотел, - может, потому что тот был просто смуглым, а не шоколадно-черным, - мучить его тоже настроения не было. С утра Кисунь, наверное, нарасхват, очередь со стояками выстроилась. Брэди-то, конечно, место сразу уступят, он же правая рука Джаспера, но все равно… не очень-то приятно спускать даже в такой умелый ротик, когда тебе толпа народа в загривок дышит и ждет, когда ты уже отвалишь.  
В качалку идти тоже не хотелось, туда уже набежали любители поиграть мышцой. Брэди, который, в общем-то, тусево любил, понял, что ему некуда податься, чтоб его никто не трогал и никто к нему не лез с дурацкими вопросами и пустыми разговорами.

Ему почему-то хотелось сохранить эту грусть, хотя в ней ничего хорошего не было, кроме послевкусия несбыточной мечты. Брэди не мечтал о Шоколадке, нет, конечно. Нихуя подобного! Брэди ненавидел Шоколадного, они были из разных банд, они друг друга терпеть не могли, Шоколадка был слишком умный и залупистый, и напрашивался, чтобы ему, черножопому, показали место в белой тюрьме. А то, что всякая херня снится – ну снится и ладно, нервы ни в пизду.

Брэди вдруг понял, куда может пойти, чтобы успокоить мятущуюся душу. Он притормозил и огляделся по сторонам – никто не обращал на него внимания, коридоры все еще были малолюдными, полупустыми. Брэди быстро зашагал, стараясь ни с кем не встретиться взглядом, и остановился перед дверью библиотеки.  
Как он и думал, тут было совершенно пусто, только старый, морщинистый библиотекарь в толстых роговых очках, похожий на почтенную черепаху, пил кофе и складывал стопочкой книги, которые, видимо, сдали вчера перед отбоем.

\- Здрасьте, - сказал Брэди, стараясь выглядеть независимым и похуистичным, словно заглянул по ошибке.  
Библиотекарь, - если его когда-то и звали иначе, то уже давно забыли, включая его самого, - поправил очки и поглядел на него недовольно, раздраженный тем, что его дергают с самого утра. Однако потом он рассмотрел, что это Брэди - и расплылся в улыбке, обнажив гнилые, почти стертые зубы. Странно, почему не поставил себе нормальные протезы. Старики всегда с причудами.

\- Здравствуй, здравствуй, - прошамкал Библиотекарь.  
Брэди обернулся, убедившись, что никто вслед за ним не зашел, шагнул ближе и в полголоса спросил:  
\- Есть че?  
Библиотекарь подхватил свою кружку и зашагал вдоль книжных стеллажей, довольно быстро как для такого пожилого человека.  
\- Братья Гримм, - сказал он. - Сказки народов мира, индейские… ах, нет, забрали почитать. О, а это новенькое!

«Новенькая» книжка выглядела так, словно ее собирали на мусорке, доставая листы из грязного хлама. Обложка блестела от скотча, страницы казались затрепанными, рыхлыми, на одной вклеенной страничке буквы поплыли от влаги.

\- Что это? – спросил Брэди, поглядывая на книжку настороженно.  
Не потому, что она выглядела так, словно ею в регби играли, а потому что он пытался заранее угадать – какие новые миры и чудеса она ему откроет. Братаны Гримм вот не подвели - Брэди их две недели читал, чуть ли не наизусть заучил, а потом грезил наяву, ходил, словно сам не свой, а потом еще раз взял и перечитал.

Старик-библиотекарь, который сначала относился к нему подозрительно, посмотрев на это, сменил гнев на милость. Наверное, он сначала думал, что Брэди будет страницы вырывать и книжки в окно швырять. Наверное, он вообще глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел, что Брэди умеет читать. А Брэди, вообще-то, читать умел!  
Сначала, правда, было тяжело. Он отвык, разучился со школы, так что приходилось продираться почти по слогам, но потом пошло легко и складно. Истории о принцессах и принцах, и злых королевах, и хитроумных солдатах, и далеких волшебных королевствах его так увлекли, что он втянулся.

\- Это самые лучшие сказки на свете, - серьезно сказал Библиотекарь. – Тебе понравится.  
Брэди рассеянно улыбнулся, взял книжку и устроился за самым дальним столиком, чтобы его не потревожили. Стол был ему маловат, Брэди упирался коленями в столешницу, ему приходилось скрючиваться в три дуги, раздвинув ноги до неприличия, однако сказки того стоили.  
Он осторожно, почти благоговейно открыл первую страницу, склонился над текстом, без картинок, без гравюр, - теперь Брэди знал это слово, - и принялся читать.

\- Охуеть! – громко и насмешливо сказали над его головой. – Кому расскажи – не поверят!  
Брэди вскинул голову и затуманенными, невидящими глазами посмотрел перед собой. В его воображении босая светловолосая девочка все еще плыла, устроившись в середине большой лодки, а лодка послушно следовала за красными башмачками, что покачивались на волнах, и все дальше они уплывали от старинного городка, где девочка жила, и где жил мальчик-мудак. И сквозь эту картину, сквозь старый сказочный город с витыми крышами, выщербленной мостовой и чудовищно узкими улочками, проступала чудовищная реальность – Лерой Талиба, собственной персоной, настоящий и живой, который стоял у стола в тюремной библиотеке, и широко, с издевкой, ухмылялся.

\- Неужели ты умеешь читать? – спросил Талиба, сверкая белыми зубами. – Или ты только картинки рассматриваешь? Что это у тебя, порнороманчик?  
\- Не твое дело! – обозлился Брэди, чувствуя себя ужасно уязвимым из-за того, что главный, ненавистный враг застал его врасплох. – Какого хуя тебе тут надо, черный?

Лерой вскинул бровь и сложил руки на груди. Он возвышался над Брэди так, словно Брэди стоял перед ним на коленях, хотя Брэди, разумеется, в жизни бы не встал ни перед ниггером, ни вообще перед кем-то. Лерой явно совсем недавно проснулся, лицо у него было свежее после сна, хотя на щеке остался маленький рубец от подушки, который не успел разгладиться.  
Лерой был очень красивый. Брэди не знал, чего ему сильнее хочется – исполосовать черномазому морду ножом или сунуть его башкой в бак, что в прачечной. Или вылизать это скуластое лицо с грубыми, чувственными чертами, поцеловать пухлые темно-розовые губы, ощутив вкус молочного шоколада на языке.

\- Чё те надо, черножопый? По мне соскучился? Вздрючки захотелось? - разошелся Брэди, жалея, что не может дочитать сказку, которая его так захватила, и, пытаясь шумом и руганью, скрыть свое смущение.  
Лерой снисходительно улыбнулся, не обидевшись, наклонился и заглянул в книжку Брэди.  
\- Сказки? – спросил он. – Ну да, в самый раз для такого дебила, как ты, Бойл. Про курочку и зайчика? Ты смотри аккуратно, а то слово незнакомое встретишь, мозги спекутся.  
Там, где появлялся Талиба, дело заканчивалось одинаково – лазаретом или карцером.

Брэди встал, осторожно переложил книжку на полку, и когда повернулся, то поймал удивленный и настороженный взгляд Лероя. Тот, в самом деле, немного растерялся, не ожидал, что Брэди окажется таким заботливым к тюремному имуществу. И именно в это красивое, изумленное лицо Брэди и ударил со всех сил.  
Лерой пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, а вот Брэди не удержался, когда Лерой двинул в ответ. Черный был сильный, и кулаки у него были крепкие - Брэди опрокинулся на спину, успев вцепиться в чужую оранжевую униформу, которая, что было совсем уж паскудно, Лерою ужасно шла.

Лерой ахнул, пошатнулся и повалился следом, и они покатились, сшибая стулья и сдвигая столы, пытаясь друг друга удавить, пока не наткнулись на стеллаж, привинченный к полу. Сверху посыпались книжки, какая-то из них больно стукнула Брэди уголком в затылок, а другой плотный томик свалился на Лероя и оставил тому на щеке длинную припухшую царапину.

Старик-библиотекарь кричал на них, пытаясь образумить, потом прибежали надзиратели. Брэди рычал и старался выдавить Лерою глаза, а тот, стиснув обеими ногами бока Брэди так, что аж трещало, сдавливал ладони на веснушчатом горле в надежде проломить кадык.  
Потом раздался громкий стук, Лерой обмяк, его хватка ослабла, он свалился на пол и затих. Однако Брэди не успел этому порадоваться, потому что сам получил ботинком в живот и сложился пополам. Его затошнило, перед глазами, от боли и недавнего удушья, плясали красные точки. Брэди чувствовал, что его куда-то тащат волоком, но для лазарета он был недостаточно отделан в мясо, а значит – карцер.

Брэди за свою жизнь видел действительно говняные карцеры - клетушки из бетона, с железной дверью, где даже сесть некуда. Где темно, сыро, холодно, бегают тараканы да мокрицы, а если не повезет - то и крысы. Где до одурения воняет чужой ссаниной. Да и собственной тоже. Сидишь, потерявшись во времени, и даже не понимаешь – жив ли еще, или уже подох и теперь болтаешься в аду.

Но тут была типа престижная тюрьма для белых умников с образованием и связями, и карцер был не слишком строгий, не изолированный. Одиночка, конечно, и мало места, но даже такому высокому парню, как он, было, где вытянуть ноги.  
И черномазый сидел за стеной, в таких же условиях. Для Брэди, который с детства по колониям и тюрягам странствовал, в этом ничего ужасного не было, почти курорт. А черномазому, мальчику из богатой семьи, должно быть совсем хуево – Профессора рядом нет, кофе не разносят, печенек никто не предлагает… или как там у них в блоке умников заведено.

\- Слышь, негрила? – позвал Брэди и поскреб ногтями решетку.  
\- Пошел нахер, - тут же ответил Лерой.  
Потом он издал булькающие звуки, видимо, пытался высморкать кровь из разбитого носа.  
\- Сучара, - прошипел Лерой, откашливаясь и отфыркиваясь. – Пизда рыжая.  
\- Сам пизда! – взвился Брэди, неосознанно массируя помятую грудину. – Из-за тебя, черножопого, меня теперь к книжкам не пустят аж до конца срока.  
Лерой фыркнул.  
\- Что ты вообще забыл в библиотеке, мусор? Там книги, они для умных.  
Брэди помолчал, хотя его почему-то это больно укололо. Он себя дураком не считал, но свой уровень знал, а вот то, что какой-то негритос считает его дебилом – это было неприятно.

\- А ты что забыл? – спросил он, сообразив, что пауза затянулась и Шоколадка может догадаться, что его уел.  
Лерой снова высморкался и несколько раз громко сплюнул – Брэди помнил, что от души заехал тому по губам. Впрочем, он и сам чувствовал, что лицо стянуло пленкой засохшей крови.  
\- Я туда свои книжки отдаю, - неожиданно спокойно сказал Лерой.  
\- Нахуя? – удивился Брэди, который искренне не мог понять - зачем делиться своими личными вещами с кем-то еще.  
\- Мне из дома присылают, - сказал Лерой, отхаркиваясь кровью. – Где мне их все держать? Я читаю и сюда отдаю. Вдруг еще кому-то интересно будет?  
\- А что за книжки? – не удержался Брэди, подумав о том, сколько классных сказок он еще не прочитал.  
\- Не для твоего ума, - рассмеялся Лерой.  
Потом он все-таки перечислил несколько фамилий, и они действительно ничего не сказали погрустневшему Брэди.

Он вдруг снова подумал о том, что они с черным из совершенно разных миров. Но теперь эта мысль вызвала не глухую ярость, как обычно, и не зависть, как бывало раньше, а просто тоскливую печаль.  
Для Брэди каждая сказка, которую он читал, становилась открытием, дверью в чудесный мир, где текли молочные реки, на берегах которых стояли охуительно красивые замки с высокими шпилями, разноцветными флагами и садами-лабиринтами. Где жили прекрасные принцессы, уродливые и злые ведьмы, отважные принцы и справедливые короли. Где все было просто и понятно. Убей чудовище – выеби принцессу, если и перепутаешь, то ничего страшного, чудовище может оказаться заколдованной красавицей, а принцесса… да там почти все принцессы, и почему-то всегда, сука, прекрасные.

А для Лероя, у которого, наверное, такими книжками все комнаты в доме были завалены, это были просто глупые детские сказки. Для дебилов и умственно отсталых. Он все это почти с рождения знал, и никаких чудес с каждой новой страницей ему не открывалось. У него наверняка были няньки и воспитатели, и частные учителя, и еще хер пойми кто, кто каждый вечер читал ему эти истории, и наверняка там были красивые картинки, и эти книжки были не потрепанными и подклеенными заботливыми руками, а совершенно новенькими, целыми и чистыми.

Брэди на секунду так себя возненавидел – за то, что прохлопал ушами, проявил беспечность и показал черному свою настоящую слабость. За то, что вообще позволил себе испытывать к черному хоть какие-то чувства – ненависть там, злость… интерес. Если бы он собачился с парнем, равным себе, с тем же Кисунем, например, было бы проще, после тюряги их ждала одинаковая жопа жопная. Но когда срок откапает свое, Брэди вернется на засранную улицу, а за черным наверняка прикатит шикарная тачка с шикарной крошкой внутри, и увезут черномазого в тот сияющий, блестящий богатый мир, куда Брэди даже заглянуть не мог, и поэтому больше он Лероя никогда не увидит.  
Не стоило и начинать.

\- Эй? – позвал Лерой, сообразив, что выебистый рыжик непривычно долго молчит. – Так что ты там такое читал?  
\- Не твоего ума дело, - ядовито отозвался Брэди. – Устав «Арийского братства».  
Лерой рассмеялся.  
\- Ты его не осилишь, даже в пересказе для самых маленьких, - заметил он в тон Брэди.  
\- Пошел ты! – рявкнул тот.  
Лерой терпеливо ждал, пока иссякнет поток брани. Кроме них двоих в карцере заключенных не было, наверное, поэтому их и посадили в соседние клетушки, чтобы меньше ходить туда-сюда.

\- Ну так? – спокойно спросил Лерой, когда рыжий охрип и наконец-то заткнулся. – Нам тут сидеть до следующего утра в лучшем случае. Можем поболтать.  
\- Хуем я тебе по губам поболтаю, - сипло огрызнулся Брэди.  
Он громко, болезненно дышал, должно быть, ему не только Лерой ребра помял, но и охрана от себя добавила.

\- О чем сказка-то была? – настойчиво спросил Лерой. – Скажи уже, не томи.  
Его как-то напрягало угрюмое молчание из соседней камеры, Брэди ведь вообще рот не мог захлопнуть, а тут полнейшая тишина.  
\- Про бабу изо льда, - наконец сказал Брэди. – Мерзкую такую фригидную суку, которая чужих пацанов воровала.  
Лерой захлопал глазами.  
\- Чего-чего? – спросил он. – Это что ж за история такая?

\- Ну там, в общем, жила парочка, - напряженно сказал Брэди, который, кажется, ждал, что Лерой начнет его злобно высмеивать. – Девчонка и ее парень-мудак. Они типа розы растили и за ручки держались… А у какого-то левого хмыря было зеркало, которое делало людей вообще моральными уродами, а однажды оно разбилось, разлетелось по свету, и кому осколок попадал в глаз или сердце, тот становился редкостным мудилой.  
Брэди помолчал.  
\- Вот типа тебя, - добавил он язвительно.  
Лерой даже успокоился. Когда Брэди открывал свое ядовитое хайло – это было нормально и правильно, привычно. А когда он молчал и глядел так серьезно и даже беззащитно, как посмотрел в библиотеке, перед тем, как ударить – вот это было очень странно.

\- Парню прям в очко попало сразу два осколка, - продолжил Брэди, заметно увлекшись. - Он и так был говнюк со стажем, а тут вообще превратился в такого обсоска… как мой отчим. Кусок говна, а не человек! Но девчонка его все равно любила… прям, как моя покойная мамаша.  
\- Погоди, это что, «Снежная королева»? – поразился Лерой. – У нас в библиотеке Андерсен есть? Откуда?!  
\- Кто? Что?  
\- Неважно, - сказал Лерой. – И докуда же ты дочитал?  
Брэди вздохнул.  
\- Девчонка, значит, плывет по реке, а парня увезла в свое логово та красивая холодная баба и там наверняка или выебала или сожрала… А я так и не узнаю, чем все закончилось. Мне же точно, блядь, больше и брошюрки «Сторожевая Башня» в руки не дадут!

Лерой усмехнулся. У него почему-то потеплело на сердце. Он парадоксально был рад тому, что у Брэди, аморального, жестокого и бессердечного мудака, оказалась слабость к детским сказкам. Значит, было у него в душе и что-то хорошее, что-то не до конца испорченное каменными джунглями, где Брэди выживал.

\- Ну, тогда слушай, - проговорил Лерой, удивляясь сам себе. – Герда плыла на лодке, пока река не вынесла ее в садик одной волшебницы…  
\- Снежной королевы? – уточнил Брэди, который, судя по громкому сопению слева, прямо прилип к решетке, чтобы не упустить ни слова.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Лерой. – Просто старушки-волшебницы... жила там бабка какая-то, и у нее не было детей…

Он принялся пересказывать, вспоминая сказку на ходу, и все больше поражался – чего ради он старается? Брэди-морковка, Брэди-Мясник был одним из самых чудовищных людей в тюряге. Не настолько чудовищным как Джаспер, но крайне неприятным. Брэди не мог мимо пройти, чтобы не прицепиться к Лерою, и никаких сказок он не заслужил. Но тот взгляд…  
В библиотеке Брэди первым делом бережно убрал книгу, отлично зная, что начнутся хаос и драка, и опасаясь, что книжка сказок, - в ужасном состоянии, затрепанная и зачитанная, - пострадает. И потом он так посмотрел на Лероя, словно стеснялся, словно испугался, а сквозь его маску рыжего засранца и тертого жизнью уличного котяры, которому все нипочем, проступил настоящий человек со своими страхами и сомнениями. И этот человек, которого Лерой видел всего пару секунд, ему чем-то в душу запал. Помимо того факта, разумеется, что последние полгода Лерой просто спал и видел, как натянул бы морковку-Брэди по самые яйца, ткнув веснушчатым наглым хлебалом в подушку.

Брэди был такая неописуемо раздражающая сволочь – высокий, зеленоглазый, не тощий и не раскачанный, жилистый, курносый, с туннелями в ушах. Совершенно невозможная гнида, язвительная, злобная, с резким смехом. Но, тем не менее, Лерой рассказывал ему сказку, испытывая прямо-таки наслаждение, вспоминая при этом свои студенческие годы, когда он подрабатывал ассистентом преподавателя. Тем более что Брэди оказался прекрасным, отзывчивым слушателем.  
Он ахал и вздыхал, изредка восклицал: «Ничоси!», «А эта пизда ей что?», а когда Лерой делал паузу перевести дыхание, Брэди, совсем забывшись, жадно спрашивал: «А дальше что было?!»  
\- Ну пиздец! – охнул он, когда оказалось, что молодой принц – это не Кай. – Ну нихрена себе, блядь!  
Лерой невольно улыбнулся. И только он собрался продолжить, как отворилась дверь в карцер, издав железный гул, и зашел Джаспер, как всегда бесцветный, в мешковатой одежде и в черной кепочке, надвинутой на глаза. У Лероя мигом пропало всякое желание рассказывать сказки.  
Он даже отошел подальше от решетки. Джаспер был такой ядовитый и токсичный человек, что одним своим присутствием отравлял все, к чему прикасался.

\- Чувак! – воскликнул Брэди, наоборот, подавшись вперед. – Ты меня вытащишь отсюда?  
Джаспер остановился перед ним, несколько секунд пристально глядел, потом молча покачал головой.  
\- Я не смог, - сказал он негромко; он вообще редко повышел голос.  
Лерою почему-то показалось, что он попросту не захотел.

\- Это было обязательно? – с легким раздражением спросил Джаспер. – Ты мне сегодня был нужен.  
Брэди виновато пожал плечами. Он был намного выше Джаспера и потому чуть сутулился, чтобы его услышать.  
\- Держи, - сказал Джаспер и протянул Брэди бутылку с водой.  
Потом он шагнул в сторону и пристально уставился на Лероя светлыми, лишенными какого-либо выражения глазами. Лерой глядел в ответ, надеясь, что выдержит этот тяжелый взгляд, хотя ему очень хотелось отвернуться. Джаспер даже не моргал, вид у него был такой психозный, что Лерой неописуемо порадовался решетке, что была между ними.  
Наконец Джаспер отошел обратно.  
\- Каждый раз одно и то же, - попенял он беззлобно.  
Брэди что-то пробубнил.

Хотелось бы знать, - подумал Лерой, - пришлет ли кого-нибудь Профессор? Сам он, ясное дело, в карцер не придет. Но если даже Джаспер, который полный отморозок, проверяет своего кореша на сохранность, то неужели Профессор, у которого людей вдвое больше, не озаботится тем, что его правая рука так несвоевременно загремела в подвал?

Джаспер и Брэди что-то очень тихо обговаривали. Лерой и не старался расслышать, наверняка обсуждались какие-то такие делишки, о которых лучше знать как можно меньше. Либо наоборот, можно было узнать больше, но тогда никто не мог поручиться за его сохранность.  
А еще Лерою ужасно захотелось пить, он-то слышал, как громко сглатывает Брэди. Должно быть, вкусная вода, раз так жадно пьет, фыркая, как верблюд. Потом Лерой услышал, что Брэди вылил воду себе на волосы, и совсем уж обозлился. Мог бы и предложить! Не при Джаспере, естественно, но все-таки.

Лерой решил вернуться обратно в свой угол, но тут дверь снова заскрипела, а на пороге возник мальчишка, которого Босс в последнее время к себе частенько таскал. Молоденький мексиканец, местный петушок с изрезанным лицом и желтыми, неумело осветленными прядями. Лерой его услугами никогда не пользовался, ему как-то брезгливо было, особенно после всех красавчиков, которые в его постель ложились - сами, не за бабло, не из-за страха. Это было бы такое позорное падение на дно, какого Лерой не хотел допускать.  
Этот мальчик тоже как-то пытался намекнуть, что готов услужить, но Лерой ему вежливо отказал. Обижать парнишку, и так жизнью обиженного, ему не хотелось, но и трахать его было противно. Лерой привык обходиться собственной рукой и горячими фантазиями о рыжей башке с кляпом во рту. Ну и со всем тем, что к этой башке прилагается.  
Лерой несколько раз в душевой видел голого Брэди – ничего сногсшибательного там не было, но все-таки Брэди был по-своему привлекательный – очень-очень белокожий, и весь пестренький от усыпавших его веснушек. На лобке у него росли такие же морковно-оранжевые волосы, как и на голове.  
Лерой, в крайний раз украдкой рассматривая Брэди, подумал, что на воле он обязательно найдет себе похожего любовника – чтобы рыжий, высокий, трепло и с веснушками. Жаль только, любовнику нельзя будет профилактически бить морду. Брэди вот это здорово помогало улучшить характер, да и просто… ему шла кровь, странно и сексуально гармонируя с глазами блудливого кота и насмешливым ртом.

Кисунь, мальчишка-мексиканец, даже побледнел, когда понял, в какой змеюшник он нечаянно попал. Он попятился, прижался спиной к тяжелой двери, но было поздно. Джаспер и Брэди усмехнулись одинаково гнусными, акульими улыбками, предвкушая развлечение.  
\- Оп-па! - выкрикнул Брэди, обхватив решетку окровавленными пальцами со сбитыми костяшками. – Куда пошел, членосос, сюда иди!  
\- Подойди, - приказал Джаспер, улыбаясь так радостно и широко, словно встретил лучшего друга. – Какие люди к нам заглянули!  
Кисунь медленно подошел, глядя себе под ноги. Он что-то держал подмышкой, и когда Джаспер щелкнул пальцами, требуя показать, Кисунь вскинул взгляд и умоляюще посмотрел поверх плеча Джаспера, на Лероя.  
\- Профессор велел передать, - еле слышно прошептал Кисунь.  
Его взгляд умолял спасти, но чем Лерой, сидящий за решеткой, мог ему помочь? Он и сам Джаспера в глубине души побаивался, хотя тот был хилый.

\- И что же это? – осведомился Джаспер.  
\- Сюда давай, - рыкнул Брэди, который явно бесился из-за того, что не мог до Кисуня достать через прутья, а так наверняка надавал бы мальчишке оплеух и пощечин за нерасторопность.  
Кисунь показал толстую книжку и точно такую же бутылку с водой, какую принес Джаспер.  
\- И чё это такое? – разочарованно протянул Брэди.  
Джаспер взял книгу, раскрыл ее и несколько секунд бегал заинтересованным взглядом по строчкам.

\- Это мое, - процедил Лерой. – Будь любезен вернуть.  
Джаспер миролюбиво кивнул, все еще читая, Кисунь обошел его почти на цыпочках и отдал Лерою воду.  
\- Профессор договорился, - одними губами шепнул он. – Тебя после завтрака выпустят.  
\- Ты чё там пиздишь? – требовательно спросил Брэди, который внимательно на них смотрел своими зелеными глазами.  
Джаспер отвлекся от книжки, взял Кисуня за шиворот и хозяйски притянул к себе, потрепав по щеке. Он вел себя так дружелюбно, словно Кисунь был ему закадычным приятелем, а Лерой отлично знал, что это не так. Кисунь побелел, его начало трясти и даже зубы застучали, он тоже прекрасно знал, чем заканчиваются эти дружеские порывы.

\- Значит, ты теперь под Профессором ходишь? – ласково спросил Джаспер.  
Кисунь отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Ты смотри, - заботливо напутствовал его Джаспер. – Не забывай, кто твои настоящие друзья, мы ведь не хотим, чтобы с тобой беда случилась.  
Он скромно улыбнулся, мол, я твой лучший друг, малыш, помни это. Кисунь еле дышал. Брэди скалился разбитым ртом. Джаспер Кисуня и не бил, и ничего плохого вроде не делал, но тот прямо заметно в обморочном состоянии болтался.

\- Ну я вот хожу под Профессором, и что? - холодно проговорил Лерой, которому надоело смотреть на чужие страдания. - Книгу отдай.  
\- Докторскую пишешь? – спросил Джаспер совершенно нормально и серьезно, как один ученый мог бы спросить у другого.  
\- Пытаюсь, - от неожиданности честно ответил Лерой.  
Джаспер кивнул, выпустил Кисуня и рассеянно погладил твердую обложку книги.  
\- Почему органика?  
\- Моя специальность, - пояснил Лерой. – Я химик-органик.

Брэди подозрительно глядел на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и пытался понять, о чем речь. При этом он все сильнее мрачнел, чувствуя себя лишним, исключенным из круга общения. Он понятия не имел, что такое докторская диссертация, но подозревал, что это как-то связано с тем, как раньше жили эти умники, и с тем, как охуительно будет жить черномазый, когда откинется. Брэди все это дерьмо, все эти умные слова, которыми они перекидывались, словно мячами, ничего не говорили: фосфор, хуесфор, азот, углерод, фотохимические процессы, абсцессы и пиздоцессы.  
Брэди недобро поглядел на Кисуня, решив считать его виноватым в том, что чувствует себя придурком, отбросом и ничтожеством. Но Кисунь тоже ничего не понимал, он глядел то на Джаспера, то на Лероя, приоткрыв рот, в его огромных черных глазах была заинтересованная пустота, заинтригованный космос. Кисуню было явно любопытно, а Брэди только раздраженно ждал, когда диалог, в который он даже встрять не мог, закончится.

\- Дашь почитать? – наконец спросил Джаспер.  
Лерой моргнул и опомнился.  
\- Не думаю, - вежливо сказал он. – Не уверен, что это уместно.  
\- Брось! - фыркнул Джаспер и широко улыбнулся. – Кто еще, кроме меня, сможет оценить твои наработки? Я единственный в этой заднице, кто вообще поймет, о чем речь. Даже твой драгоценный Профессор… он же чистый гуманитарий, и словечка не просечет.  
Лерой кисло улыбнулся, признав его правоту.  
\- Я подумаю, - ответил он. – Приведу ее в порядок для начала, а пока что там и смотреть не на что.  
Джаспер кивнул и поглядел на Кисуня. Тот уже тихонечко собирался сбежать, но Джаспер снова схватил его за шкирку и дернул к себе.

\- Куда же ты? – усмехнулся Джаспер. – Разве я разрешал тебе уйти?  
Кисунь молча помотал головой и понурился, его плечи поникли, он как-то сиротливо обнял себя руками. Джаспер взглянул на Брэди, - они кивнули друг другу, закрепляя свои тихушные переговоры, - и пошел на выход, таща покорного Кисуня за собой.  
\- Пусть парни его и за меня натянут по разочку! – крикнул вслед Брэди.  
Лерой передернулся, Кисунь вздрогнул. Джаспер рассмеялся и ушел.

\- Так это правда? – тихо спросил Лерой, когда они снова остались вдвоем.  
\- Чё те надо, ниггер? – отозвался Брэди, который после визита своего злоебучего токсичного друга снова стал язвой и заразой.  
Лерой отошел от него подальше, чувствуя, что этот Брэди, уличная беспринципная тварь, ему неприятен. Даже находиться в одном помещении было противно.

\- Ну что там? – через пару минут тишины спросил Брэди, уже не так залуписто, а вполне дружелюбно. – Готов поспорить, что по тюряге ходят стра-а-ашные слухи о том, что Джаспер с этой шалавой делает.  
\- И что из этого правда? – невольно заинтересовался Лерой.  
\- А почти все! - Брэди зевнул. – И про групповухи, и про все остальное. Малыш на все соглашается, он Джаспера боится… и меня тоже.  
\- Мудак ты! - не выдержал Лерой, услышав в его голосе лишь хвастовство и самодовольство. – Нашел чем гордиться, отброс!  
\- А почему бы нет? – искренне удивился Брэди. – По-крайней мере, у меня регулярный секс. А у тебя, Шоколадка? Ты разве Кисуня не потрахиваешь? Или тебя Профессор натягивает? Он вас всех, наверное, в жопу через раз имеет. Тебя чаще остальных – за смазливую рожу.  
\- Херня! – возмущенно воскликнул Лерой. – Полная чушь!  
\- Н-да? – рассмеялся Брэди. – Ну и как тогда все обстоит на самом деле, черномазик? Удиви меня.  
\- Я ни разу в жизни никого насильно не трахал, - с отвращением сказал Лерой. – Ниже этого просто некуда падать.  
Брэди перестал гоготать и осекся.  
\- И секс я никогда не покупал, в этом ничего крутого нет, это полный отстой, - твердо сказал Лерой. – Лучше я себе в кулак спущу, чем буду вести себя, как животное вроде тебя.  
\- Слышишь, ты! – взвился Брэди и с бессильной яростью пнул решетку.  
Лерой молчал, Брэди ругался, и некоторые обороты были такими цветистыми и замысловатыми, что Лерой даже пожалел, что не занимается лингвистикой. На одном только Брэди Бойле можно докторскую по слэнгу защитить.

\- Шоколадка, ты с горя язык откусил? – совершено без перехода, спокойно спросил Брэди, хотя только что в деталях, красочно, с подробностями расписывал, как совокуплялся с мамой Лероя, и как она этим совокуплением наслаждалась. Это было настолько нелепо и жалко, что Лерой даже злиться толком не мог. Брэди был такой рыжий клоун и придурок, его и не получалось воспринимать всерьез.  
\- Нет, - ответил Лерой. – Слушаю твои эротические фантазии. Не похоже на то, что у тебя регулярный секс, больше похоже на то, что ты дрочер и недоносок.  
\- Я выйду и тебе рожу порежу, ниггер, - пригрозил Брэди.  
\- Меня раньше выпустят, Профессор договорился, - сладко сообщил Лерой. - А ты сиди тут и думай над своим поведением.  
Брэди снова принялся ругаться и метаться по крошечной камере.

\- Слышишь, пидорас? – снова позвал он.  
\- Сам пидорас, - привычно ответил Лерой, с иронией подумав, что у них с Брэди это уже какая-то долбанная традиция. – Чего тебе?  
\- А расскажи, чем все закончилось в той истории про девчонку и фригидную ледяную бабу, - попросил Брэди. – А потом расскажи, о чем вы с Джаспером пиздели… про твою химию и все такое. Только нормально, чтоб я понял.  
\- Слышишь! – возмутился Лерой. – Я тебе что, сказочник-рассказочник?  
\- Тебе жалко или что? – спросил Брэди. – Нам тут все равно еще дохуя времени торчать.  
\- Ну ладно, - сдался Лерой. – Слушай тогда… на чем я закончил?  
\- Про лесбушку-разбойницу! – обрадовался Брэди. – Что она такая, типа, Герда, зачем тебе ехать в полярные ебеня, куда глаза глядят, давай жить вместе и друг дружке клювики совать днем и ночью.  
Лерой закатил глаза, пытаясь не ухмыляться, и продолжил рассказывать сказку.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Фелипе Диас твердо решил, что этот день, который с утра начался так непримечательно, можно смело считать одним из самых худших дней в его жизни. Конечно, могло стать и хуже, - всегда могло стать хуже, Фелипе об этом никогда не забывал, - но и так было крайне паршиво.

Парни Джаспера поймали его еще до завтрака, выгнали пинками из очереди раздачи. Никто, понятное дело, за него не заступился, да Фелипе этого и не ждал. Он послушно шагал, снося щипки и тычки, глядя себе под ноги, и надеялся только, что Джаспер позволит ему уйти до того, как закроется столовая. Но у Джаспера было игривое настроение, он улыбнулся Фелипе, словно хорошему другу, обежал его взглядом сверху донизу и прищелкнул языком.  
Его глаза не улыбались, они вообще никогда не улыбались: Джаспер, несмотря на свои дружелюбные гримасы, всегда смотрел на Фелипе с ненавистью, хотя Фелипе ему ничего дурного не сделал.

Потом Джаспер откинулся обратно, спиной на подушку, и ухмыльнулся своим парням. Они радостно загомонили. Брэди-Мясник, высокий и рыжий, небрежно похлопал Фелипе по макушке, намекая, что пора раздеваться. Фелипе послушно стянул штаны, потом снял робу и майку, скомкал свою одежду, не зная, куда ее отложить. Джаспер едва заметно улыбался: он, пожалуй, больше всех любил эти развлечения, хотя сам никогда Фелипе и пальцем не тронул.

Брэди надавил Фелипе на плечи, принуждая опуститься на колени, намотал крашеные волосы на кулак и легонько потянул, провел кончиком пальца по выгнутому горлу. Он любил быть первым во время их «игр», потом ему как-то брезгливо было, но после него Фелипе уже куда легче воспринимал остальных – Брэди был с ним жестоким, он любил делать больно, душил, бил, оставлял синяки, после него все другие сливались в неразличимую массу, которую Фелипе почти не осознавал.

Брэди сильно дернул за волосы и надавил пальцем в ямочку между ключиц, Фелипе сдавленно вскрикнул и захрипел. У Брэди сверкнули глаза, став почти желтыми, совершенно акульими. Джаспер довольно выдохнул. А потом потянулись долгие, тяжелые и болезненные минуты привычного насилия.

От усталости у Фелипе дрожали руки и ноги, непонятно что текло из носа - могла и кровь, парни Джаспера никогда не скупились на пощечины. Нижняя челюсть онемела, Фелипе ощущал, что по ней течет и капает слюна, собираясь на подбородке, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Никто не собирался его выпускать, несмотря на то, что он едва дышал. Толчки в задницу стали резкими и глубокими, потеряли ритм. Потом человек отодвинулся, - Фелипе понятия не имел, кто это из псов Джаспера, - на пару секунд повеяло сквозняком, по измученной коже пробежались мурашки. Место опустело, но и капля не успела вытечь, как тут же пристроился новый. Фелипе подавил обреченный вздох.  
Задницу уже натерли так, что Фелипе не чувствовал боли, он знал, что она придет потом, когда он вырвется из лап Джаспера и отлежится хотя бы часик. А пока что там он вообще ничего не чувствовал, но тупо ныла челюсть, которую он не мог сомкнуть, потому что только рот наполнялся горьковатой спермой, бьющей в горло, и едва-едва Фелипе успевал ее сглатывать, как в лицо ему упирался новый член. Джаспер любил, когда его, Фелипе, пользовали, словно какую-то вещь, словно он неживой, словно ему не надо дышать, время от времени разминать руки, отдыхать…словно ему не бывает больно.

Фелипе поспешно сглотнул новую порцию спермы, постаравшись удержать ее внутри. Его здорово мутило, но Джаспер, широко ухмыляясь, предупредил, что это единственное, что Фелипе сегодня получит в качестве еды. И еще подсчитал вслух, с издевательской любезностью, с извращенной заботой, сколько калорий в итоге выходит. По прикидкам Джаспера получался шикарный полноценный обед из трех блюд.

Но Фелипе, несмотря на все эти умные подсчеты, все равно чертовски хотел бы поесть, хотя бы холодную утреннюю овсянку. Еще он хотел бы попить, и чтобы его оставили в покое, убрали от него свои загребущие руки, перестали крутить его как куклу, тискать и оставлять следы. Он знал, что, если хоть пискнет, хоть слово скажет, Джаспер прикажет своим уродам щедро напоить его, пока он не начнет захлебываться… только это будет совсем не вода. Джасперу милосердие было незнакомо, а издеваться и унижать он любил.

У Фелипе все тело ломило от холода и неподвижной позы, и с каждым новым хуем, что тыкался ему в рот, пропихиваясь в глотку, тошнота все сильнее плескалась где-то в горле. Но Фелипе хватило и одного раза, когда он выблевал все то, что в него слили, а Джаспер заставил его слизывать с пола и глотать обратно. Фелипе все тошнило и тошнило, это был какой-то круговорот дряни, и кажется, мутило всех, кто на это смотрел, даже Брэди-Мясник как-то побледнел и перестал веселиться, только Джаспер хохотал, рассматривая их вытянувшиеся лица, так искренне и радостно, словно это была какая-то веселая шутка.  
После того случая Фелипе всерьез задумался покончить с собой. Одно дело, когда ты подстилка, сучка для сотни заключенных - с этим можно жить, пусть и невесело, а если ты почти всю жизнь так существовал, лишь изредка выныривая из грязи, то особой разницы и нет. Но другое дело, когда слизываешь собственную кислую, терпкую блевотину с грязного пола, давясь слезами, и все потому что это развлекает кого-то сильного, власть имущего.

Неожиданно его рот освободился, в задницу перестал толкаться очередной член. Исчезли руки, крепко, до синяков, удерживающие за плечи и бедра. Фелипе бессильно рухнул на пол, распластавшись на животе. Он едва не расплакался от счастья, осознав, что все закончилось: Джаспер получил свое шоу, его ублюдочные парни – разрядку, он, Фелипе, получит свободу от Джаспера на несколько дней. Вот только сдвинет ноги, утрет кровавые сопли, и лишь бы челюсть встала на место, и тогда он сможет уползти прочь. Фелипе попытался сесть, но у него закружилась голова, перед глазами все поплыло, так что он сгорбился, уставившись в пол, и стиснул зубы, изо всех сил пытаясь не проблеваться.

\- Мне нравится твое старание, - вдруг сказал Джаспер; голос у него был голодный и недобрый.  
Раньше Джасперу хватало только смотреть, как Фелипе пялят другие, как его мучают и по кругу пускают, теперь, видимо, это уже не вставляло. Хотя вообще-то Фелипе слышал обрывок разговора о том, что Джаспер вроде как больше не один, что он нашел кого-то, кто не боится с ним спать. Почему он тогда не прекращает мучить его, Фелипе? Ну в чем, в чем он провинился перед Джаспером?!

\- Нет, ну правда, - очень ласково сказал Джаспер. – Ты так стараешься, котик. Надо тебя наградить за старания.  
Фелипе с тоской посмотрел на него, смирившись с тем, что это не конец его ужасного дня, и едва не поперхнулся воздухом, увидев, чем Джаспер время от времени небрежно помахивает, держа в руке.  
\- Мы решили сделать тебе подарок, - сказал Джаспер, ухмыляясь. – Когда у тебя день рождения, золотко? Давай считать, что сегодня.  
\- Не надо, - проскулил Фелипе, инстинктивно сдвигая колени, покрытые синяками и ссадинами.  
Джаспер, разумеется, и ухом не повел, словно бы и не слышал. Он перекинул эту страшную штуку Брэди, тот поймал, взвесил в ладони и хохотнул. Вблизи оказалось, что это не настоящий кукурузный початок, как сначала показалось Фелипе, а искусственная штука, обтянутая желтой резиной.  
\- Здоровая, - сказал Брэди. – Думаешь, влезет?  
\- Впихнешь, - пожал плечами Джаспер.  
Фелипе отрицательно мотал головой, но кто ж спрашивал его мнения?

Парни снова схватили его за руки и растянули на животе, ткнув лицом в холодный, пыльный пол. Брэди, присев на корточки, одобрительно похлопал по бедру, судя по запаху возбуждения, что так и шел от него, Брэди снова завелся. Джаспер, сидя на своей кровати, как обычно скрестив ноги, громко хмыкнул:  
\- Неблагодарная ты свинья, малыш, - укоризненно сказал он. – Мы о тебе заботимся, игрушку вот тебе достали, а от тебя и простого «спасибо» не дождешься.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо! – захрипел Фелипе, извиваясь в крепкой хватке.  
Он так испугался, что забыл свое золотое правило – не умолять Джаспера, тот лишь заводился от жалоб и мольбы, и придумывал еще более изощренные мучения.

\- Вставь этой швали, - приказал Джаспер. – Целиком запихни, я хочу послушать, как он визжит.  
\- А вдруг порвется? - засомневался Брэди-Мясник. – Еще сдохнет…  
\- Тогда я найду вам новую потаскушку, парни, - фыркнул Джаспер. – А пока делай, что я говорю.  
Фелипе обреченно заскулил, почувствовав прикосновение. Сначала штука входила легко, дырка была раскрытая и растянутая, скользкая от спермы, что вытекала густыми толчками, стоило Фелипе сжаться. Но резиновая кукуруза оказалась в полтора раза длиннее и намного толще, чем любой член, который Фелипе до этого принимал.

Он закусил губу, чтобы не радовать Джаспера своими криками, но все же не выдержал и завыл, когда штука принялась расширять его бедную задницу до какого-то невообразимого размера. Дырка так растянулась, что Фелипе начал богохульно молиться, надеясь, что его не порвут. Он чувствовал, что дальше пихать просто некуда, он был заполнен чуть ли не до желудка, и дальше было все больней и больней, но Брэди все равно толкал и давил, несмотря на сопротивление тела. Потихоньку пыточная игрушка пропихивалась еще и еще, пока не погрузилась целиком, до самого широкого места у донышка.  
Фелипе сипло дышал приоткрытым ртом, издавая бессвязные восклицания и громко всхлипывая. В голове у него все помутилось, ему казалось, что он насажен на вертел, который, к тому же, еще и проворачивается, закручивая внутренности в тугой, путаный клубок. Фелипе боялся согнуться, да и вообще пошевелиться – казалось, твердый конец, упирающийся под сердце, натянувший кожу на животе, вот-вот прорвется и вылезет наружу.

\- Охереть! – удивился вслух Брэди. – Влез! И крови почти нет. Молодец, малыш!  
\- Поверни его ко мне, - приказал Джаспер. – Хочу посмотреть.  
Брэди без лишних церемоний легонько пнул кроссовкой Фелипе в бок.  
\- Слышал? – спросил он. – Шевелись.  
Фелипе, поскуливая от страха, от распирающей изнутри тупой боли, медленно повернулся, перебирая ладонями по бетонному полу. Джаспер присвистнул.  
\- Ну где еще такое увидишь? – спросил он вслух, кривовато усмехаясь.  
Фелипе обреченно поглядел на него, но в его белых глазах не было ни настоящего веселья, ни снисхождения.

Брэди взял Фелипе за волосы, дернул, заставил поднять лицо и сунул ему член под нос.  
\- Второй заход, - весело сказал Брэди. – Не расслабляйся, падаль.  
Фелипе шумно сглотнул, облизнул распухшие натертые губы и приоткрыл рот. Он боялся сопротивляться, боялся, что его начнут за это бить или толкать. Он даже шевельнуться лишний раз не мог, но Брэди безжалостно дергал его за пряди, заставлял то нагнуться ниже, то встать на колени. И каждый раз огромная штуковина шевелилась и прокручивалась внутри, давила на мочевой, распирала кишечник, упиралась, казалось, в легкое, и неизбежно терлась о простату. Фелипе осознал, с запоздалым удивлением и огорчением, что у него стоит: вяленько, некрепко, но все-таки… даже чуть-чуть подтекает с головки.

\- Ты только посмотри! – восхитился кто-то. – Да он же тащится!  
Джаспер рассмеялся. Брэди снисходительно похлопал Фелипе по щеке.  
\- Можешь подрочить себе, хуесос, - сказал он. – Раз тебе так нравится у меня защеканить, так и быть, наслаждайся, пока я добрый.  
Джаспер снова засмеялся. Какой он был все-таки жестокий человек.

Фелипе, конечно, совершенно не собирался мастурбировать. Ему было плохо и стыдно, и больно, и тошно, а этот нежданный, механический стояк ну никак не помогал отвлечься. Брэди-Мясник остановился, отстранился и с силой хлопнул его костяшками по лицу.  
\- Я тебе что сказал, петушара?!  
Фелипе всхлипнул.  
От удара губа лопнула, запульсировала острой болью, во рту появился медный привкус. Брэди глядел сверху, с неимоверной высоты своего роста, зеленые глаза горели животной яростью. Казалось, если Фелипе не будет подчиняться, Брэди его на куски порвет голыми руками.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно прошептал Фелипе. – Я понял.  
Он слизнул кровь с губы и снова принялся сосать, принимая до горла, но теперь кое-как теребил свой несчастный член, который почему-то совершенно не желал падать, хоть и удовольствия от всего этого Фелипе не получал.

\- Я следующий, - требовательно сказал кто-то из-за плеча Брэди, Фелипе ощутил, что его жадно и нетерпеливо похлопали по боку. Потом пальцы надавили на краешек штуки, запихивая ее глубже. Фелипе громко замычал от боли.  
\- Никто не следующий, - вдруг сказал от двери низкий и сердитый мужской голос. – Что вы тут за пиздец устроили?  
Брэди дернулся и отстранился. Фелипе от неожиданности едва не клацнул зубами, ох и влетело бы ему за это, если бы кто-то заметил.  
\- О, здорово! – осторожно сказал Брэди, не зная, как расценивать вторжение.  
Фелипе облизнул губы, - из трещинки все текла и текла кровь, - и покосился в сторону решетки.

Этого огромного мужика, бритого налысо, мускулистого, с паутиной на горле и свастикой на руке, он смутно знал, встречал его иногда в блоке Джаспера, но никогда не обслуживал. Мужик, - кажется, его называли Медведем, - был на рожу страшен, хмурился темно-рыжими бровями тоже очень страшно. Но на Фелипе посмотрел с неожиданным сочувствием.

\- Это что за херня? – спросил Медведь, обращаясь к Джасперу. – Это нормально, по-твоему?  
Джаспер, к искреннему изумлению Фелипе, не огрызнулся, и не пообещал натянуть глаза на жопу, и не приказал своим парням порвать чужака на лоскуты, а как-то подобрался и посерьезнел.  
\- Прекращайте, - сказал он, даже не взглянув в их сторону. – И падаль эту заберите.  
\- Нет, не заберите! - возразил Медведь. – И это не падаль, это живой человек.  
Фелипе так изумился, что даже рот приоткрыл. Никто никогда его за человека не держал, а это голубоглазый страшный громила, в котором вообще нельзя заподозрить мягкосердечие, вдруг проявил доброту.

\- Бля! - огорченно выдохнул Брэди. – Не, ну можно, я все-таки кончу?  
\- Валяй, - прищурился Медведь, с заметной брезгливостью схватил Брэди за шкирку, оттащив его от Фелипе, и вышвырнул в коридор, за решетку, с такой легкостью, словно держал котенка. – Вот там сколько хочешь.  
\- Пиздец! – взорвался Брэди, потирая ушибленный локоть и одновременно пытаясь натянуть штаны. – Да ты, блядь…  
Он поймал жесткий взгляд Джаспера и моментально заткнулся, подтянул штаны и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Парней выкидывать не пришлось, сами вывалились прочь. Фелипе тоже торопливо попытался встать на трясущиеся ноги, но тут Медведь сам склонился над ним и подхватил за подмышки.

\- Ну-ка? – спросил он. – Ты тут живой вообще?  
Фелипе затрясло. Больший и сильный человек был к нему добр, это было неожиданно и непривычно.

Фелипе, совершенно некстати, почему-то подумал о Профессоре. Он совершенно случайно узнал, как того зовут. Герман Кох - такое необычное, строгое и холодное имя, которое Профессору, с его мрачными глазами и крепко сжатым ртом, идеально подходило. Профессор в последнее время часто его к себе звал, но ничего с ним не делал, иногда даже раздеваться не требовал, только смотрел на него и о чем-то думал, а несколько раз так вообще позволил Фелипе просто поспать на полу у своей кровати. И  
Фелипе последнее время почему-то часто о нем думал, особенно тогда, когда было хуже всего, вроде таких вот дней, когда Джаспер с ним играл. От этого вроде как легче становилось.

\- Пацанчик, да ты чего? – спросил Медведь, заглядывая ему в лицо своими ярко-голубыми добрыми глазами, обрамленными длинными медными ресницами. – Тебя прямо трясет. Что они тут с тобой натворили?  
Он полностью игнорировал Джаспера, словно того здесь и не было. Тот молчал и не вмешивался, но когда Фелипе случайно поймал взгляд его прозрачно-серых глаз, немигающих и напряженных, то ощутил, как слабнут колени, а земля уходит из-под ног. Джаспер одним только взглядом пообещал ему новые ужасные муки. Он почему-то был ужасно зол.

Медведь отпустил, отступил назад, но без его поддержки Фелипе шлепнулся обратно, ударившись о твердый пол и так стертыми коленями. Ноги его совершенно не держали, дрожали и были ватными. Ту жуткую штуку внутри тряхнуло, она как-то по-особенному провернулась и уперлась в простату.  
Медведь, который ничего не понял, охнул и снова его поднял, почти прижимая к себе – и обалдел, когда Фелипе привалился к нему с громким вздохом, ткнувшись лицом в грудь.

Фелипе, плохо соображая, вцепился в сильную руку, обнимая ее, прижался щекой к плечу. Штука медленно выползала из его тела, и каждым своим движением причиняла сладкую, дразнящую боль. Медведь что-то сказал, но у Фелипе шумело в ушах, зубы стучали, а перед глазами все кружилось. Он вскрикнул, колени снова затряслись, но теперь его крепко держали, и даже довольно бережно прижимали к теплому телу. Штука окончательно выскользнула и выпала, шлепнувшись на пол с влажным, липким звуком. Фелипе сразу отпустило, туман в голове рассеялся, ему стало холодно и страшно.

\- Ох, ебать, - огорченно сказал Медведь. – Что за срань Господню они в тебя засунули?!  
Он осторожно подобрал влажную штуку, присвистнул, оценив ее размеры, и, держа ее двумя пальцами, метко запустил в Джаспера. Тот резко отклонился, издав возглас отвращения, но Медведь кинул очень уж метко, так что резиновая кукуруза прилетела Джасперу в плечо, оставив на оранжевой робе мокрый след.  
\- Твою мать! – выругался Джаспер, вскочив на ноги.  
\- Попробуй-ка сам того, чем других достаешь, - посоветовал Медведь. – Эй, малыш, ну а ты как?  
Фелипе что-то невнятно пробормотал, пытаясь нагнуться и подобрать свою одежду. Джаспер глядел на него полными ненависти глазами, и Фелипе вдруг осознал, что Джаспер-то на самом деле ненамного его старше. Просто он страшный сам по себе, непонятный и жестокий, а так практически мальчишка…

\- Ты идти-то можешь? – спросил Медведь и подал ему скомканные тряпки. – Тебя не побили?  
Фелипе покачал головой, виновато улыбнувшись, и принялся торопливо одеваться, наплевав на то, что пачкает робу спермой. Волны беззвучной ярости и ненависти, которые от Джаспера так и перли, делали Фелипе почти физически плохо.

\- Может, тебя проводить? – спросил Медведь.  
Джаспер издал приглушенный гневный звук, позволил своей злобе вырваться, и тут же овладел собой и замолчал.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Фелипе, решив, что от этого доброго мужика все-таки нужно держаться подальше, Джаспер явно к тому испытывал собственнические чувства. – Я сам.  
\- Тогда всего хорошего, - усмехнулся Медведь. – Топай.  
Он мягко подтолкнул Фелипе к решетке и повернулся к Джасперу.

Фелипе не успел отойти достаточно далеко: ноги его плохо слушались, он шел медленно, хромая и сутулясь, между ног текло - и поэтому он услышал, что в камере Джаспера буквально взорвался скандал. Там начали громко кричать друг на друга, практически одновременно. Грохнула решетка, на которую кого-то толкнули спиной.  
Вот, значит, кто тот загадочный человек, к которому Джаспер испытывал чувства. Как удивительно, что Джаспер вообще способен к кому-то испытывать хоть что-то, кроме ненависти!

Фелипе дохромал до конца блока, где, к счастью, никого больше не встретил, и через открытую дверь вышел на крыльцо, решив подышать свежим воздухом. Он понимал, что надо пойти в душевую, смыть с себя ту дрянь, что стягивала кожу и засохла на волосах, и все-таки Фелипе ужасно захотелось окунуться в солнечный свет и посмотреть на голубое небо. День был очень уж теплый и светлый, несмотря на те ужасы, что люди творили под солнцем с другими людьми.  
До обеда надо было как-то перекантоваться, но Фелипе еще вчера припрятал в нычке зеленое яблоко, пару сигарет и пакетик сухой овсянки с фруктами, что перепал за минет одному парню.  
Фелипе решил еще чуть-чуть подышать, забить весенним ветром вкус спермы во рту и запах чужой похоти, может быть, даже удастся раздобыть сигарету. Но, как и все его планы на жизнь – этот пошел по пизде, толком не начавшись.

Фелипе только-только сошел с крыльца, осторожно, боком, спускаясь по ступенькам, задрал лицо к солнцу – и похолодел, несмотря на льющее сверху тепло, когда рядом кто-то игриво рассмеялся.  
\- Гляди, Кисунь к нам сам пришел, даже искать не пришлось!  
Фелипе прищурился, смаргивая пятна перед глазами, и перепугался, увидев, что его окружают кольцом четверо парней со свастиками на лицах. Он только-только отделался от Джаспера и его любимчиков, еще одну банду отморозков он просто не выдержит.

\- Привет, ребятки, - улыбнулся Кисунь, стараясь не дрожать и найти лазейку, чтобы отделаться легко.  
\- Как насчет дружеского перепихона? – спросил один из четырех.  
\- А что я за это получу? – спросил Фелипе, ненавидя себя за необходимость флиртовать. Как бы ему хотелось просто послать их в пизду, но за такое ему отрежут язык и так изуродуют, что все прежнее цветочками покажется.  
\- А что ты хочешь? – спросил крепыш со свастикой на лбу, широко улыбаясь, скаля крупные, белые зубы.  
Фелипе открыл рот – и осекся, увидев далеко впереди, в двухсот ярдах, Профессора и его банду на спортивной площадке. Профессор сидел на лавочке и, как обычно, читал книгу, не обращая внимания ни на кого. Он редко выходил из своего блока, но тут, видимо, тоже захотел погреться на солнышке. Его ребята крутились вокруг, а чернокожий красавчик подтягивался на турнике.

\- Я пас сегодня, - сказал Фелипе, устав корчить из себя доступную шлюшку. – Отвалите от меня, парни.  
Он ничуть не удивился, услышав в ответ дружный гогот. С ним никогда не церемонились: не хочешь по-хорошему - нагнут по-плохому. И даже если пообещают что-нибудь, запросто могут и кинуть. Он дно, соска, у которой нет прав.

Фелипе дождался, пока парни со свастиками отвлекутся, начнут перекидываться глупыми, похабными шуточками, и тогда улучил момент и метнулся между двумя самыми худыми, и помчался так, как никогда еще не бегал. И, разумеется, за ним почти полдвора припустило. Не потому, что все действительно хотели от него чего-то, просто в тюряге хлебом не корми – дай кого-нибудь загнать и затравить.  
Один раз Фелипе чуть не оскользнулся на гравии, забуксовал, но услышав, что его нагоняют, от страха так рванул вперед, что напрочь забыл о том, что у него ноги болят и задница натружена. Он мчался как заяц, петляя и перепрыгивая через препятствия, и понимал, что если не успеет добежать до площадки, то ему совершенно точно крышка.

Профессор неохотно оторвал взгляд от книжки и удивленно уставился на погоню, услышав ор и улюлюканье. Фелипе мышкой проскользнул между опешивших парней, не дав им себя задержать, и бухнулся перед Профессором на колени, окончательно ободравшись о гравий.

\- Пожалуйста, спасите меня! - взмолился Фелипе, потный и задыхающийся, вцепившись в Профессорскую ногу. – Пожалуйста, прошу вас. Я сделаю все, что прикажете!  
Профессор неспешно поправил очки и перевел равнодушный взгляд на толпу, застывшую по периметру его охраны. Парни наконец-то опомнились и оттеснили всех лишних от босса.  
Фелипе прижимался к его ногам, с ужасом ожидая решения. Он никогда ничего не просил у Профессора, и на самом деле у того не было никаких причин его спасать, так что ему ничего не стоило выдать Фелипе толпе на заклание.  
Фелипе показалось, что Профессор пошевелился и собирается пинком отшвырнуть его, тогда он крепко обнял обеими руками ноги, обтянутые оранжевой тканью, дрожа от страха и волнения, приник всем телом и скорчился, старясь влипнуть в Профессора, чтобы не оттащили.

\- Пожалуйста, не отдавайте меня им! - попросил он, едва не плача. – Пожалуйста, сэр… они же меня убьют! Пожалуйста, смилуйтесь, сэр!  
Боковым зрением он заметил, что чернокожий спрыгнул с турника и замер. Было как-то подозрительно тихо, словно все стояли и ждали решения. Фелипе смотрел только на Профессора, жадно ловил его взгляд – невыразительный и бесстрастный, ни единой угадываемой мысли за темно-зеленым стеклом глаз.

Профессор несколько секунд оценивающе смотрел на него, явно подмечая то, насколько потасканным и грязным выглядит Фелипе, и насколько он измучен и испуган. Потом он уткнулся в свою книжку и полностью потерял интерес к происходящему. Но Фелипе не оттолкнул.  
Фелипе подождал почти минуту, дрожа от ужаса, пока не понял, что его пожалели. Он шумно выдохнул и лег подбородком на колено Профессора так, словно был его собакой. Профессор, совершенно машинально, положил ладонь ему на волосы и легонько, хозяйски потрепал.

\- Джек, - лениво окликнул темнокожий красавец, сообразив, что это значит. – Убери отсюда этих дебилов, представление окончено. Пацанчик остается с нами.  
Фелипе обмяк, переводя дыхание. Сердце бухало в горле. Пока он спасался бегом, он и забыл о дискомфорте, о том, что между ног мокро, а на лице засохла сперма и кровь, но теперь у него сразу все тело заболело, заныли судорожно сжатые мышцы, живот свело и засосало под ложечкой. Желудок некстати громко заурчал. Фелипе едва не ахнул от стыда и съежился еще сильнее, пытаясь стать незаметным, пока его не прогнали прочь.

\- Джек, принеси мальчику поесть, - сказал Профессор, не отрываясь от книги.  
В его голосе была такая властность, что поежился даже Фелипе. О Профессоре говорили всякое, но в одном мнения сходились – он суровый, но не жестокий, и не отморозок, как Джаспер. Попасть в его банду могли далеко не все, Профессор тщательно отбирал своих людей. Фелипе вот не мог набраться решимости и попроситься под его защиту – Профессор выбирал либо умных, либо сильных, а Фелипе был… никто и ничто, пыль под ногами.  
Но теперь он убедился, что милосердие этому холодному, умному и мрачному мужчине не чуждо.

Через полчаса, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, Профессор совершенно неожиданно захлопнул книжку с громким стуком, снял очки и несколько секунд массировал переносицу. Потом он снова натянул очки, аккуратно, даже бережно, отодвинул Фелипе и встал, повел плечами, сунул книжку подмышку и пошел в блок, не оглядываясь, но его банда моментально подтянулась следом. Фелипе растерянно замер, не зная, что ему делать - идти за ними или оставаться, его-то с собой не звали.

\- А ты чего сидишь, мелкий? – весело окликнул чернокожий. – Пошли, Босс тебя не отпускал.  
Но его лицо, очень красивое и совсем незлое, тут же выразило озабоченность и тревогу:  
\- Или ты не можешь идти? Тебя побили?  
\- Могу, - тихо ответил Фелипе.  
Ноги у него здорово затекли, и задница, к которой вернулась чувствительность, ныла тупой болью. Штаны, пропитавшиеся спермой, присохли к коже. Но Фелипе все равно сумел встать и заковылял вслед за всеми, припадая на левую ногу, а черный почему-то не убежал вперед, а шагал рядом с ним, и время от времени искоса посматривал, но ничего не спрашивал и ничего не говорил.

В камеру Профессора набилось человек восемь, не считая самого Профессора и Фелипе. Он застыл на пороге, не зная уйти ему или остаться, и если остаться, то где пристроиться и что делать, потому что никто особо не обращал на него внимания. Потом Профессор положил книгу на столик, аккуратно вставив между страниц папирусную закладку, сел на край кровати и внимательно посмотрел на Фелипе, поманил пальцем, подзывая к себе.

Джаспер вот всегда устраивался на своей кровати как кобра перед прыжком, казалось, он вот-вот нападет, «выстрелит» и вцепится в горло. Профессор же сидел иначе - словно большой кот, который вальяжно поджал лапы и обернул их хвостом, однако ушки держит на макушке и в случае чего готов показать острые когти.

\- Это кто тебя так потрепал? – спросил Профессор, осмотрев смущенного, зажатого Фелипе.  
\- Джаспер, конечно, - ответил вместо Фелипе чернокожий красавчик. – Кто ж еще?  
Профессор неодобрительно на него покосился.  
\- Я задал вопрос ему, а не тебе, - сказал он сухо.  
\- Прости, Босс, - виновато ответил красавчик и отступил назад.  
\- Джаспер, значит, - протянул Профессор.  
Фелипе под его взглядом чувствовал себя маленьким, жалким и очень, очень грязным. Дешевкой. Он вспомнил, что у него разбит и распух рот, и что на лице наверняка засохла сперма, и в волосах тоже. И что одежда вся в белых пятнах. Он-то и ровно стоять не мог, переминался с ног на ногу, потому что между ягодиц жгло и до сих пор подтекало.

\- И сколько их было? – спросил Профессор.  
\- Джасперов? – глупо уточнил Фелипе. – Один.  
Чернокожий засмеялся, кто-то из парней, подпиравших стену, захихикал. Профессор посмотрел так холодно, что Фелипе чуть сквозь пол не провалился от осознания собственной тупости.  
\- Пятеро, - прошептал он. – Джаспер только смотрит.  
\- Серьезно? – удивился Профессор. – Только смотрит?  
Фелипе кивнул. Ему стало гадко и страшно. Зачем, зачем такое спрашивать – сколько было, да что делали, куда и как? Никто ничего хорошего с ним не делает, сколько бы их не было.

\- Он тебя никогда не… трогал? – уточнил Профессор.  
\- Он только смотрит, - повторил Фелипе. – Ему нравится смотреть, когда меня… когда я…  
\- А рыжий? – вдруг спросил чернокожий красавчик. – Брэди-Мясник? Он участвует?  
\- Всегда, - пожал плечами Фелипе. – Он это любит.  
Чернокожий вдруг оскалился, глаза у него сверкнули, и он что-то прошипел под нос.  
\- Лерой, - позвал Профессор. – Еще раз ты влезешь – и я очень рассержусь.  
\- Прости, Босс, - мрачно ответил темнокожий Лерой. – Больше не буду.

Профессор молчал. Фелипе тоже молчал и глядел в пол.  
\- И сколько человек ты можешь… обслужить одновременно? – вдруг спросил Профессор.  
Фелипе съежился. Он боялся всего, что после таких вопросов начинается, ведь всегда начиналось одно и то же – насилие над его телом и волей. Всегда.  
\- Троих, - тихо ответил он. – Может, четверых.  
Профессор хмыкнул.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть, что Джаспер с тобой сделал, - наконец сказал он. – Раздевайся.  
Фелипе вскинул на него взгляд. Лицо у Профессора было невозмутимое, зато у чернокожего Лероя оно изумленно вытянулось. По камере прошелся шепоток и тут же затих.

\- Покажи мне, - приказал Профессор. – Ты, кажется, обещал быть послушным и делать все, что я скажу.  
Фелипе кивнул, сглотнув комок в горле, и медленно стащил испачканную робу. Он прикрылся руками, по привычке сутуля плечи и пытаясь как-то спрятать длинный шрам на животе. Профессор его уже много раз видел голым, но тогда они были наедине, и Фелипе было с ним почти спокойно, а теперь… Профессор его спас, но сам при этом превратился в Джаспера, и впереди у Фелипе было очередное насилие, и снова часы боли и отвращения к себе.

\- Повернись и покажи, - приказал Профессор, щуря темно-зеленые глаза. Стало очень тихо.  
Фелипе послушно повернулся, помедлил пару секунд, надеясь, что правильно понял приказ, и раздвинул себе ягодицы. По ногам потекло, остывающие капли достигли подколенных чашечек, вызывая мурашки.  
\- Ох, блядь! – вырвалось у Лероя. – Чем же они тебя пользовали, детка?  
Фелипе задрожал, но промолчал. Он кожей чувствовал, как взгляд Профессора блуждает по спине, потом спускается ниже, туда, где все было уродливо вывернуто, натерто, где распухло и мокро подтекало, пачкая ноги белесыми потеками.

\- Тут, восемь человек, не считая меня, - задумчиво проговорил Профессор. – И еще неподалеку ошиваются… если я прикажу – ублажишь моих парней?  
\- Босс! – негодующе воскликнул Лерой.  
\- Замолчи, - приказал тот. – Я не тебе задал вопрос.  
\- Да, - прошептал Фелипе. – Если прикажете.  
У него выступили слезы, но он кое-как сдерживался, стараясь не всхлипывать громко. Сил держать лицо не осталось, да и зачем, для кого быть сильным? Он подстилка, всем плевать на его чувства.

Профессор казался ему таким… ну… с ним было безопасно, он был так добр. Фелипе о нем часто думал, он даже с удовольствием шел, когда Профессор его звал, даже радовался их встречам, и вовсе не потому, что Профессор щедро платил сигаретами и едой. На что он надеялся? Ну как, как он посмел поверить в то, что тюремный лидер увидит в нем человека? Как же это было жестоко! Еще больнее, чем у Джаспера, тот хоть был честен и никогда не скрывал, что Фелипе для него грязь.  
Фелипе громко всхлипнул и тут же испуганно зажал себе рот ладонью.

\- Босс, я не буду! – твердо сказал Лерой, ему было заметно не по себе. – Можешь злиться, но я в этом принимать участие не стану!  
\- Как же ты задолбал, - утомленно проговорил Профессор. – Лерой, хватит испытывать мое терпение.  
-Да блядь! – взорвался черный. – А чем мы тогда лучше Джаспера и его шакалов? Ну ты посмотри, что они с пацанчиком сделали!  
\- А мы чем-то лучше? – искренне удивился Профессор. – А ты одевайся и хватит рыдать.  
Фелипе торопливо подтянул штаны и повернулся, утер грязными ладонями мокрое лицо. Остановить слезы он не мог, но постарался вести себя как можно тише.  
\- Хотелось бы верить, что мы лучше, - сумрачно сказал Лерой.  
Профессор вдруг улыбнулся.

Фелипе сразу понял, почему эти парни так ему преданы, почему они за ним идут, хотя Профессор вовсе не походил на классического вожака банды. Улыбка моментально омолодила суровое лицо, сделала красивым, зеленые глаза блеснули, черты смягчились, на мгновение исчез мрачный флер. В такого мужчину можно было влюбиться по уши. Фелипе даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, но потом спохватился. Ему-то разницы не было, что так он был постоянной подстилкой одной группировки, что теперь, кажется, будет ублажать другую.

\- Блаженны верующие, - сказал Профессор, и тут же его улыбка исчезла. – Все свободны. Я хочу поговорить с мальчиком наедине.  
Лерой кивнул и ушел, беззлобно подталкивая парней в спины, и через минуту в камере остались только Профессор и совершенно сбитый с толку Фелипе.

\- Почему ты раньше не просил моей защиты? – вдруг спросил Профессор. – Тебе что, нравится, когда Джаспер над тобой измывается?  
\- Я хотел…но зачем я вам? – после долгой паузы, тихо спросил Фелипе. – А если Джаспер узнает, что я просился, а вы мне отказали, он меня вообще… он же вас ненавидит.  
Он сглотнул и замолчал.  
\- Но я тебе не отказал, - задумчиво сказал Профессор. – И, к твоему сведению, я бы тебе и раньше не отказал.  
Фелипе кивнул, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Перенесешь свои вещи в соседнюю камеру, - сказал тот. – Теперь ты часть нашей группировки, тебе же лучше, если будешь на виду.  
Фелипе снова кивнул.

\- Когда я говорю – ты тут же делаешь, - проговорил Профессор. – Если тебе что-то надо – идешь за этим к Лерою. Если тебя обижают – тоже к нему. Не надоедай мне, и не задавай ненужных вопросов, вообще не лезь, пока не позову.  
Фелипе еще раз кивнул.  
\- Ты хочешь что-то сказать? – Профессор вскинул бровь. – Давай, разрешаю.  
\- Сколько… - Фелипе сглотнул. – Сколько человек мне придется… обслуживать?  
\- Одного, - тут же ответил Профессор. – Меня.  
Фелипе посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением.

Он лично знавал счастливчиков, которые приглянулись уважаемым людям; жизнь у этих счастливчиков сразу менялась в лучшую сторону, никто их не трогал, никто не задирал, с ними даже считались. Но сам он о таком и мечтать не мог – с его-то обезображенным лицом кому он мог приглянуться? Кто бы взял его как персональную игрушку?

\- К тебе у меня два требования, - добавил Профессор, не дождавшись ни вопросов, ни возражений. – Всегда будь чистым, когда мне понадобишься, и всегда говори мне правду. Я не выношу грязнуль и лжецов.  
Фелипе кивнул и нервно облизнул губы, не решаясь подать голос.

\- Ну что еще? – спросил Профессор. – Не томи.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Фелипе. – Я… я буду стараться, чтобы вы… что бы вам… я буду очень стараться, сэр.  
\- А ты вообще получаешь удовольствие от секса? – вдруг совершенно неожиданно спросил тот. – Ты еще способен кончать или тебе напрочь все отбили?  
\- Способен, - послушно ответил Фелипе. – Иногда получается.  
\- Сам с собой?  
Фелипе задумался.

То, что с ним делали в тюряге, тяжело было назвать сексом. Секс-то у него бывал очень редко. До тюрьмы. Иногда отчим по каким-то своим причинам делал все медленно и долго, называя Фелипе своей девочкой, своей сладкой сучечкой, и тогда, под ним, Фелипе даже было хорошо, хоть и недолго.  
Только все это было еще до того, как отчим стал предлагать его своим друзьям так запросто, словно Фелипе был вещью, а не живым человеком. Впрочем, в тюряге ему быстро указали его место. И к групповухам пришлось привыкнуть.  
\- Сам с собой, - признался Фелипе. – Я не очень люблю, когда меня трогают… совсем не люблю, если честно.  
Профессор долго молчал и глядел на свои руки. Потом задумчиво прикоснулся к почти затянувшемуся шраму от сигареты.  
\- Скажи Лерою, чтобы тебя отмыли, - наконец сказал он. – И пусть покормят нормально. Выспись. Когда будешь готов – приходи сюда.  
\- К чему готов? – осторожно спросил Фелипе. – Чего вы хотите?  
\- Для начала, я хочу убедиться, что приобрел годный товар, не люблю сломанные игрушки, - едва заметно усмехнулся Профессор, пожал плечами, и снова взялся за книжку. - А теперь иди и не надоедай мне.

Фелипе кивнул и попятился, пока не добрался до решетки. Профессор глядел в книгу, но поворачиваться к нему спиной было как-то неправильно, особенно после того, что Профессор ему сказал, так что Фелипе развернулся уже в коридоре, и почти сразу наткнулся на Лероя. Тот поджидал его, прислонившись к стенке и сложив руки на груди

\- Ну что? – доброжелательно спросил тот. – Что Босс тебе сказал?  
Фелипе передал ему слова, не зная, как подтвердить, что он не сошел с ума - Профессор, и правда, решил оставить его себе.  
Однако Лерой почему-то поверил сразу.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Хорошо, что наконец-то с этим решилось.  
Фелипе удивленно поглядел на него, но Лерой улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами, положил теплую, крупную и ласковую ладонь ему на плечо и потащил за собой.  
\- Пойдем-ка тебя отмоем для начала, - сказал он. – А по пути ты мне кое-что расскажешь… я хочу знать о том, что с тобой делал Б… кое-кто.

\- Хм, - только и сказал Профессор, когда спустя несколько часов отмытый Фелипе заглянул в его камеру. – Уже лучше.  
Фелипе застенчиво улыбнулся. Лерой достал ему новую робу, которая оказалась велика на два размера, но она была чистой и целой, не коробилась от впитавшегося в нее белка. И теперь никто не заставлял Фелипе приспускать резинку штанов почти до колен или кокетливо завязывать робу на груди. Он был точно такой же как все - безликий арестант, один из тысячи.  
Лерой подарил ему резинку для волос, так что Фелипе сразу собрал отросшие пряди в хвостик, лишь прикрыв шрам на лице длинной челкой.

Профессор же, отложив книжку, подошел ближе и решительно стянул резинку, позволив длинным, осветленным волосам свободно рассыпаться по плечам. Челку с лица наоборот убрал, осторожно заправив волосы за уши, и принялся внимательно рассматривать шрамы. Фелипе привычно потупился - мало кто любит, когда половая тряпка, игрушка для траха пытается смотреть в глаза, но Профессор осторожно взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

\- Может, теперь расскажешь, откуда эта красота? – спросил Профессор без насмешки. – Кто оставил?  
\- Отчим, - ответил Фелипе.  
Профессор поморщился.  
\- И на животе? Тоже он?  
Фелипе кивнул.

Профессор вдруг ласково погладил его по щеке кончиками твердых, мозолистых пальцев. Прикоснулся к родинке под левым глазом. Провел по губам большим пальцем, задержавшись на припухшей ранке.

\- Ты из-за него сидишь?  
Фелипе снова кивнул. Он боялся ляпнуть что-то не то, поэтому стоял смирно и терпел эти странные ласки. Профессор был такой умный, такой серьезный. Добрый.

\- Час до отбоя, - сказал тот, убедившись, что Фелипе не горит желанием рассказывать об отчиме и том, что привело его в тюрягу. – Успеешь?  
Фелипе закивал и торопливо опустился на колени перед опешившим Профессором.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – осведомился тот, вздернув бровь и отступив на шаг.  
\- А что мне надо делать? – испуганно спросил Фелипе. – Я думал…  
\- Раздевайся и ложись в постель.  
Фелипе поспешил подчиниться. Теперь-то он понял, чего Профессор хочет.

Правда, учитывая, сколько парни Джаспера его таскали с утра, дырка все еще была припухшая, натертая и приоткрытая, хоть и прошло несколько часов. Фелипе почти час торчал в душевой, под едва теплой водой, вымывая из задницы сперму. Лерой молча вручил ему мазь от ушибов, и так же молча вышел, никак не прокомментировав.  
Но Фелипе, как бы у него не болела задница, все равно никогда не отказал бы Профессору, раз уж тот наконец-то решил с ним лечь. Фелипе давно научился терпеть, отключаться от происходящего, выпадать из реальности. Потерпит еще.

Он вопросительно взглянул на Профессора, а тот прошелся по камере, задвинул решетку, потом убрал книжку подальше и сел на край кровати.  
\- Вы… вы как хотите? – неловко спросил Фелипе. – В рот или… мне на спину лечь или как?  
\- Зачем? – удивился тот. – Я просто хочу посмотреть, как ты мастурбируешь.  
Фелипе заморгал. Ему стало неуютно - Профессор снова вел себя непредсказуемо, его нельзя было предугадать, угодить ему.  
\- Сегодня я тебя пальцем не трону, - снисходительно ответил Профессор. – Просто хочу посмотреть, как ты получаешь удовольствие. Я, знаешь ли, эстет, а не насильник, я не Джаспер. Так что хватит на меня так смотреть и начинай уже.

Фелипе нерешительно положил ладонь на свой мягкий член. Ему как-то не хотелось дрочить, он нервничал, - жизнь так резко повернулась, что Фелипе не мог понять, как ему себя вести, - и теперь он начал нервничать еще сильнее, потому что член не вставал, возбуждения и следа не было, а Профессор обычно терпением не отличался.

Он внимательно смотрел сверху вниз и чуть щурил темно-зеленые глаза. Даже майку не снял, был полностью одет и возвышался над обнаженным, растерянным Фелипе. Но Фелипе все-таки добросовестно помял свои яйца, потискал член, потеребил сосок, с ужасом ощущая, что ничего у него не получается. У него не вставало и даже наоборот, внутренности узлом завязались. Стало так страшно, что он вспотел от макушки до пяток.

Профессор невозмутимо наблюдал и молчал, его задумчивый взгляд блуждал по распростертому телу, то и дело останавливаясь многочисленных синяках и ссадинах, на выпирающих косточках, на потертых, ободранных коленках, покрывшихся коричневыми корочками.  
Фелипе чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Профессор положил теплую ладонь ему на живот, накрыв шрам.

\- Если ты совсем не хочешь – так и скажи, - заметил тот. – Я не стану тебя заставлять, не сегодня уж точно.  
Фелипе сглотнул. Он очень хотел попросить, чтобы Профессор прикоснулся к нему там, внизу, но попросить о таком – это означало сразу получить кулаком в морду. Так что Фелипе закусил губу и помотал головой… и вскрикнул, когда на его ладошку, сжимающую вялый член, догадливо легла крупная, горячая ладонь, сжала пальцы и задала ритм.

Член моментально ожил, дернулся и встал. Фелипе бросило в жар, потом в холод, потом снова в жар. Он жалобно посмотрел в зеленые глаза, полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками, и попал в ловушку властного, хищного взгляда, и больше уже не посмел отвернуться, лишь моргал, чувствуя, что плывет в мареве. Он давно не испытывал такого возбуждения.

С члена потекло. Они, в две руки, размазали влагу по шраму на животе. Потом Профессор убрал ладонь и только смотрел, склонившись над ним, а Фелипе кусал нижнюю губу, чтобы не стонать, и вскидывал бедра, упираясь большими пальцами ног в постель. Никогда еще с ним подобного не творилось, и даже близко не было. Ему стало ужасно жарко от того многообещающего взгляда, каким на него смотрел этот большой, серьезный мужчина. По бокам стекал пот, пальцы едва успевали размазывать натекающий предэякулят.

Профессор вдруг улыбнулся, словно прочитал его мысли, и его улыбка бросила Фелипе за грань. Он вскрикнул:  
\- Герман! – и задрожал, выплескиваясь себе в руку.  
На одну секунду у Профессора стало очень растерянное лицо, Фелипе беспомощно закрыл глаза, ожидая неизбежного удара.  
Нельзя называть чужое имя, он никто, шалава, которой несказанно повезло, нет у него права звать местного авторитета по имени. Фелипе крепко зажмурился, хотя его все еще сотрясали сладкие спазмы, он стиснул зубы, надеясь, что Профессор проявит милосердие и ударит быстро и сразу. С Джаспера бы сталось выбивать зубы по одному или ногти рвать.

К его щеке прикоснулась ладонь. Фелипе не выдержал и вскрикнул от страха, но это была только ласка, нежное прикосновение. Пальцы погладили скулу, пересчитали родинки, скользнули за ухо и почесали Фелипе, словно кота.  
Он распахнул глаза, потрясенный чужой нежностью до самых глубин души. Профессор, - Герман, - едва заметно улыбался ему, и вот эта улыбка, наконец-то, достигла его глаз.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Лерой Талиба привык выполнять для своего босса самые разные поручения, и привык при этом ничему не удивляться. Многие считали Босса человеком странным и непредсказуемым, но Лерой плотно общался с ним почти три года и неплохо его изучил. Профессор на самом деле был логичен и последователен, просто мало у кого хватало мозгов эту логику заметить. У Лероя – хватало.

Профессор потому и взял его в банду, спас Лероя от жуткой участи - разглядел цепкий ум, подобный собственному. К Лерою, стоило ему попасть в тюрягу, подбирались со всех сторон, и он начал отчаиваться, отлично понимая, что не сможет вечно отбиваться от посягающих, слишком уж много было желающих поиметь красивого парня. И ведь у многих на воле были жены, подружки, женщины… но в тюряге выбирать не приходится. Но тут случился Профессор.

Тогда банда еще не была такой крепкой, людей у Профессора было вдвое меньше, а сам он был жестче и злее. За Лероем по пятам, неотвязно, ходил один злобный рыжий мудак, уверившийся в том, что рано или поздно сможет его поиметь, и совершенно уверенный в своей безнаказанности. Так оно и было бы, в общем-то, да обошлось. Над Брэди стоял только Джаспер, который в мелкие дела, типа изнасилования заключенных, не вмешивался, а Джасперу администрация «Сэконда» благоволила.  
Он был звездой СМИ и в каком-то роде легендой - маньяк-психопат, зверь в людской личине, серийный убийца, которого не поймали, который сам позволил копам прийти за собой, и ждал их, открыв входную дверь настежь и попивая «Кровавую Мэри», включив на полную громкость хентай с расчлененкой. Говорят, что Джаспер пил действительно кровавую «Мэри», не с томатным соком. Вполне в его духе.

Лерой, уж насколько он тогда плотно увяз в тусовках, наркоте и компьютерных взломах ради экстрима, и то слышал о Джаспере, не знал только, что однажды доведется вживую столкнуться с легендой. Лучше бы, конечно, не сталкивался.

\- У парня страшные глаза, - сказала одна из мимолетных подружек Лероя, которую он ублажал ртом.  
Она лежала поперек его кровати и смотрела телевизор, голая и в жопу пьяная, с белой пыльной дорожкой на бедре. Лерой свернул банкноту в трубочку, вынюхал дорожку, но на этом не остановился и полез исследовать языком лощинку, заросшую кудрявыми черными волосками.  
А другая девчонка, - ее Лерой не мог вспомнить, как ни пытался, вроде рыженькая, - она стояла в дверном проеме спальни, мокрая после душа, и вытирала волосы полотенцем, и сказала:  
\- Он похож на дьявола. Выключи телек, мне страшно на него смотреть.  
\- Ну что ты, крошка, - отозвался Лерой, вынырнув на мгновение между разведенных длинных ножек. – Я тебя защищу, иди к нам.  
Каким же беспечным придурком он тогда был!

Профессор глядел на него поверх очков, чуть хмуря темные брови. Его парни окружили Лероя, оттеснили его в сторону, но, в общем-то, действовали негрубо. Профессор молчал, и Лерой тоже молчал, не пытаясь понравиться или впечатлить. Ему было плохо, его который день ломало.

\- Какой университет ты закончил? – спросил Профессор.  
\- Гарвард, - ответил Лерой.  
Кто-то из сопровождения Профессора прыснул, но тот и бровью не повел. Лерой уже привык к тому, что в тюряге все видят в нем типичного чернокожего выходца из трущоб. Лерой им не был.

\- Подробней, пожалуйста, - сказал Профессор.  
Он вроде бы не приказывал, но в голосе у него была такая властность, что Лерой не сумел не подчиниться.  
\- Химфак, - ответил он. – Органическая химия.  
\- Химик, - задумчиво проговорил Профессор.  
Так это прозвище и закрепилось. Но лучше Химик, чем «ниггер» или «Шоколадка», как упорно звал его Брэди-Мясник. С Брэди у Лероя вообще были свои счеты.

\- Ломка? – спросил Профессор, оценив состояние Лероя. – Ты наркоман?  
\- А что, незаметно? – огрызнулся Лерой, его бил озноб, несмотря на солнечный день.  
Профессор вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Одиночкой ты здесь недолго протянешь, - сказал он. – На тебя у местных большие планы, насколько я могу судить.  
Лерой посмотрел на него затравлено. Он уже решил, что, если его все-таки изнасилуют, пустят по кругу, он разобьет себе голову о стену. Лучше так, чем ублажать всех местных чертей. Мама, конечно, будет плакать, а отец, принципиальная мразь, сволочь, которая могла его вытащить, пожалеет о том, что палец о палец не ударил, чтобы вытащить наследника из-за решетки. Хотя, скорее всего, отец уже вычеркнул его из завещания, вымарал его имя из всех семейных бумаг и сжег фотографии.

\- Мы дали тебе все, что могли, - сказал отец в ночь перед судом. Он пришел один-единственный раз и больше не появлялся, даже когда огласили приговор и Лерой осознал, что действительно сядет, и сядет надолго, на весь остаток молодости.  
\- Мы для тебя ничего не жалели, - сказал отец, и как же он постарел за этот месяц, как постарела мама, когда все открылось и они узнали о второй, полулегальной жизни своего единственного сына. – А ты просрал все, что мог.  
Он молчал, пока Лероя клялся исправиться и обещал, что изменится, только спаси-спаси-спаси меня, папа! - и лишь когда охрипший Лерой тоже замолчал, отец сказал:  
\- Нет.  
И ушел.

Интересно, он понимал, что его слишком красивого сына попытаются поиметь как девку в первый же день? Не мог не понимать.  
Хотя, учитывая то, что разом вскрылось – про колоссальные кражи исключительно ради адреналина, наркотики и неразборчивые связи, про годы лжи, наверное, ему, в самом деле, было наплевать.

\- Вам-то что? – спросил Лерой.  
\- Мне? – Профессор кривовато улыбнулся. – Мне нужен толковый парень, который будет выполнять мои распоряжения. С мозгами. Без ломки.  
Лерой пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда помочь не могу, - сказал он, стараясь не постукивать зубами, его все время знобило. – Приходите позже.  
Профессор рассмеялся, его это в самом деле позабавило.  
\- Позже, - проговорил он, словно смаковал это слово. – Позже ты будешь любому обсоску отдаваться за дозу, Лерой, и ты это отлично знаешь.  
Лерой отчетливо представил, как будет давать в жопу за таблетку, или за крэк, или даже за травку, и правдоподобность этого будущего настолько его шокировала, что он согнулся пополам и заблевал Профессору кроссовки.

Конечно, его тут же побили, но так… без фанатизма. После чего скрутили и утащили в блок, где обитал Профессор, и привязали к койке в пустующей камере. Лерой орал и бился, и клялся откусить любой хер, который в него попробуют сунуть, но никто не торопился ничего совать. Даже надзиратели так и не пришли, видимо, Профессор каким-то образом договорился.  
Там Лерой окончательно пережил ломку, плавая между бредом, ознобом, тошнотой и моментами просветления. Он смутно помнил, что его кормили и обтирали полотенцем, и даже чем-то кололи, витаминами, наверное. Спустя несколько дней, когда его отвязали, он выполз на белый свет, шатаясь и держась за стены, и долго смотрел в голубое небо, смаргивая выступающие слезы. Он победил своего бабуина.

\- Ты сам выбираешь свое ближайшее будущее, - сказал Профессор, бесшумно появившись у него за спиной. Как обычно - с толстой книгой подмышкой.  
Он указал на одного из парней, который вроде как занимался йогой на спортивной площадке:  
\- Вот тот парень, Ранджит, у него можно достать траву и спиды, он продаст тебе, если найдешь, что предложить взамен. А вот те ребята, - он указал в другую сторону, - вроде чем-то покрепче торгуют.  
Профессор поглядел на него и пожал плечами.  
\- Можешь пойти и закинуться, если хочешь, но больше я и пальцем не пошевелю ради тебя и вытаскивать не буду.  
\- А какой у меня выбор, если я не хочу закидываться? – спросил Лерой, помолчав.  
Профессор дернул краем рта в короткой одобрительной усмешке.  
\- Тогда идем со мной, - сказал он.

Лерой пошел за ним, и ни разу не пожалел. Босс заслужил его уважение. Босс был выдающимся человеком, действительно выдающимся, без дураков. Хотя иногда, конечно, он ухитрялся Лероя удивить, что случалось все реже и реже.

\- Лерой, - расслабленно проговорил Босс, без майки и без очков, ссутуленный на стуле. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что достал.  
\- Ага, - сказал Лерой, стараясь не таращиться.  
Мальчишка-мексиканец, которого Босс завел себе вместо игрушки, старательно и методично орудовал жужжащей машинкой для бритья. Босс, полуголый и непривычно умиротворенный, послушно наклонял голову в ту сторону, куда легонько надавливали смуглые пальцы.

Мальчишка был такой тихий и незаметный, что Лерой частенько замечал его с опозданием. Босс сначала свалил мальчишку на него, что Лероя обозлило, но пацанчик оказался совершенно беспроблемным. Он или не понимал, что ему теперь можно намного больше, чем другим заключенным, или просто был забитый, - Лерой склонялся к этому выводу, - он никогда ничего не требовал, никому не мешал и не шумел.

Сначала он приходил к Профессору только по вечерам, перед отбоем, но парни говорили, что там даже не шуршат, ну… в этом смысле. Иногда негромко разговаривают, иногда вообще тихо, только шелестят страницы книги. Но потом мальчишка начал все больше времени проводить в камере Босса, приходил туда почти с самого утра и практически туда переселился. А Босс его не гнал. Пацанчик не отсвечивал, сидел себе тихонько в уголке или в ногах у Босса, как верный пес, Лерой сильно подозревал, что это инициатива мальчишки, не Босса.  
Он всегда молчал и почти всегда смотрел или в пол, или на Профессора, в этом взгляде было такое слепое обожание, что Лерою было даже неудобно. Он надеялся, что Босс однажды не отправит мальчишку обратно на общак. Лучше пусть шею свернет, это будет милосердней.

\- Лерой, - позвал Босс. – Найди для меня в библиотеке одну книжку.  
Кисунь замер, потом медленно, ласково смахнул с плеча Босса коротенькие серые состриженные волосы, и лишь потом поглядел на Лероя.  
Глаза у него были черные, огромные, бездонные. Скучный мальчик, на самом деле, одноразовый - нет в нем ни загадки, ни вызова, ни огня. Ни единой веснушки на смуглой коже. Ни злобных чертиков в глазах. Но для Босса, помешанного на тотальном контроле, самое то – послушная, хрупкая куколка, которая не то, что перечить, дышать в его присутствии не смеет.

\- Какую книжку? – спросил Лерой.  
\- Фелипе, какая книжка? – лениво переспросил Босс.  
Мальчишка даже подпрыгнул. Он потупился и покраснел, пробормотал что-то себе под нос.  
\- Что? – удивился Лерой, который и слова не разобрал.  
\- Ну-ка не смей сутулиться! – приказал Босс. – Говори четко и громко. Лерой не кусается.  
\- Сказка, - повторил Кисунь, застенчиво поглядывая на Лероя и хлопая длиннющими ресницами. – Про Снежную королеву. Я только начал читать, а теперь книжка пропала з библиотеки…  
Лерой не сдержался и фыркнул. Мальчишка тут же потупился. Босс вскинул бровь.  
\- Что тут смешного? – холодно спросил он.  
\- Не, - Лерой отмахнулся. – Это я так… я знаю, где она. К вечеру достану.

Кисунь улыбнулся. Сначала у него нерешительно дрогнули уголки губ, словно улыбка не могла пробиться на треугольное личико, разделенное розовым шрамом, но потом улыбка проступила и расцвела, достигла глаз, мальчишка стал очень хорошеньким, и даже жуткий шрам его совершенно не портил. Лерой заметил, что Босс тоже внимательно наблюдает.

\- Спасибо, - смущенно прошелестел Кисунь, прижимая к груди машинку для бритья.  
\- Еще что-то, Босс? – спросил Лерой.  
\- Пока нет, - ответил Профессор. – Можешь идти.  
Он снова откинулся назад, а Кисунь принялся выбривать ему виски, сосредоточенно щурясь. Потом он положил ладони на плечи Босса, чуть наклонился и принялся внимательно выискивать пропущенные волоски. Босс сидел неподвижно и спокойно, и смотрел мальчишке в лицо, а вот то, что Лерой, который Босса хорошо знал, в его глазах увидел – это было… удивительно.  
Лерой кивнул, хотя больше никто не обращал на него внимания, и вышел.

Боссу определенно нужна была своя персональная постельная игрушка. Ну, или завести кошку или там… рыбку. Босс был очень одинок, несмотря на то, что вокруг него всегда кто-то крутился. Ему никто не присылал передач, к нему никто никогда не приезжал, ему не приходили открытки, он только вел деловую переписку, да и ту нерегулярно. Он очерствел душой, а это было нехорошо – так недолго превратиться в какого-нибудь Джаспера.  
Но почему именно этот мальчик? Страшненький и тощий, с изуродованным лицом, да еще и потасканный всей тюрягой. Вот уж правда, вся тюрьма прошла через это хлипкое тельце, кроме, пожалуй, самого Лероя да Джаспера, который не то сексом вообще брезговал, не то, как ходили слухи, себе кого-то нашел.  
Босс кого угодно мог выбрать, любой из смазливых тюремных петушков из шкуры бы выпрыгнул, лишь бы стать его фавориткой, но Босс выбрал того, кто никогда ни о чем не просил.

И что Лероя даже пугало – вовсе не в сексе было дело. Совсем не в нем. А в том, как Босс глядел на мальчишку, когда забывал себя контролировать. И как неуклюже пытался ему угодить, хотя сложно, наверное, угодить тому, кому ничего и не нужно. То, в чем пацанчик отчаянно нуждался – в защите и безопасности, это Босс ему и так дал.  
То, что пацанчик был влюблен по уши – в этом ничего удивительного не было. То, что Босс был влюблен - это был пиздец, особенно потому, что Босс, такой умный, серьезный и проницательный, этого за собой не замечал.

Лерой свернул в библиотеку, но услышал из темного закоулка над прачечной, где стоял огромный бойлер, отзвук отлично знакомого голоса, что выплевывал слова так, как другие харкают слюной. По большому счету, Лероя это не касалось, но он поддался любопытству и свернул на голос, пробрался в самый угол, стараясь не коснуться горячего бака, и остановился.  
Ранджит едва не выронил туго свернутый косячок. Брэди резко развернулся, пытаясь прикрыть плечами то, что тут происходило. Однако она оба немного расслабились, увидев, что это не надзиратель.

\- Привет, брат мой, - дружелюбно сказал Ранджит, успокоившись. – По делу или так?  
\- Так, - ответил Лерой, внимательно рассматривая обоих.  
Ранджит давно примкнул к их группировке, подчинялся Герману, но чувак он был очень-очень странный и повернутый на своей религии. Он со всеми ладил, большей частью потому, что толкал травку и кое-что еще, но, в общем-то, просто был незлой и дружелюбный. Правда, сливать на сторону информацию мог очень даже запросто. Особенно группировке Джаспера и особенно после того инцидента, что произошел недавно. Впрочем, Ранджит мог и просто сбывать Брэди Бойлу травку, Лерой знал, что Брэди иногда ее покупает.

\- Как расплачиваешься? – подчеркнуто невинно спросил Лерой, зная, что Брэди отлично поймет намек. Не «чем» - «как».  
Брэди заботливо убрал косяк в карман робы, повернулся к нему и смерил недружелюбным взглядом. Настроение у него явно было ниже плинтуса.

\- Что такой грустный? – ухмыльнулся Лерой. – Джаспер вздрючил? Больше ведь некого?  
Брэди прищурился и вспыхнул злым румянцем.  
\- Говорят, - сказал он, пытаясь сдерживаться, - что вы пригрели у себя нашу любимую шлюшку. А еще говорят, что вы его держите насильно и не отпускаете. Нехорошо это.  
Лерой громко фыркнул.  
\- А я слышал, - сказал он, в тон Бойлу, - что Джаспер часто устраивал групповушки с мальчиком, и что-то я не верю в добровольное участие.  
Он помолчал.  
\- И еще говорят, - сказал он, пристально глядя на Брэди. – Что ты-то в этом охотно участвовал.  
\- Ага, - просто ответил тот, даже не думая отрицать. – Я его так натягивал, что он рыдал от счастья, звал мамочку и моему хрену в горячей любви клялся, веришь?  
\- Нет, - холодно ответил Лерой.  
\- Ну и зря, - усмехнулся Брэди, расплывшись в недоброй улыбочке. – Могу доказать, Шоколадка.  
Он приглашающе похлопал себя по ширинке.

Ранджит едва успел отступить в сторону, как Лерой смёл Брэди, с силой ударил спиной о стену и почти сразу - лбом в лицо. Брэди как-то сдавлено всхлипнул, ребра у него громко хрустнули, из носа потекла кровь. Однако он почти сразу опомнился и в ответ тоже двинул лбом в лицо Лероя.

Ранджит, подумав, достал новый косячок, прикурил его и с наслаждением затянулся, наблюдая, как по полу, мимо него, катаются два сплетенных тела в оранжевых робах, рыча и хрипя, то сцепляясь в тугой хватке, то раскатываясь по углам.  
В тесном закоулке рост Брэди оказался недостатком, а не преимуществом. Брэди толком не мог сгруппироваться, терял в скорости. Ранджит еще раз затянулся и подумал вдруг, с необычайным спокойствием, что так, наверное, выглядел Тарзан, когда сражался с пантерами. Если Тарзан, конечно, мог быть таким высоким, белокожим и веснушчатым. Впрочем, Ранджит тут же понял, что совсем не прав. Лицо Брэди исказилось в злобной гримасе, черты поплыли, зеленые глаза горели, оскалились белые зубы в окровавленном рту.

Почти во всех верованиях были существа, которые отличались редкостной злобностью. Рыжие, вредные существа, которые существовали только для того, чтобы пакостить и выводить людей из себя, находя в этом высшую радость в жизни. Такие жили и далеко на холодном севере, и на жарком юге, водились и в горах, и в лесах, и на затерянных островах посреди морей. Время от времени они похищали людей, чтобы продолжить свой род. Должно быть, матушку Брэди в свое время тоже кто-то успешно похитил - в кого-то же он такой уродился.

Брэди отчаянно взвыл, чувствуя, что неизбежно проигрывает в драке. Он перевернулся на живот и попытался уползти, но Лерой, сам пошатываясь, словно пьяный, свалился ему на спину и заломил руку, почти вывернув ее из сустава, удерживая Брэди на месте. Брэди захрипел, застонал от боли. Кровь лилась у него из носа, капала с подбородка, но Лерой не успокоился, он передавил локтем горло, пачкаясь в крови, и попытался задушить рыжего.

\- Брат мой, - невозмутимо заметил Ранджит, сомневаясь, впрочем, что Талиба, похожий куда больше на разъяренную пантеру, чем на разумного человека, его послушает, да и вообще услышит. – Брат мой, не добавляй себе срок.  
Лерой услышал.  
Он ослабил хватку, встряхнул Брэди, треснув того лбом об измазанный кровью, грязный пол, и перевернул на спину. Брэди взглянул с бессильной ненавистью, попытался ударить, но Лерой так сжал его руку, что там что-то хрустнуло.

\- Ты меня заебал!- прошипел Лерой, забыв, что они не одни.  
\- Еще не начинал, - прохрипел Брэди. – Когда я начну тебя ебать, ниггер, ты уж точно заметишь, тоже будешь мамочку звать, реветь и слюнями течь на мой хуй…  
Лерой врезал ему по губам. Брэди взвыл, его затылок как-то особенно громко стукнулся с бетонным полом, зеленые глаза помутнели.  
\- Или ты извинишься, или я тебе твой поганый язык в горло вобью, - поклялся Лерой.  
\- Пошел ты, защекан черномазый! - выплюнул Брэди, у которого хватало сил только на злость, он уже даже и не дергался.  
\- Сука! – не выдержал рассвирепевший Лерой и занес кулак.

\- Любовь принимает странные формы, - философски заметил забытый всеми Ранджит. – И, похоже, иногда ее можно скрепить только кровью.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Лерой, вздрогнув от неожиданности.  
Он скатился с Брэди и выпрямился. Брэди несколько секунд лежал без движения, но потом с трудом сел, прижав руку к груди. На белой, веснушчатой коже проступали синяки жутких размеров, запястье распухло. Лицо застыло окровавленной маской, в прорезях которой неутомимо горели злобой зеленые глаза.

\- Великая сила – любовь, - сказал Ранджит, чувствуя, что должен высказать умную мысль вслух. – Проберется в любое место и даже…  
\- Ранджит, - холодно проговорил Лерой, сжимая кулаки. – Захлопни свое кришнаитское хлебало и проваливай!  
\- Уже ушел, мир вам, братья мои, - смиренно сказал тот и мигом сбежал.

Ранджит, кажется, теперь Лероя всерьез боялся.

Ранджит сделал большую глупость, когда пришел отчитаться Профессору о том, как двигается торговля, и вдруг заметил Кисуня. Кажется, они с мальчишкой были неплохо знакомы.

\- О, друг мой, - с привычным пафосом, нараспев сказал Ранджит, копаясь в кармане. – Так ты, и правда, теперь обитаешь здесь?  
Кисунь кивнул и смущенно улыбнулся. Босс промолчал, но помрачнел, он не любил, когда присутствие пацаненка замечали. Но Ранджит-то этого не заметил, он достал из кармана круглую белую таблетку и протянул мальчишке, и не успел никто ничего сказать или сделать, как Кисунь ее схватил, моментально сунул за щеку и, улыбаясь, сказал:  
\- Спасибо.

Лерой обалдел, а когда посмотрел в каменное лицо Босса, то ощутил, что по спине прогулялся холодок. У того стали совершенно бешеные глаза и задергалась жилка на шее.  
Босс нашел какой-то предлог и услал Кисуня, и стоило пацанчику уйти, как босс кивнул Лерою и парням. У них была своя система жестов, так что они поняли моментально.  
Лерою вообще-то был симпатичен Ранджит, он был неплохой парень, хоть и со странностями, но приказ Босса не обсуждался. Поэтому Лерой схватил Ранджита за горло и стиснул почти до хруста. Тот дернулся, но парни подоспели и заломили ему руки за спину. Лерой ощутил, что Ранджит очень сильный, двоих он бы разметал, но их было трое, так что он отчаянно захрипел и перестал сопротивляться.

\- Что ты ему дал? – ледяным тоном спросил Босс, лицо у него было темное от ярости.  
\- Конфету, - просипел перепуганный Ранджит. – Витамин с сахаром. Это просто… конфета! Он же ну…  
\- Лерой, отпусти его, пусть дышит - чуть-чуть смягчился Босс. – Он же что?  
\- Ну тощий такой, - откашлявшись, хрипло сказал Ранджит. – Фелипе - хороший парнишка, только ему не повезло… а у меня иногда появляются витаминки, никто не берет, так я ему отдаю.  
Лерой тогда впервые понял, что «Фелипе» - это и есть Кисунь. Ну конечно, не могут же мальчишку звать «Кисунем» на самом деле.

Босс молчал. Ранджит с отчаянием повторил:  
\- Это просто обычная конфетка. Мелкому сладкого никогда не перепадает…  
\- А ты, значит, добрая душа? – спросил Профессор, щуря глаза. – Безвозмездно подкармливаешь сладеньким?  
\- А почему нет? – искренне удивился Ранджит. – Он же безобидный пацанчик, мне не жалко…  
Тут уж Лерой кивнул, он знал, что Ранджит действительно не злой мужик и вполне способен сделать доброе дело без всякой выгоды для себя. Босс посмотрел на него и хмыкнул.

\- Кисунь больше не твоя забота, - спокойно, не повышая голоса, сказал Профессор. – В следующий раз тебе переломают руки. Ты понял?  
\- Понял, - сказал Ранджит. – Больше не буду. Честно.  
Потом, когда Ранджит ушел, сопровождаемый парнями, Профессор стащил очки и устало помассировал переносицу.  
\- Я вам еще нужен, Босс? – осторожно спросил Лерой.  
\- Да, - сказал Профессор и надел очки обратно. – Раздобудь где-нибудь шоколад до отбоя.  
\- Много? – спросил Лерой, сходу сообразив, чего это Профессора потянуло на вкусняшки.  
\- Желательно, - ответил тот. – Сколько сумеешь достать.  
Лерою пришлось постараться, но пачку шоколадных плиток он достал, хотя, конечно, вручал адресату вовсе не он. Вот после этого Кисунь и начал возле Профессора днем и ночью сидеть, то в ногах, то таращась из угла преданными глазами.

Лерой остановился рядом с Брэди и поглядел на того сверху вниз.  
\- Чего тебе? – гнусаво спросил Брэди, обнимая себя за колени здоровой рукой.  
Он выглядел не очень, так, словно собирался сдохнуть или попросту свалиться в обморок. Был очень бледный и очень окровавленный.

\- Где книжка? – спросил Лерой.  
Брэди поглядел на него с таким удивлением, что Лерою стало неловко.  
\- Какая книжка? – спросил Брэди. – Ты меня со своим драгоценным папиком не путаешь, Шоколадка? Башкой стукнулся?  
\- Книжка сказок, - терпеливо сказал Лерой. – Та… про Снежную королеву. Я знаю, что ты ее из библиотеки спер. Она у тебя сейчас?  
\- А где ж еще? – фыркнул Брэди, потом отхаркался и неопрятно заплевал кровью пол, пробормотав что-то про черномазого пидора.  
\- Она мне нужна, - твердо сказал Лерой. – Не отдашь по-хорошему – настучу на тебя в библиотеку.  
\- Тебе-то она нахуя? – заинтересовался Брэди.  
Лерой промолчал, не собирался он отчитываться рыжему.

\- Ладно, верну, - вздохнул Брэди и попытался встать. Его закачало, он привалился к стене и снова выругался.  
Лерой машинально подставил ему плечо, не растерял еще навыки человечности. Брэди судорожно вцепился в него, как утопающий, но когда твердо встал на ноги, то тут же отпихнул. Лерой мог бы уйти, но почему-то остался.

У него все крутилось в голове то, что Ранджит сказал - про любовь и кровь. Получается, Ранджит видел, что Лерой неравнодушен к рыжей паскуде. В Брэди ничегошеньки хорошего не было, он был законченная мразь, бесчестный ублюдок, редкостная сволочь, но Лероя так к нему тянуло, ничего он поделать с собой не мог.

Он поглядел на рыжего, и вдруг с удивлением заметил отблески собственных мыслей в зеленых глазах. Брэди думал ровно о том же, глаза у него были настороженные и напуганные, и от того особенно злобные. Брэди думал, что его раскусили.  
Лерой растерялся. Он знал, что Брэди его хочет, тот даже не скрывался, выставлял свой интерес с преувеличенным цинизмом, то и дело зазывал заглянуть на хуец, на палку чая, ну все в таком духе. Но Лерой никогда не думал, что там скрывается нечто большее.

Брэди сунул руку в карман, достал помятую самокрутку, потом снова порылся и нашел одинокую, сломанную пополам спичку, примерился и с первого раза зажег ее об ноготь. Лерой молча наблюдал за ним. Брэди прислонился спиной к стене, запрокинул лицо, чтобы остановить кровотечение из носа, и затянулся.  
\- Так правда, что ли, - спросил он, наконец, слегка гнусавя. – Профессор пацаненка персонально себе взял?  
\- Угу, - ответил Лерой.  
\- Нахуя? – удивился Брэди. – Там, небось, уже и кулак со свистом пройдет.  
\- Я не спрашивал, - сказал Лерой. – И не пробовал.

Брэди проследил его взгляд и протянул ему косячок. Лерой помедлил, но взял и тоже затянулся. Он давно не курил травку, но не раскашлялся. Вкус горьковатого дыма обволок ноющие десны, прокатился по горлу. Лерой подумал, что, если их с Брэди найдет кто-то – проблем не избежать. Оба помятые, в крови, курят травку и при всем этом принадлежат к разным группировкам. Сложно будет объяснить.

У бумаги был медный привкус. Лероя словно током прошибло, когда он сообразил, что практически пробует на вкус рот Брэди. Рыжий с внимательным прищуром смотрел на него, сопел разбитым носом и молчал. Лерой протянул ему сигарету, но Брэди не взял, а склонил голову и затянулся из его руки. Так они и курили, сдвигаясь все ближе и ближе, пока Лерой не осознал, что они стоят вплотную, почти соприкасаясь телами, и выдыхают друг другу дым практически в рот.  
У Брэди были шалые глаза, и он в кои-то веки действительно помалкивал, только сипел при каждом выдохе. Кровотечение остановилось, но кожа вокруг разбитых губ, под золотистой сеточкой свежей щетины, потемнела. Крепко ему досталось.

Лерой затянулся в очередной раз, поднял лицо, но не выдохнул в приоткрытый рот Брэди, а прикоснулся губами к соленым губам и поделился дымом в поцелуе. Он так долго хотел это сделать, никак не мог поверить в то, что действительно это делал. Он целовал Брэди Бойла, а тот отвечал на поцелуи, сначала агрессивно пытаясь навязать свой темп, но потом просто покорившись, подчинившись чужой воле почти с радостью.  
Кроме как губами и языками они ничем больше не соприкасались, но и этого было более чем достаточно. У Лероя кружилась голова, Рыжик, забывшись, тихонько простонал. Его губы податливо раскрылись, влажный скользкий язык подчинился нажиму, Брэди окончательно позволил хозяйничать в своем рту. Как же давно Лерой мечтал заткнуть эту пиздливую пасть своим языком!

Дверь библиотеки хлопнула, кто-то вышел или зашел. Брэди даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности и шарахнулся в сторону. Он заморгал, приходя в себя, диковато, недоверчиво уставился на Лероя и вдруг с такой силой врезал тому в беззащитное лицо, что у Лероя перед глазами все потемнело.  
Его отшвырнуло назад, он ополз по стене, кое-как удержавшись в сознании. Брэди, изрядно шатаясь, промчался мимо и сбежал, даже не оглянувшись, а Лерой несколько минут сидел, сгорбившись, прислонившись к стене, ощупывая челюсть, которая лишь каким-то чудом не сломалась, шатающиеся зубы, и рассеченную щеку. Это была высокая цена за поцелуи… но Лерой ее уплатил.  
Он не всегда побеждал в драках с Брэди, иногда тот тоже успешно тыкал Лероя мордой в пол. Но в этот раз Лерой вроде бы и выиграл, а чувствовал себя проигравшим.


	6. Chapter 6

Джаспер Брукс крайне редко испытывал действительно сильные чувства. Он вообще, в принципе, считал чувства уделом слабых и истеричных; чувства затуманивали разум, а своим умом Джаспер гордился. В этом был некий парадокс, потому что гордость тоже являлась чувством… но к себе Джаспер относился иначе. Он был выше системы, вне общества, вне социума, и так было всегда, сколько он себя помнил.

С самого детства люди казались ему шахматными фигурами, такими же ограниченными и предсказуемыми, и с соответствующим спектром эмоций. Поэтому Джаспер с выгодой для себя играл в человеческие шахматы, не испытывая при этом никаких угрызений совести. Собственно, совесть Джаспер тоже не считал чем-то сверхнеобходимым. Его родителям хватило совести погибнуть в автокатастрофе, оставив его, пятилетнего, совершенно одного против огромного враждебного мира – так что и Джаспер считал себя вольным поступать так, как ему вздумается, руководствуясь лишь собственными принципами.

И поэтому, когда на него обрушилась искренняя, яркая, сконцентрированная ненависть, Джаспер не знал, как обуздать это чувство, хоть и понимал холодным умом логика, что ненависть разрушает в первую очередь его самого.  
Джаспер впервые ненавидел, и первая ненависть, как и первая любовь, была сильной, иррациональной и самозабвенной. Усугублялась она тем, тем Джаспер был болен и несчастен. Он, вдобавок ко всему, был туго связан ремнями, а объект его ненависти целыми днями крутился неподалеку, всего лишь через пластиковую полупрозрачную ширму и две привинченные к полу больничные койки.

Каждый раз, когда Джаспер слышал ненавистный голос, тихий и нежный, он скрипел зубами и мечтал перегрызть смуглое горло.  
Несмотря на свою репутацию, Джаспер сам, лично, в тюрьме никого и пальцем не тронул. Он брезговал людьми, ему противно было к ним прикасаться, за исключением одного единственного человека, а для грязных дел и физической расправы у него был кровожадный, драчливый Брэди и банда отморозков.  
Но в этом случае Джаспер бы зубами вырвал кадык, выгрыз бы хрящи, наслаждаясь предсмертным хрипом. А вместо этого он вынужден был сутками слушать негромкое, нежное воркование:  
\- Сэр, вам надо поесть. Сэр, я поправлю вам подушку. Сэр, вы должны поспать.

Дай уже ему в зубы, - мысленно умолял Джаспер. – Заставь заткнуться, придуши тварь, ну же!  
Однако Профессор не торопился никого придушивать. Иногда он даже отвечал:  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Угу.  
Но больше помалкивал. Стонал, когда ему делали перевязки, особенно в начале, когда они оба болтались между жизнью и смертью. Джаспер все-таки здорово его порезал, жаль, что не насмерть.

На самом деле Профессор куда больше заслуживал ненависти, чем его обожаемая шлюха, из-за которой Джаспер и оказался на больничной койке. Но Профессора Джаспер всегда воспринимал всерьез… даже опасался, насколько он мог опасаться. Профессор всегда был опасным типом, он постоянно угрожал авторитету Джаспера, и в итоге вообще безнаказанно отобрал любимую игрушку. Он был достойным противником, без которого в тюряге было бы скучно.  
Но лишиться глаза, валяться сломанным, избитым и связанным из-за похотливой твари, из-за грязной шлюхи, которую таскала вся тюряга!

Однажды после процедур один из санитаров не задвинул ширму до конца. Джаспер, впервые со своего больничного заключения, увидел дальнюю койку и Профессора, прикрытого простыней до груди. Тот был обмотан бинтами так же, как и Джаспер, но на краю его кровати сидел Кисунь, держал в руках пластиковый контейнер и ложечку, мягко уговаривая поесть.  
Джаспер поймал заинтересованный и настороженный взгляд Кисуня, и прошептал одними губами:  
\- Тебе пиздец, мразь.

Кисунь уже твердо стоял на своих двоих, вполне оклемался после того, как парни с ним поиграли - говорят же, что на собаке все заживает быстро. Столько крови было, столько криков, вроде и отделали его тогда хорошо, а вот – уже ходил, уже был практически здоров, еще и другим надоедал.  
У Джаспера вот в глазнице угнездилась неотвязная боль, сломанное запястье никак не хотело заживать, жутко ныло по ночам, за компанию с помятыми ребрами и разбитым коленом. Все это круглосуточно болело и заживать совсем не спешило, что Джаспера выводило из себя.

Раньше Кисунь всем телом сжимался каждый раз, когда Джаспер обращал на него взгляд, дрожал, иногда даже плакал заранее, только от предвкушения развлечений. Он до смерти боялся, готов был на все пойти, лишь бы Джаспер не испытывал неудовольствия. А теперь Кисунь посмотрел дерзко, с отвращением и недоверием, но без страха. Джаспер ощутил, что его самого трясет от бессильной ярости.  
Ну погоди, голубок, - подумал он. – Твой ненаглядный защитник тобой наиграется, и ты непременно вернешься туда, откуда тебя взяли. Уж я с тобой поквитаюсь! Если и в этот раз выживешь, то никогда не забудешь!

Джаспера злило все. Он не мог почесать опустевшую глазницу, зудящую и днем, и ночью, Он не мог пошевелить руками, забинтованными и примотанными к стальным прутьям койки. Он не мог встать и сам поссать, приходилось делать это в утку, а Джаспер ненавидел собственную слабость. Его разуму и без того было тесно в физической клетке тела, а когда это тело оказалось сломанным и беспомощным, Джаспер едва не взвыл.  
Джаспера бесило даже то, что к нему приходит Брэди - вроде бы проведать, но на самом деле Джаспер видел в глазах Брэди растерянность и тень отчаяния. Без своего вожака банда моментально рассыпалась, отваливались те, чьи имена непременно стоило запомнить, а Брэди не знал, как это остановить. Он был хорошим исполнителем, но крайне хреновым организатором.  
Больше всего Джаспера бесило то, что к нему не приходит Шерман. Кисунь целыми днями крутился вокруг Профессора и старался ему угодить, облегчить его страдания, прямо из кожи лез, его не могли прогнать и оттащить, он даже спал в ногах кровати. А Медвежонок так ни разу и не появился, ни разу не навестил, злопамятная ясноглазая сволочь.

Ну погодите, - злился Джаспер, пытаясь потихоньку шевелить пальцами на сломанной руке. – Недолго осталось, и я всем все припомню.

Один раз он почти приказал Брэди привести Медведя, притащить насильно, если будет нужно… но это было… как-то неправильно. Если Шерман не хотел – с ним надо было разобраться самостоятельно. В том, что его приведут, заставят явиться, в этом было нечто унизительное, не для Медведя - для Джаспера.  
И поэтому Джаспер молчал и терпеливо наполнялся злостью, ежедневно выслушивая из-за соседней ширмы:  
\- Сэр, я принес вам ужин. Сэр, разрешите, я оботру вас полотенцем. Сэр, вам нужно отдохнуть.

Джасперу раньше не было скучно наедине с собой. Его деятельный, острый разум всегда находил себе занятия для развлечения. Но теперь, почему-то, он не мог отвлечься на какую-нибудь абстрактную загадку, и не мог остановить поток воспоминаний, который его захлестнул с головой.

Интересно, - думал Джаспер. – Висит ли еще в камере мой портрет?

Портрет нарисовал Шерман. Шерман вообще здорово рисовал - быстро и узнаваемо. Только темы у него были такие… ну чисто девчачьи. Он рисовал цветущие луга под солнцем и темные, непролазные леса, которых никогда не видел. Часто рисовал океан, возле которого, как он говорил, когда-то жил и куда всегда мечтал вернуться. Рисовал кошек и собак, птиц, лошадей, рыбок и белочек, людей в разноцветной одежде.

Однажды он нарисовал Джаспера: простым карандашом, без других красок, но вышло очень здорово.  
Джаспер сидел с книгой и так зачитался, что даже не заметил, как Шерман пришел, держа подмышкой свой альбом. Он подошел ближе, сначала коротко и влажно поцеловал Джаспера за ухом, а потом заглянул поверх его плеча в страницы и присвистнул.  
\- Ого! – сказал Шерман, устроив подбородок на плече Джаспера. – Цифры! Дохуища цифр!  
Он с уважением покосился на Джаспера, игриво куснул за мочку уха:  
\- И ты все это понимаешь?  
\- Ну да, - лениво ответил Джаспер. – Это же просто.  
\- Хм-м, - только и сказал Шерман, отошел и устроился на другом конце койки, открыл альбом, достал из кармана карандаш и принялся черкать на чистом листе.

\- В математике есть свои законы, - сказал Джаспер. – Но этим законам подчиняется все, что мы видим и знаем, вообще все.  
\- Я бы не сказал, что мы подчиняемся законам, - хохотнул его Шерман. – Иначе мы бы тут не сидели.  
\- Это другое, - терпеливо сказал Джаспер. – Законы математики выше любых других, и уж тем более – выше социальных.

Он привел несколько убедительных примеров: про ритм сердца, золотое сечение, инстинктивную склонность к симметрии, но вдруг обнаружил, что Шерман его не слушает. Шерман что-то рисовал в своем альбоме, при этом едва заметно улыбаясь. Иногда он поглядывал на Джаспера, но очень мимолетно и как-то рассеянно, словно смотрел сквозь него.

\- Тебе не интересно, - холодно сказал Джаспер, ощутив холодное касание обиды. – И зачем я тогда распинаюсь?  
\- Нет-нет, - тут же ответил Шерман. – Продолжай, я слушаю.  
\- Медвежонок, я не люблю тратить свое время попусту, - сказал Джаспер.  
Шерман, к его удивлению, вдруг искренне рассмеялся.  
\- Что тут смешного?  
\- Ты не любишь демонстрировать эмоции, - заметил тот. – Но меня ты не обманешь! Я вижу твою обиженную нижнюю губу.  
Джаспер промолчал.  
\- Не дуйся, - дружелюбно попросил Шерман. – И не сердись, я тебя внимательно слушаю… только мало понимаю, уж извини. Никогда не ладил с математикой.  
\- Да с чем ты вообще ладил? – фыркнул Джаспер, не успев прикусить язык.  
Получилось так зло, словно он Шерману во всем отказывал, практически обозвал законченным идиотом.

Шерман, может, университетов и не кончал, у него вряд ли и свидетельство об окончании школы-то было, но в эмоциях и интонациях он разбирался отлично. Голубые глаза потемнели, из них моментально исчезло веселье, черты лица закаменели, сдвинулись темно-рыжие брови, между ними пролегла глубокая морщинка. Теплый и славный Шерман как-то сразу стал чужим и отстраненным.

\- Прости, - сказал Джаспер, которому стало не по себе. – Я не то имел в виду.  
Шерман промолчал. Его рука не прекращала двигаться над альбомным листом, наконец, он что-то резко черканул, потом аккуратно вырвал лист из альбома и отдал Джасперу.  
\- Держи.  
А сам встал и пошел прочь.

Джаспер потрясенно смотрел на свой портрет. Очень простой, всего лишь набросок, скетч, но при этом отлично узнаваемый. Шерман не заштриховал глаза, только обозначил их контуры, и от этого взгляд был настолько неприятным и настолько знакомым, что Джаспера даже передернуло.  
Жестокое лицо, - подумал Джаспер, с изумлением рассматривая себя, словно видел кого-то другого. – Жестокое и красивое.

\- Здорово, - сказал он в широкую спину. – Красиво.  
\- Таким я тебя вижу, - ответил Шерман, застыв на пороге, у открытой решетки.  
Джаспер встал, бережно отложил рисунок на кровать, подошел к нему и обнял со спины, уткнувшись лицом в лопатки под оранжевой курткой.  
\- Прости, - сказал он очень искренне. – Не уходи, Медвежонок. Извини меня.  
Шерман недовольно передернул плечами, уходя от касания, и оглянулся.

\- Знаешь, умнее я уже не стану, - сказал он, гневно щуря голубые глаза. – Я в курсе, что ты у нас гребанный гений-умник, куда уж мне до тебя!  
\- Я…  
\- Заткнись, я еще не закончил.  
\- Хорошо, - смирено ответил Джаспер. – Продолжай.  
\- Но было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, - сказал Шерман, возвышаясь над ним почти на полторы головы. – Было бы просто по-человечески порядочно, если ты не станешь мне тыкать своим, блядь, во все стороны выпирающим интеллектом!  
\- Я…  
Шерман закатил глаза, грубовато толкнул Джаспера к стене и зажал ему рот ладонью.  
\- Я все еще не закончил, - доходчиво пояснил он.  
Джаспер ощутил себя так, словно оказался в плотном коконе живой, горячей силы.

Огромный, широкоплечий Медвежонок возвышается над ним горой, заслоняя плечами свет. Джаспер засомневался, сможет ли он вырваться из этого кокона, даже если очень захочет. Ладонь на его лице была мягкой и даже нежной, но было и четкое ощущение того, что Шерману ничего не стоит вырвать ему челюсть или свернуть шею своей лапищей. Шерман обычно ему охотно подчинялся, под него прогибался, льнул к нему, был страстной, послушной и жадной на ласки принцессой… но не потому, что Джаспер его заставлял или мог бы заставить, а потому что сам этого хотел.  
Медвежонок позволял. Они оба отлично понимали, и, хотя никогда это не обсуждали, но негласно согласились, и на том держалась их связь.

\- К твоему сведению, тебя и твое самомнение трудно терпеть, - пояснил Шерман, легонько встряхнув его за плечо. – Так что не думай, что ты снизошел до меня, мальчик, скорее уж наоборот.  
\- Ок, - ответил Джаспер, хотя ему стало ужасно неуютно.  
\- Ну вот, обиженная губа, - усмехнулся Медведь. – Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что ты действительно испытываешь эмоции, Джаспер.  
\- К тебе – возможно, - честно ответил Джаспер. – Ты особенный.  
Шерман рассмеялся и вроде бы успокоился.

\- Я обычный, - сказал он спокойно. – Да и таких, как ты, я встречал неоднократно, не думай, что ты уникальный, Джас. Вас, психопатиков, за последние годы развелось допизды. Наверное, зря детишек прямо с яслей подсаживают на антидепрессанты, вообще мозги набекрень поехали…  
\- Тогда что ты тут делаешь со мной, психопатиком? – не выдержал Джаспер, в котором плескались и злость, и обида, и возмущение, но и похоть тоже.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - пожал плечами Шерман. – Меня не пугает то, что у тебя хранится за полочкой для глаз. Попробуешь меня обидеть – я тебя убью, и ты это знаешь. Мне с тобой интересно, трахаешься ты неплохо. А то, что ты ебнутый… ну, с этим можно жить.

Джаспер закрывал-открывал рот, пытаясь найти подходящий едкий и хлесткий ответ, но на широком, скуластом лице Шермана проступила добродушная насмешка, безграничное терпение, и Джаспер понял, что Шерман только посмеется на все, что бы он ни сказал.

Шерман считал себя совершенно обычным, но обычным он как раз и не был. Джаспер таких людей никогда не встречал, хотя, конечно, предполагал, что где-нибудь да есть абсолютный похуист: бесстрашный, добродушный, такой славный и уютный, способный даже его, Джаспера, своим теплом отогреть.

\- Все? – миролюбиво спросил Шерман. – Ты успокоился? Ты больше не мечтаешь мои кишки на вертел накрутить?  
\- Я спокоен, - ответил Джаспер. – И я тебя никогда не трону… ну что ты, Медвежонок, не бойся.  
Шерман закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то о чужом самомнении, которое однажды непременно достанет до небес.  
Можно подумать, если Джаспер не мог и не хотел ему физически навредить, то он вообще, в принципе, не сможет Медведя уничтожить. Раздавить, сломать и уничтожить можно любого, было бы желание.

Потом Шерман отошел и подобрал свой альбом, упавший на пол, пока они выясняли отношения. И стоило ему наклониться, как Джаспер звонко шлепнул его по упругой, крепкой заднице.  
\- Охуел? – спросил Шерман, моментально выпрямившись.  
\- Ты меня завел, - признался Джаспер. – Люблю, когда ты такой. Я тебя хочу, малыш.  
\- Ну и хуево тебе, - кивнул Медведь. – У меня теперь настроения трахаться совершенно нет.  
\- Да, но…  
\- И я считаю, что нехуй твои скотские замашки поощрять, - проговорил тот, раздумывая вслух. – Нахамил – ну и дрочи в кулачок теперь, и страдай!  
Он повернулся к выходу, но Джаспер перегородил ему путь.

\- Мне не отказывают, - сказал он твердо. – Я тебя хочу. Раздевайся и иди в постель, детка. Сейчас же.  
Шерман несколько секунд глядел на него своими потрясающе красивыми голубыми глазами. Потом его ладонь поползла ниже, через широкую грудь, через живот, однако так и не коснулась застежки робы. Ладонь легла на пах и легонько пошлепала.  
\- Отсоси, - сказал Шерман, потом взял Джаспера за шкирку, словно котенка, и усадил на стол. – Когда захочу – сам приду.

Джаспер, совершенно ошалевший и потрясенный от такого обращения, долго сидел на столешнице, болтая ногами. На душе у него, даже после этой ссоры, было парадоксально светло и приятно. Шерман разозлился, потому что ему было не все равно, потому что он не боялся, для него эти отношения что-то значили.  
Для Джаспера с недавнего времени очень важным стало то, что Шерман сам к нему приходит, по собственному желанию. И то, что он ничего не боится, несмотря на жуткую репутацию своего молоденького любовника. В прошлый раз даже позволил привязать себя к кровати, и не сомневался при этом. Доверял. В этом было что-то… чего раньше никогда не было. Такого у Джаспера никогда не было, ни с кем, и, хотя он понимал, что в этом заключается его слабость, на которую можно надавить, но Шерман мог за себя постоять, а до Джаспера добраться было сложно.

\- Сэр, вам еще рано вставать! – вмешался в его воспоминание ненавистный голос. – Сэр, вам нельзя… перестаньте, пожалуйста!  
Джаспер моргнул, выплывая из чертогов своей памяти, и повернул голову на звук. Полупрозрачная ширма не давала рассмотреть, что там происходит, но, в общем-то, и так было понятно – Профессору надоело лежать в постели целыми днями, и он пытался встать на ноги. Смело для человека, которого изрезали ножом вдоль и поперек. И глупо.

\- Сэр, я вызову медиков! – с отчаянием воскликнул Кисунь. – Я позову Лероя. Сэр, у вас кровь сейчас пойдет…  
\- Да заткнись ты уже, шлюха! – не выдержал Джаспер. – Сколько можно скулить?!  
На несколько секунд стало тихо. Потом снова зашуршали простыни, Профессор еле слышно застонал.  
\- Я не дам вам встать, сэр! – непривычно твердо сказал Кисунь. - У вас кровотечение откроется! Да что же вы… Лерой! Лерой!  
\- Замолчи, - процедил Профессор, но было поздно, хлопнула дверь лазарета.

\- Что тут творится? – спросил чернокожий, которого Джаспер всегда недолюбливал.  
\- Босс пытается встать! – сразу же наябедничал Кисунь. – Смотри, у него на бинтах кровь, вот! И вот!  
\- Босс, что это вы? – спросил Лерой. – Зачем же вы встали?  
\- Да вы его заебали, - громко сказал Джаспер, которого это начало развлекать. – Профессор решил героически сдохнуть от вас всех подальше.  
\- Хотите, я ему шею сверну? – негромко спросил Лерой.  
\- А тебе охота из-за этого говна срок добавлять? – осведомился тот. – Пусть себе болтает.  
Джаспер обозлился, но замолчал. Их все-таки было трое, пусть даже один раненный, а он-то вообще был один, и связан, и искалечен.

\- Куда это вы собрались идти? – спросил Лерой. - Вот, держитесь-ка за мое плечо.  
\- Хочу поссать сам, - процедил Профессор.  
Судя по напряженному, хриплому голосу, ему было чертовски больно. Джаспер надеялся, что по дороге Профессора уронят, и он сломает себе шею. Или ноги. Было бы здорово.

\- Сэр, вам пока нельзя никуда ходить, - жалобно сказал Кисунь. – Вы себе только хуже делаете. У вас швы разойдутся…  
Потом хлопнула дверь и все стихло.

Джаспер запрокинул голову и уставился на свою перебинтованную руку. Без одного глаза мир резко стал плоским. Привычные вещи потеряли свою глубину, а некоторые оттенки и вовсе исчезли.  
Джаспер пару минут наблюдал за ладонью, пытаясь заново примериться к расстоянию, которое казалось непривычным: то слишком близким, то наоборот, слишком далеким. Пальцы спазматически подрагивали, но Джаспер толком не ощущал этого движения. Он был такой… сломанный. Ничтожный.

Неужели Шерман ко мне не придет? – подумал Джаспер. – Неужели он так обиделся?  
Впервые в жизни чужая обида повлияла на него, впервые ему было плохо от чужого неудовольствия.

\- Вот так, - журчал Кисунь. – Ложитесь, сэр. Давайте я оботру вам лоб. Вам лучше?  
\- Когда ты последний раз нормально спал? – вдруг спросил Профессор.  
Кисунь помолчал.  
\- Я тут, у вас в ногах, - прошелестел он. – Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Лерой, забери его, - приказал Профессор. – И пусть выспится нормально. Да и я от него отдохну.  
\- Нет! – отчаянно вскрикнул Кисунь. – Не прогоняйте меня, сэр! Вдруг с вами что-нибудь случится, а меня не будет рядом?!  
\- Фелипе, - устало сказал Профессор. – За дверью две трети моих людей не знают, чем себя занять. Сходи поспи, а то у твоих синяков под глазами скоро появятся свои синяки.  
\- Нет, сэр, я отлично себя чу…

\- Забери его, Лерой, - приказал Профессор. – Если понадобится – привяжи к моей кровати. И чтоб до утра я его не видел.  
\- Сэр! – едва не заплакал Кисунь. – Сэр, пожалуйста! Вдруг вы… вы же тут… а он тут…  
\- Он привязан к кровати, - вмешался чернокожий. – И у него рука сломана. Он ничего не сделает, мелкий. Я пригляжу за Боссом.  
\- А я бы не был так уверен, - протянул Джаспер, забавляясь. – Придешь утром, котик, а у твоего обожаемого Босса кишки наружу… я и зубами справлюсь.  
\- Тьфу! – вздохнул чернокожий. – Не слушай его, малой. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, - неожиданно твердо проговорил Кисунь. – Я должен быть рядом с вами, сэр!

\- Некисло ты свою шлюху разбаловал, Герман, - язвительно рассмеялся Джаспер. – В следующий раз он тебе на шею сядет… или на лицо. Или ты уже позволяешь ему?  
\- Джаспер, заткнись! - зло проговорил Профессор. – Скажи спасибо, что вообще остался жив.  
\- Нет, - прошипел Джаспер; ненависть в нем взбурлила грязной пеной, и особенно за то, что он остался жив, сломан и изувечен. – За это не скажу. Это твоя больша-а-ая ошибка, козел!  
Профессор только хмыкнул, ругаться с Джаспером он считал ниже своего достоинства.

\- Все, вы двое, - сказал он и зашелестел простыней. – Брысь отсюда.  
\- Но сэр!  
\- Не обсуждается! - отрезал Профессор. – Ты уходишь и ложишься спать. Это приказ.  
Кисунь как-то подавленно всхлипнул, потом сказал:  
\- Да, сэр.  
Джасперу вдруг стало ужасно тоскливо.

Ну неужели так сложно заглянуть хоть на минутку? Сказать: «Привет, как ты?». Хотя бы просто подойти и подержать за руку. Никто не спрашивал, как он себя чувствует. Врачам и санитарам было похер, у Брэди было полно своих проблем, а больше никто и не заходил.  
И стоило ему подумать об этом, как в лазарет тут же ворвался Брэди, хлопнув дверью. Яркие волосы пламенели даже через пластиковую ширму.

\- Вот уж принесло, - поморщился Лерой.  
\- Пошел нахер, ниггер, - нервно ответил тот. – О, малыш, ты уже на ногах? Как жопа, не посвистывает?  
\- Слышишь, ты! – завелся Лерой. – Держись от него подальше, угребище, не то я тебе самому руку по локоть запи…  
\- Лерой, - раздраженно сказал Профессор.  
\- Брэди! - одновременно с ним позвал Джаспер.  
Брэди издал какой-то недовольный звук, - он бы с черным часами собачился, дай ему волю, - но все-таки шагнул ближе, нырнул под ширму и осторожно присел на край кровати.

От усталости у Брэди лицо заострилось совершенно по-акульи, под глазами проступили густые синяки, да и вообще, видок был взъебанный, волосы торчали.  
\- Ну? – почти беззвучно спросил Джаспер. – Какие новости?  
Брэди утомленно растер ладонями лицо и поскреб затылок. Он позволил себе момент слабости, позволил себе показать, как он устал и затрахался. Джаспер знал почему – с такой репутацией Брэди ни одна банда не примет. На Брэди навечно печать Джаспера, идти ему некуда, примкнуть не к кому, а останься он в одиночестве – его быстро убьют.

\- Еще двое наших ушло, - тихо сказал Брэди. – А Чарли зарезали. Зато попросились трое… вроде неплохие парни.  
\- Попросились? - удивился Джаспер, который не удивлялся тому, что крысы панически бегут с тонущего корабля, это как раз было очевидно и предсказуемо.  
\- Ну… по тюряге гуляют разные настроения, - ответил Брэди, пожав плечами. – Не все довольны тем, что кое-кто прикарманил общую кисулю.  
Джаспер хмыкнул.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Откажи всем троим.  
\- Отказать?! – поразился Брэди. – Нас осталось всего шестеро, не считая меня и тебя. Разве это разу…  
\- Делай, что я сказал! - отрезал Джаспер. – Откажи им и погромче, так, чтобы об этом знали все.  
Брэди растерянно заморгал.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Раз ты так говоришь.  
Джаспер уверенно кивнул.  
\- Вот увидишь, - сказал он. – Мы так поднимемся, что и не снилось.

Брэди грустно улыбнулся, потом посмотрел на ремни, которыми Джаспер был туго стянут. Потом они с Джаспером обменялись взглядами. Друзьями или хотя бы приятелями они никогда не были, но знали друг друга давно, доверяли друг другу по ряду причин, что бывают у людей, повязанных общими делами, и не нуждались в словах. Брэди помрачнел, рассматривая опустевшую глазницу и тонкие воспаленные розовые шрамы на худом лице.

\- Ладно, пойду я, - сказал Брэди, чуть громче, чем говорил до этого. – Ты…поправляйся, типа.  
Его пальцы очень ловко и быстро пропихнули небольшую заточку под подушку, откуда Джаспер мог бы взять ее зубами. Джаспер кивнул. Брэди едва заметно ему улыбнулся, потом откинул ширму и искренне рассмеялся, заметив чернокожего, что невозмутимо подпирал дверь.

\- Никак боишься, что я прирежу твоего белого господина? – язвительно осведомился Брэди, полностью игнорируя Профессора. – А ведь я мог бы дать тебе свободу, ниггер, прям как Эйб Линкольн!  
Черный поморщился.  
\- Вали отсюда, Мясник, - сказал он.

Брэди остановился и пару секунд внимательно глядел на Профессора. Тот был прикрыт простыней до груди, на бинтах кое-где проступила кровь, но он мерно дышал с прикрытыми глазами. Очки лежали на тумбочке. Брэди будто примеривался как удачней прыгнуть и полоснуть по горлу. Лерой напрягся, подошел ближе.

\- Да ухожу уже, - фыркнул Брэди. – Хороший пес, хороший.  
Он попытался потрепать черного по туго заплетенным косичкам, но тот увернулся и еле сдержался, чтобы не полезть с кулаками. Потом и чернокожий ушел.  
Джаспер приготовился терпеливо ждать, пока Профессор не заснет. У него впереди была утомительная ночь, но к утру Джаспер рассчитывал избавиться от большей части ремней. И пока ему нечего было делать, он снова принялся вспоминать.

Когда все веселье закончилось и Кисунь, окровавленный, зареванный и скулящий, убрался прочь, согнувшись, хрипло сипя сломанным носом и зажимая живот, Брэди принялся заинтересованно рассматривать свою ладонь. Она была густо перемазана в крови от кончиков пальцев до запястья, до самой косточки, казалось, будто Брэди натянул блестящую красную перчатку.  
\- Вымой руки, - брезгливо сказал ему Джаспер. – Не вздумай даже прикасаться к чему-нибудь там, где я живу.  
Брэди поглядел на него обиженно. У него в голове не укладывалось то, что развлекаться, - то есть, насиловать и мучить, - в камере Джаспера можно, а вытереть после руки о полотенце, висящее на кровати, нельзя.

\- А вдруг пацанчик на этот раз сдохнет? – вдруг спросил один из парней.  
Джаспер снисходительно поглядел на него. Потом он перевел взгляд вниз, на пол, и нахмурился, заметив, что от небольшой лужицы крови и спермы тянется прочь кровавый след.  
\- Убери эти хлебные крошки! – приказал Джаспер. – Сейчас же затри.  
Парни забурчали, пытаясь спихнуть друг на друга неприятную обязанность. Джаспер не вмешивался, он знал, что его распоряжение, так или иначе, будет выполнено. Брэди сжимал и разжимал пальцы, наслаждаясь видом своей окровавленной ладони.

\- Ты еще не надрочился? – удивился Джаспер.  
Брэди пожал плечами.  
\- Ну прикольно же, нет? – спросил он. – Никогда такого не пробовал, но вообще круто. Внутри человека так тепленько, оказывается.  
Но он все-таки направился к решетке… и отлетел от нее, громко стукнувшись плечом и головой, когда в камеру ворвался взбешенный Медведь.

\- Ты совсем тронулся?! – рявкнул тот с порога. – Ты, блядь, с концами ебанулся?!  
Брэди, уже наученный жизнью, моментально смылся прочь. Парни задержались, они просто остолбенели, услышав такое обращение к своему лидеру.  
\- О чем это ты? – безмятежно спросил Джаспер. – И мне не нравится твоя грубость, Медвежонок.  
\- Через всю тюрягу отсюда след тянется, - еле сдерживаясь, прошипел Медведь. – Я, знаешь ли, по нему пошел, и тот пиздец увидел. Что ты сделал с мальчишкой?! Ты же мне обещал, что оставишь его в покое!  
Джаспер поглядел на своих парней немигающим взглядом.  
\- Немедленно убрали, - сказал он.  
И через пару секунд камера опустела.

\- Ты что себе позволяешь, детка? – спросил Джаспер. – Я те…  
Медведь подошел к нему, бесцеремонно схватил за плечи и так тряхнул, что Джаспер едва не прокусил язык насквозь.  
\- Ты мне обещал, что оставишь пацана в покое! – рыкнул тот. – Ты головой думаешь? Пацанчик теперь в группировке умников. Ты представляешь, что с тобой сделают?!  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Джаспер. – За эту шалаву Профессор впрягаться не станет. Он тоже брезгливый.  
Звонкая оплеуха оказалась для него такой неожиданностью, что Джаспер едва не опрокинулся на спину.  
\- Да что с тобой не так, блядь?! – почти с отчаянием проговорил Медведь. – Что ты за зверье?! Ты же можешь и нормально, я ведь знаю!

Джаспер недоверчиво прикоснулся к горящей щеке. Он бы совсем не удивился, окажись на пальцах кровь, с такой силой щека пульсировала, отдаваясь в висок и затылок, даже зубы в деснах ныли.

\- Чего тебе не хватает? – спросил Медведь. – Ну зачем, Джас? Зачем тебе так надо пацана ломать? Что тебе этот бедный мальчишка сделал?  
\- А что ты за него так переживаешь? – прищурился Джаспер. – Он тебе что, нравится?  
\- Нет, он мне не нравится, - ответил Шерман. – И знаешь, что мне еще не нравится?! То, что ты поощряешь зверство и беспредел! Да как это вообще может кому-то нравиться?  
\- Моим парням нужно время от времени развлекаться, - пожал плечами Джаспер. – Так что хватит ебать мне мозги, я делаю то, что считаю нужным. Твое мнение меня не заботит.  
Медведь возмущенно сверкнул глазами и открыл рот.

\- А будешь продолжать мне мозги трахать – сам пойдешь на общак вместо этого петуха, - холодно сказал Джаспер. – Может, это тебе чего-то не хватает, а? Только скажи, я тебе мигом групповушку устрою, вспомнишь юность… развлечешься.  
Медведь молчал и глядел на Джаспера со странным выражением лица, но Джаспера уже понесло.  
\- Ты себе чересчур много позволяешь, Медвежонок, и мне это уже начало надоедать.

\- Знаешь, я ведь никому, кроме тебя, об этом не рассказывал, - тихо сказал Медведь, - Я ведь думал, что могу тебе довериться. Мы же… ну…  
\- Мы кто? – прищурился Джаспер. – Парочка? Я и ты? Серьезно?  
Медведь тяжело вздохнул и ссутулился.  
\- Поступай, как знаешь, - устало сказал он и повернулся. – Но вообще пошел бы ты нахер.  
\- Я тебя не отпускал, - ледяным тоном сказал Джаспер. – Я не разрешал тебе уходить.  
Шерман медленно повернулся к нему.  
\- Что? – спросил он недоверчиво.

\- Я не разрешал тебе уходить, - ответил Джаспер. – А ты не извинился за то, что позволил себе слишком много.  
\- Я?  
\- Ты моя шлюха, - с наслаждением выговорил Джаспер. – Ты моя персональная подстилка… как этот петушок-чиканос, но только ты - персонально мой. Ты меня забавляешь, и поэтому я иногда позволяю тебе немного свободы. Но не забывай свое место, малыш.  
\- А если забуду? – голубые глаза прищурились. – Ты серьезно меня своим зверушкам предложишь?  
\- А почему нет? – удивился Джаспер. – Так что будь послушной умницей, подставляй задницу и продолжай меня развлекать. Ты понял, детка?  
Медведь кивнул и только было повернулся, как Джаспер рявкнул:  
\- Ты не извинился!  
По широким плечам прошла судорога.

\- Прости, Джаспер, - сказал Шерман, не оборачиваясь.  
\- На меня смотри, - процедил Джаспер. – Я с тобой разговариваю.  
Шерман повернулся. Лицо у него было бледное, на носу проступили редкие темно-коричневые веснушки, на скулах цвели розы нервного румянца. В глазах застыло такое чудное выражение, которого Джаспер понять не смог.  
\- Прости, Джаспер, - повторил Медведь.  
\- За то, что…  
\- За то, что я забылся, - с горечью сказал Медведь. – Позволил себе лишнее. Не надо было.  
\- Верно, - удовлетворенно кивнул Джаспер. – Не надо было. А теперь проваливай, сучка. Прибежишь, когда позову.

Медведь молча шагнул к решетке, но вдруг попятился, а в камеру ворвался Профессор, в заляпанной, окровавленной робе. Руки у него были по локти в засохшей крови, на лице и шее остались брызги. Судя по шуму вдалеке, он пробивался с боем, не иначе, как две банды схлестнулись, пока Джаспер воспитывал тут… свою строптивую личную жизнь.

\- Ты! – с ледяной яростью выдавил Профессор. – Ты, мразь!  
\- Нихрена себе! – присвистнул Джаспер, с трудом пытаясь сдержать смех. – Да вы серьезно втюрились в эту шлюшку? Примчались заступиться за ее честь?  
\- Я тебя убью, - пообещал Профессор.  
Потом он перевел взгляд на Шермана.  
\- Будешь мешать? – спросил он. – Встанешь между нами?  
Но тот отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Да я только что видел пацанчика, - сказал он с горечью. – Сделали из человека кусок мяса... так что давай, натяни этому гондону глаза на жопу, он заслужил.

Он повернулся и вышел. Джаспер проводил его взглядом, но Шерман не обернулся, он бросил Джаспера разбираться самостоятельно. Джаспер внимательно посмотрел на Профессора и оценил свои шансы на победу. Профессор был в два раза старше, выше и тяжелей, но Джаспер был моложе, быстрее и гибче. Профессор дрожал от ярости, а у Джаспера голова была чистая и ясная. Правда, некоторым ярость придавала сил… но и здорово увеличивала шанс ошибки тоже.

\- Как-то вы плохо старались, Профессор, - подначил Джаспер, виляя кругами и не давая приблизиться к себе. – Парни даже жаловались, что наш Кисунь стал почти целочкой, еле присунули. Что ж вы так? Импотенция настигла?  
Профессор ничего не ответил, но глаза у него почернели, а подбородок закаменел.  
\- Или вы типа по любви хотели? – осведомился Джаспер. – Ждали, пока он сам одарит вас любовью? Я угадал? И что же, не одарил? А почему?  
\- Заткни свой поганый рот, - почти прошипел Профессор.  
\- Жаль, что вы не слышали, как он визжал, когда брыкался, - поделился Джаспер. – Он так верил, что вы его спасете… пришлось сломать ему нос, чтоб он заткнулся. Хотя, вообще-то, я люблю, когда шлюхи визжат… в этом есть что-то сакральное, правда? Но что ж вы его так подвели, а?  
\- Тебе пиздец, - хрипло сказал Профессор и бросился на него.

Джаспер едва успел увернуться от первой атаки, но Профессор достал его, схватил за локоть и швырнул на стену. Там Джаспер, оглушенный сильным ударом о бетон, все-таки сумел выскользнуть, однако Профессор снова его настиг. Они сцепились и покатились по полу.  
Джаспер взвыл, чувствуя, что разъяренный Профессор буквально раздирает его на куски голыми руками. Он ухитрился сорвать очки, оставив на переносице ссадину, грохнул их об пол, подхватил осколок линзы, не замечая, что и сам режет пальцы, и вонзил Профессору под челюсть. Тот зарычал, больше от ярости, чем от боли - они уже так вошли в раж, что боль стала незначительной. Ребра громко затрещали, Джаспер, отчаянно извиваясь, вырвался из хватки и метнулся к своей койке.

Он успел выхватить из-под подушки самодельный нож, но тут Профессор снова дернул его к себе, свалил на пол, навалился сверху и принялся душить. Джаспер, полуослепший от текущей по лицу крови, наугад взмахнул ножом, надеясь, что выпустит гребанному Профессору его гребанные кишки. Куда-то он точно попал - лезвие столкнулось с мягким, почти неощутимым сопротивлением кожи, но потом пронзительно и противно заскрипела кость. Профессор громко охнул и согнулся пополам, душащие руки исчезли, Джаспер на четвереньках отполз в сторону, шумно дыша, хрипя и выпуская носом кровавые пузыри. Он не помнил в какой момент ему разбили лицо, но по ощущениям, вместо носа была каша.

Профессор судорожно прижимал ладони к груди; оранжевая роба, и без того грязная и окровавленная, стремительно намокала бордовым. Как и у всех очкариков, без очков взгляд у Профессора оказался немного беспомощным, растерянным. По шее, из-под торчащего осколка, ручейком текла кровь.  
Джаспер рванулся вперед, надеясь всадить нож в горло, но Профессор буквально в последнюю секунду поймал обеими руками лезвие. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, Профессор заорал, Джаспер злобно давил, слыша, как хрустит под сталью кость. Это был его шанс, его единственный шанс, так что он навалился всем телом на рукоять.

Профессор дернулся в сторону, нож вспорол его изрезанную ладонь почти до запястья, а в следующую секунду мир Джаспера взорвался дикой болью и потемнел. Джаспер закричал, инстинктивно прижимая ладонь к лицу, и несколько секунд он не понимал, что происходит, натыкаясь на чужие пальцы, торчащие из своей левой глазницы.  
Боль плескалась толчками, выливаясь из черепа. Джаспер последним усилием нащупал на полу мокрую рукоять ножа и вонзил ее в живое и теплое. Он ничего не видел той стороной, поэтому тыкал наугад. Профессор хрипел и вздрагивал всем телом, его скрюченные пальцы, впившиеся в шею Джаспера, все глубже вдавливаясь в горло, пытаясь сломать кадык.

Джаспер прицелился, смаргивая слипшимися ресницами, и попытался черкануть по ненавистному лицу, но Профессор перехватил его запястье. На его ладони, на окровавленных пальцах, болталась какая-то мерзкая жижа, напоминающая сопли.

Да это же мой глаз! – с ужасом осенило Джаспера. Он завыл, только теперь, с отчаянием и горечью осознав, что это значит.  
Профессор стиснул его запястье мертвой хваткой, не пытаясь уже остановить нож, который оставлял на его лице новые и новые глубокие царапины, и в какой-то момент рука издала громкий хруст, ладонь, держащая нож, сама собой разжалась, а под кожей запястья проступили сломанные кости, так жутко натянув кожу, словно она была резиновой.  
Джаспер свалился на спину, а рядом с ним, почти плечом к плечу, рухнул хрипящий Профессор. Потолок медленно кружился, и сверху наплывало красное и густое. Джаспер подумал, что, наверное, умирает. И отключился.

А теперь, оказавшись прикованным к больничной койке, он ненавидел себя, - себя больше всех, - за малодушие и слабость. Надо было или умереть, или убить этого шлюхоеба.

\- Джаспер, - вдруг позвал Профессор, когда отключилось большое освещение, и тюрьма разом погрузилась в сон.  
Джаспер вскинул голову, едва не выронив заточку, которую держал в зубах, перепиливая ремень на здоровой руке.  
\- М? – спросил он настороженно, не зная, чего от того ожидать.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что Медведь откинулся? – спросил Профессор. – На прошлой неделе вышел на свободу.  
У него был такой вкрадчивый голос, что Джаспер сразу понял – Профессор прекрасно знает, что он не в курсе. Это был мастерски нанесенный удар, в подходящее время и с подходящей силой. В душу удар.

\- А мне-то что? – спросил Джаспер, выронив заточку себе на грудь и пытаясь говорить равнодушно. Сердце у него так и плясало в горле, стремилось выломаться наружу. Дышать почему-то стало тяжело. Зрячий глаз жгло.  
Профессор вдруг засмеялся, негромко и торжествующе. Он все понимал, он был слишком умен и слишком наблюдателен, и все прекрасно понимал. Поэтому и наслаждался своей победой, пока раздавленный и потрясенный Джаспер пытался сглотнуть боль, возникшую где-то в солнечном сплетении и разлившуюся по всему телу.


	7. Chapter 7

Брэди Бойл, может, школу и не закончил, но твердо знал – если тебя схватили какие-то сомнительные парни, которые тебе точно не друзья, скрутили, дали по шее и куда-то тащат, куда ты вовсе не собирался, надо отбиваться изо всех сил, потом будет поздно.

Поэтому, когда Брэди, чистенького, вполне довольного жизнью, в свежей одежде после душевой, пихнули в сторону, заломили ему руки за спину и куда-то потащили, он принялся брыкаться, вырываться и даже кусаться. Однако его так треснули по загривку, а потом добавили в живот, что у Брэди разом ослабли ноги, и он повис в крепкой хватке. Плечо заломленной руки пульсировало острой болью, Брэди вяло дернулся и снова получил по загривку. У него потемнело в глазах, он болтался, словно кукла, пока его тащили его по бесконечным коридорам.

Потом руки ненадолго отпустили, но не успел Брэди размяться и сообразить, что вообще происходит, как звякнули наручники, Брэди с силой толкнули на торец двухъярусных коек, вздернули и так выгнули, что он ахнул. С его-то ростом он редко попадал в ситуации, где не мог достать до пола, но теперь балансировал на цыпочках, пытаясь уберечь от вывиха заломленные и прикованные к стальным прутьям руки.

В камере было дохрена народа. Профессор сидел на кровати, - наверное, это была его камера, - Кисунь же сидел на полу, в ногах Профессора, на большой подушке, и обнимал себя за колени. Он выглядел намного лучше, чем в последний раз, когда Брэди его видел: сломанный нос зажил, черные синяки, что разлились под глазами, пропали, бесследно затянулись ссадины и порезы. Кисунь уже давно не красил волосы, они отрасли, желтизна сохранилась только на концах.  
Кисунь теперь почти и не выходил из блока Профессора, а если и появлялся на людях, то только мимолетно и с охраной. Президента, блядь, наверное, хуже охраняли, чем эту шлюшку.

У решетки торчали трое мрачных парней, и еще двое скучающих мордоворотов крутились за решеткой. Шоколадка стоял перед Брэди и внимательно его рассматривал своими умными, холодными голубыми глазами. С тех пор, как Брэди поиграл с Кисунем… и даже раньше, наверное - с того закоулка у библиотеки, Шоколадка почему-то избегал Брэди. Почти не велся на подначки, совсем не шел на контакт, даже драться не хотел. Это было обидно и неприятно.

Брэди стало неуютно. Он подозревал, что его сюда притащили вовсе не обсудить его жизненные успехи, добра ему тут никто не желал. Профессор смотрел как обычно равнодушно, у него всегда была такая рожа кирпичом, что и не поймешь, о чем он думает. Кисунь глядел широко раскрытыми, встревоженными глазами. Брэди думал, что пацанчик будет громче всех радоваться, что его обидчика отпиздюливать собрались, но тот смотрел с испуганным интересом, он явно не знал, что намечается вендетта.  
Молчание затягивалось, у Брэди начало неприятно тянуть внизу живота, так что он нервно облизал соленые губы и нагло уставился на Шоколадку.

\- Вшестером легко одного отпиздить, – сказал Брэди насмешливо. – Не перетрудились, нет? Мозольки нигде не натер?  
\- Как и впятером изнасиловать одного мелкого, - кивнул Лерой. – Ничего себе не натер?  
Брэди похолодел.  
\- А! – сказал он. – Вот оно что. Это, типа, ты впрягаешься за честь профессорской шлюшки? Выслуживаешься перед белым господином? Дохуя рыцарь, да?

Лерой гневно прищурился и врезал ему в лицо. Брэди несколько секунд кашлял кровью, потом ощупал языком разбитую губу.  
\- Ну, а я о чем, - сказал он, кивнув сам себе.  
Ему, конечно, было и больно, но и немного приятно тоже, от того, что Лерой с ним снова разговаривает и к нему прикасается.

\- Эй, малой? - позвал Брэди, посмотрев на Кисуня. – Это что ж ты тут делаешь, что за тебя так впрягаются? Мог бы и для нас стараться…  
Лерой врезал ему в солнечное сплетение, оборвав язвительную фразу. Брэди поперхнулся и долго, надрывно кашлял, балансируя на кончиках пальцев. Заломленные руки сводило судорогой.

\- Что, ниггер, - наконец-то выдавил он. – Ты тоже Кисуня оценил? Лучшая жопа в тюряге, отвечаю!  
\- Да ты заебал!- озверел Лерой. – В твоем положении я бы помалкивал, знаешь? Или очень громко просил прощения!  
Брэди рассмеялся, давясь и брызгая кровью. Лерой даже на шаг отступил, он заметно растерялся. Брэди поглядел на Кисуня. Тот испуганно таращился в ответ, часто моргая, и заметно нервничал, ему было неприятно на Брэди смотреть. Зато Профессор, все еще с перевязанной грудью, судя по контуру под белой майкой, сидел как каменный. По нему и не понятно было - нравится ему происходящее или просто пофиг.

\- Ты совершенно конченный, - сказал Лерой, скривившись.  
Брэди получил несколько минут передышки. Лерой молчал и прохаживался туда-сюда, нервно хрустя пальцами. Профессор смотрел с ленивой скукой, его все эти подначки совершенно не задевали. Кисунь жался к его ногам.  
Интересно, - подумал Брэди. – Что это такое между ними? Страхом такого не добьешься, Джаспер пробовал.

Лерой остановился возле него, прищурил свои поразительные, светлые глаза, схватил Брэди за рыжие волосы и дернул, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- Бойл, - сказал он очень спокойно и почти нежно. – Как ты понимаешь, у тебя большие проблемы. Будешь вести себя хорошо – обойдешься легко... на полшишечки.  
\- А я всегда был плохим мальчиком, Шоколадка, - отозвался Брэди, стараясь не показывать, что охренительно встревожен. – Так что пошел нахуй, черножопый!  
Лерой вздохнул и устало помассировал переносицу.  
\- Тебе в кайф, когда тебя лупят, да? – спросил он. – Так и скажи, мазохизм больше не смертный грех, сейчас таких извращенцев полным-полно.  
Брэди напряг руки, попытался лягнуть черного и почти достал. Лерой выругался, снова схватил его за волосы и треснул головой о стальные прутья кровати, на которые Брэди подвесили.

\- Как же ты задолбал, - сердито признался Лерой. – Ты и твое хлебало поганое!  
Брэди плюнул в него кровью и расплылся в гадкой ухмылке, заметив, что брызги попали черномазому на щеку. Несколько минут Лерой молча, злобно бил его, потом и сам плюнул в ответ, и отступил. Брэди осторожно сглотнул, хрипло дыша. По щеке стекала, остывая, слюна. Он чувствовал себя как кусок мяса, который отлично отбили перед прожаркой.  
\- Ну и как, Шоколадка, - просипел он. – Тебе полегчало?  
\- Да пиздец! – не выдержал Лерой и подул на сбитые костяшки, потом лизнул ранку и машинально сорвал зубами полупрозрачный лоскутик поврежденной кожи.  
.  
\- Надоело, - вдруг сказал Профессор. – Лерой, отрежь этому придурку язык и выкиньте его подальше отсюда.  
\- Эй! – заорал Брэди. – Воу-воу! Какого хера?! Это мой язык! Он мне нужен!  
Лерой обернулся и поглядел на Профессора с полнейшим обалдением на красивом лице.  
\- Ты меня слышал? – равнодушно спросил Профессор. – Выполняй.  
\- Давайте-ка полегче! – взвыл Брэди. – Богом клянусь, язык мой совершенно не причем, я им вашу драгоценную подстилку никогда в жизни не трогал...  
Кисунь громко фыркнул. Брэди осекся и побледнел.

\- Попробуй только! – прошипел он, уставившись на Лероя злющими глазами.  
\- Да мне плевать, - пожал плечами Профессор. – Язык или хер, выбирай сам. Хоть все сразу.  
\- Босс, - неуверенно сказал Лерой. – А может не надо ничего отрезать? Это как-то чересчур.  
Профессор поглядел на него тяжелым немигающим взглядом.  
\- Ну блядь! - огорчился Лерой. – Я не хочу превращаться в Джаспера, такие штучки по его части.  
\- Так я тебя лично и не заставляю, - снисходительно ответил Профессор. – Желающих вон полный коридор.  
\- Нет, я сам! - тут же, моментально ответил Лерой. – У меня к нему свой счет.  
Он посмотрел на Брэди, а Брэди затравленно взглянул на него в ответ. Он видел, что Лерою ужасно не хочется подчиняться приказу, Лерой даже как-то посветлел, на пухлой верхней губе проступили бисеринки пота.

\- Не тяни, твою мать, - попросил Брэди, чувствуя, что еще немного - и начнет унижаться, умолять, а так опускаться он не хотел.  
Лерой сглотнул, взял у кого-то из парней заточку с длинным лезвием, явно снятым с ножа-бабочки. Потом крепко сжал подбородок Брэди - у Брэди стучали зубы, но он пока держался.

\- Да ну пиздец, - огорчился Лерой и отступил. – Я так не могу… блядь, я не живодер! Мне проще ему башку разбить…  
Профессор недовольно хмыкнул.  
\- Джон, - позвал он. – Сделай все сам, наш Лерой сегодня не в форме.  
\- Нет! – резко сказал Лерой, оскалившись и не замечая, что прикрывает плечами пристегнутого к решетке Брэди ото всех. – Я сам.  
Он снова посмотрел на Брэди. Тот был бел, как мел, каждая веснушка выделилась на коже, ставшей цвета мелованной бумаги. Волосы, казалось, вот-вот загорятся оранжевым пламенем.

\- Джаспер вас всех угробит, - тихо, обреченно сказал Брэди. – Он вас всех достанет, пидоры.  
\- Заткнись, - устало сказал Лерой и прижал лезвие к его щеке. – Будешь пиздеть без меры, я тебе вдобавок улыбку Челси нарисую.  
Брэди моргнул, его рыжие брови страдальчески исказились, короткие морковные ресницы задрожали. Он громко хлюпнул разбитым носом, но кровь все равно медленно и лениво текла через губы, собиралась на подбородке и капала на пол. Лерой сглотнул.

Кисунь вдруг издал блюющий звук, вскочил на ноги и едва не согнулся пополам. На его побледневшей мордашке застыло отвращение, он часто дышал приоткрытым ртом и мотал головой.  
\- Не надо, - сказал он, умоляюще глядя на Профессора. – Не хочу на это смотреть… пожалуйста!  
Тот несколько секунд глядел в ответ непроницаемым взглядом. Потом кривовато усмехнулся.  
\- Вокруг одни хлюпики мягкосердечные, - сказал он беззлобно и встал.  
Пару секунд Профессор морщился, ощупывая бинты под майкой, потом взял услужливо сунувшегося мальчишку за загривок и потащил прочь, но на пороге, у самой решетки, остановился.  
\- Лерой, - властно сказал он. – Мы погуляем пару часов, а ты закончи тут сам.  
Лерой угрюмо кивнул. Камера опустела, остались только они вдвоем с Брэди.

Брэди глядел на него из-под ресниц, глаза у него были полуобморочные и немного влажные.  
\- Чего ждешь? – спросил он, зло и испуганно. – Хочешь, чтобы я начал умолять?  
\- А ты начнешь? – спросил Лерой.  
\- Конечно, - признался Брэди. – Страшно.  
Он сглотнул и облизнул губы.

Лерой отложил нож, подошел к нему и задумчиво погладил по щеке, там, где осталась маленькая царапина от лезвия.  
\- Не хочу я этого делать, - сказал Лерой. – Гадко это.  
\- Тебя прибьют нахер, если не послушаешься, - буркнул Брэди. – Твой босс ничем не лучше моего.  
Лерой вдруг задумался.  
\- Ну, это уже будет моя проблема, а не твоя, - наконец ответил он.  
\- Ты на понт меня берешь? - почти беспомощно спросил Брэди. - Почему ты это делаешь? Или ты чего-то хочешь?  
\- Ты отлично знаешь, почему я это делаю, - возразил Лерой. – Я не трусливая сучка, как некоторые. Мне не стыдно за мои желания.  
Брэди слабо трепыхнулся, но промолчал.

Лерой нашел ключ, потом отстегнул наручники и едва успел поймать рухнувшего Брэди, подставил ему плечо и перехватил за талию.  
\- Блядь, - прохрипел тот. – Ох у тебя и тяжелая рука, ниггер, ребра аж воют!  
\- Пиздуй-ка отсюда, - посоветовал Лерой. – Сматывайся побыстрей в ваш блок и лучше пару дней носа не показывай. Босс перебесится.  
\- А с тобой что будет? – спросил Брэди, пытаясь более-менее встать на ноги.  
\- Язык мне не отрежут, да и яйца тоже, - усмехнулся Лерой. – Мы тут не беспредельщики.  
\- Я уж вижу, - язвительно отозвался Брэди.  
Он снова хлюпнул носом, стащил окровавленную майку и высморкался в подол, рассудив, что грязнее уже не будет.

\- Давай же, уебывай, - нетерпеливо сказал Лерой, подталкивая его в худую, веснушчатую спину, хотя больше всего ему хотелось эту худую спину погладить, пересчитать пальцами позвонки и потрепать за торчащие лопатки.  
\- Да хорош меня гнать как скотину! – возмутился Брэди, пошатываясь. – Еще раз потычешь – я тебе руку сломаю к хуям. Больно же!  
\- Если сейчас кто-нибудь припрется – тебе будет куда больней, - пригрозил Лерой.  
Брэди в самом деле заторопился, скрючившись и держась ладонью за бок, на котором уже налились чудовищные синяки.

Лерой проводил его до выхода из блока, убедившись, что никто их не застукал. Там Брэди вдруг остановился и обернулся. На его окровавленной физиономии пылал румянец, даже уши порозовели.  
\- За мной должок, Шоколадка, - сказал Брэди с напускным цинизмом, пытаясь скрыть, как смущен. – Я, типа, тебе за спасение должен.  
\- Ага, - согласился Лерой.  
Брэди пару секунд молчал.  
\- Ну и чего ты хочешь? – спросил он. – Меня?  
\- Не, - отмахнулся Лерой, - Нахуй ты мне сдался?  
Глаза у Брэди так оскорблено сверкнули, что Лерой не сдержался и рассмеялся. Ему стало ужасно приятно, что он не ошибся.

\- Я тебя хочу, - сознался он, отсмеявшись. – Да.  
\- Вот так и знал, что ты пидорас, и на мою задницу нацелился, - заметил Брэди. – Ну… приходи вечером туда… ну у библиотеки, помнишь, есть местечко за бойлером. За два часа до отбоя приходи.  
Лерой кивнул.  
\- А зачем? – спросил он, больше для того, чтобы услышать, как Брэди это скажет.  
\- Зачем, зачем, - проворчал тот. – Будто сам не знаешь. Может, тебе и перепадет чего-нибудь, черномазый.  
Лерой хмыкнул и легонечко толкнул его в плечо.  
\- Иди.  
Брэди, который дураком совсем не был, не заставил повторять дважды, а моментально свалил, и первым делом отправился к Джасперу.

Джаспер так задумался, что и не заметил его. Джаспер сидел на своей кровати, нахохлившись, почти до ушей завернувшись в покрывало - его все еще регулярно знобило, хотя он уж почти две недели как вышел из лазарета.

Брэди заметил, что Джаспер держит в пальцах записку, что оставил Медведь. Брэди ее, конечно, читал - почти сразу и прочитал, в тот же день, как Медведь ее оставил. Только у Брэди духу не хватило отнести ее Джасперу или рассказать о ней. Джаспер валялся в лазарете такой изломанный, такой… искореженный, в чем только душа удержалась. Лишь глаз злобно сверкал из-под бинтов. Джаспер, наверное, только на этой злобе да ненависти и выжил. А принести ему записку от Медведя – это просто добить его. Брэди никогда не видел, чтобы человек так упрямо цеплялся за жизнь, превозмогая боль. Это чего-то да стоило.

Записку Джаспер уже потом увидел, когда выписался и прихромал в свою камеру. Он не надел кепочку, через всю тюрьму гордо прошел, всем и каждому показал, что у него теперь изрезанное лицо и нет левого глаза. Брэди думал, что это окончательный пиздец для их банды, но нет, в тот же день как потянулась вереница желающих… а потом начались жестокие и загадочные смерти, которые с Джаспером было трудно связать: у него и у Брэди всегда находилось алиби. Но Брэди-то отлично знал, что это Джаспер наказывает отступников чужими руками. Вся тюряга дрожала.

Но когда Джаспер впервые увидел сложенную пополам записку, торчащую из-под подушки, лицо у него просияло. Он торопливо сел, забыв о том, что у него туго перебинтованы ребра, раскрыл ее и начал читать. Брэди хотел было сказать: «Нет, не надо, просто выбрось», но не посмел. Он тихонько ушел, потому что не хотел видеть Джаспера в такой момент. Он-то знал, что там. Не адрес. Не пожелание выздоровления. Абсолютно нет.

Когда он вернулся, через полчасика, Джаспер все так же сидел и смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом – он глядел в зарешеченное окошко, но вряд ли вообще что-то замечал. Лицо у него было совершенно опустошенное, но записку он держал крепко, почти до судороги.  
Потом он посмотрел на Брэди своим белым страшным глазом, как-то неуловимо поморщился и стал привычным Джаспером, только намного злее и отчаянней. Добраться до Медведя Джаспер уже не мог, и поэтому терроризировал «Сэконд» с удвоенной энергией.

Интересно, - гадал Брэди. - Что же между ними такое произошло? Ведь были такие чувства, Медведь был к Джасперу искренне привязан, да и Джаспер тоже… Что ж он натворил, что Медведь, мужик незлой, написал в записке: «Я больше не вернусь в тюрягу, с меня хватит. Надеюсь, что никогда больше тебя не вспомню. И знаешь, мне хочется верить, что ты сдохнешь в своей клетке, как того и заслуживаешь. Ты сволочь, Джаспер. Всего плохого. Шерман».

Брэди остановился на пороге, но понял, что Джаспер его попросту не видит, Брэди попал в его «слепую зону». Можно было шагнуть вперед и дать Джасперу оценить, как Профессор и его шобла злопамятных пидоров отделали крутого парня из банды, но Брэди почему-то шагнул назад, решив, что не стоит Джаспера в это втягивать. У того и так проблем хватало.

До вечера Брэди метался в сомнениях. Он мог не идти, но в глубине души хотел пойти. И когда он твердо решал, что все-таки придет и набьет Шоколадке морду за гнусные поползновения, у него начинали дрожать руки, и тогда он решал, что нет, определенно никуда не пойдет. Шоколадка в жизни не озвучит претензии. Шоколадка типа благородный рыцарь, и о таком он свистеть на каждом углу не станет. И тут же Брэди становилось стыдно, потому что он поклялся, он слово дал. Шоколадка его спас, и за язык, вообще-то, не тянул, Брэди сам напросился его отблагодарить.

Брэди уже готов был себя проклясть за длинный язык, которого его чуть не лишили, но во время ужина увидел ниггера в общей столовой. Тот сгорбился над миской, хотя и сидел возле Профессора, значит, от белого господина его не отлучили за непослушание. Профессор играл в шахматы с кем-то из своих приятелей, а Лерой пытался есть.  
Потом он поднял голову и увидел Брэди. У того сердце просто в пятки ушло, он сразу понял, почему Лерой так медленно и осторожно орудует ложкой. Даже несмотря на не очень яркое освещение он увидел, что у Лероя в кровь разбиты губы, а левая сторона лица залита кровоподтеком, который придавал темной коже синюшный оттенок.  
Ничего не будет, как же. Не беспредельщики, ага!

Брэди, бывало, его и сильней отделывал, но видеть чужие следы на ниггере, которого Брэди уже давно считал своим собственным, было чертовски неприятно. Он так и вспыхнул от ярости, но Лерой, поймав его взгляд, отрицательно покачал головой, мол, не заводись, ничего страшного. Брэди понял, что непременно придет вечером в закоулок у бойлера. Просто не сможет не прийти, даже если Шоколадка ему задницу порвет или прикажет свой черный хуй в рот взять. Не ради Лероя, придет, а ради себя и своей совести, своей чести, своих внутренних понятий о справедливости.

Но когда он пришел, Лерой уже сидел там, подпирая стенку спиной и уткнувшись в книжку. Брэди остановился и обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не пошел за ним следом.  
Коридорчик был узкий, наполовину перегороженный огромным, почти раскаленным баком, покрашенным в красный цвет. Сам тупичок был тесный, особо не развернешься, но Лерой вытянул ноги, на это места хватало. Потом он заметил Брэди, захлопнул книжку и отложил на пол.

\- Получил пизды? – усмехнулся Брэди.  
Лерой тоже улыбнулся и потрогал пальцем ранку на нижней губе, пухлой и розовой.  
\- Легко отделался, – сказал он. – Только мне кажется, Босс сразу знал, что у меня духа не хватит. Не люблю я зверство.  
\- А я люблю, - пожал плечами Брэди. – Меня это развлекает.  
\- Н-да? – прищурился Лерой и встал. – Тогда что ж ты такой бледный был, когда тебе язык чуть не откромсали?  
\- Иди нахуй, - ответил Брэди, взял Лероя за плечо и повернул к тусклому свету, рассматривая кровоподтек на скуле. – Чем это?  
\- Да какая разница? - отмахнулся Лерой, не пытаясь, впрочем, вырваться.  
Брэди пожал плечами, осторожно притянул его к себе и робко поцеловал в край рта. Лерой тут же положил ладонь ему на затылок, зарылся пальцами в короткие огненные волосы.

Несколько секунд они едва касались друг друга губами, соприкасались лбами, и кончиками носа, потом Брэди несмело поцеловал горячие губы. Лерой словно ждал от него приглашения, требовательно навязал свой темп, пропихнул язык в чужой жадный рот. И пока Брэди самозабвенно отвечал, Лерой запустил ладонь ему под майку, погладил худой бок, покрытый синяками, и обнял за талию.

\- Слышь, черный, - задыхаясь, спросил Брэди, отстранившись и облизываясь. – А ты вообще, что задумал? Прямо потрахаться хочешь?  
\- Не отказался бы, - усмехнулся Лерой. – Если ты тоже хочешь.  
\- Ну я же к тебе приперся сюда, - страдальчески сказал Брэди. – Зря я задницу смазал, что ли? Видать, хочу.  
Лерой фыркнул.  
\- Что, серьезно? – спросил он. – А дай проверить?  
Брэди покраснел и отвел взгляд.

Его розовые уши были так симпатично привлекательны, что Лерой не удержался и пососал мочку. Брэди судорожно вздохнул и принялся раздеваться. Потом он приник к Лерою, прижался к его широкой темнокожей груди и громко застонал, протеревшись по твердым мускулам напряженными сосками.  
\- Не шуми, - посоветовал Лерой, торопливо раздеваясь.  
Он собрал всю одежду в кучу, толкнул туда Брэди и надавил ему на загривок, заставляя опуститься на колени.  
\- В рот не возьму! – тут же отреагировал рыжий. – Это ж вообще пидорство! Давай уже в жопу тогда.  
\- А это, типа, не пидорство? – хмыкнул Лерой, который в общем-то, и не настаивал.  
Он вообще был уверен, что они, максимум, друг другу подрочат, ну и, может, будет немного поцелуев и ласк. А тут такой подарок судьбы.  
Брэди не снизошел до ответа. Он прогнулся в пояснице, - ну чисто кошак, - и посмотрел на Лероя искоса. Лерой, как ему и мечталось, погладил по худой спине, провел ладонью по лопаткам, потом потрепал по загривку.

\- Сука, что ты тянешь? – прошипел Брэди. – Тебе показать, куда вставлять надо?  
\- Заткнись! - приказал Лерой, совершенно очарованный этим телом, долговязым, веснушчатым и таким белым по сравнению с его темной рукой.  
Брэди на удивление послушно замолчал. Лерой погладил ямку поясницы, положил ладонь на худую, твердую ягодицу, сжал ее и оттянул в сторону. Веснушки у него были даже тут. Темно-розовая дырка, и правда, поблескивала каким-то жирным кремом. Брэди не соврал, он подготовился.  
Знать бы, что у него в голове при этом творилось, - подумал Лерой. – О чем он думал, пока задницу растягивал.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что можешь уйти, когда захочешь? – спросил он, погладив Брэди по плечу. – Я не хочу, чтобы это насильно было. Ты… ты мне нравишься.  
\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, ниггер, - глухо сказал Брэди, уткнувшись порозовевшим лицом в их сброшенные оранжевые робы. – Поэтому сделай милость, давай уже типа это.  
Лерой едва не рассмеялся. Он устроился позади Брэди и осторожно потянул его на себя, Брэди судорожно вздохнул, прижавшись ягодицами к паху и ощутив прикосновение твердого, горячего члена.

\- Ты уж будь нежнее, Шоколадка, - проговорил Брэди, пытаясь казаться циничным. – Ты у меня все-таки первый, я ж типа целочка, все дела.  
\- Знаешь, тебе за твое скотство надо бы до яиц с размаха, - буркнул Лерой. – И вздрючить бы так, что мало не покажется.  
Брэди обреченно всхлипнул.

Но Лерой, разумеется, так поступать не собирался, он осторожно пощупал сжатую дырку, надавил пальцем и убедился, что она вполне податливо раскрывается. Брэди под ним тяжело дышал, потом вообще лег на живот, задрав задницу, словно кошка в течке.  
Лерой приставил головку к дырке и чуть нажал, пропихивая внутрь крупную темно-розовую головку. Брэди издал жалобный звук, вцепился до побелевших ногтей в чьи-то скомканные штаны. Лерой продолжил, жалея его, но все равно медленно и потихоньку пропихивал, пока не вставил до конца, пока весь хер не исчез в узенькой веснушчатой заднице.

\- Охуеть, - прошептал Лерой. – Рыжик, ты все принял.  
\- Несказанно, блядь, горжусь, - простонал в ответ Брэди, которого трясло. – Захуя ты такой хуище отрастил, гондон?  
Лерой лег на него, запечатал искривленный рот ладонью и сделал первый толчок. Брэди замычал. Его пальцы снова принялись скрести по полу, но он не вырывался, и не дрыгался, так… извивался, и время от времени ерзал.

\- Наконец-то, - прохрипел Лерой в горячее розовое ухо, покусывая мочку. – Наконец-то ты, сука, оказался на своем месте!  
Брэди что-то возмущенно пропыхтел, но Лерой его не слушал. Он медленно, но ритмично долбил, вталкивая член до конца, и ощущал, что он действительно первый, так узко, так тесно ему было. И, наконец, Брэди перестал сдавленно возмущаться, принялся тихонько поскуливать в такт толчкам.

\- Ты моя сука, - шептал Лерой. – Ты мой, блядь, ты только мой, больше ничей…  
Брэди лизнул ему ладонь. Его задница начала покачиваться навстречу, пальцы больше не скреблись, только сжимались и разжимались, захватывая воздух.  
\- Признай, что ты мой, - прошипел Лерой. – Давай, скажи это!  
Он убрал ладонь, но Брэди, строптивый и непокорный, абсолютно непослушный, упрямо прошептал:  
\- Хуй тебе, ниггер, я свой собственный!  
Лерой медленно вытащил член и отодвинулся.

\- Нет, нет, стой! – испугался Брэди, обернулся и схватил его за руку. – Погоди! Не уходи… не уходи, Лерой.  
Он шумно сглотнул. Глазищи у него стали совсем шалые, зрачки расползлись, словно Брэди крепко обдолбался. По шее, плечам и лицу разлился румянец возбуждения.

\- Я твой, - сказал он, опустился обратно на четвереньки и лег щекой на примятую одежду. – Я твоя сука. Да. Как ты хотел. Вот. Теперь продолжай, лады?  
\- Не-а, - ответил Лерой, который тоже мог быть стервецом, когда хотел. – Попроси меня. Вежливо. Убеди меня, Рыжик.  
Брэди дрогнул. Он просунул ладонь под живот и пару раз ей подвигал. Потом потянулся и осторожно пощупал свою раскрытую, скользкую дырку, которая до сих пор не сомкнулась. Зрелище было – ну просто отвал башки, Лерой торопливо передавил себе член и оттянул яйца, чтоб не кончить.

\- Ну бля-я-ядь, - простонал Брэди, лихорадочно трахая себя пальцами. – Ну выеби меня уже… пожалуйста. Давай, Шоколадка, видишь же, что мне надо… ну что мне сделать?  
Он шумно сглотнул и призывно повилял задницей. Лерой, у которого терпение вышло, навалился сверху, рывком вставил член, втолкнув его до конца, и с силой укусил Брэди за загривок, едва успев зажать кривящийся рот ладонью. Брэди заорал и прогнулся еще сильнее.

Лерой буквально зубами его держал и чувствовал себя, словно кобель на случке. Под ним была строптивая, рыжая и охуительно прекрасная сучка, ее приходилось насильно удерживать на месте, прижимать своим весом к полу, но в этом была своя часть удовольствия. Брэди был такой горячей штучкой, словно живой огонь в руках – и больно, и страшно, и нет никаких сил его отпустить.

Лерой вовремя разжал зубы, сообразив, что вот-вот прокусит Брэди кожу насквозь. На загривке, впрочем, и так остался припухший темный след. Брэди тихо стонал, вскидывая бедра. Потом он устал и только жалобно дышал, но его ладонь все двигалась и двигалась под животом.  
\- Лерой, - прошептал он в полузабытьи. – Лер-р-рой!  
\- Хочешь кончить? – сбивчиво спросил Лерой, который и сам болтался на последних секундах. – Хочешь кончить ты, сука?  
Брэди слабо закивал. Лерой звонко шепнул его по худой, веснушчатой заднице, оставив красный, сочный отпечаток пятерни. Брэди ахнул.  
Его тряхнуло, так здорово, всем телом, что Лероя едва не скинуло. Он обнял Брэди поперек груди, крепко прижал к себе, целуя за ухом и чувствуя, что пачкается в чужой брызгающей сперме.  
Черт, - мимолетно и равнодушно подумал он, - одежда!  
Но потом все это перестало иметь значение. Все, кроме горячей узкой задницы, в которую он изливался, ощущая, как она судорожно, сладко сжимается и выдаивает его. Потом Брэди рухнул на живот и затих. Лерой ткнулся лицом в его апельсиновые волосы, переживая минуты абсолютного блаженства, покоя и тишины.

\- Слезь, кобелина, - буркнул Брэди через пару минут.  
Он бесцеремонно спихнул Лероя в сторону, сел и выругался, рассмотрев, во что превратились их тряпки, смятые и мокрые, в подозрительных пятнах. Лерой тоже сел и утер ладонью вспотевшее лицо. Брэди почти истерично одевался, у него заметно тряслись руки, румянец сходил, хотя глаза все еще шало блестели.

\- Тебе хоть понравилось? – негромко спросил Лерой, не зная, что и думать. – Я тебе не сделал больно? Тебе было хорошо?  
\- Я тебе больше ничего не должен, ниггер, - ответил Брэди, не глядя на него. – Мы в расчете.  
Лерой опешил. У него было такое чувство, что Брэди ему в лицо плюнул или ударил.  
\- Да пошел ты нахер! – разозлился Лерой. – Я тебя не заставлял! Ты сам сюда приперся, виляя жопой!  
Блаженное, ленивое настроение словно рукой сняло, Лерою ужасно захотелось дать Брэди в рожу, так, чтобы губы снова лопнули. Ну что за скот, а? Зачем так поступать?!

Брэди замер, полуголый и потный, в майке с перекрученными лямками. Он подозрительно поглядел на Лероя, облизнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, было классно, - сказал он. – Мне понравилось. Но теперь что? Я не собираюсь быть твоей подстилкой, ниггер, учти это.  
Лерой поглядел на него исподлобья.  
\- Знаешь, как поступают нормальные люди? – спросил он, злясь все сильнее. – Говорят друг другу «спасибо» и расходятся по своим делам.  
\- Да хуй тебе, а не спасибо! – фыркнул Брэди. – У меня жопа болит.  
Он вдруг задумался.  
\- Бедный пацанчик, - сказал он. – Даже после одного раза больно как-то, а как же он…  
Он осекся, и его физиономия вдруг стала действительно виноватой, искренне огорченной. Лерой едва не расхохотался.  
\- Видишь, - сказал он язвительно. – Ты от члена в заднице сразу поумнел, и одного раза хватило. Хотя бы за это скажи спасибо.  
\- Пошел ты, - отмахнулся Брэди, потом наклонился, подобрал свои штаны и оделся.

Лерой тоже лениво одевался, и стоило ему натянуть майку, как Брэди подошел к нему, толкнул к стене, обхватил обеими руками лицо и принялся жадно, порывисто целовать в губы. Потом, зачем-то, медленно лизнул щеку. Лерой вообще-то ждал, что Брэди ему в морду даст, поцелуи стали для него полной неожиданностью, но он быстро опомнился и тоже принялся целовать Брэди в припухшие губы. Чья-то ранка, его или Брэди, открылась, к поцелую добавился густой соленый вкус, но он никого не остановил.

\- Здорово трахаешься, Шоколадка, - наконец ответил Брэди, требовательно обнимая Лероя за бедро. – Правда, здорово! Я думал, будет вообще пиздец, а оно ничего, приятно.  
\- Хочешь еще раз? – спросил Лерой.  
Брэди кивнул.  
\- Конечно хочу, - сказал он безрадостно. – Но нам больше нельзя… не можем мы трахаться. Если Джаспер узнает, или Босс твой – пиздец нам обоим.  
Лерой кивнул. Но потом не выдержал и снова жадно поцеловал Брэди в измазанный кровью рот, насладился вкусом его языка.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - сказал Брэди после поцелуя и неохотно вытащил руку из чужих штанов. – Что-нибудь придумаем, ладно?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Лерой, куснув его в горло, под ухом. – Ты только не делай глупостей.  
Брэди пожал плечами, глупости были привычной частью его жизни.  
\- Мне надо идти, - сказал он. – Меня точно скоро хватятся.  
Лерой снова кивнул, на несколько секунд прижался лбом к чуть-чуть колючей щеке Брэди и замер так, слушая чужое дыхание. Брэди крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе, потом неуклюже поцеловал в висок, отпихнул и ушел, не оглядываясь.

Лерой подождал несколько минут, сунул книжку в карман, согнув ее трубочкой, и вышел следом. Ему было одновременно и грустно, и очень хорошо.  
Он вышел во двор, где уже почти никого не было, потому что с сумерками приходила и осенняя прохлада, налетали зябкие сквозняки. Но Лерой ощущал прямо-таки жизненную необходимость остудить голову.  
Он задрал лицо к небу, синему, беззвездному и нависшему низко-низко, потом шумно вздохнул. Ему казалось, что он весь пахнет Рыжиком, будто запах идет не только от одежды, но и от кожи, от волос, даже от дыхания. Лерой сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться хотя бы от вкуса чужой слюны.

Профессор наверняка догадается. Профессор и так почти все понял. Он вроде бы и казался равнодушным, интересовался только своими книжками, и с недавних пор - мальчишкой, но на самом деле он сразу подмечал детали, а Лерой сейчас даже не имел сил скрываться.  
У него то холодело в животе, когда он думал, что они с рыжим могли спалиться по-полной, то теплело, когда он вспоминал, как Рыжик выгибался, подмахивал, стонал в ладонь. И как он потом полез целоваться.

Лерой громко вздохнул и едва не подпрыгнул, когда к его локтю кто-то прикоснулся.

\- Тебя Босс ищет, - сказал Кисунь.  
Парни, которые его охраняли, отошли на несколько шагов назад, сообразив, что и Лерой не ищет компании, да и Кисунь в них пока не нуждается.  
Кисунь застенчиво улыбнулся, но потом принюхался - его глаза расширились, а рот  
изумленно приоткрылся.

\- Ты… - начал он неуверенно, замолчал, достал из кармана пачку сигарет с золоченым фильтром, прикурил и выдохнул в сторону Лероя насыщенный шоколадный дым.  
\- Что я? – настороженно спросил Лерой.  
\- Будь осторожней, - сказал мальчишка. – Ты палишься. Сегодня чуть не выдал себя.  
Он смутился.  
\- Прости, - сказал он, помолчав. – Это не мое дело.

\- Давно знаешь? – спросил Лерой, с трудом сглотнув, во рту как-то сразу пересохло, а по хребту пробежал холодок.  
Кисунь пожал плечами.  
\- Это же видно, - сказал он. – Но не всем.  
\- А Босс догадывается? – осторожно спросил Лерой.  
\- Он знает, - кивнул Кисунь. – Тебе не его надо бояться.  
Он вдруг улыбнулся, очень светло и очень нежно.  
\- Сэр – хороший человек. Справедливый. Тебе Джаспера надо бояться. Он и тебя уничтожит, и…  
\- Угу, - кивнул Лерой, которому не хотелось, чтобы имя Брэди звучало вслух.

Кисунь курил и тоже смотрел в небо. Сигаретный дым обволакивал Лероя, заглушая, забивая запах недавнего секса, аромат чужого пота и спермы.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – вдруг спросил Лерой.  
Кисунь поглядел на него удивленно.  
\- Двадцать два, - сказал он. – А что?  
Лерой удивился. Он почему-то думал, что Кисунь только-только перешагнул совершеннолетие, а он, оказывается, почти взрослый парень. Наверное, это из-за того, что он был худенький, замученный, заморенный и всегда несчастный, потому и казался моложе.

\- Любишь Босса? - спросил Лерой, заинтересовавшись, что ответит Кисунь и ответит ли вообще.  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Да, - сказал он тихо. – Конечно.  
\- Только он через полгода выходит, - задумчиво сказал Лерой. – А ты?  
\- Еще год, - тихо ответил Кисунь и понурился.  
\- Ты не бойся, - утешил его Лерой. – Босс, даже если выйдет, придумает, как тебе тут перекантоваться срок спокойно. Он умный.  
Кисунь невесело улыбнулся.  
\- Перекантуюсь как-нибудь, - ответил он. – А вот потом… что?  
Лерой понял, о чем тот говорит.

Зачем он такой Боссу на воле? Там красивые женщины. Там целый миллион Кисуней, и все красивые, свежие, не потасканные, без жутких шрамов и темного прошлого. Выбирай – не хочу.

\- А я не думаю, что Босс про тебя забудет, - сказал Лерой, покачав головой. – Я же вижу, как он на тебя смотрит. Он не забудет. Он не из тех, кто своих забывает.  
Кисунь недоверчиво хмыкнул и потушил окурок о металлические перила.

\- А тебе сколько сидеть? – спросил он. – Долго?  
\- Мне два года, - вздохнул Лерой. – Вот я за тобой и пригляжу.  
\- А потом что будешь делать? – спросил Кисунь, пока они шагали в блок, сопровождаемые охраной. – Когда выйдешь – что будешь делать?  
\- Нажрусь в говнище, - ухмыльнулся Лерой. – Девчонку какую-нибудь трахну. В кино схожу. Потом, наверное, буду искать работу.  
Он пожал плечами.

Найду Брэди, - подумал он. – Где бы тот ни был – найду. Он будет моим, он должен быть моим, потому что он и так мой. Теперь он мой.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ранджит Чоудари, по прозвищу Йог, никогда в жизни йогом не был, вопреки всем тем слухам, что о нем ходили. Раджит не умел завязываться в узел или делать стойку на руках. Ранджит толкал наркоту. Иногда употреблял сам, и это был единственный известный ему способ достигать Нирваны.

Вот и этим вечером Ранджит втайне выкурил косячок, и от этого чувствовал себя легким и свободным, он парил над тяжеловесным бытием, и никакие решетки не могли его удержать. Ранджит смутно осознавал, что лежит на своей койке, завернувшись в тонкое тюремное одеяло, но при этом мысли его и сознание уносились на свободу, в домик на тихой, сонной улице, в одну маленькую ванную с розовой плиткой и светло-зеленой эмалью раковины.  
В ванную, где перед зеркалом стоял стаканчик с двумя зубными щетками: одна была его, он пользовался ею раз в пару недель, когда сбегал и оставался на ночь, а другая была более потертая, с загнутыми щетинками. Еще перед зеркалом стоял малиново-красный флакон шампуня.

Все остальное, женские штучки, загадочные коробочки, флакончики и скляночки, бинты и патроны, баночки с таблетками, которые Ранджит забирал с собой – все это было в шкафчике над раковиной. Все, кроме пакетов с травкой, разумеется, для нее здесь было слишком сыро.  
Кали любила простоту и минимализм. Еще она любила его.

Ранджит отлично помнил, - видел, как наяву, - как сидел, обняв себя за колени, в ее ванне, нежась в горячей воде. Кали, устроившись рядом на высокой табуретке, мыла ему голову, пропуская мыльные густые черные пряди сквозь длинные, тонкие пальцы. Он рассказывал, а она слушала. Когда он смотрел на нее, то напрочь терял нить повествования. Она была дивно хороша – практически обнаженная, в простеньком гладком лифчике, туго обхватившем маленькую грудь, на бедре висела черная кожаная подвязка, но без ножа в небольшом чехле. Она любила ходить босиком.

Когда он поворачивал голову, он видел розовые, влажные лепестки ее лотоса, и крупную жемчужину в обрамлении белых завитков. Это зрелище начисто вытесняло все мысли из его головы. Он замолчал в очередной раз, тогда она взяла насадку душа и легонько стукнула его по макушке.

\- Продолжай, - приказала Кали.  
Он сглотнул, задрал лицо и всмотрелся в ее холодные, как морозная сталь, голубые глаза. Он убил по ее приказу, убил для нее, он сидел за нее, и готов был убить снова, и снова сидеть, стоило ей потребовать. Она была единственным ориентиром его жизни. Его Парвати. Шакти. Его Кали, темная, опасная и прекрасная.

Он потянулся и прижался губами к розовой жемчужине. У него даже мурашки выступили, когда он ощутил пульсацию и дрожь наслаждения. Он ласкал языком складки, пока они не увеличились, и между ними не выглянули крошечные и нежные потаенные лепестки. Он пил нектар, жадно пачкая в нем лицо, он пытался достать языком до сокровища, запрятанного в глубине лотоса, и языком умолял жемчужину поддаться ему.

Но вместо этого ему на голову хлынула холодная вода из душа. Он отпрянул и сжался, моргая слипшимися ресницами. Она поглядела на него вроде бы невозмутимо, но он видел, что на ее бледной коже проступил отсвет румянца. Он слышал аромат ее возбуждения, пряный и густой. Он всем сердцем ощущал ее немой призыв, хоть и знал, что Кали будет сопротивляться как пантера, ее придется тащить в спальню, насильно, за волосы, и при этом она, способная в два счета убить его, будет защищать свою честь с пылом разъяренной тигрицы.

Она склонилась, будто бы ополаскивая его после купания, но ее рука опустилась в пену, под воду, и требовательно сжала его твердый жезл, истекающий липкой смазкой. Она широко и очень зубасто ухмыльнулась, довольная им и собой, и выпрямилась. Потом Кали тщательно смыла шампунь с его длинных волос, ополоснула его плечи, мимолетно провела пальцами по Ганеше, приласкав его, и достала полотенце. Бросила на бортик ванны и ушла, покачивая бедрами.  
Ранджит встал и принялся вытираться. Даже теперь, в укуре и почти бреду, помнил шершавое, чуть царапающее прикосновение сухой ткани к телу, разогревающее кожу. Он замотал бедра полотенцем и отправился искать свою жену.

Она сидела в гостиной, на диванчике перед журнальным столиком, широко раздвинув ноги и собирая смазанный и вычищенный пистолет. Ее руки двигались опытно, быстро и ловко, складывая из разрозненных металлических частей смертельное оружие. Ей почему-то это шло: сверху холодная сталь, издающая сухие, клацающие звуки, а снизу – розовая, влажная, липкая щель, сосредоточие всего самого лучшего, что есть в мире.

Она хлопнула по обойме, загнав ее на место, потом прицелилась в него, чуть прищурив глаза. Сняла предохранитель и положила палец на курок. Ранджит подошел к ней и опустился на колени, позволив упереть дуло себе в лоб. Он умел стрелять, и делал это неплохо, но Кали намного лучше разбиралась в оружии. Она давала ему ствол и указывала на цель, а он делал все остальное. Он знал, что, если она выстрелит – его мозги разлетятся кровавым веером по полу. Это была бы не самая плохая смерть. Он не жалел ни о чем.

Кали глядела на него заинтриговано, словно кошка, услышавшая любопытный шум. Он положил ладони на ее худые коленки, повел выше, по мускулистым, длинным ногам, пока не сомкнул пальцы поверх кудрявого светлого треугольника. Смертоносное дуло больно упиралось ему в лоб.

Он бы узнал свою Кали где угодно. Он с самого детства знал, что будет искать ее, пока не найдет, какое обличие бы она не приняла в этом воплощении. Она была красавица – блондинка с голубыми глазами, высокая, худая, с печатью божественного гнева на лице. Молчаливая, жестокая, совсем на него не похожая. Но, должно быть, Кали тоже узнала его, потому что она любила его. Он был, - и он это понимал, - изначально ей не пара, но она любила его, как делала это в каждом их воплощении, снова и снова.

Ранджит потянулся к ней и прикоснулся губами к ее животу, плоскому и худому. Она, немного подумав, отложила пистолет на столик, вплела пальцы в его влажные, черные волосы и попыталась оттащить его.  
\- Нет, - сказала Кали. – Я не в настроении.  
Да, - услышал он в ее голосе, и встал.

Она брыкалась и пинала его по ногам, она рычала и сопротивлялась, укусила его за руку, едва не вырвав кусок мяса. Бить ее он не мог, поэтому свалил на пол и схватил за светлые волосы. Она взвыла от досады и ярости. Лямка лифчика лопнула, тот свалился, обнажив дерзкие грудки с алыми, твердыми сосочками.  
Он затащил ее в спальню и швырнул на кровать, лицом вниз, но она извернулась и приземлилась на спину. Она выглядела бешеной волчицей, скалила белые зубки, и когда он навалился сверху – Кали моментально разодрала ему лицо, едва не выцарапав глаза.  
Она могла бы за пару секунд сломать ему руки или шею. Она умела прикончить человека кредитной карточкой, чашкой, пластиковой десертной ложечкой…, наверное, всем, что могло попасть ей под руку. Ее этому учили и выучили на совесть.  
Должно быть, сложнее всего ей было сдержаться и не убить его. Он не мог этого не ценить.

Он душил ее, пока Кали не перестала ерзать под ним, тогда он втиснул колено между ее судорожно сжатых ног, и рывком развел их. Она издала хрип, полный бессильной злобы. Внутренняя часть ее бедер была мокрая и липкая, кудрявые завитки слиплись от пахучей прозрачной слизи. Ранджит дернул ее на себя, подхватив за бедра. Он чувствовал, что его жезл беспощадно таранит узкие, упругие стенки, доставляя им обоим неземное блаженство.  
Нет высшей радости, чем слияние каменной мужественности и влажной женственности, мистическая трансформация мужского и женского начала, соединение их в единое всемогущее создание, способное дать жизнь.

Она громко ахнула и тут же перестала сопротивляться. Он доказал, что достоин ее, он овладел ею по праву сильного, по праву ее мужчины. Кали обвила его плечи руками, притягивая его к себе и прижимаясь сама. Она гортанно вскрикивала на каждый толчок, но потом только стонала и жмурилась, пока он горячечно целовал ее прекрасное, треугольное, бледное лицо. Она положила ладонь на его щеку, потрогала царапины и жадно облизнула окровавленные кончики пальцев. Восхитительная, кровожадная Кали.

Ранджит подхватил ее и сел, усадив ее верхом. Она тут же подхватила его ритм, задвигалась, обуздывая его, объезжая, словно он был жеребцом. Потом она устала и прижалась к нему, а он все двигался и двигался, перед глазами у него было темно от того наслаждения, что бывает лишь когда соединяются не только тела, но и души. Он ощущал ее обнаженную страстную душу так же, как и свою, словно они были двумя свечами, стоящими рядом, чье пламя одинаково колебалось от малейшего ветерка.

\- Ранджит! - простонала она и вонзила ногти ему в загривок, пронзив кожу.  
Он отпустил ее и позволил упасть спиной на кровать. Кали выгнулась - маленькая, упругая грудь дерзко подпрыгивала на каждом толчке, под белой кожей проступили дуги ребер, а лобковая кость выделилась так четко и выпукло, словно Ранджит выталкивал ее своим членом.  
Он нащупал большим пальцем ее жемчужину, совсем уж мокрую и крупную, и принялся поглаживать ее, сначала легонько, но потом все усиливая нажим.

Кали вскрикнула и дернулась, потом еще и еще, она стонала и рычала, ее ногти скребли по постели. У Ранджита потемнело в глазах, настолько он ощущал, как она содрогается, сжимая его жезл. Он свалился сверху, едва успев подставить локти, и долго лежал, жадно дыша, пока его отпускала длинная, слитная, сладкая судорога.  
Кали нежно поглаживала его по спине, по плечам, потом прижала его к себе и поцеловала в горло, туда, где билась яремная вена. Он повернулся на бок, уютно обхватив ее и так крепко обнимая, словно снова хотел стать с ней одним целым. Он не вытащил, и поэтому чувствовал, как липко и мокро между их тел, и что из нее немного вытекает ему на бедро. Они это никогда не обсуждали, но он готов был воспитывать ее детей от любых отцов, хотя и позволял себе помечтать о том, что именно его она выберет, если когда-нибудь захочет завести малышей. Такие женщины, как она, всегда выбирают сами.

Кали лениво поскребла его почти высохшие волосы, накрутила черный локон на палец. Костяшки у нее были содраны, но уже почти зажили. Выглядело так, словно она голыми руками била дубовую доску… или выбиралась из могилы.

\- Расскажешь, в какую интригу тебя втянули? – спросила она. – Расскажи.  
Он нежно поцеловал ее за ухом.  
\- Да, моя прекрасная белая роза, - хрипло сказал он, не выпуская ее из объятий. – Конечно, как пожелаешь.

В тюряге было неспокойно. Профессору оставалось досидеть всего несколько недель, и от этого напряжение, бурлившее в воздухе, можно было ощутить физически, особенно – человеку с тонкой душевной организацией. Перемены, тем более, такие значительные, всегда подогревали общественную температуру. Надзиратели боялись бунтов. Передел власти, который всегда сопровождался кровопролитиями, маячил не за горами.

Ранджит как раз доедал свой обед, когда услышал удивительную новость – Профессор послал Лероя, свою правую руку, в блок Джаспера, договориться о встрече.  
Новость летела от человека к человеку, обрастая неправдоподобными подробностями. Когда Ранджит выходил из столовой, всего через десять минут, он успел услышать версию о том, что Джаспер в ответ на предложение вернул чернокожего, не то с отрезанной головой, не то разделанного на части, не то вообще без головы, не то совсем не вернул.  
Ранджит в это не поверил.

Ему, человеку, у которого можно достать все, что угодно, был открыт доступ во все банды, поэтому Ранджит, подчинившись любопытству, отправился в блок Джаспера, чтобы самому проверить, что же там происходит. И к его удивлению, он практически сразу наткнулся на Джаспера и Профессора, когда переходил тюремный двор.  
Они сидели на спортивной площадке, устроившись за вкопанным в землю столом, друг напротив друга, и о чем-то вполне мирно беседовали, окруженные своей охраной в два кольца. Туда, конечно, не имело смысла соваться, тем более, Ранджит подозревал, что и так знает, о чем идет речь - о мальчишке-мексиканце, которого Профессор обогрел и приютил, и которого боялся оставлять в тюряге. Джаспер ведь был из тех людей, что придерживаются принципа «Око за око», а на мальчика у него была большая обида.

Ранджит знал, как это всегда бывает, когда строишь подробные планы: планируешь одно, но стоит отвернуться, как этот план катится в тартарары, и все случается так, как случается, и далеко не всегда хорошо.  
Профессор, мужик умный и дальновидный, об этом тоже наверняка знал, и поэтому, несмотря на то, что в тюряге оставался Лерой, Профессор явно решил подстраховаться. Ранджит мысленно одобрил его решение, хотя, конечно, Профессор в его одобрении не нуждался.

За последние месяцы, проведенные в сытости и безопасности, Фелипе Диас дивно похорошел. Ранджит был совершенно равнодушен к утехам со своим полом, но, тем не менее, ценил красоту, независимо от того, какого рода она была и кому принадлежала. На Фелипе теперь было приятно посмотреть, а многим наверняка было бы приятно не только посмотреть, но и сделать что-нибудь с той хорошенькой куколкой, которой Фелипе стал.  
И, как бы это странно ни было, никто не мог бы защитить Фелипе от посягательств и насилия лучше, чем Джаспер. Не считая Профессора, конечно. Но Профессор скоро не сможет защитить мальчика, а Лерой… мужик он хороший и добрый, но не вожак.

Ранджит кивнул сам себе и отправился в блок, где остались парни Джаспера. Они охотно покупали у него травку и кое-что еще, так что Ранджит рассчитывал подзаработать деньжат, пока Джаспер не вернулся и не оборвал торговлю. Но к его удивлению, Ранджит почти никого не встретил. От пробежавшего мимо парня он узнал, что Джаспер взял Лероя в заложники на время переговоров. Однако, - и это Ранджит отлично помнил, - на спортивной площадке, Лероя не было, как и не было рыжего Брэди-Мясника.

Ранджит пошел дальше, рассеянно заглядывая в пустые камеры, и когда уже собирался развернуться, едва не упершись в тупик, то услышал из дальней камеры странные звуки. Он, поддавшись любопытству, но с опаской заглянул туда - и расплылся в улыбке.  
Лерой, совершенно целый и со всеми законно принадлежащими ему частями тела, сидел на койке, широко раздвинув ноги. Его смятая майка валялась на полу. На коленях у него, пламенея оранжевыми волосами и прижимаясь всем телом, сидел полуголый Брэди. Они так страстно целовались, что даже не заметили его.

Ранджит кашлянул. Брэди подпрыгнул, словно испуганный кот, дернулся, но Лерой удержал его за поясницу, не дав свалиться на пол.  
\- Ранджит, - недовольно сказал Лерой. – Съеби, а?  
Брэди недоверчиво уставился на него зелеными диковатыми глазами.  
\- А? – спросил он, кривя припухшие губы. – Но…  
\- Не ссы, - фыркнул Лерой. – Ранджит не сдаст.  
Ранджит согласно кивнул.  
\- Тут это… - сказал он. – Вроде бы никого нет вокруг, как вымерло, но вы бы осторожней. Мало ли что…  
Брэди попытался сползти с чужих колен, но Лерой его снова удержал и притянул к себе.  
\- Да тихо ты, - сказал он. – Не ерзай.  
Брэди что-то прошипел, из чего Ранджит услышал лишь «пизданулся» и «на жопу натянут». Лерой закатил глаза и выпустил его. Брэди принялся торопливо одеваться.

\- Что там с переговорами? – спросил Лерой, темным, возбужденным взглядом следя за Брэди, худым, длинным и покрытым веснушками. Вот уж в ком, по мнению Ранджита, красоты и капли не было.  
Ранджит пожал плечами.  
\- Сидят, - сказал он. – Болтают… о пацане речь?  
\- О нем, - вздохнул Лерой. – О ком же еще?  
\- Удивляюсь я вашему боссу! – заявил Брэди, пытаясь застегнуть робу. – Так стараться ради кого?! Ради шлю…  
Лерой звонко шлепнул его по бедру.  
\- Твоего мнения не спрашивали, - заметил он.  
\- Еще раз тронешь – я тебе красоту попорчу-то, - пригрозил Брэди, заметно обозлившись. – Мамку свою будешь шлепать, ниггер.  
Лерой нервно дернул бровью. Потом кивнул Ранджиту, мол, у меня все в порядке, вали.

Ранджит кивнул ему в ответ и пошел обратно, и прямо на крыльце его деликатно, но твердо взяли под ручки. Не успел он хоть что-то сказать или спросить, как в два счета оказался у стола, за которым сидели Профессор и Джаспер. У Ранджита, хоть он и не считал себя трусом, как-то неожиданно вспотели ладони.

\- Понимаешь, любовь моя, - сказал он честно. – Они и по отдельности неприятные люди, но, когда они вместе смотрят на тебя – становится страшно. Как-то… давят взглядом.  
Кали погладила его по волосам, потом освободилась и откатилась в сторону.  
\- Джаспер мог бы стать мне полезным, - задумчиво проговорила она. – Если я правильно понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, ему наверняка нужна будет работа…  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Ранджит, который обычно ей не противоречил. – Это не тот зверь, которого ты сможешь приручить, птичка моя.  
Кали коротко взглянула на него холодным, полным ярости взглядом.  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Ранджит и пожал плечами.

Он не стал спорить, и не стал доказывать ей, что Джаспер слишком опасен. Она держала в узде таких чудовищ… истинных демонов, но Джаспер не был демоном. Он был дьяволом, и даже Кали он был не по зубам. Ранджит просто не допустил бы, чтобы она с Джаспером когда-нибудь соприкоснулась.  
Кали заметно растерялась, наткнувшись на непривычную ей стену его уверенного упрямства. Она подождала несколько секунд, потом пожала плечами и кивнула, подчинившись его решению.

\- Продолжай, - сказала она, устроившись на боку, словно хищная, опасная кошка. Голубые глаза неотрывно следили за ним, ноготки мягко поглаживали его кожу, лишь намекая о том, что могут оставить глубокие царапины.  
Ранджит перевернулся на спину. На секунду ему показалось, что он лежит не на большой кровати, а на узкой, одноместной койке, и не на мягком матрасе, а на жесткой, твердой простыне, что, вдобавок, сбилась в ногах, опутав ему щиколотки. Сквозь светлую краску и черное дерево проступили унылые бетонные стены, а Кали стала призрачной, исчезла, стоило ему моргнуть. Но потом все снова вернулось на свое место – его женщина, деревянные стены и мягкая постель.

\- Говорят, что ты регулярно выходишь за приделы тюрьмы, - сказал Профессор. – Это так.  
В его интонации вопроса не было. Ранджит кивнул.  
Профессор всегда напоминал ему какую-то большую хищную птицу. Из тех, которые сначала хватают добычу кривыми острыми когтями, а потом воодушевленно рвут на части крючковатым клювом. И вроде Профессор всегда был такой спокойный, молчаливый, невозмутимый, и глаза у него не горели злобой, как у Джаспера, но все равно, ощущение угрозы и опасности, так и прущей от него, было совершенно осязаемое. Ранджит его уважал, но не любил находиться близко, Профессор его подавлял и даже немного гипнотизировал.

\- Мне не очень интересно, как ты это делаешь, - честно сказал Профессор. – Но нам нужно, чтобы один раз вместо тебя вышел кое-кто другой.  
\- Фелипе? – удивился Ранджит.  
\- Нет, - ответил Профессор. – Не он, Фелипе будет сидеть до конца своего срока.  
Потом он искоса поглядел на Джаспера, и вот тут Ранджит все понял.  
Джаспер! Вот кому следовало устроить побег. Вот кто от попытки побега ничего не терял, с его-то пожизненным сроком.

Ранджит уставился на Джаспера. Тот молчал и глядел в ответ, сверкая своим жутким белым глазом, лишенным выражения.  
Во внешности Джаспера было нечто неуловимое, что напоминало о ядовитых скользких гадах или о тех полулегендарных жутких существах, которых милосердно скрывает морская пучина.  
Джаспер вроде был даже симпатичный, худенький, но чем дольше на него смотришь, тем сильнее, почему-то, лезут в голову мерзкие, навязчивые мысли о бледных склизких щупальцах с розовыми жалящими присосками. О равнодушных и жестоких щупальцах, которые безо всякой жалости обвивают, обволакивают жертву, проникая в каждое ее отверстие, игнорируя сопротивление бьющегося в агонии тела, наполняют собой изнутри, и тогда жадно пульсирующие присоски окрашиваются кармином.  
Еще почему-то в воображении отчетливо встает полузабытое воспоминание, не то детский страх, родом из кошмаров, не то память поколений, которая хранит не только мудрость, но и древний ужас. Безразмерная и бездонная пасть, полная мелких ядовитых зубов, болезненно-розовая дыра, вся в складочках и в зубах, что не разрывают, а медленно, с садистским удовольствием, перетирают орущую жертву, причиняя той невообразимые мучения.  
И над всем этим ужасом, над жутким клубком щупалец и бесконечными клыками в кровожадных ртах – молочно-белое око с вертикальным зрачком; всевидящее око, которое никогда не упустит свою жертву, которое знает все твои страхи, все твои грешки, и видит насквозь любого.

\- Я мог бы это устроить, - неуверенно сказал Ранджит, нервно сглотнув. – Но, когда вскроется пропажа заключенного, я и сам не смогу выбираться. Парней, которые мне помогают, точно заподозрят. А они сдадут меня.  
\- Не сдадут, - сказал Профессор. – У тебя будет железное алиби на каждую твою отлучку. Половина тюряги точно и детально опишет, где ты был и что делал.  
\- Как ты выбираешься? – вдруг спросил Джаспер. – Через канализацию?  
Его лицо поморщилось, в глазу на секунду блеснуло что-то живое, искреннее.  
\- Через мусорку, - признался Ранджит. – И потом так же обратно. Парни-мусорщики в курсе, но я ведь всегда возвращаюсь.  
Профессор хмыкнул и посмотрел на Джаспера. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Если не секрет, - спросил Профессор. – Куда это ты мотаешься?  
\- К жене, - ответил Ранджит.  
Профессор кивнул.  
\- Если этот путь закроют – я долго ее не увижу, - настойчиво проговорил Ранджит.  
Профессор посмотрел на него без сочувствия.  
\- Придется потерпеть, - сказал он. – Мне жаль.  
На самом деле ему, конечно, не было жаль, ни капельки. Ему на все было начхать, кроме мальчишки.

\- А если я откажусь? – спросил Ранджит.  
Он снова ощутил на себе давящий взгляд целых трех холодных глаз.  
\- Пожалуй, не стоит отказываться, - почти дружелюбно сказал Джаспер. – Я бы не стал.  
\- Если твоей женщине нужна помощь… – начал было Профессор. – Деньги или…  
Ранджит молча покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Она справится. Она сильная.  
Профессор пожал плечами и посмотрел на Джаспера.  
\- Рискнешь? – спросил он.  
\- Почему бы нет? – лениво ответил тот. – Хуже не будет.  
Профессор кивнул и встал. Потом протянул Джасперу руку. Тот несколько секунд медлил, но потом протянул ладонь в ответ и скрепил рукопожатие.

\- Договорились, - сказал Джапер. – Холить и лелеять твою шлюху не обещаю, но и волосок с его башки не упадет, и никто его не тронет, в этом будь уверен.  
Профессор хмыкнул, потом поглядел на Ранджита.  
\- Я компенсирую тебе неудобства, чем смогу, - сказал он. – Только скажи.  
Ранджит пожал плечами.  
\- И когда? – спросил он, тоскливо переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Тебе скажут, - ответил Профессор.  
Джаспер ухмыльнулся, повернулся и ушел, и за ним ушли его отморозки.

Профессор стащил очки и помассировал переносицу. Вид у него был утомленный и нервный.  
\- Теперь надо как-то сообщить все это Фелипе, - сказал он мрачно. – И это даже посложней, чем договориться с Джаспером. Про этого и так все понятно.  
\- Начните с веселой шутки, - посоветовал Ранджит.  
\- Обхочешься, - буркнул Профессор и пошел прочь, уводя своих людей, а Ранджит остался на спортивной площадке в гордом одиночестве.

\- Почему ты согласился на самом деле? – спросила Кали, когда он замолчал.  
Ранджит задумался:  
\- Мальчика жалко, - сказал он. – Правда, жалко.  
\- Фелипе? – спросила Кали.  
\- Джаспера, - ответил Ранджит.  
Кали издала возглас изумления.  
\- Он разбит пополам, - пояснил Ранджит. – Он разорван на две части, и одна часть его души навсегда его покинула. Это ужасно. Мне больно… неприятно на это смотреть.

Кали хмыкнула и встала с кровати. Она подобрала свой лифчик, покрутила лямочки и как-то чудесным образом все починила, спрятала маленькие грудки в плен ткани. Ранджит наблюдал за ней, наслаждаясь видом ее длинных ног и красивых бедер.  
Когда он ее встретил, он с первого взгляда понял, что это она – единственная любовь всех его жизней. Ему никогда не нравились женщины такого типа, он на них и не смотрел, но Кали – это было совсем другое дело. Не имела значения оболочка, в которой Кали возрождалась раз за разом, имел значение лишь тот взгляд, которым она глядела на него, узнавая и принимая его как своего мужа, в этой жизни, и в прошлой, и во всех жизнях, что они делили вместе.

Когда он осмелился впервые подойти к ней, - она была ослепительно прекрасна, в белом платье, расписанном цветущими ветвями сакуры, он помнил этот момент и это платье даже спустя годы, - она посмотрела на него своими синими холодными глазами. Она возвышалась над ним на полголовы, каблуками ее туфель можно было убивать - через некоторое время, Ранджит увидел это собственными глазами.

\- Гхали-на, - сказала она ему, без улыбки и приветствия.  
Кали, - услышал он. Но он это уже и так знал, с первого взгляда знал.

Потом он ее завоевывал, ничему не удивляясь. Ранджит всегда ее завоевывал, потому что это было в правилах мужчины – завоевать свою женщину и доказать ей, что он ее достоин. Вознести ее на пьедестал своего преклонения и обожания.  
Он не удивлялся тому, что под каждым ее нарядом находилось место для чехла с ножом или для кобуры с пистолетом. Не удивлялся, увидев, как чисто, профессионально и безжалостно она работает. Он не удивлялся, когда она рвала зубами его плечо в ярости, а в следующую секунду громко кричала от наслаждения, когда он входил в ее естество своим лингамом. Он не удивлялся тому, что она плевать хотела на всех богов, вместе взятых, и верила лишь мистеру Кольту. Не удивлялся тому, что она ревела в три ручья, до соплей, обнимая подушку и просматривая раз за разом мультфильм про львенка-сироту. Он не просил ее о верности – он ей доверял. Он не просил ее о близости – он овладевал ею, когда им хотелось. Он ее не боялся. Он ее любил.

Она подпускала его все ближе и ближе, делила с ним ложе, делила с ним единую душу на двоих, на мужчину и женщину. Потом она попросила его убить человека и честно сказала, что за это ему придется сидеть. И это его тоже не удивило, он, наверное, всегда знал, что до этого дойдет рано или поздно. Рядом с такими людьми, как она, невозможно остаться с чистыми руками.

\- Кого и когда? – спросил он.  
Она помолчала.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя, Рандж, - сказала она после долгой паузы. – Столько, сколько понадобится.  
Потом она протянула ему пистолет и назвала имя. Это был известный человек, и потому Ранджиту впаяли приличный срок.

Но даже разлученные, встречаясь редко и лишь на одну ночь, они все равно были единой душой. Ранджит уважал тех, кто подобно ему, - подобно Шиве, - сумел найти и узнать свою вторую половину, какой бы облик она не приняла. Хрупкого мальчика со шрамами на лице, униженного и почти затерявшегося во мраке, подобно свече, что едва тлеет и вот-вот погаснет - свече, из которой при желании можно раздуть пожар. Или облик рыжей, тощей пакости, со злого лица которой иногда на несколько секунд сходит глумливая усмешка, а в глазах проступает нечто вроде растерянности и смущения, светится живая, тревожная душа.

А Джаспер был лишь наполовину человек. Не потому, что в нем было слишком сильное звериное кровожадное начало, толкающее его на бессмысленную жестокость, а потому что его душа кем-то была разорвана надвое. Он был неполноценен. Болен.  
Ранджит знал, что ему никто не поверит. Он и не стремился никому ничего доказывать, он предпочитал собирать новости, а не разносить их, он просто видел, что Джаспер влюблен и несчастен. Жуткое сочетание на самом деле – быть почти всесильным в их замкнутом мирке, взращенном на насилии, и при этом быть настолько несчастным.  
Так что в глубине души Ранджит даже не удивился. Джасперу было куда бежать - к кому бежать, и всем, наверное, от этого только стало бы лучше.

\- Значит, ты согласился? – невесело спросила Кали. – Ну и когда?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Я все равно найду способ выбраться к тебе, - пообещал Ранджит.  
\- Только не через канализацию, будь добр, - сказала она, поморщившись. – Я не представляю, чем тебя от этого отмывать.  
Ранджит усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, рыбка моя, - ответил он. – Я придумаю что-нибудь еще, не сомневайся.

Она хмыкнула и принялась расставлять на столе тарелки, достала из пакета упакованную в целлофан большую пластиковую миску карри. В другой миске оказался рис с шафраном. Ранджит знал, что Кали не умеет готовить, она заказывала где-то еду, но ему было приятно, что она все-таки старалась ему угодить. Сам он к индийской кухне был совершенно равнодушен, после тюряги совершенно плевать что есть, даже какой-нибудь пересушенный гамбургер – пища богов.

Ранджит поймал ее и прижал к низкой кухонной тумбе. Обнял сзади, поцеловал в шею, погладил ладонями ее плоский живот.  
\- Пусти, - сказала Кали, не пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, лаская губами нежное местечко у нее за ухом.  
Она тут же повернулась, стремительная и опасная, и через секунду Ранджит понял, что ему в горло упирается остро заточенный кухонный нож. По коже побежала щекочущая капля, стекла вниз по ложбине и запеклась в лунке солнечного сплетения.

\- Я сказала пусти! - приказала она.  
Он видел, как трепещут ее длинные ресницы, видел светлые лучики в ее больших голубых глазах. Он ощущал, как покидает его жизнь, капля за каплей, что текли вниз и впитывались в ремень шорт. Ранджит сглотнул.  
Кали убрала нож, метнула его в сторону дверного косяка с такой силой, что нож застрял в дереве и долго покачивался, едва слыша вибрируя. Кали подалась вперед и слизнула кровь, зализала ранку, пока та не закрылась.  
Толкнула Ранджита в грудь и приказала:  
\- Садись ужинать. Потом уходи.  
Но в ее глазах было игривое обещание.

Ранджит толком не высыпался, когда навещал свою женщину, на рассвете ему приходилось сбегать, чтобы к утренней перекличке оказаться на месте, в строю арестантов. У него было всего лишь несколько ночных часов, но за это короткое время они снова и снова узнавали друг друга, вспоминая касания, аромат тела, шум дыхания и биение чужого сердца.

\- Я прихожу в слиянии безграничной ночи и безграничного дня, - пробормотал Ранджит, медленно и неохотно выплывая из трипа. Он смутно вспомнил, что после того, как прикончил косячок, почти в бессознательном состоянии сожрал вдобавок парочку волшебных таблеток. То-то ему мерещились такие реалистичные видения, до сих пор, стоило закрыть глаза, в воображении жадно извивались щупальца, уродливо вывернутые присосками кверху.  
Ранджит повернулся на бок и скорчился. Его знобило, голова сильно кружилась, под прикрытыми веками вспыхивало красное колесо, которое то кружилось, то останавливалось, и тогда оказывалось, что это не колесо вовсе, а гаммадион, свастика с мохнатыми паучьими лапами.

\- Тысячи матерей и отцов, сотни сыновей и жен их приходят сюда, претерпевая мучения в кругах сансары, - пробормотал Ранджит, постукивая зубами в полубреду. – Воздев руки, громко кричу я об этом, но никто мне не внемлет… Ни из любви, ни из страха, ни из алчности, даже во имя жизни не будет отвергнута дхарма…  
\- Ранджит! – позвал кто-то из соседней камеры. – Заткнись, а? Будь любезен!  
\- Да он в хлам, - ответили из другой. – Передознулся, что ли?

Ранджит закрыл глаза, натянул покрывало до ушей и снова провалился в свои реалистические сны-воспоминания, где его подруга, его вечная жена, оседлав тигра, скакала по полям цветущих лотосов, обсыпанная синей краской, с распущенными белыми волосами, в ожерелье из черепов, воинственно сверкая голубыми глазами. Он был тигром под ней, и ощущал, как она трется влажной промежностью о его шкуру. Он был лотосами, которые она попирала, не заботясь ни мгновения их судьбой. Он был беззубым черепом в ее богатом ожерелье. Он был отрубленной головой демона, которой она потрясала, безумно хохоча. Он был древним бронзовым ножом, который она крепко держала, и был послушен ее воле и ее жажде убийства.  
Он был ею - темной Шакти, разрушительницей времени. Она дарила ему радость и наслаждение, она ублажала его всеми известными способами, она давала ему жизнь. Она приносила ему смерть. Она танцевала на его мертвом теле танец победителя. Она пила его дыхание. Она дарила свое дыхание ему.

Вот уже несколько лет они были разлучены, но она ждала его. И теперь, почти в конце срока, он не мог ее подвести, обесценить ее великую жертву.


	9. Chapter 9

Фелипе Диас почти на четвереньках ввалился в дом и громко захлопнул дверь, привалившись к ней спиной, и едва не сполз на пол. Несколько секунд озябший Фелипе переводил дыхание в полнейшей темноте, дыша открытым ртом и пытаясь растереть онемевшие щеки. На улице был такой сильный злой ветер, что лицо горело, словно навешали пощечин.  
На воротнике и плечах таяли снежинки, талая вода просочилась за шиворот. Фелипе скинул ботинки, машинально щелкнул тумблером отопления, и выбираясь на ходу из мокрой куртки и теплого свитера, добрел в темноте до дивана, не задев ничего по пути. Фелипе отлично знал, где что стоит.

Диван отозвался неодобрительным глухим скрипом пружин, но Фелипе, рухнув лицом вниз, несколько минут валялся, едва не постанывая от наслаждения, и лишь потом перевернулся на спину, заложив руки за голову.  
Ноги чуть-чуть гудели, но в общем-то, Фелипе уже привык к своим многочасовым сменам у кофейного аппарата и за барной стойкой. Это лучше, чем бегать официантом между столиками, пока тебя то и дело щипают за задницу. Это лучше, чем вообще что-либо из того, чем он занимался в своей жизни.  
Фелипе стащил майку, оставшись в одних джинсах, понюхал свое обнаженное предплечье и скривился, учуяв слабый аромат кофе и ванили. Сам по себе запах приятный, конечно, но как же эта смесь надоедает за рабочий день. Вся одежда уже пропиталась навязчивым ароматом.

Фелипе только-только расстегнул штаны, как в дверях зашуршал ключ. Дверь снова распахнулась настежь, впустив в уже нагретую небольшую комнату морозный воздух и колючие снежинки, и тут же захлопнулась.  
\- Кошмар! – в темноте сказал Герман и тут же споткнулся о сброшенные ботинки. – Фелипе!  
\- Простите, сэр, - отозвался Фелипе без особой вины в голосе, ему было слишком лениво разговаривать.  
Герман вздохнул и включил свет. Его длинное, плотное пальто было не так засыпано снегом, как курточка Фелипе, Герман ехал на машине, а Фелипе предпочитал пробежаться пешком, ему было идти от кофейни всего два квартала. Но все-таки Германа тоже порядком присыпало, поэтому он моргал и пытался протереть очки. На его широких плечах и коротко выбритой голове таяли снежинки.

Фелипе с трудом отодрал себя от мягкого дивана, встал, но Герман отмахнулся.  
\- Лежи, - сказал он. – Я сам.  
Фелипе благодарно простонал и рухнул обратно. Герман повесил пальто, потом поставил и свои, и чужие ботинки на сушилку, бросив в сторону дивана кривой, недовольный взгляд. Потом он снял пиджак и ослабил галстук, закатывая на ходу рукава белой рубашки.  
\- Ты только что пришел? – спросил он.  
Фелипе кивнул и подвинулся.

Герман практически упал на диван, откинулся затылком на спинку, привычно уложил себе на колени ноги Фелипе и устало выдохнул.  
\- Ну и погода, - сказал он мрачновато. – Если снегопад не прекратится, то к утру насыплет по пояс.  
Фелипе никогда не видел сколько снега, для него все это было в новинку, поэтому он снова молча кивнул.

Герман машинально поглаживал его ноги, ощупывал коленные чашечки, потом стащил носки, кинул их на пол и принялся ласкать щиколотки.  
\- Хотите кофе, сэр? – предложил Фелипе, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
Герман взглянул на него и едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Разве что с минетом от баристы, - сказал он, поддразнивая. – Устроишь?  
Фелипе кивнул, сел и попытался опуститься перед Германом, но тот схватил его за предплечья и затащил к себе на колени, обняв за талию.

\- Я пошутил, - сказал Герман, рассеянно поглаживая его поясницу – Перестань, ты не хочешь, я же вижу.  
Фелипе благодарно прижался щекой к его груди, положил ладонь туда, где под тонкой белой рубашкой и плотной майкой билось сердце. Накрыл пальцами, пытаясь защитить это драгоценное для него сердцебиение.  
Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его желание, - или нежелание, - теперь что-то значило. Так-то он адаптировался к новой жизни, уже привык ладить с людьми, но наедине с Германом он не мог не подчиниться любому его приказу. Это было с детства вбито в подкорку – быть послушным, не противоречить, не отсвечивать, делать все, что скажет большой сильный дядя с властным голосом.

\- Да и я не хочу, - вздохнул Герман, крепко обнимая его за голые бока. – По крайней мере - пока. Возраст, знаешь ли, уже не тот.  
Фелипе нежно погладил его по руке, заросшей серыми волосками, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что придется с этим столкнуться, - вдруг усмехнулся Герман, уткнувшись лицом Фелипе в волосы, в темные, густые пряди.  
\- С чем? – спросил Фелипе.  
\- Проблемы потенции и ненасытный молодой любовник, - ответил Герман, Фелипе макушкой ощущал его кривую усмешку.  
\- У вас нет никаких проблем с потенцией, сэр, - тихонько ответил он.  
\- Да? – спросил Герман. – А то вдруг ты со мной заскучаешь, найдешь себе кого-нибудь помоложе…  
\- Сэр, вы говорите какие-то глупости, - с достоинством сказал Фелипе, выпутавшись из объятий. – Это даже… оскорбительно. Я не стану на это отвечать.  
Герман несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на него поверх очков, а потом рассмеялся, смягчив свое суровое лицо улыбкой.

\- Ты мой добрый мальчик, - сказал он, с силой притянул недовольного Фелипе к себе и поцеловал в край рта. – Но, пожалуйста, прекращай разбрасывать одежду.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно ответил Фелипе, зная, что все равно в следующий раз не удержится. Он просто не мог сдержаться, в этом было что-то от первобытного желания пометить территорию, обозначить, что это его дом, и он тут живет со своим мужчиной.  
Фелипе бы и Германа как-нибудь пометил, если бы мог, да только не знал - как. И Герман, похоже, все это отлично понимал, бухтел для проформы. Когда он чего-то всерьез хотел – он этого всегда добивался, а тут лишь делал замечания вскользь и все.  
Он погладил Фелипе по волосам, еще раз бегло поцеловал и отпустил.

\- Давай-ка займемся ужином? – предложил Герман.  
Фелипе принялся подбирать свою одежду, помыл посуду, которая собралась в раковине утром. Герман стащил несвежую рубашку, переоделся и принялся готовить. Фелипе сделал себе чай, устроился на высоком барном стуле и принялся пялиться, пока Герман, не обращая на него внимания, мелко резал овощи.  
Герман был такой домашний, большой и сильный, но при этом какой-то плюшевый, уютный. Мягкие, бесформенные домашние штаны обтягивали его задницу и длинные ноги, белая майка натянулась на широких плечах и легла красивой складкой на пояснице. Фелипе за свою жизнь повидал кучу спортивных парней, с развитой красивой мускулатурой. Герман был совсем не такой - у него был мягкий живот, и чуть сутулые плечи, и мышцы вовсе не перекатывались под кожей, но он просто был большой и теплый. Самый лучший человек на свете.

Герман начал мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то песенку, высыпал овощи на сковородку и достал мясо, тонко нарезанное ломтями.  
\- А вы завтракали утром, сэр? – подозрительно спросил Фелипе, заметив, с каким голодным выражением Герман глядит на будущий ужин.  
\- М-м, - неопределенно ответил тот. – Мне пришлось раскапывать машину, сам видишь, как валит.  
\- Вы не завтракали! - обвиняюще сказал Фелипе и даже выпрямился, полыхая от праведного возмущения. – Сэр, с вашей чувствительностью к давлению вам категорически нельзя понижать уровень глю…  
\- Фелипе, заткнись, - резко сказал Герман.  
Фелипе тут же прикусил язык и невольно сжался, инстинктивно пытаясь отыскать взглядом безопасный, темный угол, где можно спрятаться.

Герман искоса посмотрел на него. Каждый раз, стоило повысить голос, мальчишка съеживался и бледнел, как цветок, прибитый морозом. Он даже как-то физически ужимался, стараясь занять как можно меньше места в пространстве. Фелипе Диас бесследно исчезал и на его месте появлялся Кисунь, всегда готовый подчиниться и угодить, всегда покорный и бессловесный. Мученик. Жертва.  
Герман мысленно обозвал себя крайне нехорошим словом, отложил лопаточку и подошел к Фелипе. Погладил его по гладкой щеке, накрутил на палец черную прядь. Фелипе глядел на него испуганными глазами, трепетали длинные ресницы.

\- Это мило, что ты зазубрил эту чушь, но не надо меня этим долбать, - мягко сказал Герман, поглаживая его за ухом. – Я помню, что сказал доктор, я же не слабоумный.  
\- Да, сэр, - прошептал Фелипе.  
Герман, наклонился и поцеловал его в кончик носа. Потом мягко поцеловал в трепещущие ресницы, щекочущие и прохладные.  
\- Фелипе, - тихо, хрипловато сказал он.  
\- Что, сэр? – отозвался тот.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Герман, крепко взял его за затылок и поцеловал в губы, влажно, с языком.  
Фелипе нерешительно ответил, но тут же отодвинулся.  
\- Сэр, кажется, у вас там морковка горит, - сказал он, стеснительно отведя взгляд. На его щеках проступил румянец, глаза заблестели.  
Герман усмехнулся и вернулся к плите.

\- И все равно, - вдруг упрямо сказал Фелипе у него за спиной. – Вы должны нормально завтракать, сэр.  
\- Хорошо, маленький тиран, - обреченно сказал Герман, сдерживая улыбку. – Как скажешь.  
Фелипе тихонько рассмеялся.

У Германа было четыре полных группы мальчишек такого вот возраста. Но как же Фелипе отличался от университетской горластой, нахальной и самовлюбленной молодежи!  
Он не по своей воле стал таким тихим и покорным; он был один в своем роде, штучный экземпляр, но Герман признавал, что именно такой партнер ему нужен. Только такой мальчик ему подходит, причем подходит так идеально, словно Фелипе именно для него и создали, ломали и увечили.  
Герман был эгоистом, но эгоистом честным - Фелипе, с его измученной душой и телом, над которым старался надругаться каждый мудак на его жизненном пути, был подарком судьбы, за который Герман был искренне благодарен.

\- Ешь, - сказал он, поставив на стол две тарелки.  
Фелипе в ответ протянул ему вилку, поерзал на стуле, устраиваясь удобней, и принялся терзать прожаренное мясо крепкими белыми зубками.  
\- Снегопад закончился, - вдруг сказал он, поглядев в окно.  
Герман равнодушно кивнул, он в этих краях вырос, так что снегопаду не удивлялся.  
Фелипе несколько секунд молчал, рассеянно возил вилкой по тарелке и, наконец, бросил осторожный взгляд сквозь ресницы.  
\- Что? – спросил Герман, заметив его робкий интерес.  
\- Может… погуляем? – неуверенно спросил Фелипе. – Там так красиво.  
Герман кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Когда поедим.  
Фелипе просиял. Герман прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбаться, и принялся есть.

\- Надень шапку, - приказал он, пока Фелипе пытался расчесать свои густые темные волосы, с которых окончательно сошла желтая краска. – Там холодно.  
Фелипе посмотрел на него с неудовольствием, но встретил твердый взгляд, тихо вздохнул и подчинился. На самом деле черная вязаная шапочка ему здорово шла.  
Фелипе, худенький и темноглазый, в одежде подходящего ему размера, оказался таким красавцем, что у Германа иногда перехватывало дыхание, когда он любовался своим молоденьким любовником. Он малодушно радовался тому, что наивный Фелипе просто не понимает, насколько крепко держит его сердце в своих руках.

Герман неспешно застегнул пальто, а Фелипе шагнул к нему, поднялся на цыпочки и принялся заботливо заматывать горло шарфом. Потом, забывшись, ласково провел ладонью по подбородку, уколовшись об отросшую щетину. Герман поймал его ладошку в вязаной перчатке с обрезанными пальцами, поцеловал коротко обстриженные ноготки. Фелипе улыбнулся, посмотрел озорным взглядом из-под ресниц. Нет, ну какой же все-таки красивый мальчик! Из гадкого затурканного и запуганного утенка вырос прекрасный черный лебедь.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Герман, усмирив плоть усилием воли.  
Фелипе шагал, по колени проваливаясь в насыпавшие сугробы, крутил головой и смотрел по сторонам с восторженным выражением лица. Иногда он запрокидывал голову и пытался поймать языком редкие падающие снежинки.  
Вьюга на время затихла, было тихо, только снег влажно, хрустко скрипел под их ногами, но Герман знал, что это лишь передышка перед новым сильным снегопадом.

Фелипе осторожно освободил руку из чужой ладони и остановился перед огромным сугробом. На его лице появилось мальчишеское, азартное выражение.  
\- Я хочу сделать снежного ангела, - сказал Фелипе.  
Глаза у него так и сияли, на лице проступил густой румянец. Герман подумал, что он готов убить за мальчишку. Никому не отдать, никому не уступить это живое сокровище с огромными глазами и розовым шрамом через треугольное худое лицо. Его самый драгоценный, самый ненаглядный мальчик.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Герман. - Только сначала убедись, что под снегом нет штыря или ка…  
Фелипе шлепнулся на спину, раскинув руки, и принялся болтать ногами, вздымая снежную пыль.  
-…мня, - договорил Герман и вздохнул.  
Фелипе едва не повизгивал от холода и радости, он ахал и охал, и хихикал, и кряхтел. Наконец он выбрался, весь в снегу, с ног до головы, но сияющий и довольный.  
\- Ох, сэр! – сказал он, постукивая зубами.  
\- Ребенок, - улыбнулся Герман и принялся стряхивать снег с его плеч и лица. Сквозь кожаную перчатку он не ощущал холода.

Фелипе поглядел на него с озорными искорками, улыбнулся затаенной мысли, потом, решившись, отважно вздохнул и попытался опрокинуть Германа в снег. Ничего у него не получилось - Герман был тяжелее в два раза и запросто устоял на ногах.  
\- И что ты творишь? – спросил он с беззлобной насмешкой.  
\- Да так, - пропыхтел Фелипе, всё пытаясь как-нибудь его свалить.  
\- Малыш, я тебя сейчас искупаю в сугробе, - пригрозил Герман. – Прекрати немедленно, я не собираюсь валяться в снегу.  
Фелипе кивнул, облизнулся и вдруг с разбега запрыгнул на Германа, обхватив руками за шею, а ногами за бока. Пальто затрещало, Герман пошатнулся от неожиданности, инстинктивно подхватив мальчишку, а коварный Фелипе снова толкнулся вперед, и они, с воплями и чертыханьем, шлепнулись в сугроб.

\- Ах ты маленькая хитрая сволочь! – прорычал Герман, бесплодно барахтаясь, теряя опору под ногами и ощущая, как снег набивается ему под пальто, в ботинки и, судя по ощущениям, чуть ли не в трусы.  
Фелипе ухмылялся и возился сверху, хихикая и то и дело тычась холодным кончиком носа Герману в шею, от чего по всему телу пробегали мурашки.  
\- Я встану и тебе пиздец! – пообещал Герман. – Ты нарвался.  
Фелипе враз перестал улыбаться и застыл. В его глазах мелькнул дикий страх, взгляд стал тоскливым и потерянным, розовые губы стремительно побелели, и вообще, с лица сбежали все краски. Фелипе, должно быть, решил, что перестарался, и что Герман всерьез на него сердится.  
В этом и беда со сломанными мальчиками – с ними как по минному полю. Никогда не знаешь, где рванет, а рвануть может где угодно.

\- Простите, сэр, - прошептал Фелипе, скатился в сторону и встал на колени. От его веселья и живости и следа не осталось, лицо превратилось в обреченную маску.  
Герман тут же схватил его протянутую руку и так дернул на себя, что Фелипе потерял равновесие, шлепнулся на живот и въехал по примятому снегу, словно на санях. Шапочка с него слетела, черные волосы разметались. Герман перевернул его, вдавливая гибкое, молодое, горячее тело, вклинил бедро между ног, легонько укусил за холодное ухо. Фелипе глядел на него с искренним удивлением, приоткрыв рот.  
Герман хищно улыбнулся, сгреб ладонью снег и мстительно размазал по треугольной мордашке. Фелипе громко вскрикнул, уперся ладонями ему в плечи и попытался увернуться.  
\- Ну уж нет! - рассмеялся Герман.  
Он быстро стащил очки, спрятав их в карман, и принялся мучить визжащего, ерзающего и хохочущего Фелипе, не давая тому освободиться.

Наконец они замерли, уставшие и охрипшие, глядя друг другу в глаза. Фелипе посмотрел поверх его плеча в темно-синее небо, с которого начали падать, приплясывая на поднявшемся ветру, тяжелые, крупные хлопья, подсвеченные желтым светом фонарей. Темные длинные и спутанные волосы Фелипе рассыпались тонкими ручейками, губы припухли и покраснели. Фелипе поглядел своим бездонным взглядом, черным космосом своих глаз, и тихо сказал:  
\- Поцелуй меня, Герман.

Герман склонился над ним, обнял, крепко прижимая к себе, и приник к приоткрытым губам. Он наслаждался этим поцелуем, влажным, настойчивым и робким одновременно, и праздновал свою безоговорочную победу. Фелипе приоткрыл рот, позволив его языку хозяйничать, подчинился, подладился и сам пытался нерешительно отвечать.  
С поцелуями дело наладилось относительно недавно, и это Герман справедливо считал своей персональной заслугой.

Фелипе не то, что бы отказывался целоваться, - Фелипе вообще не отказывался ни от чего, раз на то пошло, к этому он был не приучен, - он неуклюже отводил лицо, смыкал губы, как-то застывал всем телом и расслаблялся лишь тогда, когда Герман оставлял свои попытки поцеловать его. Это можно было объяснить… и все-таки нет. В тюряге о поцелуях, конечно, не могло быть и речи, но теперь они были не в тюряге, теперь они были не Профессор и Кисунь, а Герман и Фелипе, и могли целоваться сколько угодно.

\- Да что такое? – взорвался однажды Герман, у которого лопнуло терпение. – Тебе не нравится, как я целуюсь?  
Фелипе, как обычно, затравленно съежился от его неудовольствия, отполз на другой край большой кровати и глядел оттуда так испуганно, что Герман сразу успокоился и прикусил язык, взяв себя в руки.  
\- Что не так, детка? – спросил Герман, позволив себе редкое ласковое словцо. – Скажи мне. И вообще, иди сюда, куда это ты сбежал?

Фелипе подполз обратно и долго молчал, прижимаясь спиной к коленям Германа и обнимая подушку. Потом сел на край кровати и ссутулился, обнял себя руками сиротливым жестом. На его худой спине остро выступали все позвонки, Фелипе никак не мог набрать нормальный вес.  
\- Вы хоть представляете, сколько членов я сосал? - сказал он наконец, очень тихо и обреченно. – Я не хочу вас… пачкать своим ртом. Не хочу.  
Германа это признание ударило под дых. Он ведь все понимал, он уже много знал о своем любовнике, как плохо и несчастно тот жил до тюряги, да и потом тоже не сказать, чтобы очень счастливо. И все равно, эта своеобразная наивная забота от Фелипе, этот острый, беспомощный стыд так больно его ударили, словно это его с самого детства калечили и насиловали.

\- Фелипе, - сказал Герман, стиснув зубы и подавив накатившую на него бессильную злость. - Ложись в постель и возьмись обеими руками за изголовье.  
Фелипе, конечно, подчинился, поглядывая послушно и доверчиво сквозь длинную челку.  
\- Не вздумай отпускать без моего разрешения, - предупредил Герман, зная, что Фелипе не посмеет противоречить. Их страсть, постель, да все их отношения строились на жестком доминировании, безоговорочном подчинении и полном доверии. Герман иначе не хотел, а Фелипе иначе и не мог.

Когда Фелипе кивнул и взялся за кованые прутья в изголовье, Герман обхватил обеими ладонями его худое лицо, погладил скулы большими пальцами, потом склонился и принялся настойчиво целовать в губы. Фелипе попытался отпихнуть его, уперся в плечи, потом испугался и снова схватился за изголовье. Но потом его ладони как-то уютно легли Герману на загривок, притягивая к себе. Губы, которые были неподатливыми и норовили сжаться, разомкнулись, стали мягкими и припухшими, раскрылись как цветок, обласканный солнцем.

\- Непослушный мальчик, - сказал Герман, едва не задыхаясь.  
Фелипе глядел на него возбужденно и взволнованно, тяжело дышал. Рот у него распух, выглядел ужасно непристойно, то и дело мелькал кончик розового языка, когда Фелипе облизывался, собирая остатки вкуса чужой слюны.  
\- Мне придется тебя наказать, - сказал Герман.  
Фелипе томно прикрыл глаза.  
\- Да, сэр, - сказал он.  
Впервые за долгое время «наказание» ассоциировалось у него с чем-то приятным и хорошим.

Герман поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и снова принялся его целовать. Фелипе терся бедрами о его живот, тихо постанывал и в какой-то момент кончил, прикусив Герману нижнюю губу, и даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Потом он так ошарашено, потрясенно смотрел, что это было даже смешно. Он все тянулся прикоснуться к ранке на губе, погладить свой укус, словно не мог поверить, что это он оставил на Германе след, что он посмел и сделал это.

\- Вы ведь хотели меня наказать, сэр, - сказал он, когда Герман устроился рядом.  
\- Именно, - согласился Герман. – И я придумал тебе ужасное наказание, малыш. До конца недели час поцелуев каждый вечер.  
\- Целый час? – ахнул Фелипе.  
\- Пока не кончишь, - смягчился Герман.  
Фелипе помолчал, потом подкатился ближе и лег щекой Герману на грудь. Герман привычно обнял его за плечи и погладил по волосам. Фелипе рассеянно трогал его сосок, гладил по ребрам, вычерчивал ноготками какие-то символы.

\- Герман, - тихонько сказал Фелипе. – Я тебя люблю.  
Он редко называл по имени, и от этого каждый раз был драгоценным. Герман поцеловал его в макушку, с трудом сдерживая захлестнувшие его чувства.  
\- Ты умница, - сказал он. – А теперь спи, мне завтра вставать к первой паре.

И вот теперь Фелипе сам просил о поцелуе; не первый раз, но зато первый – не в темноте спальни. За пределами их гнездышка. Он обнимал за плечи, гладил по затылку и тихонько постанывал, касался скользким языком в ответ, делясь слюной.  
Герман неохотно выпустил его и отстранился, ощутив, что Фелипе начал дрожать от холода, и что промокшая одежда действительно прилипает к телу.  
\- Вставай, - приказал он хриплым голосом. – Надо согреться, не то простынем.  
Фелипе принял протянутую руку и встал на ноги. Несколько минут они отряхивали друг друга и поправляли одежду, пытаясь выгрести набившийся снег.

Снегопад усилился, по пустынной улице начал гулять зимний, студеный ветер, вздымая облачка снежной пыли. Герман взял Фелипе под локоть, притянул к себе и повел домой, но остановился на минуту у кофейного автомата на углу, вытряхнул на ладонь пригоршню монет. Фелипе постукивал зубами, нахлобучив шапку до ушей, но вполне жизнерадостно сверкал глазами из-под темных волос.  
\- Держи, - сказал Герман, всучив ему стаканчик с горячим шоколадом.  
Фелипе так на него взглянул, с такой немой нежностью и благодарностью, что озябший Герман невольно расправил плечи, ощутив себя супергероем для одного конкретного мальчика.

Возле дома Фелипе остановился, запрокинул голову и посмотрел наверх, его губы шевельнулись, он что-то забормотал, но Герман, который испанский знал, мексиканские диалекты разбирал плохо, особенно так тихо и невнятно. Кажется, это была благодарственная молитва или что-то в том же духе.  
У губ Фелипе оказался привкус шоколада и снега.

Фелипе сразу забрался в горячую ванну, а Герман, переодевшись в сухую одежду, взял очередную книгу и устроился в кресле у письменного стола. Дверь ванной осталась открытой, так что Герман время от времени посматривал, что там творится.  
Фелипе, устроившись по горло в горячей воде, почти в кипятке, блаженствовал. Он тоже видел Германа - его широкоплечий силуэт в мягком свете настольной лампы, тонкий золотистый ореол вокруг головы, блики стекол очков. Герман был рядом, оберегал его своим молчаливым присутствием.

\- Моя мама была проституткой, а настоящего отца я не знаю, - сказал Фелипе, стараясь говорить разборчиво.  
Герман от неожиданности едва не прихлопнул пальцы книжкой.  
\- Что? – спросил он, повернувшись в сторону ванной.  
\- Это науатль, - пожал плечами Фелипе. – Мой родной язык.  
Герман кивнул.  
\- Думаю, я понял практически все.  
Фелипе улыбнулся ему. Герман помолчал, потом отложил книгу, подошел и сел на бортик ванны.

\- Расскажи о матери? – попросил он. – Она тебя любила?  
\- Моя мама… - начал было Фелипе, но Герман покачал головой.  
\- Нет, помедленней, пожалуйста, - попросил он. – Ты переоцениваешь мои способности.  
Фелипе снова улыбнулся и положил мокрую ладошку поверх крупной ладони, нежно пожал пальцы. Его улыбка говорила о том, что он никогда не сомневался в способностях Германа и ценит их крайне высоко.

\- Мама меня любила, - сказал он, задумчиво. – Ну… как могла. Ее никогда не было дома, но она была добра ко мне…  
Он замолчал.  
\- Она умерла? – спросил Герман.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Фелипе. - Я не уверен, что теперь узнал бы ее.  
\- Она знала, что ты… - Герман замялся, пытаясь подобрать слово. – Что с тобой…  
\- Что отчим со мной делает? – спросил Фелипе. – Не знаю. Мне кажется, что знала. Он никогда не скрывался…  
Он тяжело вздохнул, и его вдруг прорвало словами; историей, которую он никому не рассказывал, даже адвокату, равнодушному толстяку с сальными глазами, которого к нему приставили перед судом.

\- Он пришел домой с двумя друзьями и позвал меня. Они были очень пьяны. Он сказал, что я должен раздеться и как следует постараться для его компадрес. Я сказал, что не хочу... с ними. Я думал, что люблю его… обо мне больше никто не заботился, только он. Тогда он начал бить меня по лицу, а потом они схватили меня за руки и попытались раздеть, разорвали рубашку. Я вырвался и схватил пустую бутылку… она стояла на столике, где мы всегда перебирали крупу на кашу. Он приказал мне не дурить, сказал, что ужасно изобьет меня за непослушание. Тогда я разбил бутылку и показал ему розочку, я сказал, что, если он будет заставлять меня – я покончу с собой. А он засмеялся и…

\- Фелипе, детка, - остановил его ошарашенный Герман. – Успокойся, мой дорогой.  
Он погладил смуглую ладонь, не зная, чем помочь.  
\- Успокойся, - повторил он. – Это все было давно и никогда не вернется. Теперь ты в безопасности.  
Фелипе шмыгнул носом.  
\- Простите, сэр, - сказал он. – Я…  
Он шумно вздохнул, сел ровно и плеснул водой на влажное от слез лицо. Потом, глядя Герману в лицо, сказал четко и раздельно:  
\- Тогда я перерезал глотку своему отчиму… и мне это очень понравилось! Он долго умирал. Я не знал, что это будет так долго, я не знал, как нужно это сделать. Я просто… так вышло!  
Герман кивнул и сжал его худенькое плечо.  
\- Он пытался зажать шею, - проговорил Фелипе, глядя перед собой пустыми глазами, он скользнул в давнее воспоминание и пока был в его тягостном плену. - Он смотрел на меня и понимал, что я его убил. И я понимал, что убил его, что это конец для него… и для меня. Эти люди, которых он привел, его приятели, они сразу убежали и вызвали полицию. А я сидел рядом с ним и смотрел, как он умирает, его кровь брызгала мне на руки, и я был так счастлив…  
Герман понимающе кивнул.

\- Бедный ты мой мальчик, - сказал он, вздохнув. – Бедная ты моя глупая овечка.  
Фелипе кривовато улыбнулся, потряс головой и опомнился. Он встал, вода потекла по его худому телу, омывая шрамы. Темные волосы на лобке закурчавились, на них повисли жемчужные капли. Герман снял с сушилки большое теплое полотенце, завернул мальчишку и повел в спальню. Фелипе подрагивал, его знобило, так что Герман плеснул ему неразбавленный виски и заставил выпить.  
Несмотря на то, что откровения были жуткими, Герман порадовался, что они прозвучали. Из застарелой раны нужно было выпустить гной, без этого не начнется выздоровление.

\- Я вам не противен? – тихо спросил Фелипе, завернутый в полотенце и замотанный в одеяло.  
Герман отдернул одеяло, поймал Фелипе за тонкую щиколотку и поцеловал в свод стопы. Фелипе невольно охнул и тут же поджал ноги, он боялся щекотки.  
\- Я же тебе не противен, - пожал плечами Герман. – А у меня грехов куда больше, чем у тебя. Но ты меня любишь.  
Фелипе застенчиво улыбнулся и совсем заполз куда-то в недра постели, откуда смущенно пропищал что-то невнятное.

Герман забрался в почти остывшую ванну и несколько минут сидел, сгорбившись. Его потряхивало от ненависти, от бессильной ярости, от жалости и любви чудовищной силы. После появления Фелипе в его жизни Герман вообще начал испытывать яркие, сильные эмоции, о которых раньше только читал и слышал.  
Попадись бы ему сейчас отчим Фелипе, этот сраный мудак, сломавший парнишке жизнь, разорвал бы голыми руками, как когда-то Джаспера. Но Герман был лишен права на месть, Фелипе и сам справился, и теперь все, что Герман мог – это любить Фелипе со всей силой своих чувств, исцелять его искореженную психику, защищать его и оберегать.

Герман вылез из ванны и, не вытираясь, зашел в спальню. Фелипе стоял у окна и курил, теплый, обнаженный и босой, ждал в полумраке, чутко прислушиваясь к шагам. Смотрел на снег, шуршащий за стеклом, и выпускал с каждым вздохом густой сигаретный дым, пахнущий шоколадом и табаком. Герман обнял его сзади, сомкнул ладони на худом животе, поверх выпирающих бедренных косточек. Фелипе откинулся ему на грудь, протянул сигарету и подождал, пока Герман затянется.

\- Завтра работаешь? – спросил Герман, наслаждаясь покоем.  
\- Нет, - лениво ответил Фелипе, - послезавтра. А вы, сэр?  
\- Две лекции, - подумав, сказал Герман. – Но потом у меня будут дела в библиотеке.  
Фелипе кивнул.  
\- Почему ты никогда не спрашиваешь, куда я хожу? – не удержался Герман и поддразнил – А вдруг я вовсе не в библиотеку наведываюсь, вдруг я тебе изменяю?  
Фелипе на секунду замер.  
\- Я так не думаю, - сказал он. – А если и так…  
\- Что «если и так»? – заинтересовался Герман.  
Фелипе повернулся в его объятиях и посмотрел снизу-вверх.  
\- Я никогда не встану на пути вашего счастья, - сказал он тихо. – Я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы, сэр, с тем, кто вас действительно достоин…

Козел ты, мистер Кох, - подумал Герман, обозлившись на себя. – Нашел, о чем шутить. Прекрати быть таким козлом и успокой его.

Фелипе вдруг замолчал, и в его глазах сверкнула какая-то яростная мысль.  
\- Хера с два! – вдруг сказал он, выпрямившись напряженной стрункой.  
Герман едва язык не прикусил от неожиданности. Фелипе больно ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.  
\- Хера с два! – агрессивно, сердито сказал Фелипе. – Я никому вас не уступлю, сэр!  
Пораженный Герман смотрел на него и молчал, он обалдел и любовался, потому что рассерженный Фелипе был прекрасен – волосы разметались по плечам, глаза сверкают, ну просто маленькая, худенькая фурия с белыми остренькими зубками.  
\- Вы – мой, сэр! – почти рявкнул Фелипе. – И пусть только кто-то попробует претендовать! И вы тоже… тоже не смейте! Я вас люблю! Я хочу быть с вами! Я…

Герман стремительно подхватил его за бедра и усадил на подоконник, отобрал почти докуренную сигарету, схватил Фелипе за плечи и с такой страстью поцеловал, что Фелипе выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему. Герман ощутил, что в спину ему вонзились острые коготки, Фелипе действительно распсиховался. Ногти проскребли по плечам, впились в затылок. Фелипе обхватил коленями бока Германа, заглянул ему в глаза, тяжело дыша. У него был требовательный и голодный вид.  
Герман тут же подхватил его на руки и почти швырнул на кровать. Фелипе издал тихий, призывный стон, развел ноги и запрокинул лицо, глядя на Германа так, что у того перед глазами потемнело. Он схватил тонкие щиколотки, грубо притянул мальчишку к себе и подмял, поймал покорные ладони и прижал их к подушке.  
Фелипе глядел на него с обожанием и похотью. Действительно хотел его, не притворялся, не изображал из себя шлюшку. Хотел заниматься с ним любовью.

\- Чей ты? – спросил Герман, легонько его встряхнув.  
\- Ваш, - сразу же ответил Фелипе. – Ваш, сэр. Я – ваш.  
Он был такой покорный, так льнул к рукам и напрашивался на ласку. Вспышка агрессии исчезла, как и не бывало, Фелипе снова стал послушным котиком.

Герман настойчиво развел его ноги коленом, на секунду освободил руку и приладил член к растянутой, смазанной дырке. Фелипе времени даром не терял, пока Герман плескался в ванной. Фелипе любил секс, настоящий секс, по любви, когда хорошо двоим, когда все понятно без слов, когда каждый жест, - даже тот, что кажется грубым, - ласка и забота. Фелипе готов был этим каждую ночь заниматься, словно не было тюряги, не было многолетнего насилия над его хрупким телом.  
И Герман, наверное… наверное, немного собой гордился. А еще больше гордился своим мальчиком.

Он толкнулся, сделал паузу, давая приладиться, привыкнуть, пока Фелипе не дернулся навстречу, издав гортанный, жадный стон. Герман зажал его, не позволяя двигаться, придавил руки к постели, навалился всем своим тяжелым телом и принялся медленно, плавно, с оттяжкой работать бедрами, загоняя до конца и вынимая почти до самой головки.  
Фелипе облизнул пересохшие губы. Глаза у него стали мутные и дурные; твердый член, зажатый между животами, капал вязкой смазкой. Фелипе, забывшись, начал стонать, то тише, то громче, то почти крича. Он был такой красивый и такой развратный, что Герман притормозил, осознав, что вот-вот спустит.

Он рывком перевернулся, усадив Фелипе сверху, и положил ладони на смуглые мускулистые бедра.  
\- Сам, - сказал он, поглаживая нежную кожу.  
\- Что? – спросил Фелипе, часто моргая.  
\- Покатайся сверху, - приказал Герман. – Ты же хочешь потрахаться? Ну так давай. Мной.  
Фелипе похотливо простонал, устроился удобней и принялся кататься, двигая бедрами и упираясь руками в грудь Германа. Он стонал все громче, потом схватился за твердый член и принялся дрочить себе. Совсем потерялся в удовольствии.

Фелипе запрокинул лицо, длинные черные волосы разметались по плечам и спине. Герман крепко держал его за бедра, не давая свалиться и заставляя выдерживать ритм. Фелипе громко вскрикнул и согнулся, обессилено прижимаясь взмокшим лбом ко лбу Германа. Между его пальцев текло, на животе собралась поблескивающая лужица, размазалась по серым курчавым волоскам.  
\- Герман, - простонал Фелипе, весь дрожа. – Герма-а-ан.  
\- Тсс, - успокаивающе сказал Герман. – Тихо, детка, я с тобой. Все хорошо.

Он решил, что додрочит, но Фелипе не слез с него, а продолжил медленно и томно двигать бедрами, сжимаясь внутри. Он уперся руками в постель, и смотрел, нос к носу, на Германа, требовательно вглядывался в его лицо. Ему хотелось сделать приятно, не потому что так надо было или для собственного выживания, а потому что он сам хотел сделать приятно. Не потому, что был персональной шлюшкой тюремного авторитета, а потому что был любовником. Любимым.  
Герман прижал его к себе и вздрогнул, изливаясь в горячее и тугое. Фелипе дышал ему в ключицу и так хватался за плечо, словно был слепым. Герман коснулся губами его взмокшего лба, собрал языком солено-горький пот.

Он вдруг вспомнил их самый первый раз, их первый секс, где Фелипе точно так же сидел сверху, но еще не был таким раскованным, таким требовательным и распутным, каким может быть только любовник, уверенный в сильных чувствах к себе.  
Германа только выписали из лазарета, где оставался Джаспер, злобная, живучая гадина, которая цепко держалась за жизнь. Джаспер, правда, после неприятных для него новостей совсем притих, не отсвечивал, лежал себе молча за ширмой и замечаний не отпускал.  
У Германа до сих пор болело все тело, он лишний раз боялся повернуться, чтобы не сорвать очередной из многочисленных швов. Но на бинтах, к счастью, пятен крови больше не проступало, так что его выписали.

Лерой ушел перед отбоем, убедившись, что Босс устроился в своей камере с доступным комфортом, напоследок предложил, ужасно смущаясь, достать косячок, чтобы смягчить боль. Герман отказался, хотя его позабавило и немного тронуло то волнение, с которым Лерой предлагал ему наркотики. Парни тоже ушли. Камера опустела, и они остались наедине с Фелипе.  
Тот смотрел исподлобья и кусал губы, глаза у него блестели весьма подозрительно, словно он что-то задумал. На его худом и измученном лице до сих пор темнели синяки, правда, большая часть уже пожелтела, следы частично выцвели. Джаспер сполна заплатил за каждый, но Герману все равно этой мести было мало.

\- Прости меня, - искренне сказал Герман, чувствуя, что обязан извиниться. - Прости, малыш. Я должен был тебя защитить.  
Фелипе посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением, у него даже рот приоткрылся, и глаза округлились.  
\- Но… вы ведь защитили, сэр, - сказал он, когда сумел найти слова. – За меня никто никогда не заступался.  
Герман молча покачал головой. То, что ему Джаспер сказал, тот яд, который он впрыснул, о том, что Фелипе верил, что его спасут, и до последнего звал и ждал – Герману это душу разъедало.

Фелипе подождал, но Герман молчал. Тогда Фелипе заметно занервничал, потеребил край робы. Он кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону заправленной койки, потом закусил губу. Герман не лез к нему, наблюдая, как Фелипе изо всех сил набирается храбрости, но Фелипе потух быстрее, чем на что-то решился, он потупился и заметно помрачнел, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мне уйти, да? – спросил Фелипе, глядя в сторону, на его скулах расцветал нервный румянец, губы подрагивали.  
Он как-то съежился, хотя до этого был таким отчаянно смелым, настойчивым и заботливым - с ложечки кормил, перевязывал раны и сторожил Германа неусыпно, словно очень маленький, но очень отважный сторожевой пес. А теперь этот преданный хрупкий Фелипе, судя по его потерянному взгляду, считал, что его гонят, что он недостоин, что он грязный после того, что с ним сделали.  
После того, как Герман безнадежно опоздал.

Герман даже передернулся, когда вспомнил тревожный вопль «Босс» посреди белого дня. Он выскочил из камеры и сначала даже не понял, что это такое Лерой держит в руках, что-то оранжево-красное, бьющееся в припадке. И лишь потом Герман понял, что это не краска, а кровь. Как же ее было много! Каким же холодным был Фелипе, когда Герман буквально вырвал его из рук Лероя и прижал к себе. Фелипе дрожал, но нашел в себе силы, поднял окровавленную ладонь со сломанными и сорванными ногтями и погладил Германа по щеке, судя по его мутным глазам, он совершенно не осознавал, что делает. Его симпатичное треугольное личико заплыло от побоев, из сломанного носа тек и пузырился густой ручеек крови.  
Герман чуть с ума не сошел, пока нес Фелипе, потерявшего сознание, в лазарет. Нес его и отчаянно молился ему и всем богам разом: Пожалуйста, держись, не умирай, не оставляй меня, не оставляй.

\- Нет, - сказал Герман и положил ладонь Фелипе на плечо. – Сегодня ты спишь со мной.  
Он имел в виду лишь то, что Фелипе просто будет лежать рядом, в его объятиях, но тот посмотрел на него, кивнул и медленно принялся раздеваться. Герман открыл рот, чтобы остановить его, пояснить, что он не настаивает на близости и никогда не станет принуждать, но Фелипе положил ладошку на его губы и покачал головой.  
\- Я так давно этого ждал, сэр, - сказал он, сверкая глазами почти воинственно. – Вы… вы не имеете права меня этого лишать. Я этого хочу!  
Герман усмехнулся, позабавленный этой наивной, трогательной претензией. Это был первый раз, когда Фелипе заявил свои права на него.

Фелипе помог ему лечь на спину, осторожно устроился на бедрах, упираясь коленками в кровать, контролируя себя и стараясь не прикоснуться лишний раз и не надавить на бинты. Он нашел смазку, - Герман давно уже ее хранил у кровати, только использовать не доводилось, - и пару минут растирал ее пальцами, инстинктивно зная, что Германа завораживает само зрелище. Потом Фелипе медленно опустился, зажмурив глаза и громко вздыхая от наслаждения.  
В нем было туго и очень горячо. Герман, не удержавшись, властно положил ладони ему на бедра и погладил. Он не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Он подумал обо всех тех, что владели когда-либо этим худеньким телом; презирал себя, но думал об этом, и вдруг понял, что это не имеет значения, потому что с этой секунды Фелипе будет принадлежать только ему.

\- Пожалуйста, лежите смирно, сэр! – взмолился Фелипе. – Вам нельзя напрягаться. Я все сделаю сам!  
И он действительно двигался сам, выбирая ритм, и даже когда устал, когда у него начали дрожать ноги, он продолжал глубоко насаживаться и постанывать от удовольствия.

\- Кончишь? – спросил Герман, совершенно очарованный зрелищем. У него никогда еще не было настолько неуклюжего и настолько прекрасного секса.  
\- А можно? – спросил Фелипе, поглядывая на него сверху вниз затуманенными глазами. – Я же вас испачкаю, сэр.  
Он раскраснелся, черные волосы налипли на спину и плечи. Он был такой хорошенький, такой… целиком и полностью Германа, больше ничей.

\- Кончай, - приказал Герман. – Я хочу это увидеть.  
\- Ох, сэр, - простонал Фелипе.  
Ему потребовалось всего пара движений. Он тихо вскрикнул и содрогнулся, на живот Герману закапало теплым. Его самого скрутило оргазмом чудовищной силы от одной только мысли, что этот мальчик получил неподдельное удовольствие с ним, кончил на его члене.

Потом Фелипе слез с него и лег рядом, поглядывая с затаенной опаской – а не прогонят ли его теперь. Герман погладил его бок, потом потрогал ягодицу, испытав неописуемое удовлетворение от того, что Фелипе был влажным от его спермы. Она была в Фелипе, наконец-то, и тот не стремился ее вымыть или вытереть, а лежал смирно и тоже был всем доволен.  
\- С завтрашнего дня ты будешь передвигаться только с охраной, - сказал Герман. – Я больше не собираюсь тобой рисковать. Никуда и никогда не ходи один, ты понял?  
\- Понял, сэр, - смирно сказал Фелипе.  
Он помолчал.  
\- Сэр? – позвал он.  
Герман вскинул бровь.  
\- Можно я вас обниму? – попросил Фелипе и густо покраснел.  
Герман отодвинул руку и дал ему устроиться у себя под боком. Фелипе робко положил ладонь ему на грудь и, осмелев, прижался щекой к плечу.

\- Я никогда себе не прощу, что не спас тебя, - вырвалось у Германа. – Я должен был!  
\- Вы меня спасли, - возразил Фелипе. – Я… я вас люблю, сэр.  
Он сглотнул и упрямо сказал:  
\- Я тебя люблю, Герман.  
Герман поцеловал его в макушку и прижал к себе. У него даже тело перестало ныть, жадно впитывая чужое тепло.

 

Фелипе сполз с него, сел и собрал волосы в хвост. Герман иногда поддразнивал его, предлагая заплетать косичку, на что Фелипе невозмутимо ответил, что непременно заплетет, как только волосы достаточно отрастут.

\- Куда это ты? – спросил Герман, с удовольствием наблюдая за ним, томным и гибким, обнаженным и едва заметно поблескивающим от пота.  
\- Курить хочу, - ответил Фелипе и достал пачку.  
Он стоял на фоне окна, наблюдая за усилившимся снегопадом, свет ложился на его фигуру, мягко обтекал ее, придавая смуглой коже сияние.  
\- Дай затянуться, - попросил Герман.  
Фелипе подошел к кровати, оперся коленом и наклонился. Герман забрал у него сигарету, затянулся и выдохнул густой дым.

\- Ты спать вообще думаешь? – спросил он, возвращая сигарету обратно. – Потому, что я вот-вот усну.  
\- Да, сейчас, - кивнул Фелипе. – Через пару минут вернусь.  
Он вернулся к окну, но теперь смотрел не на падающий снег, а в комнату, на Германа.  
\- Что? – спросил тот.  
\- Разбудите меня завтра с утра, сэр, - попросил Фелипе. – Я сделаю вам завтрак. Не хочу, чтобы вы весь день ходили голодным. Наверняка, еще и курите натощак…  
\- Может быть, - уклончиво ответил Герман.  
Фелипе гневно выругался на испанском, потом потушил окурок в пепельнице.

\- И что это сейчас было? – спросил Герман, кривовато улыбаясь.  
\- В словаре посмотрите, если интересно, - буркнул Фелипе. – Но, по-моему, вы все отлично поняли, сэр!  
\- Стервоза, - усмехнулся Герман. – Мне, кстати, понравился пассаж про старого строптивого барана. Очень высокохудожественно.  
Фелипе закатил глаза, хмыкнул и залез к нему под бок.

\- Сэр, - сказал он и ущипнул Германа за плечо. – Если вы слишком заняты, чтобы следить за своим здоровьем, этим займусь я. Но вы меня не слушаете! Не злитесь, сэр, но я никогда не перестану, ваше здоровье для меня имеет огромное зна…  
Герман поцеловал его, чтобы заткнуть.  
-…чение, - упрямо договорил Фелипе, отстранившись.  
\- Да Господи боже ты мой! - вздохнул Герман, который в Господа не верил, но настойчивость Фелипе у него уже в печенках сидела. – Хорошо, хорошо, перестань меня пилить, я все сделаю, только хватит!

Фелипе довольно хмыкнул, совершенно собой довольный. Он помолчал, поглаживая Германа по груди, и вдруг сказал:  
\- Я боюсь той ночи, в которой не буду прикасаться лицом к твоей розе дыханья. Это Лорка… я нашел в вашей книжке. Мне понравилось. И это правда.  
\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, - сонно улыбнулся Герман. – Зайчик мой, пожалуйста, уймись и спи.  
\- Нет, это вы спите, - сказал Фелипе. – Я люблю слушать ваше дыхание, сэр. Оно меня успокаивает.  
Герман улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами. Фелипе грел его и, кажется, даже урчал, как теплый и ласковый домашний котик. Герман прислушался к его мерному, спокойному дыханию и признал, что Лорка-то был совершенно прав – слышать, как дышит кто-то твой очень любимый - это такая успокаивающая, приятная и обнадеживающая штука, пока ее слышишь – значит, все будет хорошо.

 

                                                                 


	10. Chapter 10

Лерой Талиба прицепил солнцезащитные очки на ворот светло-голубой футболки и заинтересованно огляделся. Темная и грязная забегаловка в самом центре трущоб была именно той дырой, где вполне можно найти человека, который ощущает себя на заваленных мусором улицах как дома.

Лерой толкнул красную дверь, окунувшись в полумрак, подошел к барной стойке, ощущая на себе неприязненные взгляды завсегдатаев. Он выделялся среди местных не цветом кожи, - чернокожих тут как раз было чуть больше, чем дохуя, - а одеждой, чистой и простой, но дорогой. Наверное, чтобы сойти за своего стоило напялить какие-нибудь дурацкие штаны с мотней в районе колен, да повесить на шею ворох позолоченных побрякушек.

\- Привет, я ищу своего друга, - негромко сказал Лерой, разглядывая бармена. – Рыжий, высокий, тощий, злющий, отзывается на кличку Мясник.  
Бармен, на удивление, оказался белым – тоже высокий и здоровенный, с длинными черными волосами, собранными в хвост. Но лицо у него было не злое, и не высокомерное, совершенно простецкое.  
\- Не знаю такого, - с кристальной честностью на лице сказал бармен, пожав плечами. – И никогда не видел.  
Лерой понимающе кивнул и положил на стойку десятку.  
\- А, - улыбнулся бармен. – Ты Брэди ищешь?  
\- Его, - кивнул Лерой, ощутив, как распустился узел внутри, у сердца.  
Живой, значит… нашелся, рыжий гад. Сколько Лерой его искал!

\- Ну, тогда считай, что ты его нашел, - кивнул бармен. – Хотя это вопрос, конечно, кто кого нашел. Обернись-ка.  
Лерой, словно идиот какой, послушно обернулся и успел заметить только зеленый и рыжий проблеск перед глазами, а в следующую секунду ему что-то с силой, до хруста, врезалось в лицо. Перед глазами моментально потемнело, поплыла краснота, во рту стало мокро и солено. Лерой кое-как удержался в сознании, ощутив, что его грубо тащат прочь, почти выламывая руки. Он шатался и ничего не видел, все застилала бордовая пелена.

Потом его с силой толкнули в спину, Лерой запнулся за каменную ступеньку и грохнулся на колени. Плечо ныло, и почему-то эта боль казалась сильнее, чем от разбитого лица, хотя он чувствовал, что бровь распухает до невообразимого размера. Содранное колено остро пульсировало.  
Лерой перевернулся на спину, перевел дыхание, пытаясь утереть кровь с глаз, и громко взвыл, ощутив, что на его яйца наступила нога, пока еще легонько, но предвещая неизбежную боль.

\- Какого хуя ты сюда приперся, ниггер? – спросил отлично знакомый голос, протяжный, глотающий согласные.  
Лерой кое-как протер глаза и задрал голову. Брэди стоял над ним, сложив руки на груди и поставив грязный кроссовок Лерою между ног. Рыжие волосы пламенели на солнце, зеленые глаза горели яростным огнем. Было так непривычно видеть Брэди не в оранжевой робе, а в черной футболке и джинсах. Он казался совсем тощим и ужасно высоким.

\- Тебя искал, - ответил Лерой.  
Брэди подумал секунду, потом убрал ногу с ширинки, присел рядом на корточки и заглянул в лицо.  
\- А нахуя? – спросил он с искренним интересом, хотя улыбочка у него была гадкая и злобная.  
Лерой прикоснулся к брови и дернулся все телом, наткнувшись пальцами на открытую рану.  
\- Вот и я теперь думаю, - процедил он. – Мог бы знаешь… просто сказать, что я зря пришел. Без драки.

Брэди прищурил свои дикие глаза, нервно облизнул верхнюю губу. Лицо у него было усыпано веснушками именно так густо, как Лерой и помнил. Оказывается, он все прекрасно помнил: и эти веснушки, и желтые лучики в глазах цвета молодой травы, и кислотный, морковный цвет прядей, торчащих во все стороны.

\- Ты что-то не спешил, когда я откинулся, - зло сказал Брэди. – А я ведь так и думал, что ты выйдешь и моментально меня забудешь, педрила черномазая!  
\- Не забыл, - прохрипел Лерой. – Блядь, да какого хуя, а?  
Он сел и потряс звенящей головой. Судя по ощущениям, лицо распухло и превратилось в кровавую маску.  
\- Так че те надо? – осведомился Брэди, наблюдая за ним. – Чё хотел, пидор?  
Лерой огляделся.

Они очутились на задворках бара, между сетчатым забором и мусорными баками. Отличное местечко для воссоединения любящих сердец. Лерой убедился, что вокруг никого нет, схватил Брэди за ворот рубашки и дернул к себе. Брэди ахнул, замахал руками, потеряв равновесие. Лерой настойчиво поцеловал его приоткрытый рот, дурея от полузабытого ощущения соленого пота и коричных веснушек под губами. Он попытался углубить поцелуй - и едва не подпрыгнул, когда над ухом что-то неприятно щелкнуло с резким, металлическим звуком.  
Брэди отодвинулся, - рот, кончик носа и подбородок у него были в крови. Лерой сглотнул, чувствуя, что к горлу прижимается холодное лезвие выкидного ножа.

\- Зачем ты так? – тихо спросил он, чувствуя, что внутри все просто оборвалось.  
Брэди оскалился, хищный и злобный, словно акула.  
\- А как с тобой еще, черножопый? – спросил он. – Бумажник гони.  
Лерой несколько секунд недоверчиво на него смотрел, пытаясь разглядеть в этом мудаке и ублюдке своего Брэди. Но лезвие двинулось и оставило на его шее тонкую царапину, предупреждение для непонятливых.  
\- Там кредитки и двести баксов мелочью, - устало сказал Лерой, чувствуя себя нелепым, жалким опустошенным придурком. – Тебе от них пользы не будет, долбоеб. Еще за грабеж сядешь.  
\- Я тебе сейчас лицо порежу, - пригрозил Брэди. – За выебоны… и просто так, потому что могу.  
\- Сука ты, - сказал Лерой, достал бумажник и бросил его на колени, обтянутые темно-синими джинсами. – На, подавись.  
Брэди взял его бумажник и пихнул в задний карман.  
\- Это компенсация, - пояснил он.  
Лерой мог бы съязвить, мол, откуда ты такое умное слово знаешь, недоумок, но ему не хотеть язвить, ему хотелось побыстрее уйти. А вот Брэди уходить не спешил, он все смотрел и смотрел, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и обратно. Наверное, наслаждался.

Лерой встал. Его закачало, должно быть, он получил легкое сотрясение. С Брэди всегда так – с кровью, драками, болью и яростью.  
Лерой мрачно посмотрел на свою забрызганную кровью футболку и представил, что скажут соседи, если он явится в таком виде. Он снимал квартиру в таком месте, где люди только и живут пересудами, одни старушки вокруг, и на его этаже, и внизу.  
Хотя это, в общем-то, не имело особого значения. Лерой отчетливо представил, как вернется домой, снимет одежду, ляжет на диван, прижимая к лицу пакет со льдом, и вот тогда до него окончательно дойдет, что его поиски были напрасны. Хотя разве это было не очевидно? Брэди ведь ни единого раза не пытался его найти.

\- Что, прямо так и свалишь? – удивился Брэди, наблюдая за его попытками стоять ровно.  
\- А ты чего ждешь, пидор? – обозлился Лерой. – Поцелуя на прощание не будет, уж прости!  
Брэди прищурился.  
\- Не в твоих интересах нарываться, черномазый! – рявкнул он. – Это мой район!  
Лерой кивнул и пошел прочь, старясь не шататься.  
Он чувствовал, что если упадет, то может и не встать. Голова звенела как колокол, который как следует раскачали, и он бьет набатом.

\- Эй, стой! – позвал Брэди, у него был действительно изумленный голос.  
Он догнал Лероя, схватил за руку и резко развернул.

У Лероя закружилась голова, он судорожно вздохнул и схватился за первое, что попало под руку – за плечо Брэди. Тот в кои-то веки не стал выебываться, драться и орать, а замер, потом осторожно обнял Лероя за талию и прижал к себе с такой настороженностью, словно ждал пинка по яйцам. Лерою было совершенно наплевать, у него перед глазами все плясало, а к горлу подступила тошнота.

\- Слыш, педрила, - сказал Брэди. – Я чего-то не понял. Это ты типа на меня обиделся и сваливаешь с концами?  
\- Угу, - сказал Лерой, облизнув сухие губы. – Тюряга закончилась, и больше я в это дерьмо впутываться не хочу.  
Брэди помолчал.  
\- Тогда зачем ты меня искал? – спросил он. – Зачем пришел?  
\- Я же сказал, - тихо ответил Лерой. – За тобой. Надеялся, что ты со мной пойдешь.  
\- Куда?  
Лерой пожал плечами.

\- Я буду типа твоим экзотическим ебарем с улицы? – окрысился Брэди. – Будешь меня своим дружкам показывать и семью шокировать, вот, смотрите, какое я чудо в перьях припер, да?  
\- Нет у меня дружков, - отозвался Лерой. – И семьи тоже нет. Я сам по себе. Отпусти меня и отвали.  
\- Ну нихуя! – заявил тот. – Рассказывай теперь уже все, раз явился.  
\- М-м, - промычал Лерой.  
Голова у него закружилась с такой силой, что поле зрения сузилось в долгий, алый тоннель, на другом конце которого стоял Брэди. Лерой попытался что-то сказать, но не услышал собственного голоса. Стало темно.  
А потом сверху полилась вода.

Лерой вскочил. На какую-то секунду ему пригрезилось, что он снова десятилетний малыш, который катается с отцом на яхте по глубокому синему морю. Однажды он выпал за борт и чуть не утонул. Потом воспоминание сменилось другим: тюряга, душевые, ледяная вода, что льет напором. От нее по коже бегут мурашки, поджимаются яйца и даже дышать больно.  
Лерой крепко стукнулся разбитым коленом, охнул и тут же окончательно опомнился. Он полулежал на замызганном узком диванчике в углу той забегаловки, с которой все и началось. Лерою невольно стало смешно - Брэди, похоже, таскал его туда-сюда и бил, прямо как кошка таскает пойманную мышь, не давая сдохнуть спокойно, но при этом регулярно мучая.

\- Еще? – спросила темнокожая, смазливая официанточка, держа в руках пустой стакан.  
\- Не, он оклемался вроде, - встревожено ответил Брэди.  
Он толкнул Лероя в грудь, заставляя лечь обратно на диванчик, и склонился над ним.  
\- Эй, ниггер, ты как?  
\- Брэди, - укоризненно сказал темнокожая.  
\- Прости, золотце, - ответил тот рассеянно. – У нас просто свои счеты, не бери в голову.

Лерой провел ладонью по лицу и наткнулся на нашлепку пластыря у брови. Брэди виновато заглядывал ему в глаза.

\- Слушай, ты бы шел отсюда? – предложил он очень тихо. – Забудь обо мне, нахер я тебе сдался.  
Лерой кивнул. Выразительное, веснушчатое лицо Брэди исказила обида.  
\- Как-то ты легко отказался, - возмутился он. – Мог бы хоть для приличия сделать вид, что тебе не похер. А то знаешь… прямо неприятно как-то!  
Лерой отпихнул его, увидел зеркало, медленно подошел к нему и едва не ахнул, рассмотрев себя. Губа распухла, половину лица залило засохшей кровью, которую кто-то пытался вытереть, да только еще сильнее размазал, на шее протянулась припухшая царапина через все горло. Зато на лопнувшую бровь трогательно наклеили полоску детского лейкопластыря с желтой машинкой, другого видимо не нашлось.

\- А что это за парень-то? – тихо спросила официанточка, забирая окровавленную вату и стаканы.  
\- Мой кореш, - так же тихо ответил Брэди. – Красивый, правда?  
\- Ага, - согласилась та. – Красавчик. Был.  
\- Иди ты, золотце, - усмехнулся Брэди. – Принесешь виски?  
\- А тебе что, сладенький? – спросила она, кивнув и остановившись возле Лероя.  
\- Ничего, - ответил он. – У меня денег нет.  
\- Ему водки с соком, - сказал Брэди. - Я угощаю.  
Лерой кинул на него косой взгляд, но Брэди и бровью не повел, только кивнул на диванчик и сказал:  
\- Сядь ты уже наконец-то, Шоколадка. Поговорить надо.  
Лерой подумал и все-таки сел.

Брэди достал его бумажник и положил на стол, перед Лероем.  
\- Забери, - сказал он. – Мне не надо, я так… по привычке.  
Лерой молча забрал бумажник. Брэди достал сигарету, прикурил и коротко, почти смущенно поглядывал поверх дыма.  
\- Будешь? – спросил он.  
Лерой покачал головой.  
\- Не курю.  
Брэди дернул бровью. Потом забрал с подноса две стопки, одну протянул Лерою, другую взял себе.

\- Я не буду пить с тобой, - холодно сказал Лерой.  
Брэди даже вздрогнул.  
\- А что так? – спросил он, поглядывая злобно и настороженно. – В тюряге мы друг друга регулярно пиздили, и ничего… было же… ну сам понял.  
\- Но мы уже не в тюряге, - негромко сказал Лерой. – Я думал, что мы сможем… быть вместе.  
\- Вот только не надо пидорасню разводить, - скривился Брэди, затянувшись и выпустив дым.  
\- Это ты не даешь мне уйти, - пожал плечами Лерой. – Не надо – так не надо.  
\- А что, - прищурился тот, - без пидорасни совсем никак?  
\- Это не пидорасня, - заметил Лерой. – Это, вообще-то, нормальные человеческие отношения, когда, знаешь, никто никому не бьет с порога в морду. Я не хочу, чтобы меня били. И сам не хочу бить.  
Брэди задумчиво глядел на него и курил.

\- А ведь я хотел тебя найти, Шоколадка, - вдруг сказал он. – Несколько раз собирался найти тебя и зарезать, но как-то… жалко тебя становилось.  
Лерой дернулся и поглядел на него с удивлением. Потом подумал, подвинул к себе свою стопку и выпил. Водка была дрянная, но лучше, чем ничего. По телу сразу пробежало тепло.

\- Ты ведь не пришел, когда меня освободили, - сказал Брэди, глядя в свою стопку. – А я верил, что придешь. Черт, да даже к пацаненку приехал Профессор на гребанном Порше, а ты за мной не пришел. Я решил, что ты откинулся и меня сразу забыл.  
Он высоко вскинул стопку, показывая, чтобы ему обновили. Глаза у него были грустные и пустые, хотя рот кривился в циничной улыбке

\- Я не забыл, - медленно проговорил Лерой. – Я замотался, честно. Меня… выгнали из семьи, так что пришлось покрутиться, чтобы твердо встать на ноги.  
\- Да ладно! – удивился Брэди. – Ты же вроде золотой мальчик?  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Золотая шоколадка.  
\- Хуй там, - коротко ответил Лерой.  
Вторую стопку он выпил уже без паузы, правда, чокаться с Брэди не стал.

\- Расскажи, - попросил тот. – Мне кажется, я имею право знать.  
\- Ничего ты не имеешь, - мрачно ответил Лерой, потрогав царапину на шее.  
\- Имею, - твердо сказал Брэди. – Ты мне обещал… ты, сука, ты… ты же мне поклялся! Я тебе…  
Он огляделся, ссутулился и приглушил голос до шепота.  
\- Я же тебе дал, блядь, твоей девкой был. Я всем рисковал. Поверил тебе!

Лерой посмотрел на него, и вдруг на несколько секунд с Брэди спала маска глумливого шута, маска жесткого, шелудивого уличного кота, битого жизнью. Лерой полностью прочувствовал, что ощутил Брэди, когда за ним закрылись тюремные ворота и он оказался наедине с пустотой и одиночеством.  
Никто не вышел ему навстречу, никто его не ждал на парковке, никому он был не нужен. Наверняка он несколько минут упрямо ждал, не теряя надежды, крутил головой, надеясь, что вот-вот, может быть пискнет сигнализация у тачки или хлопнет дверь, или окликнет по имени знакомый голос. Ни-че-го.

\- Прости меня, - сказал Лерой. – Прости, Рыжик. Я не специально, я замотался, а потом сразу не сумел тебя найти, я же не кручусь в этих сферах.  
Брэди смотрел на него злым взглядом.  
\- Рыжик, - почти беззвучно произнес он, катая слово во рту, словно впервые пробовал его на вкус.  
\- Мне жаль, - честно сказал Лерой. – Жаль, что так получилось, и жаль, что мы даже поговорить нормально не можем, между нами все время…  
Он замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.  
\- Взаимные обиды, - нашелся он, наконец. – Наши, блядь, взаимные обиды.  
Брэди усмехнулся и снова поднял пустую стопку.  
\- За взаимные обиды, - сказал он, когда обновили алкоголь.  
\- Мать их перетак, - согласился Лерой, чокнулся с ним и выпил.  
Брэди стащил с соседнего столика пригоршню жареных орешков.

\- Все, теперь мне точно хватит, - сказал Лерой. – Мне надо возвращаться.  
Брэди кивнул и как-то тоскливо поглядел в окно.  
\- И что, это все? – спросил он. – На этом все?  
\- А чего бы ты хотел? – спросил Лерой.  
Брэди искоса посмотрел на него.  
\- Трахнуться с тобой, - сказал он еле слышно.  
Лерой слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Этого мне мало, - сказал он. – Найти любовника на пару раз – не проблема.  
\- Н-да? – ядовито спросил Брэди.  
\- Да, - честно ответил Лерой. – Я не мог тебя найти и сначала пытался забыть. Не вышло. Таких, как ты, забыть невозможно, и заменить никем нельзя.  
Брэди усмехнулся.

\- И что же ты мне предлагаешь, Шоколадка? – спросил он. – Чем же мне заниматься, пока ты весь такой крутой ходишь по светским приемам? Быть ручной домохозяюшкой в передничке?  
\- На голое тело, - в тон ему ответил Лерой. – Я не хожу по приемам, я в медицинской лаборатории работаю. Я же тебе сказал, теперь я сам за себя, семьи у меня нет.  
Брэди поглядел на него очень задумчиво.  
\- Снимаю квартиру, - продолжил Лерой. - Выживаю, как умею. Я не крутой, я обычный. Мне тебе, кроме себя, предложить нечего.  
Брэди поскреб волосы.

\- А если я пойду с тобой, - сказал он очень напряженно, - что будет дальше?  
Лерой пожал плечами.  
\- Мне кажется, мы не сможем существовать мирно, - сказал он искренне. – Но я хотел бы попробовать жить с тобой. Черт, да мы столько лет друг друга из себя выводим! Мы практически старые женатики!  
Брэди рассмеялся и отодвинул стаканы, но потом задумался и посерьезнел.

\- Только, знаешь, у меня одно правило, - сказал Лерой. – Одно требование.  
Глаза у Брэди так и вспыхнули, словно он этого ждал.  
\- Ага? – спросил он. – Начинается, да? Белые рубашечки, чистые ноготки, галстук к обеду? Валяй, что там за правило?  
\- Никакой наркоты, - твердо ответил Лерой. – Ни таблеток, ни травки, ничего. Не ври, что ты этим не промышляешь. И грамма какой-нибудь дури не должно быть в доме. Это единственное, что я прошу.  
Брэди молчал почти целую минуту.

\- Ты ж вроде бывший джанки? – спросил он. - Помнится, тебя даже ломало, когда ты сел.  
Лерой кивнул.  
\- Поэтому, - сказал он. – Больше не хочу носить бабуина за плечом.  
\- А я-то так надеялся, что ты отсосешь за дозу, - вздохнул Брэди. – У меня были такие планы на тебя, а ты, сука, выкарабкался.  
\- Мне тогда Профессор помог, - сказал Лерой. – Но больше спасать меня некому, а проверять свою силу воли я не хочу. Понимаешь?  
\- Да уж не тупой, - хмыкнул Брэди и кивнул. - Окей, мистер Шоколадка. Будем считать, что ты меня убедил.

\- Поедешь ко мне? – нерешительно спросил Лерой. – Прямо сейчас?  
\- Не, - ответил Брэди. – Прямо сейчас мы заглянем кое-куда, и там я тебе отсосу. Всегда мечтал!  
\- Ты ухлопался, да? – догадался Лерой, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
\- И соскучился, - признался Брэди. – Ты, Шоколадка, мне тоже ведь в сердце запал. Был бы ты бабой – я б прямо сегодня на тебе женился! Из тебя вышла бы шикарная цыпочка!  
\- Что бы я, будь я цыпочкой, с тобой делал, с твоими-то наклонностями? – Лерой все-таки не выдержал, усмехнулся.  
Брэди прищурил в улыбке глаза.  
\- Поверь мне, есть способы, - сказал он.  
Потом встал и потащил Лероя за руку в подсобку.

\- А ты не боишься спалиться? – удивился Лерой. – Понятно же, куда мы рванули.  
\- Да всем насрать, - фыркнул Брэди. – Я тут частенько зависаю, и поверь мне, кто и как тут только не ебался.  
Он толкнул Лероя к стене, закрыл дверь и задернул защелку. Потом опустился на колени и на пару секунд прижался лбом к животу Лероя. Тот положил ладонь на морковно-рыжие волосы, пропустил жесткие пряди между пальцев. Брэди торопливо расстегнул его ремень и стащил светлые джинсы до колен; у него заметно тряслись руки, глаза шало блестели.

\- Ну здравствуй, мистер Баунти, - промурлыкал Брэди, заинтересованно рассматривая крепнущий член. – Как долго Шоколадка тебя прятал, мистер «Милкиуэй»…  
\- Брэди, - проникновенно сказал Лерой, у которого начало стучать в висках от одного вида Брэди Бойла на коленях. – Я куплю кляп и заткну твой пиздливый рот, богом клянусь.  
Брэди посмотрел на него снизу-вверх, в глазах у него плясали чертики.  
\- Хуево, - сказал он. – Я-то надеялся, что ты заткнешь его своим членом.  
\- Членом заткну другую сторону, - усмехнулся Лерой. – Хотя вообще я надеюсь пересчитать все твои дырки, Рыжик.  
Короткие золотые ресницы затрепетали, Брэди возбужденно облизнулся.

\- Надеюсь, это не очередное пустопорожнее обещание? – хрипловато спросил он. – Ты у нас мастер пиздеть с честным видом, мистер Здоровенный-Черный-Хуй.  
\- Да заткни ты свое хлебало! – не выдержал Лерой, схватил оранжевые волосы на затылке и натолкнул Брэди ртом на свой член.

Брэди издал похотливый стон и принялся сосать, неумело, слишком мокро, изредка царапая зубами, но очень старательно. Лерой поглаживал его по затылку и думал о том, что костями ляжет, но вытащит Брэди отсюда и заберет с собой.  
Брэди Бойл был чудовище, мудак и негодяй, буквально по локоть в крови. Жизнь с ним наверняка будет тем еще испытанием, потому что Брэди драчун, у него крутой нрав и взрывной темперамент, он умный и жестокий, одинаково способный на и месть, и на нежность. И все же, он заслуживал того, чтобы ему дали шанс.

Пока Лерой искал Брэди, поднимая связи, которыми обзавелся в тюряге, он неоднократно вспоминал частый сюжет многих сказок, которые Брэди так любил.  
Прекрасная принцесса, в воспитание которой вбухали дохрена сил и времени, встречала какого-нибудь грубого, примитивного ублюдка из простонародья - солдата, трубочиста или свинопаса, и влюблялась в него по уши. Шла за ним на край земли. Рожала ему детей. Терпела вместе с ним тяготы жизни. И хорошо еще, если не получала от него регулярные побои. А во все виновата чертова биохимия, никакой справедливости в жизни.

Живешь в свое удовольствие, путаешься с людьми из своего круга, все элегантно и утонченно, культурно… скучно. И однажды встречаешь драчливую рыжую морковку с дикими зелеными глазами и веснушками цвета корицы. Образование? Ха! Культура? Дважды ха! Скотский нрав, крепкие кулаки и грубое слово – вот то, на что можно рассчитывать.  
И застарелая, тоскливая боль в груди, от того, что его нет рядом, от того, что он потерян. Сны, в которых он всегда есть. Места, куда вы могли бы ходить вдвоем, но ты ходишь один. Вещи, которые хотел бы делать только с ним. Радость, которую не с кем разделить, и печаль, которую никто не разделит с тобой.  
Чертова биохимия. Никакого снисхождения.

Брэди заинтересованно поглядывал на него, издавал громкие чмокающие звуки, двигал ладонью у себя между ног. Его рот округлился буквой «о», тонкие губы припухли, на скулах проступил слабый румянец возбуждения  
\- Ты что там, дрочишь? – спросил Лерой, погладив его щеку, где за тонкой кожей, усыпанной золотистыми пятнышками, двигался член.  
Брэди что-то пробурчал. Лерой любовался этой картинкой – Брэди Бойл, Мясник-Брэди наконец-то очутился на своем месте; старательно и, главное, молча сосет черный хуй и аж течет от этого.

\- Рыжик, - сказал Лерой. – Я сейчас кончу. Тебе не обязательно глотать.  
Брэди отстранился, облизнул покрасневшие, припухшие губы и нагло спросил:  
\- А если я хочу проглотить?  
Лерой вздрогнул. Он вцепился Брэди в волосы, возвращая того на место, и едва успел втолкнуться в жаркий рот, как ощутил, что кончает, выворачиваясь в долгой, охерительно приятной судороге. Брэди тоже стонал, оттопырив острый локоть, потом как-то съежился и отодвинулся, опустил лицо. На его штанах расплылось темное пятнышко.

\- Кончил? – спросил Лерой, едва держась на ногах.  
Слишком много приключений для одного дня – он нашел Бойла, отхватил от него по морде, его ограбили, ему отсосали… прямо старые недобрые тюремные деньки, не считая отсоса.

\- Кончил, - хрипло сказал Брэди. – Ебать, это я что, хуесос теперь?  
\- По-моему, ты прирожденная соска, - сообщил Лерой. – Прямо светишься от счастья. У тебя талант, Рыжик.  
\- Завали, - лениво сказал Брэди. – Думаешь, я тебе пизды не вломлю?  
Лерой пожал плечами и протянул ему руку.  
Брэди встал и посмотрел на него своими невозможными глазами. Вид у него стал настороженный, как у бродячего кота, привыкшего к злым людям.

\- Так что теперь? – спросил Брэди. – Или ты передумал? Типа, получил, что хотел, и прости-прощай?  
Он старался держаться независимо и нахально, словно ничего не случилось, но Лерой отлично видел, что Брэди попросту страшно. Он боялся быть отвергнутым, боялся одиночества, боялся, что его использовали. Этого все боятся, даже жесткий Брэди, битый и тертый жизнью, не был исключением.

Лерой шагнул к нему, крепко взял за белое, худое горло и притянул к себе, лизнул нижнюю губу, прикусил и пососал. Брэди склонил голову, неуверенно разомкнул губы и прошептал:  
\- У меня полон рот твоей спермы, Шоколадка. Ты уверен?  
Лерой поцеловал его, настойчиво пропихнул язык в податливый рот. Брэди не соврал, он действительно не все сглотнул, катал по языку и, видимо, наслаждался вкусом.

Лерой едва не рассмеялся, когда подумал, что все эти годы в тюряге Брэди, как умел, с ним заигрывал, напрашивался на хуй, неуклюже флиртовал, сам не понимая до конца своих порывов. Прирожденная сучка Брэди Бойл, натуральная стерва, рыжая двухметровая шпала. Он просто не мог выпустить наружу свою сущность, чтобы не стать общей игрушкой и потому сублимировал жестокостью, как умел.  
Интересно, а Джаспер знал, с кем имеет дело?

\- Поехали домой, Рыжик, - сказал Лерой. – Я хочу тебя трахнуть. И выпороть за то, что ты мне вместо «привет» разбил лицо. Но сначала, все-таки, хочу оттрахать.  
\- Тебе лишь бы мою задницу натянуть, - лицемерно вздохнул Брэди. – Ты как знаешь, а я еще выпью, у меня во рту почему-то явно не вкус «Баунти». Сплошное наебалово!  
Лерой фыркнул.

Как Брэди и говорил, всем было совершенно начхать на то, что два парня вместе ушли в одну комнату, а потом вместе вышли, выглядя при этом потрепанными и попахивая сексом.  
\- Будешь что-нибудь? – спросил Брэди. – Выпьешь еще?  
Лерой отрицательно покачал головой. Он и так чувствовал себя пьяным, больше от счастья и оргазма, чем от трех стопок дешевой водки.  
Брэди подумал и тоже пить не стал. Только пожал плечами и встал.

\- А где твоя тачила? – спросил он, пока они топали к платформе наземного метро. – Не поверю, что у тебя ее нет!  
\- В гараже стоит, - усмехнулся Лерой. – По-твоему, я такой долбоеб – явиться в трущобы на приличной тачке? Через пять минут колеса снимут.  
\- Через две, - со знанием дела поправил Брэди.  
Потом он остановился и поглядел почти с ужасом.  
\- Погоди, так ты что… серьезно перебрался в Чикаго? Сбежал со своего золотого побережья?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Лерой. – Мне пофиг, где жить, а тут северный химцентр, вообще-то.  
Брэди заморгал.

\- И как это тебя отпустили? – удивился он. – Над такими, как ты, все семейство чирикает, ко-ко-ко, наш мальчик…  
\- Такие как я в тюряге не сидят, - буркнул Лерой. – А я сидел. Можешь сделать выводы?  
\- Твоим на тебя теперь насрать, - кивнул Брэди. – Миленько. И как же ты справляешься без серебряной ложечки в жо…  
\- Задницей не торгую, если ты об этом, - фыркнул Лерой. – У меня, естественно, есть счет в банке, квартира в приличном районе и интересная работа.  
\- А у меня нихуя нет, - с вызовом сказал Брэди. – Иногда даже хаты перекантоваться не находится. И чё?

Он говорил агрессивно, со злостью, но Лерой отлично понял то, чего Брэди не умел высказать. Лерой даже удивился - насколько легко ему понимать Брэди, и почему раньше он не мог заметить, что скрывается под ширмой грубых и наглых слов. Это же ясно, как белый день.

\- Ты не должен соответствовать, - тихо сказал Лерой. – Ты мне нужен, просто… потому что это ты. Не потому, что у тебя что-то есть.  
Брэди поглядел на него потрясенно, прикусил нижнюю губу и вдруг покраснел до самых ушей.  
\- У тебя есть я, - твердо сказал Лерой. – Ну и твои охуенные умения спиздить тачку за две минуты, они-то всегда с тобой.  
Брэди фыркнул и успокоился.

А ведь он сбежит, - подумал Лерой, пока поезд мчал их через весь город. – Обязательно сбежит, потому что к благополучию тоже надо привыкнуть. Потому что ему будет неловко и страшно, и со мной, и без меня. Но если его не держать – он вернется, куда он денется. Его, как полудикое животное, надо приручать, не ограничивая его свободу.  
Лерой впервые задумался – а точно ли ему нужна такая жизнь? Легко не будет.

Он покосился на Брэди и увидел, что тот дремлет, ссутулившись и сложив руки на груди.  
\- Эй, - тихо позвал Лерой.  
Брэди дернулся и сонно посмотрел на него, потом подвинулся ближе, положил рыжую голову Лерою на плечо, и снова задремал. Лерой погладил его огненную макушку, не обращая внимания на взгляды случайных пассажиров.  
\- Слыш, пидор, - позвал Брэди, не открывая глаз. – Ты только напомни, как доедем наконец-то до твоих ебеней – я тебе бровь нормально заштопаю, даже шрама не останется, обещаю.  
\- Это у меня-то ебеня? – улыбнулся Лерой, но на душе у него потеплело.

Он снова подумал, что Брэди похож на уличного кота, пока тот настороженно обходил небольшую двухкомнатную квартиру, которую снимал Лерой. Шерсть дыбом, спина дугой, когти на каждой лапе, хвост трубой. Того и гляди от громкого чиха пулей метнется в какую-нибудь щель, откуда будет шипеть и сверкать глазами. Лерой невольно засмеялся, а Брэди, словно его мысли прочитав, резко повернулся и оскалился.  
\- Что смешного, Шоколадка?  
Тут уже Лерой чуть пополам не сложился.

Брэди подошел к нему и мстительно содрал пластырь с брови одним рывком. Лерой едва не взвыл, кровь снова закапала, взгляд Брэди посерьезнел.  
\- Сука! – обиженно выдохнул Лерой. – Больно же!  
Он зашел в ванную и кое-как умыл лицо, и когда большая часть крови смылась, то оказалось, что все не так плохо, как ему казалось в баре. Ранка на брови припухла, но ссадина на шее затягивалась сама собой.

\- Ну-ка сядь, - приказал Брэди, который нетерпеливо мялся у него за спиной.  
Лерой послушно сел на бортик ванны. Брэди догадливо открыл шкафчик над раковиной, достал оттуда вату и несколько флаконов.  
\- Знаешь, пидор, - сказал он задумчиво, при этом ловко и с заметным опытом обрабатывая рану, и пальцы у него оказались неожиданно нежными. – А ведь ты самый красивый ниггер из всех, кого я знаю… вообще самый красивый чувак из всех, кого я знаю.  
\- Повелся на смазливую мордашку? – поддразнил его Лерой, пытаясь не шипеть от боли.  
\- И толстый хуй, - буркнул Брэди, снова краснея пятнами.  
Лерой положил ладонь ему на задницу и сжал. Брэди легонько треснул его по лбу.

\- Лапы убрал! - сказал он.  
\- Не-а, - ответил Лерой, требовательно тиская его худую ягодицу.  
Брэди пожал плечами, потом прекратил промывать ранку, похмыкал, примериваясь, и аккуратно наклеил новый пластырь.  
\- Заживает, как на собаке, - сказал он. – Повезло, Шоколадка.  
Лерой выбросил окровавленную вату в мусорное ведро, и когда поднял голову, то заметил, с какой тоской и опаской Брэди поглядывает в окно, на тихую аллейку, обсаженную кленами, с двухэтажными уютными домами.

\- Слушай, - нервно сказал Брэди. – Знаешь, я пойду, наверное… у меня еще куча дел. Рад был тебя увидеть, типа, как-нибудь забегу.  
Лерой грустно улыбнулся. Он ведь предвидел, знал, что так оно и будет.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, отцепил с кольца ключ и перебросил Брэди. – Держи.  
Брэди поймал его, сжал в кулаке и поглядел недоверчиво.  
\- Типа… я могу приходить, когда захочу? – спросил он.  
\- Ну ты же не пленник, - пожал плечами Лерой. – Приходи и уходи, когда хочешь. Адрес ты знаешь. Холодильник найдешь. Кровать прямо за стенкой.  
Брэди молчал.  
\- Сука ты! - наконец сказал он с искренней, горячей бессильной злостью. – Хитрожопая, черномазая сука. Прям бесит то, что ты меня хорошо знаешь!

Он звонко шлепнул ключ на тумбочку, подошел к Лерою, вцепился ему в плечо и принялся так настойчиво, требовательно и жадно целовать, что Лерой пошатнулся и уперся спиной в стену. Брэди укусил его за губу, потом слюняво цапнул за горло, горячечно поцеловал за ухом.  
\- Блядский ниггер, - прошипел он. – Блядская сука!  
Лерой схватил его за бедра и прижал к себе, содрогнувшись от ощущения теплого, худого и жилистого тела.

\- А как же твои важные неотложные дела? – спросил он, чувствуя прикосновения твердого члена к своему животу.  
\- Да хуй с ними, подождут, - пренебрежительно ответил Брэди, тычась теплым кончиком носа ему в скулу. – Ты важнее, Шоколадка. Важнее всего.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, как меня зовут, Рыжик? – спросил Лерой, нетерпеливо поглаживая худую задницу через мешковатые штаны.  
\- Естественно, знаю, - удивленно отозвался Брэди. – Я вообще много про тебя знаю, Шоколадный Мистер Хуй. Я тоже тебя неплохо изучил.  
\- Да? Ну тогда готовься, - улыбнулся Лерой. – Ты будешь громко кричать мое имя, уж я постараюсь.  
Брэди недоверчиво хмыкнул, - провоцировал, конечно, - так что Лерой просто взял его за руку и повел в спальню, и Брэди, рыжий, веснушчатый и строптивый, послушно пошел за ним, на ходу предвкушающе расстегивая штаны.

Лерой знал, что заставит его кричать. И знал, что это знает Брэди. Лерой собирался вышибить из этой апельсиновой головы все мысли о том, что его, Брэди, попользовали и бросили.  
Лерой его наконец-то нашел и теперь собирался окончательно присвоить себе.


	11. Chapter 11

Джаспер Брукс никогда не любил домашних животных. У него никогда не было ни кошек, ни собак, даже рыбками - и то не обзавелся. Джаспер всю жизнь, с пятилетнего возраста, как остался сиротой, нес ответственность только за себя, а любое животное требует внимания и заботы, которых у Джаспера просто не было.  
Правда, и триада Макдональда на него не распространилась – животных Джаспер никогда не мучил, поджоги не устраивал и контролировал собственное мочеиспускание. Он не был классическим маньяком, хотя именно так его называли, и именно об этом писали все СМИ.

Джаспер понятия не имел, что делать с грязным уличным котом, который запрыгнул на скамью и уселся рядом. Кот не лез к нему на руки, не попрошайничал и вообще почти не обращал на Джаспера внимания. Кот сидел на своем краю скамьи, обернувшись хвостом, время от времени вылизывал лапки и большей частью дремал на солнце. Джаспер тоже изредка дремал. Он еще не думал, куда пойдет после заката, когда станет темно и холодно, и парк закроется на ночь. Впервые в жизни, пожалуй, Джаспер не имел плана действий.

Он закутался в рубашку, что была велика ему на пару размеров; рубашку он не крал, забрал ее из пункта Армии Спасения. Джаспер презирал кражи, и хоть теперь в его положении они были неизбежными, он все-таки старался максимально избегать воровства.  
Кот, вылизавшись и обнаглев, прошелся по лавочке и привалился к его боку. Джаспер хотел было прогнать блохастыша, но потом передумал. В свете невеселой перспективы, что перед ним открывалась, блохи станут меньшим из бед, так что раньше или позже – какая нахрен разница?

И, кроме того, грязный кошак с ярко-голубыми глазами был единственным живым существом, что само к Джасперу подошло, увидев в нем человека. Джаспера всегда сторонились, люди его всегда неосознанно боялись, только вот коту было на это наплевать, он грелся человеческим теплом и посматривал иногда нахально и злобно, словно пытался передать, что для него это просто взаимовыгодное сотрудничество двух теплокровных, и нечего придумывать себе сентиментальные бредни.  
Джаспер осторожно положил руку на костлявую, мохнатую спину. Тут до него дошло, что кот на самом деле не пятнистый, и не бурый, а белоснежный, только очень-очень грязный. Но, в общем-то, кот не выглядел истощенным или несчастным. Наверняка всех птичек в округе держал в диком страхе. А может, кормился с посетителей в парке, хотя такому злющему вряд ли кто-то подаст.

Джаспер вздохнул и покрутил головой, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь деревья то, что его интересовало. Наличных денег у него было настолько мало, что один сэндвич уже никак не мог поправить или пошатнуть бедственное положение. Джаспер уже давно переступил ту черту, когда делаешь выбор – ходить голодным или искать еду в мусорках.  
Когда-то его до дрожи боялась целая тюряга, про него писали в газетах и показывали его в новостях, а теперь он сам себе напоминал несчастного енота, который рыщет по мусорным бакам, мокнет в лесу и скалит зубы на всех, кто пытается отобрать у него добычу. Это было такое безнадежное падение, но раньше у него хотя бы была цель, что оправдывала средства…

Джаспер осторожно отодвинул кота в сторону и встал. Он купил себе стакан колы и рыбный сэндвич. Когда он возвращался обратно, обрадовавшись тому, что скамью никто не занял, к коту, что сидел и терпеливо его ждал, Джасперу показалось, что он увидел в толпе гуляющих знакомое лицо. Мимо него прошла высокая черноволосая женщина, с любопытством посмотрела на него, но тут же отвлеклась и пошла дальше по своим делам.

Джаспер отломил кусочек рыбной котлетки и положил перед котом. Кот любопытно вытянул шею, понюхал, потом чихнул, спрыгнул со скамьи и ушел, гордо задрав хвост.  
\- Ах ты шелупонь! – рассердился Джаспер.  
Он принялся пить колу мелкими глоточками. Она не могла его насытить, но концентрация сахара заставила сонный мозг работать быстрее. Сэндвич Джаспер отложил на потом: когда стемнеет и станет холодно, его телу понадобится энергия, чтобы пережить ночь. Джаспер ненавидел ночи, в глубине его души всегда жил панический страх не дожить до утра.

Джаспера вдруг накрыло жутким воспоминанием, которому было почти двадцать лет. Он думал, что это воспоминание уже уничтожено, затерто, оно не должно быть существовать и занимать место в его гениальной голове – а оказывается, все эти годы оно существовало и нашло подходящий момент, чтобы вылезти на свет.

Пятилетний Джаспер сидит на заднем сидении семейного «Форда», его папа ведет машину сквозь ночь, его мама сидит на переднем сиденье и пытается рассмотреть карту в тусклом свете почти севшего фонарика. Они мчат по шоссе, и последний мотель, который они проехали, не остановившись, был целых два часа назад. Папа и мама ругаются по этому поводу. Поворачивать уже поздно, поэтому мама пытается найти в карте хоть что-то, но все время путается.  
Джаспер ужасно хочет спать, он зевает и канючит. Еще он знает, что мама и папа тоже хотят спать, они то и дело зевают и ругаются, иногда забывая, что он сидит сзади, тогда они говорят друг другу нехорошие слова. Джаспер уложил спать Сэра Медведя рядом с собой, и сам подумывает лечь на заднем сидении, но для этого надо развязать шнурки кроссовок, разуться, а Джасперу лень.

Иногда им навстречу летит ослепительный белый свет, а потом сбоку раздается грохот и гул, что-то огромное и быстрое проносится мимо и исчезает позади. Джасперу на самом деле страшно, он считает, что папа очень смелый, если не боится вести машину ночью. На самом деле надо было остановиться еще тогда, в мотеле, но папа решил, что сможет вести дальше.  
Они почти целый день едут, мама боится, что папа заснет за рулем, да и сама она зевает и иногда дремлет. Папа злится на нее, и они ругаются все чаще и чаще.

Потом мама говорит:  
\- Делай, что хочешь, козел!  
\- Сама сука, - отвечает папа, они снова забыли про Джаспера.  
Мама складывает карту и убирает ее в бардачок. Потом приваливается локтем к боковому стеклу и затихает. Некоторое время в машине тихо, Джасперу почему-то становится страшно.  
Далеко впереди мелькает белый огонек, что приближается и становится все ближе, заливая салон пронзительным светом. В их машине по-прежнему слишком тихо. Джаспер наклоняется вперед и зовет:  
\- Мам? Папа?  
Они заснули, - с ужасом понимает он. – Они устали и оба уснули.  
\- Мама! – кричит он. – Папа!

Они вздрагивают и садятся ровно, мама прикрывает руками лицо от бьющего яркого света, отец крутит руль, но уже поздно, поздно, поздно – Джаспер в последнюю секунду инстинктивно подается назад, но оскальзывается на развязавшемся шнурке и падает между рядами кресел.  
В следующую секунду его швыряет вперед, но летать ему некуда. Его трясет и болтает, в уши вливается рев, и звон, и грохот, и визг, и треск, и какой-то омерзительный булькающий звук, и крик. И тишина.  
Но между первым криком и окончательной тишиной проходит сколько-то времени, Джаспер не знает - сколько, машину долго кружит, его самого крутит, вокруг битое стекло и густой запах машинного масла, что-то темно-красное капает с потолка.

Нет, - осознает Джаспер. – Это он сам лежит на потолке машины, съежившись в комок, а капает с передних кресел, которые торчат верх ногами, покореженные, покосившиеся, со вспоротой обивкой.

\- Папа, - шепчет Джаспер. – Мама?  
Тут до него доходит, что вот это жуткое окровавленное и бесформенное тело, в голубой кофточке, с бессильно свисающей рукой, у которой оторвана кисть – это мама. У нее нет головы, из шеи хлещет - и прямо на Джаспера, пачкая его белую футболку в цветочек.  
Папы вообще нет, и его кресло лопнуло пополам, оттуда торчат железки и пружинки, с которых капает, но Джаспер видит, что между двумя железками застряли ноги в черных папиных джинсах. Ноги заканчиваются чуть выше колен, и торчат, не падая ему на голову, лишь потому, что железки пронзили их насквозь. А больше папы нигде нет.

\- Мама, - еще раз спрашивает Джаспер, дрожащим голосом. - Папа?  
Хотя он взрослый мальчик, ему пять лет, и он уже понимает, что ни мама, ни папа ему больше никогда не ответят. Он спрашивает так… потому что он все-таки пятилетний мальчик, и не может поверить в то, что минуту назад его родители были живы, а теперь они лишь ошметки плоти.  
Джаспер воет. Он кричит долго, он визжит, пока у него не начинает болеть горло. Он истерически рыдает, пока у него не заканчиваются слезы. Из шеи мамы прекращает идти кровь, она вся внизу, Джаспер сидит в луже, он вымок насквозь.  
Потом кто-то выламывает заднюю дверцу, - мертвая, изуродованная машина громко скрипит, словно сердится из-за того, что ее посмертие кто-то нарушает, - сильная рука вытаскивает Джаспера на воздух.

Вокруг много людей, много света, стоят пожарные, врачи, полиция. Все они на секунду замирают и глядят на него. Кто-то говорит:  
\- Святой Господи Боже! Бедный ребенок!  
Но потом всхлипывающего Джаспера обтирают влажным полотенцем и оказывается, что на нем нет ни царапины. Он совершенно и абсолютно цел, весь в крови, но сам целехонек.

Джаспера укутывают в теплое одеяло, он дрожит и хрипло дышит, у него все время стучат зубы, хотя ему не холодно. Вокруг что-то происходит, машины переворачивают, растаскивают, люди переговариваются, но Джаспера все это не касается. Он осознает самое главное – мама и папа умерли, они ушли, они никогда не вернутся, они его бросили, он больше никогда их не увидит. Он остался один, и больше у него никого нет.  
Джаспер скидывает одеяло и топает к разбитой машине, к их семейному «Форду». Кто-то пытается поймать его за плечо и остановить, но Джаспер уворачивается.  
\- Стой, малец, - говорит добрый голос. – Не надо тебе на это смотреть.  
А Джаспер и не собирается смотреть, он ныряет под выставленный локоть и торопливо ищет то единственное ценное, что у него осталось.

Машину так распотрошило, что все вещи рассыпались на дорогу, получается широкая полоса из блестящего мусора, битого стекла… и крови. Джаспер видит смятый фантик от «Сникерса», который он когда-то тихонько затолкал между складками заднего сидения.  
Сэр Медведь прячется у лопнувшего колеса, на нем жирные следы масла, одно ухо в крови, но Джаспер всего равно подбирает его и крепко прижимает к груди.

\- Пойдем, малыш, - говорит добрый голос.  
Человек очень высокий, его лицо прячется в темноте, да и, в общем-то, Джасперу наплевать. Он послушно берет человека за руку, позволяет усадить себя в кресло и замотать одеялом, но Сэра Медведя не выпускает из рук, притискивая к себе дочти до судорог. Он пьет шоколад, глотает таблетки, которыми его пичкают. Он совершенно спокоен. Он пуст внутри.

Жизнь продолжается, у Джаспера появляются приемные родители, он оканчивает школу, потом учится в университете, где ему пророчат великую карьеру. Джаспер практически не ощущает эмоций, ни радости, ни гнева, разве кратковременный интерес, хотя ему нравится высшая математика, она холодная и абстрактная. Эмоции проходят мимо него, не затрагивая, хотя он, конечно, еще в детстве мастерски научился их имитировать. Он презирает общество, но вынужден мимикрировать, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. И когда, наконец, он действительно начинает что-то чувствовать, все заканчивается слишком быстро и глупо, с чем Джаспер не согласен. У него заготовлено несколько вариантов развития событий, когда он доберется до Шермана Такера.

Сначала, еще в тюряге, Джаспер думал, что поглядит Шерману в глаза и вгонит заточку в печень. Лучше бы в горло, конечно, прямо в предательскую паутину, но до нее Джаспер попросту не допрыгнет. Потом, когда он все-таки сбежал, то быстро освободил свой разум от тюремной шелухи, от заточек и кровной мести, и всего того наносного мусора, что налип за годы заключения.  
Джаспер хотел бы просто увидеть, что Медвежонок счастлив. Может, он даже нашел себе кого-то. Может, даже женился и завел детишек. Совершенно в духе Медведя затолкать поглубже свое настоящее «я», найти себе бабу, сделать ей ребенка и загрузить себя так, чтобы и минуты свободной не оставалось подумать – действительно ли он счастлив при такой жизни.  
Хотя, - Джаспер думал об этом с глухой болью, но все-таки думал, - все могло быть иначе. Шерман мог встретить какого-нибудь молодого и нахального придурка, пособачиться с ним для приличия, а потом… и, может быть, он действительно живет счастливо. Как показывают в фильмах про успешных пидоров – завели общую собаку, завязывают друг другу галстуки, танцуют на чужих свадьбах медленные танцы… но как бы там ни было, Джаспер должен был убедиться в этом. Увидеть это.

Разыскать Шермана было не сложно, но и не очень просто. Медведь не скрывался, он просто порвал связь с криминальным миром, действительно не собирался больше возвращаться в тюрьму. Выбрался на свет, решительно оттолкнувшись от дна. Джаспер, добравшись до него, несколько дней кружил неподалеку, наблюдая и присматриваясь.

Шерман вернулся в город у океана, о котором часто говорил с мечтательной улыбкой. Открыл свой тату-салон в прибрежном, шумном райончике, где улицы почему-то шли под уклон, а дома были узкие и двухэтажные, спускались до самого берега, практически до пляжа. На первом этаже были магазины и салоны, и рыбные лавки, и кондитерские, аптеки и бары, и бог весть что еще, а наверху, на втором этаже, жили владельцы.  
И хотя район на первый взгляд казался очень мирным, таким он не был. За время своих наблюдений Джаспер успел заметить, что жизнь здесь так и кипит: изредка стреляли, по вечерам на улицах появлялись шлюхи, то и дело мелькали шустрые и крепкие татуированные парни. Копов Джаспер не увидел ни разу.  
Это был самый подходящий для Шермана район – полу-трущобы, но более-менее приличные, по крайней мере, мусор, трупы и шприцы на тротуарах не валялись. И здесь было тепло и почти всегда солнечно.

Вроде бы и бизнес у Медвежонка шел успешно. В его салоне целыми днями кто-то ошивался, люди заходили и выходили, да и вообще, все время кто-то крутился неподалеку. Шерман ладил с соседями, иногда, когда у него были перерывы, выходил со стаканом сока на порог и дружелюбно перекрикивался со знакомыми. Раз в пару дней он выходил за молоком и зеленью в соседний магазинчик.

На подоконниках, на каждом окне, у него плотно стояли разросшиеся цветы. Шерман заботливо опрыскивал их из маленькой оранжевой пшикалки утром и вечером каждый день. На втором этаже, на открытом балконе, тоже стояли горшки со цветущими растениями, синими и розовыми, Шерман поливал их из лейки по вечерам, пока курил перед сном.  
В обед, в самое жаркое и пустынное время он выходил на улицу на полчаса, устраивался на шезлонге, почти у тротуара, и расслабленно валялся, подставив лицо солнечному свету и лениво пережевывая бутерброды, которые явно делал сам на скорую руку. За десять дней своих наблюдений Джаспер сделал вывод, что Шерман живет один, по определенному расписанию. У него даже кота не было.

Медвежонок практически не изменился за то время, что Джаспер его не видел. Он был такой же большой, наголо бритый, с темно-рыжей ухоженной бородкой. Только рисунок татух стал другим, да и сами татуировки посвежели, свастика исчезла, мелкие разрозненные полубессмысленные татуировки тоже - вместо них появились шестеренки, стальные спицы и сплетения проводов. Шерман, видимо, всерьез увлекся новым направлением.  
Теперь он ходил не в оранжевой робе, а в черной майке, должно быть, чтобы неизбежные брызги чернил были незаметны на ткани. Он носил светло-зеленые шорты хаки, покрытые кляксами и пятнышками, и домашние плоские шлепанцы кислотно-розового цвета. Он был такой умиротворенный, такой расслабленный и всегда всем довольный, что Джаспер так и не набрался смелости показаться ему на глаза.

Шерман явно нашел свое место в жизни. Может быть, счастья он и не обрел, никого не встретил, но зато нашел покой, которого заслужил. Джаспер не посмел рушить его устоявшуюся жизнь, вносить хаос. Он убедился, что у Шермана все хорошо, и собрался продолжить свой путь, искать свое место в жизни – в Мексике.

Джаспера схватили посреди белого дня. Он устроил себе неплохое наблюдательное гнездо в узеньком темном проходе между двумя старыми домишками, где воняло мусором и мочой и куда никогда не попадало солнце. Выбирать не приходилось, для наблюдения место было вполне подходящее - оттуда Джаспер отлично видел дом Шермана, дверь полуподвального тату-салона, балкон на втором этаже, где полуголый Шерман вечерами курил и поливал свои цветочки.

Джаспер уже совсем собрался было сворачивать свой лагерь. Он как наклонился подобрать свой полупустой, потертый рюкзак, как совершенно неожиданно ему на голову натянули черный мешок, стиснули со всех сторон, пару раз приложив по почкам, чтобы не дергался.  
Джаспер похолодел, решив, что это федералы его настигли. Он нигде не светился, у него даже мобильного не было, ни кредиток, ничего вообще, он нигде толком не останавливался и до их пор не попадался на глаза копам. Тогда как же, как же его нашли? Но через несколько жутких минут мешок с его головы грубо сдернули, добавив ему еще раз по хребту, а потом его, совершенно обалдевшего и растерянного, пихнули на пол, прямо к ногам изумленного Шермана.

Джаспер оказался внутри того самого тату-салона, за которым несколько дней неусыпно следил, но куда он так и не решился зайти. Оказывается, здесь очень приятно пахло благовониями, сосной и апельсином.  
И оказывается, внутри салон был немного больше, чем казался снаружи. Вдоль стены стояли мягкие стулья, в самом темном углу притаился длинный потертый диван, а рядом с ним стоял какой-то крупный цветок с темно-фиолетовыми цветами. Джаспер решил, что это орхидея.

Потом он набрался смелости и вскинул лицо. Шерман, сжимая машинку, глядел на него сверху вниз расширенными, потемневшими от удивления глазами. Перед ним, на кресле под лампами, лежала черноволосая женщина, высокая и крупная, которой он наносил татуировку на бедро, и она тоже наблюдала с живейшим интересом. Джаспер мимолетно заметил, что женщина вся покрыта мелкими татуировками – и ноги, и руки, и живот. А еще он заметил, что она сидит в белых трусиках почти перед десятком мужиков, и совершенно не волнуется по этому поводу.

\- Братишка, - сказал рыжий здоровяк, при этом легонько пиная Джаспера ногой в бок. – Парни тут заметили, что эта мелкая дрисня который день вокруг тебя ошивается. Я подумал, что тебе надо об этом знать. О, здорово, Рози!  
Джаспер обернулся и прищурился, сразу же заметив некое сходство у Шермана и этого здоровяка – такое же крепкое телосложение, высокий рост, широкие скулы, рыжеватые волосы, только нос не перебит, а с горбинкой, и глаза не голубые, а темно-зеленые. Может, и не брат, но близкий родственник.  
Джаспер как-то сразу успокоился, заметив еще парней преступного, драчливого вида, что стояли у выхода. С бандитами он не боялся иметь дело, вот федералы - это проблема.

\- Это коп? – спросил родственник. – Только скажи, парни его прикопают так, что ищейки вовек не найдут.  
Шерман помолчал и отложил машинку. Потом стащил перчатки, испачканные кровью и краской, и бросил их в мусорку  
\- Нет, не коп, - наконец ответил он. – Это свой. Вместе сидели.  
Здоровяк сразу как-то сдулся и поскучнел. Он, должно быть, ожидал какую-то интригу, какое-то приключение с погонями и перестрелками, а оказалось, что поймали они всего лишь бывшего заключенного.

\- Сядь туда, - приказал Шерман, кивнув в сторону высокого стула у стены. – Не путайся под ногами.  
Джаспер послушно встал и пересел, потирая ноющий бок, врезали ему все-таки здорово, не пожалели силушки. Шерман о чем-то коротко и негромко переговорил со своим «братишкой», и через несколько минут тот забрал своих людей и ушел.

\- Милая, я отвлекусь ненадолго, ладно? – спросил Шерман. – Передохнешь?  
Женщина кивнула и сдвинула ноги. Она заинтересованно глядела на Джаспера, но потом поймала его ответный взгляд и поморщилась. Вообще, она была даже симпатичная, только в лице проступало что-то почти мужское, грубоватое.  
\- Такой милашка, - сказала он. – Того и гляди в горло вцепится.  
\- Ага, - буркнул Шерман. – Это он может.  
\- Твой друг? – спросила женщина с игривой усмешкой, должно быть, она знала про Шермана… ну про это.  
\- Мой бывший любовник, - честно ответил Шерман.  
Джаспер поперхнулся. Он не ожидал такой искренности, и не ожидал, что и тетенька, и Шерман рассмеются, увидев его ошалевшее лицо. Их, видимо, позабавила его реакция. Видимо, Шерман теперь совсем не скрывался.

\- Я отойду на пару минут, ладно? – повторил Шерман, одернул майку и подошел к нему.  
\- Привет, - робко, почти застенчиво сказал Джаспер, он все не мог наглядеться, оказавшись так близко.  
Шерман схватил его за грудки, сжав ткань в кулаке, и так встряхнул, что у Джаспера зубы клацнули.  
\- Что ты тут, блядь, делаешь?! – злым шепотом рявкнул Шерман. – Чего тебе надо?!  
Он снова встряхнул. Джаспер прикусил язык и ощутил вкус крови во рту.  
\- Ничего, - ответил он, когда Шерман перестал его яростно трясти. – Я просто…  
\- Что «просто» ?! Просто мимо проходил? Так тюряга-то далеко на севе…  
Он осекся и посмотрел на Джаспера недоверчиво. Потом оглянулся, увидел, что посетительница рассматривает каталог, схватил Джаспера за шкирку и потащил за собой.  
\- Роуз, пять минут, - окликнул Шерман. – Сейчас вернусь.

Он тащил Джаспера, держа практически на весу, за шкирку, мимо лестницы на второй этаж, мимо маленькой ванной, мимо небольшой темной комнатки, и наконец заволок в крошечную чистую и светлую кухню. Комнатные цветы были даже здесь.

\- Ты что, сбежал? – прошипел Шерман, почти швырнув Джаспера на стул.  
Джаспер кивнул.  
Шерман несколько секунд недоверчиво глядел на него, потом взял за подбородок и принялся внимательно рассматривать лицо.  
\- Хороший протез, - сказал он. – Почти как настоящий. Не привлекает внимания.  
Джаспер кивнул, не зная, что сказать. Он впервые за несколько лет стоял так близко к тому, кого так сильно любил. К единственному человеку на свете, кого он любил.

\- А откуда ты знаешь? – наконец спросил он, потому, что испытывающий взгляд Шермана был ему чем-то неприятен. – Я думал, что ты вышел раньше, чем… ты ведь ко мне не приходил…  
\- Приходил, - возразил Шерман. – Один раз я пришел, пока ты в бессознанке валялся. Ух тебя и поломали!  
\- Я не знал, - тихо сказал Джаспер, ощутив, что у него в груди что-то радостно трепыхается, оттаивая.  
\- Так я и не хотел, чтобы ты знал, - буркнул Медведь. – Я не проведывать тебя ходил, не обольщайся. Я хотел убедиться, что ты получил по заслугам.  
\- Получил, - прошептал Джаспер через несколько секунд, когда смог сглотнуть комок, вставший в горле и заговорить.  
Он помертвел, трепыхание разом оборвалось, сердце упало в желудок. Ладонь Шермана казалась ему обжигающей, словно клеймила кожу.

\- Так какого хера ты сюда приперся? – спросил Шерман, отпустив его и отступив.  
\- Хотел тебя увидеть, - честно ответил Джаспер.  
Шерман недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Ну увидел, что дальше?  
\- Ничего, - смирно ответил Джаспер. – Я все равно уже собирался уезжать.  
\- Куда это? – прищурился Шерман. – Тебя, должно быть, по всем штатам разыскивают.  
\- В Мексику, - пожал плечами Джаспер. – А куда еще все бегут?  
Шерман вдруг искренне рассмеялся.  
\- Решил заделаться чупакаброй? – спросил он сквозь смех. – Там и без тебя кровососов полно!  
Джаспер помрачнел и нахмурился. Он помнил, конечно, что Шерман над ним все время подсмеивался, но это как-то сгладилось в памяти, а теперь оказалось ужасно неприятным, больно задевало, словно Шерман ему иголки под ногти вгонял.

\- Забудь про Мексику, - посоветовал Шерман. – Тебя там, на границе, с нетерпением дожидаются с самого твоего побега.  
Он посмотрел искоса.  
\- И как давно ты смылся?  
Джаспер посчитал.  
\- В мае, - ответил он.  
Шерман хмыкнул.  
\- Я бы тебе посоветовал в другую сторону, - сказал он. – В Канаду. Топай в какую-нибудь северную глубинку, к лесорубам… жалко их, конечно, но ничего, я в них верю, они от тебя отобьются.  
Джаспер молчал.

Шерман перестал над ним издеваться, кашлянул и спросил:  
\- Дай угадаю, у тебя ни денег, ни документов, верно?  
Джаспер кивнул.  
\- Но ты не бойся, - сказал он, глядя в сторону. – Я к тебе никого не привел, я был осторожен и не светился.  
Шерман громко фыркнул.  
\- А я не боюсь, - сказал он. – Это ты бойся, тебя ведь теперь вроде как и не существует. Если захочу тебя в подвал на цепь посадить и мордовать – тебя никто и не хватится. В твоем духе развлечения, правда? Я, когда вышел, про тебя много читал и слышал, Джаспер Брукс… ты звезда, оказывается, наверное, мне можно гордиться, а?  
\- Слушай, - негромко сказал Джаспер, устав от его подначек. – Я не собирался с тобой встречаться, понял? Я не знал, что твои друзья меня выследят, так что не старайся меня уязвить… я не стану твоей проблемой. Ты бы про меня вообще не узнал, раз уж сразу слежку не заметил.  
Шерман, который подсмеивался и забавлялся его взъерошенным видом, осекся.

\- А сколько ты за мной сталкерил? – спросил он подозрительно.  
\- Пару недель, - честно ответил Джаспер.  
Шерман передернулся.  
\- Какой ты все-таки крипотный, – проговорил он задумчиво. – Вот именно поэтому с тобой никто не хочет иметь дело, Джаспер. Ты страшный, ебнутый и на всю башку больной.  
\- Ну и похер, – зло сказал Джаспер. – Теперь я могу уйти?  
\- Нет, не можешь, - в тон ему ответил Шерман. – Я с тобой еще не закончил. Сначала ты извинишься за то, что в мою частную жизнь лез и за мной следил.  
\- Я…  
\- И, если мне хоть что-то не понравится, - перебил его Шерман, - я тебя возьму за шкирку и отволоку к копам, тут идти-то пять минут. Так что давай, Джаспер, подбери правильную интонацию и нужные слова, у тебя всего одна попытка.  
\- А ведь это я тебя испортил, - проговорил Джаспер, вглядываясь в его сердитое лицо. – Теперь ты наслаждаешься местью?  
\- О да! – искренне ответил Шерман. – Быть сукой, оказывается, очень классно! Ты мразь, Джаспер, и меня ты тоже своей гнилью заразил, так что, давай, не испытывай моего терпения. Будешь унижаться как следует - и может, я тебя отпущу… если захочу.

\- Прости, что я так с тобой поступил и наговорил тебе со зла, - помолчав, сказал Джаспер. – Я с ума по тебе сходил и страшно ревновал ко всем. Мне нравилось, что ты такой независимый, но и бесило тоже, а ты…  
\- Это не то, что я хотел услышать, - прищурился Шерман. – Это уже давно не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Это всегда имеет значение! – горячо возразил Джаспер. – Ты единственный, на кого мне не наплевать… мне даже на себя плевать, но я хотел, чтобы ты знал – мне жаль! Я поступил, как мудак. Я повел себя как козел! Я не должен был тебя оскорблять и врать тебе. Ты лучшее, что у меня было, а я… а ты…  
Шерман глядел на него со странным выражением на лице.

\- Я тебе сейчас второй глаз выдавлю, - вдруг сказал он. - Или придушу нахер.  
Джаспер отпрянул и осекся.  
\- Зачем ты это снова ворошишь? – со злостью спросил Шерман. – У меня уже все отболело. Мне уже совершенно начхать было, а тут ты сваливаешься на голову. Джаспер, блядь! Что ты за человек такой? Ты всем одни беды приносишь! Зачем только Диего тебя притащил, свернул бы шею и всех дел?!  
Побледневший Джаспер молча слушал его, вздрагивая от сердитых слов.

\- Прости, - наконец сказал он, пока Медведь переводил дыхание. – Прости меня за все, что я тебе сделал, и дай мне уйти, пожалуйста. Нам так обоим лучше будет.  
\- Да хер там! – буркнул тот, остывая. – Куда это ты пойдешь без документов? Ты когда вообще последний раз ел?  
Джаспер растерянно заморгал.  
\- Утром, - сказал он.  
Шерман хмыкнул.  
\- А выглядишь так, словно месяц живешь на воде и хлебе, - заметил он. – Вот как мы поступим, Джаспер. Я закончу свои дела и закроюсь на обед, и тогда мы решим, что с тобой делать и куда тебя девать. А пока будь хорошим мальчиком, который не создает проблем, ты меня понял?  
Джаспер кивнул. Шерман кривовато усмехнулся и потащил его обратно.

\- Мальчики, я уж думала, вы про меня забыли, - сказала тетенька, которую Шерман оставил в кресле, с интересом их осматривая. Она, наверное, решила, что они ушли трахаться, и потому осталась недовольна осмотром.  
Джаспер сел на дальний стул, потом подумал и перебрался на диван. И стоило ему устроиться поудобнее, как его начало клонить в сон. Он давно не спал комфортно, в тепле и относительном спокойствии. Пахло апельсинами, машинка жужжала, Шерман время от времени подавал голос, спрашивал что-то. У Джаспера смыкались веки. Он держался, сколько мог, но его быстро сморило, и он крепко заснул, свернувшись клубком на диване и привалившись к спинке.

\- Вставай! – сказал Шерман и потряс его за плечо.  
Джасперу почему-то примерещилось, что он снова в тюряге. Он вскочил, врезался в Шермана и свалился обратно на диван, осоловело моргая. Шерман хмыкнул, взял его за плечи и поставил на ноги.  
За окнами было серо, только едва-едва розовел поздний закат, но дело клонилось к ночи. Входная дверь уже была закрыта, посетители закончились, Шерман выключил большинство ламп.

\- Ничего себе ты разоспался, - сказал он, покачав головой. – Я тебя добудиться не мог… Джаспер ты давно бродяжничаешь?  
\- Так с мая же, - хрипло ответил Джаспер. – Как сбежал.  
Шерман подтолкнул в спину в сторону кухни.  
\- Ты что, заранее не позаботился, где будешь кантоваться в бегах? – изумился Шерман.  
Джаспер молча покачал головой. Шерман закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
\- Какой ты все-таки дурачок, - сказал он.  
Он почти насильно усадил Джаспера на стул, потом открыл холодильник и принялся доставать тарелки, обтянутые пленкой.

\- Я тут дернул одного своего кореша, - сказал Шерман. – Он сделает тебе новые документы, и если не будешь творить глупостей, то тебя никогда не найдут.  
Джаспер молчал. Потом потер лицо, пытаясь взбодриться.  
\- А что я буду за это должен? – спросил он. – Это ведь не бесплатно?  
\- Естественно, - фыркнул Медведь. – Бесплатно нынче даже кошки не плодятся.  
\- У меня ничего нет, - растерялся Джаспер.  
Шерман задумчиво посмотрел на него, потом подвинул ему вилку.  
\- Вообще-то – есть, - сказал он. – Ешь пока и помалкивай, мне надо подумать.

Джаспер пытался не запихиваться, но удержаться не мог. Рагу, которое Шерман подогрел, пахло обалденно; оно было свежее, с кусочками мяса, с приправами, просто охуительно сытное и вкусное. Джаспер давно не ел нормальную домашнюю еду, так что несколько минут он просто жадно жрал, не мог сдержаться, хоть и осознавал, что Шерман глядит на него и наверняка осуждает. Зрелище-то было ужасно жалкое.  
Но Шерман вдруг засмеялся.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он. – Если бы тебя сейчас в тюряге видели… ты ведь совсем не страшный, Джас. Ты нелепый. Таких голодных бродяжек дохуя шатается по миру.

У Джаспера встал комок в горле. Хуже всего было не то, что Шерман его безнаказанно оскорблял, а то, что Джаспер при этом не мог ему в лицо плюнуть, отложить вилку, встать и уйти. Он, жутко оголодавший, продолжал есть и только вздрагивал, пока Шерман над ним насмешничал. Наконец, Шерман замолчал. Видимо он понял, что пинать сейчас Джаспера да булавки своего остроумия в него втыкать совершенно бесполезно. Джаспер все равно ему не ответил.

\- Вымойся, как следует, только блох мне тут не хватало! - приказал Шерман. – Может, тебя побрить налысо, а?  
Джаспер отрицательно помотал головой. Шерман хмыкнул.  
\- Надо бы антиблошиный шампунь купить, - сказал он. – Чую, что пригодится. Лучше бы я кота завел…  
Джаспер и на это смолчал. Он культурно помыл за собой посуду и растерянно остановился, не зная, что ему делать.  
\- Ванная за стенкой, - сказал Шерман. – Вперед.

Джаспер был уверен, что Шерман выскажет ему еще и за всю изведенную горячую воду, но тот смолчал. Шерман поливал свои драгоценные кусты и только мельком посмотрел на Джаспера, мокрого, но чистого, закутавшегося в найденный огромный голубой махровый халат.

\- Переночуешь здесь, - сказал Шерман, почти за шкирку притащив Джаспера на второй этаж, где кроме большой спальни была и маленькая комнатушка с диваном, комодом и зеркалом. – Заберешь свои бумажки, когда будут готовы, и свободен.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Джаспер.  
\- Не благодари, - буркнул Шерман в ответ. - Отработаешь.  
\- Что я должен сделать? – спросил Джаспер.  
Шерман возвышался над ним на полторы головы, огромный и расслабленный, полуголый, в расстегнутых шортах. Он, должно быть, собирался принять душ. Он него пахло солнцем, и благовониями, и чаем, и чернилами. Джаспер даже сглотнул, так ему захотелось засунуть руку Шерману в шорты, погладить по плоскому, мускулистому животу, прижаться к горячему телу и послушать, как стучит сердце.

\- И не мечтай даже, - засмеялся Медведь, должно быть, по глазу прочитал.  
Потом он перестал улыбаться, его голубые глаза помрачнели.  
\- Забудь вообще, что между нами что-то было, - угрожающе сказал Шерман. – Это с самого начала была ошибка, моя, а не твоя… но я свои ошибки умею исправлять.  
Джаспер сглотнул. Ему стало не по себе, когда он осознал, насколько Шерман все-таки крупный и сильный. Голыми руками может убить, и даже не вспотеет. Но Медведь успокоился так же быстро, как и рассердился.

\- Вот, умник, - сказал он и вытащил из комода верхний ящик, до верха забитый бумагами и счетами. – Поможешь мне с этим.  
\- А что это? – спросил Джаспер и подвинулся, заглядывая в ящик.  
\- Вот и я хотел бы знать, что это за херня, - признался Медведь. – Я по счетам плачу бешеные бабки, а все равно ничего не сходится, какие-то долги вылезают. Не могу понять, где косячу.  
Джаспер несколько секунд рылся в бумагах, потом отодвинулся.  
\- У тебя тут полный бардак, - растерянно сказал он. – Я даже не знаю, с чего начать и сколько это времени займет.  
\- Ну вот постарайся, - потребовал Медведь. – Я тебе помогу, ты мне поможешь, и мирно разойдемся без взаимных обид.  
Потом он ушел в душ, но перед сном заглянул на секунду к Джасперу: почти голый, в одних только семейных трусах, белых в розовое сердечко. Джаспер видел, как сквозь белую ткань просвечивает золотистая, загорелая кожа, и темно-рыжие кудрявые волосы в паху, и сам член выпирал недвусмысленным контуром.

\- Эй, - позвал Медведь. – Ну что ты тут… разобрался?  
Джаспер отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Пытаюсь рассортировать, - сказал он. – Не злись, но это полный пиздец.  
\- Да сам знаю, - вздохнул Шерман. – Я пытался за этим следить, но я ни черта не понимаю в цифрах.  
Он помолчал пару секунд.  
\- Захочешь есть – топай вниз, только не шуми, - сказал он наконец. – Захочешь спать – спи, я тебя с бумажками не тороплю. Ко мне даже не вздумай соваться, там тебе не рады, ясно?  
Джаспер кивнул. Шерман, кажется, хотел что-то добавить, но промолчал, ушел в свою большую спальню. Джаспер предположил, что Шерман, наверное, курит и поливает свои драгоценные цветочки на балконе.

Потом дом погрузился в такую тишину, что Джаспер расслышал, как внизу гудит холодильник. С тех пор, как он лишился глаза, у него очень обострился слух, Джаспер слышал даже, как переговариваются люди в соседнем доме, что примыкал стеной. Слышал, что Шерман не спит, ворочается в своей постели, то прикрывается одеялом, то отбрасывает его в сторону.  
Джаспер встал, отложив бумаги, выключил лампу над столом и отправился на шелест. Он несколько секунд стоял в темном коридорчике у лестницы. Дверь в большую спальню была открыта. Джаспер сглотнул и, набравшись решимости, шагнул на порог.

\- Я тебе что сказал? – зло осведомился Шерман, лежа на спине, заложив руки за голову. – Пошел вон, щенок.  
\- Ты... дверь не закрыл, - тихо проговорил Джаспер, не зная, как объяснить тот немой призыв, который он почувствовал всей кожей. Он догадывался, что если скажет прямо «Я знаю, что ты меня ждал», то Шерман точно упрется и тогда уже из принципа его выгонит.

\- И что? – рявкнул Шерман. – Я ее никогда не закрываю. С хуя бы мне менять привычки ради тебя?  
Джаспер кивнул и двинулся к кровати.  
\- Попробуй только меня тронуть, - пообещал Шерман. – Я тебе шею мигом сверну.  
Джаспер остановился у края и принялся рассматривать. Шерман был шикарный: огромный, сильный, взрослый мужик, мышцы, татухи, мелкие шрамы, рыжие волоски и загар. Это была такая квинтэссенция силы и мужской красоты, что у Джаспера моментально встало. Он не прикасался, он только смотрел – и от одного вида ощущал себя пьяным.  
Шерман, даже не думая прикрыться, молча глядел в ответ, и тоже не двигался.

\- Шею мне свернешь? – переспросил Джаспер.  
\- Моментально, - кивнул Шерман. – Как цыпленку.  
Джаспер сглотнул, потом наклонился и осторожно положил ладонь Шерману на бедро, горячее и крепкое. Шерман тут же поднял руку и отвесил ему звонкую оплеуху, даже в ушах зазвенело. Джаспер потряс головой и усмехнулся. Тот, кто мог ему челюсть сломать и кадык вырвать, по-женски отвесил пощечину.

Джаспер сел на край кровати и обхватил обеими руками Шермана за талию, ткнулся лицом в его плоский, каменный живот.  
\- Пошел вон, - процедил Шерман, и теперь в его голосе звучала беспомощность и бессильная злоба.  
Джаспер настойчиво развел его колени и перекатился сверху, устроившись между ног, жадно погладил по внутренней стороне бедер.  
\- Я тебя хочу, - сказал он. – Ужасно хочу тебя трахнуть, детка.  
Шерман громко сглотнул.

Джаспер стащил с него белье, сжал пальцы на крепнущем члене и пару минут двигал ладонью, наслаждаясь самим ощущением. Шерман едва слышно всхлипывал на каждом протяжном движении. Если у него и бывал секс, то явно давно.  
Джаспер покрутил головой, но Шерман его отпихнул, сел и вытащил из ящика тюбик крема.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - сказал Шерман так подавлено, глядя себе в кулак, словно разговаривал с тюбиком. – Просто секс.  
\- Да, - согласился Джаспер, хотя был с этим в корне не согласен.  
Но возмущаться он не стал, быстро смазал член, потом осторожно повел влажные пальцы под тяжелую мошонку, между упругих, твердых ягодиц, в узенькую, стиснутую дырку.

Джаспера накрыло чувством дежавю. Он какую-то секунду даже абсурдно думал, что это все тот же самый первый раз, когда они с Шерманом, и ничего плохого с ними не происходило. Он не потерял глаз, он не оттолкнул от себя Медвежонка, они вместе, и они счастливы, насколько могут быть счастливы такие люди, как они, в таком месте. Но потом он опомнился и стряхнул морок.

Шерман подпихнул подушку под бедра. Он отводил взгляд, чувствовал себя неловко. Джасперу это тоже не нравилось, но он пока не знал, как исправить, так что он просто несколько минут растягивал пальцами сжатую дырку, а когда решил, что достаточно, то положил тяжелую, мускулистую ногу Шермана себе на плечо и толкнулся вперед.  
Шерман тихо простонал, выгнулся и прикрыл глаза. На его лице проступило такое наслаждение, такая благоговейная радость, что Джасперу стало и стыдно, и захлестнуло жуткой злобой. Не на Шермана – на себя самого, за то, что он по собственной тупости лишил Медвежонка удовольствия, которого тот и так долгие годы не получал.

\- Тебе нравится? – спросил Джаспер, лишь бы услышать его голос.  
\- А ты не видишь? – огрызнулся Шерман.  
Он лениво, в такт толчкам, двигал ладонью на члене.  
\- Вижу, - сказал Джаспер. – Одним глазком.  
Шерман фыркнул.  
\- Заткнись и делай, что делаешь, - приказал он. – Только молчи, бога ради, не порти мне кайф.  
В этом было что-то грубоватое и оскорбительное, но Джаспер решил проигнорировать.

Он действительно замолчал и только старался держать ритм, наблюдая, как искажается лицо Шермана, как кривятся его губы. Шерман начал ахать, его бедра все чаще судорожно подавалась навстречу, и на одном особенно глубоком толчке Шерман вскрикнул, а на живот ему потекла сперма.  
Джаспер решил, что теперь и он может кончить, но стоило ему пару раз двинуться, как его вдруг смело с кровати с такой силой, что он прокатился кубарем по полу, стукнувшись и коленями, и локтями, и затылком, и ребрами. Он сел и обескуражено потряс головой, - отросшие волосы мели и щекотали по плечам, от желания кончить даже зубы ныли, член казался таким чувствительным, что улавливал колебания воздуха.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Джаспер. – Я тебе больно сделал?  
\- Нет, ты хорошо постарался, - равнодушно сказал ему Шерман. – Теперь иди к себе.  
\- Да, но я…  
\- Джаспер, иди к себе! - твердо сказал Шерман. – Ты тут больше не нужен. Если будешь дрочить, то потом приберись за собой.  
У Джаспера зашумело в висках, во рту пересохло от обиды.

\- Типа, ты кончил - и я свободен? – процедил он. – Использовал меня, как живой хуй?  
\- Ну да, - согласился Шерман. – Если тебя что-то не устраивает – я тебя не держу, вали на все четыре стороны.  
Джаспер сглотнул. Потом кивнул и ушел в свою комнатушку. Желание пропало напрочь, а спать он не мог, за день выспался. Он включил лампу и склонился над бумагами, и поймал себя на том, что массирует грудь, где ныло сердце.

Утром Шерман напряженно сказал ему, пока они завтракали:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что этого больше не повторится?  
Джаспер потирал красный, воспаленный глаз и пытался пригладить торчащие во все стороны волосы. Он заснул под утро, сидя над бумагами, привалившись к спинке дивана и откинув на нее затылок, теперь у него болела шея и ныла голова.  
\- Угу, - мрачно сказал Джаспер.  
\- Я серьезно! – настойчиво проговорил Шерман.  
\- Я понял, - ответил Джаспер.  
Но, разумеется, в эту же ночь все повторилось.

На третью ночь обозленный Джаспер даже тянуть не стал, а сразу после душа отправился в большую спальню, вытирая полотенцем волосы.  
\- Ты не охуел часом? – растерянно спросил Шерман с балкона.  
Он стоял совершенно голый, с лейкой, и почти докурил сигаретку. Цветы, которые разрослись и душисто цвели, прикрывали его от нескромных глаз.

\- А чего тянуть? – спросил Джаспер, бросив полотенце на спинку стула. – Ты знаешь, что я приду, я тоже знаю, что ты этого ждешь…  
\- Заткнись, - скривился Медведь. – Какого хера ты себе позволяешь?  
\- Ты дверь ни разу не закрыл! – жестко сказал Джаспер. – И ходишь каждый вечер, сверкая задницей... уже и смазал, наверняка.  
Шерман даже рот приоткрыл, опешив от такого напора.  
\- Так что давай уже не ломайся, блядь, - зло сказал Джаспер. – Иди в постель, трахнемся, и я спать пойду.  
\- Вышел. Отсюда. Нахуй, - тяжеловесно, раздельно проговорил Шерман, сжимая лейку так, словно хотел бы вместо нее сжать шею Джаспера. – Пошел отсюда живо!  
\- Ну, выкинь меня, если я не прав, - пожал плечами Джаспер.  
\- Думаешь, не смогу? – прищурился Медведь. – Зря рискуешь, Джаспер.  
\- А ты зря прикидываешься целочкой! Раздевайся и ложись в постель, - приказал Джаспер. – Я сказал, что хочу тебя трахнуть!

Шерман даже дернулся, отставил лейку, выкинул окурок, заметно пытаясь успокоиться. Но потом он все же подошел ближе и пару секунд недоверчиво вглядывался в лицо Джаспера. По его лицу, растерянному и смущенному, Джаспер видел, что совершенно прав. Медвежонок, может, и злился, но хотел его, и чем жестче Джаспер себя вел – тем больше Медвежонок от него тек.  
Наверное, Шерман это тоже понимал, потому что отвесил ему звонкую пощечину. Джаспер не стал ждать новой оплеухи – он решительно толкнул Шермана в грудь, притиснул к стене, и пока тот растерянно моргал, Джаспер приник всем телом и оставил на его горле большой кровавый засос. Шерман ахнул и отшвырнул его.

\- Ты ебанулся с концами, кровосос? – спросил он, потерев зудящее место.  
Джаспер вскочил на ноги и уставился на него горящим глазом, принялся ходить кругами, выискивая удобную позицию для нападения.  
\- Пошел нахер, - повторил Шерман, уже не так уверенно.  
Джаспер поднырнул под его выставленной ладонью, повис на шее и пылко, влажно поцеловал Шермана в губы. Тот задергался, пытаясь освободиться, отодрать Джаспера от себя, но потом сдался, разомкнул губы и ответил на поцелуй. Джаспер простонал, жадно лапая крепкие ягодицы.

Шерман опомнился, отпихнул его и отошел в сторону.  
\- Все, - сказал он. – Хватит. Поиграли и будет.  
\- Иди сюда, - проговорил Джаспер, рассматривая чужой стояк. – Дай мне тебя приласкать.  
Шерман в ответ показал ему средний палец.  
Джаспер снова ринулся в атаку, но на этот раз он успел только схватить Медвежонка за задницу. Тот забрыкался и неудачно отпихнул Джаспера – спиной на подоконник. Джаспер охнул и секунду оползал по стене, ощутив, как по спине разливается острая боль, синяк, должно быть, будет чудовищный.  
Потом он выпрямился и перевел дыхание.

\- Осторожно, там цветы, - проговорил Шерман.  
\- Цветы? – озлобленно спросил Джаспер. – Вот на них тебе не наплевать, да?  
Он оглянулся, увидел маленький цветочный горшок, в котором росла какая-то фиалка - в голове вдруг всплыло невесть где подхваченное латинское название «Víola odoráta», Джаспер никогда не был ботаником, а вот почему-то запомнилось. Он схватил горшок с фиалкой и так запустил в стену, что черепки и земля брызнули во все стороны.

\- Ты что творишь, зараза?! – заорал Медведь.  
\- Что, проняло? – яростно ухмыляясь спросил Джаспер. – Так-так, что тут у нас еще?  
Он снова оглянулся, но только схватил еще один маленький горшочек с какой-то зеленью, как Медведь вырвал горшок из рук и схватил Джаспера за горло.  
\- Не смей трогать мои цветы! – рявкнул Медведь ему в лицо. - Я тебе голову оторву!  
Джаспер в ответ схватил его за член и пару секунд тискал и массировал. У Шермана задрожали ресницы, он выпустил Джаспера, секунду колебался, потом поставил цветок обратно на подоконник, подхватил Джаспера под задницу и прижал к себе.

Джаспер яростно целовал его, отстраненно ощущая, что его спиной протирают стены. Это не имело значения – значение имел жадный горячий рот, щетина, что колола шею и лицо, требовательные руки, которые гладили его плечи, его бока. Твердый член упирался в живот и жаждал, чтобы его приласкали. Шерман был такой классный, такой опасный, крупный мужик, живое воплощение необузданной силы. Неописуемое удовольствие такого подчинить, поставить на колени, заставить его дать… то есть не заставить, конечно, а чтобы он сам дал, сам подставился, признал власть на собой, подставил беззащитное горло и кончил лишь от того, что его имеют как суку.

\- Ложись, - приказал Джаспер, стукнувшись коленями о край кровати.  
Шерман послушно опустился на край и развел ноги.  
\- Нет, - сказал Джаспер, ласково почесывая его за ухом. – На живот ложись. Я возьму тебя сзади.  
Шерман сглотнул и облизнулся.  
\- Я считаю, что ты слишком много на себя берешь, - проговорил он обреченным голосом.  
У него блестели глаза, и на какое-либо сопротивление уже не было сил.  
\- А я считаю, что моя сучка уже заждалась, - жестко сказал Джаспер, которого даже эта жалкая попытка сопротивления выбесила. – И на этот раз я кончу в тебя, детка.  
Шерман шумно втянул воздух, повернулся на живот и прогнулся. Джаспер, шало ухмыляясь, устроился позади него, хлопнул по ягодице и тут же погладил поясницу.

\- Блядь, - прошептал он. – Ты все-таки неописуемо охуенный, Медвежонок.  
Он вставил член, совершенно не удивившись тому, что дырка уже смазана, и принялся двигаться, с удовольствием слушая, как Шерман стонет и дрочит.  
\- Почему ты мне это всегда в коленно-локтевой говоришь, а не в лицо, мудила? – хрипло спросил Шерман.  
Джаспер укусил его за лопатку, больно укусил, надеясь оставить след на пару недель. Шерман взвился и заорал, при этом он так глубоко насадился на член, что у Джаспера засверкали искры в глазах. Он обхватил Шермана поперек живота, и принялся так жестко засаживать, что они оба вздрагивали и стонали почти в унисон. Как обычно, перед оргазмом Шерман начал мелко дрожать. Джаспер ускорился, уткнулся лицом в мокрую от пота, сильную спину.  
\- Детка, - прошептал он. – Детка, малыш, я так скучал по тебе!  
Шерман положил ладонь поверх его руки, сжал пальцы.

На этот раз Джаспер поскорее окатился в сторону, не дожидаясь, пока его грубо отпихнут. Он зажмурился, решив, что еще минуточку полежит, слушая чужое дыхание. Шерман лежал рядом, устроившись на животе. Его ладонь нашла уютное место у Джаспера на плече, видимо, Шерману было лениво ее убирать. Джаспер все ждал, когда его прогонят, и неожиданно заснул, а проснулся уже утром, ощутив, что кровать промялась с его стороны.

\- Твой паспорт, - сказал Шерман, шлепнув темно-синюю книжечку Джасперу на грудь. – Водительские права. Мой тебе совет - забудь про Джаспера Брукса, теперь ты Гаспар Муля.  
Джаспер сел и потер лицо.  
\- Гаспар Муля? – спросил он. – Я что, венгр?  
\- Поляк, наверное, - пожал плечами Шерман. – Документы ты получил, счета мои разобрал. Мы друг другу больше ничего не должны, ты свободен, дорогуша… но все-таки подумай про Канаду.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Джаспер, хотя у него сразу пересохли губы.  
\- Я тебя прямо сейчас не гоню, - смягчился Шерман. – Можешь позавтракать, если хочешь, присмотри себе из моей одежды чего… в своих обносках ты все равно далеко не зайдешь.  
Он встал и пару секунд задумчиво смотрел на Джаспера.  
\- Я буду внизу, в зале, - сказал он. – Когда соберешься уходить – ты меня не дергай, я занят.  
Джаспер кивнул. Ему было больно, и горько, и неописуемо противно за то, что он позволил себе самообман. Принял похоть за любовь. Открыл душу, поверил, а его снова использовали, в который раз.  
Ничего он забирать не стал, кроме своего рюкзака. Дождался, пока Шерман спустится вниз, и ушел через заднюю дверь. И вот так он оказался в городском парке на скамейке, в компании грязного уличного кота. Хотя даже кот – и тот убежал.

Джаспер заметил, что уже сильно стемнело. Тут, на побережье, день держался долго, но когда наступала ночь, то она сваливалась разом, словно опускали черный занавес. Еще вчера у Джаспера была хоть временная, но все-таки крыша над головой, а теперь он и того лишился.  
Парк потихоньку вымирал, Джаспер решил, что надо бы уйти до того, как к нему подойдет полицейский. Только идти ему было совершенно некуда, поэтому он сидел, ежась от прохлады.  
Джаспер пару минут пристально всматривался в темно-зеленую водную гладь и пытался себе представить: вода еще теплая, после солнечного-то дня, она будет заливаться в уши, в нос и рот. Промокшие ботинки сразу потянут ко дну, как и одежда, которая облепит его со всех сторон. Потом, когда он всплывет, найдут его документы и зададутся вопросом – а кто, собственно, этот Гаспар такой, и почему о нем никому ничего не известно?

Джаспер попытался усилием воли остановить эти мысли, это были мысли слабого человек, труса – но все-таки снова и снова смотрел на темные воды озера. Джаспер никогда не был прирожденным бродяжкой, он никогда не понимал тяги к странствиям. Он пал так низко, потому что у него была великая цель, обернувшаяся пустышкой. Джаспер изо всех сил брел к Граалю, а когда пришел, то оказалось, что он зря старался. Его странствия, его поиски и страдания были напрасными.  
Любовь, то чудное чувство, что в нем поселилось и давало ему силы двигаться дальше, оказалось никому не нужна. И сам он был совершенно не нужен миру. Если подумать, если сложить все поступки, которые он совершил, всех людей, которых он сделал несчастными, то… может и правда, всем будет лучше, если он утопится? Если жизнь потеряла смысл, так почему бы и не в воду?

Джаспер встал и подошел к невысокому обрыву. Озеро было мутноватое, дна было не видно: не то вода настолько непрозрачная, не то оно было слишком глубоко. Джаспер сглотнул. Делать это следовало сразу и наверняка, если он сумеет вынырнуть, если начнет барахтаться и выплывает, то просто не найдет сил и отваги повторить этот подвиг. Джаспер поглядел себе под ноги.  
Давай, - мысленно подбодрил он себя. – Несколько минут страданий - и покой. Два шага с разбега и головой вниз.

Он выдохнул, отступил и едва не споткнулся о кота, что заинтересованно сунулся к нему.  
\- Блядь! – ахнул Джаспер, размахивая руками.  
Он все-таки не удержался на ногах и шлепнулся на задницу. Кот посмотрел на него с выражением презрения на грязной морде, в синих глазах так и читалось пренебрежительное «Придурок», потом кот запрыгнул на скамью, понюхал заветревшийся кусочек рыбной котлеты, пару секунд подумал и принялся жрать.  
\- Скотина ты мохнатая, - буркнул Джаспер.  
Кот и ухом не повел. Джаспер вздохнул, подошел к нему и сел рядом.  
Его разом отпустило, он с раздражением подумал, что едва не натворил глупостей. Ничего еще не закончилось, и вовсе не наступил конец жизни. Люди с разбитым сердцем живут годами, даже заводят семьи и плодят детей. Снаружи ведь не видно, что ты не целый, что ты половинка, значит, сойдешь за нормального.

Кот доел, потом тщательно протер лапкой усы.  
\- Ну и чего ты выкаблучивался? – улыбнулся Джаспер.  
Кот, не обращая внимания на его слова, устроился у него под боком, потоптался и сел, обвернувшись хвостом. Грязно-желтые уши бодро торчали у Джаспера из-под подмышки.  
\- Слушай, нахал! - не выдержал Джаспер. – У меня больше пожрать нет, иди-ка ты по своим делам, мне тебе дать нечего.  
Кот на него даже не посмотрел, он закрыл глаза и принялся дремать. Джаспер растерялся: на город опустилась ночь, стало холодно, а кот был теплый и живой, и приятный на ощупь, пусть даже грязнущий, как бог весть что.  
Джаспер вздохнул.  
\- Бедные мы с тобой, - тихо сказал он и осторожно погладил кота по густой, лоснящейся шерсти.

Потом он съежился и принялся дремать, прижимая кошака к себе. От холода у него постукивали зубы, начало голодно посасывать в желудке. Джаспер погрузился в мутный, лихорадочный и поверхностный сон, но кот вдруг громко и удивленно мурлыкнул. Джаспер дернулся всем телом, решив, что это явился полицейский по его душу, но на его плечи легла плотная куртка, нагретая чужим теплом. Джаспер обалдело оглянулся и даже приоткрыл рот, когда Шерман обошел скамью и сел рядом.

Шерман был мрачен и молчалив, поэтому несколько минут они сидели молча, пока Джаспер и кот пытались согреться под здоровенной курткой, а Шерман, в черной неизменной майке, курил.  
\- Рози сказала, что ты тут ошиваешься, - наконец ответил Шерман на незаданный вопрос. – Я решил проверить на всякий случай. Я-то думал, ты уже билет куда подальше купил.  
Джаспер отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Куда ты поедешь? – спросил Шерман.  
\- Почему ты меня все время гонишь? – почти с мольбой спросил Джаспер. – Неужели я тебе настолько жить мешаю?  
\- Вообще не мешаешь, - сказал Шерман. – Но ты же сказал, что собираешься куда-то, разве нет? Я тебе зачем помогал?  
Джаспер пожал плечами.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем ты мне помогал, – сказал он. – Ты мог меня сдать копам… или просто послать. Почему ты мне помогал?  
Шерман задумался.  
\- Понимаешь, какое дело, - сказал он наконец. – Если уж ты кого-то поймал над пропастью во ржи, то отпустить этого придурка потом сложно. Ведь жизнь спас, не дал разбиться… не зря же все это было?  
Джаспер уставился на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- Что, умник? – усмехнулся Шерман. – Не ждал, да?  
\- Если кто-то звал кого-то сквозь густую рожь, и кого-то обнял кто-то – что с него возьмешь? – тихо проговорил Джаспер и застенчиво улыбнулся. - Со школы помню.  
Шерман хмыкнул.  
\- А когда это ты успел завести подружку? – спросил он, посмотрев на кота.  
\- Он сам пришел, - сказал Джаспер. – Я не звал, а он пришел.  
Шерман снова хмыкнул, крепко, но ласково взял мяукнувшего кота за шкирку и заглянул ему между лап, отодвинув поджатый хвост.  
\- Поздравляю, - сказал он. – У нас девочка. Это барышня.  
Джаспер моргнул.  
Шерман положил кошку себе на колени, но та не убежала с шипением, а растерянно потопталась, а потом легла и начала урчать. Шерман почесал ее за ухом.

\- Тебя все любят, - сказал Джаспер. – К тебе все тянутся, ты знаешь?  
\- Не замечал, - сказал Медведь. – Надо было купить антиблошиный шампунь, как знал!  
Он искоса поглядел на Джаспера.  
\- Так и будешь тут сидеть? – спросил он. – Или пойдешь со мной?  
\- Я хотел бы пойти с тобой, - честно сказал Джаспер. – Но… я не хочу создавать тебе проблем. Не хочу тебе жизнь портить. Как я могу после всего, что ты для меня сделал?!  
Шерман рассматривал его с удивлением.  
\- Охереть можно, - наконец сказал он. – Джаспер думает о ком-то, кроме своей драгоценной персоны! Ну и новости!  
\- Я всегда о тебе думал! – огрызнулся Джаспер. – Бери кота и иди домой.  
\- Это кошка, - поправил его Шерман.  
\- Похер, - ответил Джаспер, и собирался было еще что-то добавить, но Шерман наклонился и мягко, медленно и нежно поцеловал его в губы.

\- Я тебя поймал один раз – как же я могу отпустить? – спросил он негромко. – За тобой присмотр нужен, мелкий ты поганец, не то ты снова дел натворишь, или прикончишь кого-то, или попадешься федералам на глаза.  
Джаспер, потрясенный до глубины души, молчал. Он впервые в жизни был кому-то нужен, только не знал, что в таких случаях делают и говорят.

Шерман встал, снял с его плеч свою куртку. Потом взял подмышку кота.  
\- Пошли, - сказал он. – Я тебя к делу быстро приспособлю. Будешь мне налоги считать и окна мыть. А там что-нибудь придумаем, как тебе агрессию сублимировать.  
\- Я… Я… - начал было Джаспер, с трудом выталкивая слова из сжавшегося горла.  
\- Да знаю я, - ухмыльнулся Шерман. – К нелюбимым из тюряги не сбегают. Я в курсе.  
Джаспер закивал, чувствуя неописуемое облегчение из-за того, что Медвежонок снял и этот груз с его сердца.  
Шерман прищурился, потом подошел, схватил Джаспера за шиворот и закинул на плечо с такой же легкостью, с какой таскал кошку.

\- Эх ты… альфа-самец, - усмехнулся Шерман. – Кожа да кости.  
Джаспер задергался, пытаясь сползти на землю, и охнул, получив звонкий шлепок по заднице.  
\- Не ерзай, - строго сказал Шерман. – Болтайся себе тихонечко и думай о своем поведении.  
Но через несколько минут он вдруг спросил:  
\- А как мы назовем животное? Ей имя нужно.  
\- Кисуня, - вякнул Джаспер, вися вниз головой.  
\- Ты издеваешься, да? – скептично спросил Шерман. – Или ты ее тоже собираешься мучить? Учти, я тебе не позволю никого пытать, я тебя лучше свяжу и в подвал суну, пока не перебесишься.  
\- Не буду я ее мучить, - ответил Джаспер. - Кошка-то причем? Просто… пусть будет так, не хочу забывать.  
\- Ну, пусть будет Кисуня, раз ты так хочешь, - ответил Шерман. – Мне не жалко, только усы ей не выщипывай и когти не выдирай.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - глухо сказал Джаспер, решив, что лучшего момента не подобрать – он болтался вниз головой, и весь мир для него был вверх тормашками, так что показать слабость, открыть свое сердце было не стыдно.  
\- Я знаю, - мягко ответил Шерман. – Я знаю, Джас. Это хорошо. Это меня радует.

Он остановился почти в самом начале улочки, где жил, и повел головой. Потом спустил Джаспера на землю.  
\- Пойдем-ка, - сказал он. – Заглянем кое-куда, если еще не закрыто.  
\- Куда? – настороженно спросил Джаспер. – Зачем?  
\- Ну а чем ты кошку кормить собрался? – осведомился Шерман. – Она брокколи есть не станет, уверяю тебя. Не нервничай, мы ненадолго.

Он подошел к стеклянной двери рыбного магазинчика, над которой все еще горел фонарь, хотя внутри уже было темно. Потом постучал и запросто толкнул открытую дверь.  
\- Парни, вы закрылись уже?  
\- Ага, - лениво ответили оттуда. – Но ты заходи.  
Шерман переступил порог, потом оглянулся и кивнул Джасперу, мол, иди сюда. Джаспер нервно поскреб отросшие, длинные волосы на затылке, собрал их в моментально развалившийся хвост, и поплелся следом.

\- Где ты это нашел такую грязнулю? – спросил тип, сидящий в тени.  
Джаспер видел лишь широкие плечи и зеленую майку, и, кажется, бритый хаер, хотя это могло и казаться в полумраке. Джаспер всегда плохо видел в темноте, а теперь-то и подавно.  
Он попятился, едва не задыхаясь от обиды, но тут же сообразил, что тип из тени говорит с таким пренебрежением вовсе не о нем, а о кошке, которую Шерман демонстрировал с гордостью.

\- Грязнулю, знаешь, можно отмыть, - заметил Шерман. – Нашел проблему!  
Тип из тени согласно хмыкнул, потом расслабленно откинулся назад и громко спросил:  
\- Малыш, ну что там?  
\- Почти собрал, котик, - ответили молодым мужским голосом из кухни.  
Джаспер моргнул. Он ощутил, что его внимательно рассматривают, взгляд был неприятный, у Джаспера буквально шерсть встала дыбом. Он почувствовал… нечто равное себе, что-то вроде родственной души, но только эта встреча вызывала не радость, а агрессию и злость.

\- Твой? – невозмутимо спросил тип из тени.  
\- Мой, - ответил Шерман, не оборачиваясь.  
Тип хмыкнул. Из освещенной кухни вышел худенький и совсем молоденький парнишка, может, даже младше Джаспера, синеглазый и черноволосый, с тоннелями в обоих ушах. Джаспер непроизвольно сделал стойку, ему померещилось, что это… но конечно это был кто-то другой.  
Парнишка мгновенно вызвал у Джаспера точно такие же чувства, как в свое время ебанный Кисунь – была в нем какая-то почти женская мягкость, слабость и смирение. Таким слаще всего делать больно, они всегда приятно пищат и от души страдают, ломай их как хочешь.

\- О, привет, - сказал синеглазый, заметив его. – Ой, Шерман, это твой друг?  
\- Это моя головная боль, - кисло ответил Шерман и забрал бумажный пакет, который одуряюще пах рыбой.  
Кошка, сидящая на плече, неописуемо заволновалась, вытянула шею, пошевелила усищами и издала вопросительно-требовательный звук.  
\- Тебе, тебе, - успокаивающе сказал Шерман. – Сиди тихо, блохастыш.  
\- Там сардинки, - сказал синеглазый, - и немного трески. Ты лучше с нее и начни, она уже такая…  
Он сморщил лицо, показывая, что треска как-то зажилась на свете. Джаспер вдруг поймал взгляд того, что сидел в тени. Мужик чуть сдвинулся, и смотрел вовсе не на черноволосого парнишку, он на Джаспера внимательно глядел, глаза у него были ярко-голубые и ужасно неприятные. Он, должно быть, точно так же, как и Джаспер, ощутил присутствие подобного себе, и теперь взглядом обозначил занятую территорию. Тут Джасперу все стало понятно про этих двоих: и про типа со шрамами на лице и голубыми глазами, и про паренька с темными волосами.

\- Спасибо, парни, - сказал Шерман, который ничего не заметил. – Буду должен, так что заходите, если что…  
\- Ага, - сказал тип. – Зайдем как-нибудь.  
Синеглазый подошел к нему и привычным жестом положил ладонь на плечо, заботливо поправил перекрученную лямку зеленой майки.

\- Слушай, – позвал Джаспер, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние от рыбной лавки. – Не подумай, что я против что-то имею, но в этом городе вообще есть… не пидоры?  
\- Есть, - рассмеялся Шерман. – Полным-полно! Диего, например.  
\- Он твой брат?  
\- Не-а, - ответил Шерман. – Не то двоюродный племянник, не то троюродный дедушка, я в этом плохо разбираюсь. Вот он баб любит, совсем меры не знает… когда-нибудь блядки его точно доведут или до тюряги, или придется из страны бежать.  
\- Ну вот ему и посоветуй Канаду, - хмыкнул Джаспер. – В глубинку к лесорубам, куда ты меня хотел послать.  
\- А вот и посоветую, - сказал Шерман, звеня ключами. – Сам бы от вас сбежал, куда глаза глядят, да от тебя разве сбежишь?  
Он достал из пакета рыбешку и дал кошке. Та чуть не вырвала из рук, убежала в угол и принялась хрустеть косточками.

\- Надо бы ее помыть как следует, - сказал Шерман, задумчиво рассматривая жадно жрущую зверюгу. – Пожалуй, в этом я без тебя справлюсь, а то она тебе и второй глаз вынет. Иди лучше сообрази нам что-нибудь на ужин.  
Джаспер послушно кивнул и ушел на кухню.

\- Медвежонок? – позвал он, прислушиваясь к редким злобным воплям из ванны, плеску воды и спокойному рокоту низкого голоса. Шерман, кажется, успешно уболтал кошку, она даже особо не бушевала.  
\- Что? – отозвался тот. – Не можешь вилки найти?  
\- Нет, вилки нашел, - сказал Джаспер. – Я тут подумал… а ты мог бы сделать мне татуировку?  
\- Тебе? – поразился Шерман. – Ты же их презираешь?!  
На несколько секунд даже вода перестала шуметь. Джаспер молчал.

\- И что же тебе набить, чудовище? – наконец с живейшим интересом спросил Шерман. – Череп? Пентаграмму? Черного козла? Удиви-ка меня.  
\- Ржаной колосок, - ответил Джаспер.  
\- На жопе? – помолчав, спросил Шерман с напускным ехидством, хотя голос у него был взволнованный.  
\- На груди, - сказал Джаспер. – Ржаной колосок на груди.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Вечер был душный. Должно быть, издалека медленно, но неотвратимо шла гроза, да никак не могла доползти до города, лишь гнала впереди себя вал жаркой духоты. Из-за этой жуткой, многочасовой и не желающей спадать, несмотря на ночь, духоты со стороны океана налетал не свежий бриз, а сочилась из порта густая вонь подтухших морепродуктов и разогретого машинного масла.

Давно стемнело, фонари вдоль набережной сияли в мареве желтыми спелыми плодами. Большинство парочек уже разошлись по домам, но все-таки улицы не совсем опустели. Попадались ночные гуляки, барыги всяким-разным, иногда мелькали в тени домов всякие шустрые типы, которые спешили по своим загадочным делам. Проститутки, сонные и ленивые, занимали свои места.

Ранджит даже в такой жаре чувствовал себя хорошо, в родном вонючем Бомбее бывали деньки и хлеще, когда грязный воздух казался кусками желе и оставлял на языке отчетливый привкус.  
Но его беременная жена от погоды была явно не в восторге.

В последний месяц Кали стала беспокойной. Ранджит почему-то думал, что инстинкты будут гнать ее в какое-нибудь защищенное логово, а вместо этого Кали не могла усидеть на одном месте, стены ее тяготили. Чем больше рос ее живот, тем чаще они с Ранджитом переезжали, проводя иногда в каком-нибудь городе всего одну ночь, да и ту – гуляя до утра.

Ранджиту порой казалось, что Кали будто ищет что-то. Он думал, что она разыскивает подходящее место, чтобы осесть надолго. Хотелось бы только, чтобы она нашла быстрее: живот у нее стал круглый, словно спелый арбуз, а маленькая грудь налилась и теперь идеально ложилась в мужскую ладонь. Но, несмотря на эти соблазнительные изменения, Кали как-то осунулась, ее лицо хищно заострилось, скулы выпирали так, что казалось - они вот-вот прорвут белоснежную кожу. Голубые глаза лихорадочно горели, придавая Кали некую действительно жутковатую красоту.  
У Ранджита не было ни братьев, ни сестер. Он мало что понимал в деторождении, но то, как нервничала его женщина – это его тревожило. Он не знал, чем ей помочь, хоть и понимал, что, по большому счету, она в его помощи и не нуждается. Но даже опасная, сильная и смертоносная женщина чувствует себя спокойнее, когда рядом с ней ее мужчина, отец ее ребенка.

Кали, босая и худенькая, в просторной майке, оттопыренной на животе, внезапно остановилась возле густой зеленой ограды. Видимо, здесь когда-то высадили в небольшой газончик кусты, а те разрослись и образовали естественную живую ширму. В одном месте ограда взлетала вверх, по арке, и снова уходила за угол.

Кали присела на деревянную ступеньку под аркой, задрала майку почти до груди и приложила ладонь к выпуклому розовому животу с выпирающим пупком. Ранджит присел перед ней на корточки.  
Кафе, возле которого они остановились, должно быть уже закрылось, почти все фонари были потушены, только одна небольшая лампа горела наверху, но ее свет почти не пробивался сквозь зеленые листья. На лицо Кали легли резкие тени, глаза поблескивали в сумраке, но Ранджит разглядел, что она вся побледнела.

\- Тебе плохо? – взволнованно спросил он, нежно взяв ее за руку. Пальцы у нее были холодные и липкие, ногти впились ему в кожу, но он почти и не заметил.  
Она поморщилась, погладила живот.  
\- Пинается, - сказала она тихо. – Дай-ка мне минутку.  
Ранджит готов был ждать целую вечность, сидя у ее ног.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить в это чудо, хоть и прошло уже восемь месяцев. Новая жизнь, к которой он был причастен, совсем крошечная, совершенно несамостоятельная, а уже с характером, судя по пинкам изнутри днем и ночью.

Он подвинулся ближе и принялся поглаживать напряженную поясницу Кали, положил ладонь поверх ее руки, опасаясь прикоснуться к малышу напрямую и как-нибудь ему навредить. Однако стоило ему погладить живот, как пинки затихли.  
\- Баловень, - проворчала Кали, покосившись на него.  
Ранджит почти смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе лучше? – спросил он.  
Кали кивнула, но с места не двинулась, рассматривая свои ступни, пыльные и босые, с темно-синим лаком на ногтях.

Ногти ей красил Ранджит, сама она уже наклониться не могла. Это казалось ему куда более эротичным, чем то, чем они занимались, чтобы зачать ребенка. Она клала ноги ему на колени, а он старательно возил кисточкой, промакивал тампончиками лишний лак, дул и подкрашивал, вставлял между ее пальчиками такие смешные штучки-разделители. Ранджит даже навострился рисовать узоры крошечной кисточкой. В этом было что-то беспомощное, а Кали, которая не любила ничьи слабости, включая свои собственные, почему-то это нравилось.

\- Можно я пойду? – вдруг жалобно спросил кто-то, сидящий за густой зеленью, у них прямо над головами.  
\- Да вот хуй тебе! – возмущенно ответил другой мужской голос с типичным гнусавым и протяжным выговором трущоб. – Пока не доешь – ты никуда не пойдешь.  
\- Ну смилуйся, Рыжик! – взмолился первый голос. – Я больше не могу!  
\- Ничё не знаю, - возразил второй. – Ешь и не играй мне на нервах, а то в лоб дам.

\- Быть того не может, - прошептал пораженный Ранджит, который, спустя несколько лет, отлично узнал этот выговор.  
Он взял жену под руку, помог ей встать и повел ее по деревянным ступенькам на широкую веранду под открытым небом, заставленную круглыми столиками и стульями. Единственный продолговатый стол окружили два мягких диванчика, и как раз над ними горел уличный фонарь.  
На столе стояло большое блюдо с чем-то горячим и мясным, с приправами, душистый аромат так и плыл по всей веранде. Ранджит услышал, как Кали громко сглотнула.

Единственный посетитель, чернокожий, с заплетенными косичками, кажется, пытался проломиться через кусты и сбежать, хоть и рисковал свалиться на тротуар и свернуть себе шею. Рыжий повар, худющий и высокий, пытался его не то придушить, не то удержать, не то обнимал сзади. При этом они переругивались и пихали друг друга локтями.

Под ногами Ранджита скрипнула толстая деревянная доска. Возня тут же прекратилась, рыжий отступил, обернулся и недружелюбно буркнул:  
\- Мы закрыты!  
Он принялся развязывать зеленый фартук.  
\- Ладно тебе, не сучись, видишь же, леди беременна, - заметил чернокожий.  
Потом они переглянулись и хором воскликнули:  
\- Ранджит!  
\- Здорово, парни! – обрадовался Ранджит. – Неужто действительно вы?

Лерой подошел и порывисто обнял его, похлопав по плечу, потом отодвинул плетеное кресло для Кали, а Брэди положил сверху несколько подушек, помог ей устроиться и внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо.  
\- Не обижайтесь, барышня, но вид у вас какой-то нездоровый. Зря вы в такую жару гуляете… в вашем-то положении. Хотите воды? Может, апельсиновый сок?  
\- Воды, - сказала Кали, немного сбитая с толка его грубоватой заботой. – Спасибо.  
\- Ого, - негромко заметил Лерой, тоже заинтересованно рассматривая ее, и ткнул Ранджита локтем в бок. – Твоя женщина – красавица!  
\- Я в курсе, не слепой, - ответил тот, пожав плечами. – А вы что делаете на побережье?  
\- Мы теперь тут живем, - сказал вернувшийся Брэди, поставив на столик кувшин с водой и стаканы. – Перебрались сюда два года назад. А ты давно откинулся?  
\- Уж четыре месяца, как вышел, - ответил Ранджит, быстро подсчитав.  
Лерой и Брэди переглянулись и с одинаковым любопытством уставились на круглый, бесстыдно выпуклый живот.

\- М-м, - протянул Брэди. – Ясно.  
Кали громко фыркнула, заметив их заинтригованные и одновременно смущенные взгляды.  
Ранджит рассмеялся.  
\- Это мой ребенок, - сказал он, ухмыляясь. – Я ж регулярно сбегал… ну и вот.  
\- Плодотворно, - кивнул Лерой.

\- Что там, Джаспера не вернули? – спросил Брэди. – Не нашли его?  
Ранджит отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Неужели действительно с концами сбежал? - удивился Лерой. – Хотя, может его просто хлопнули где-нибудь...  
\- Джаспера? – усмехнулся Брэди. – Никогда в это не поверю. Он на редкость живучий.

\- Ранджит, представь нас, что ли, - попросил Лерой.  
\- А я вас знаю, - сказала Кали, попивая воду. - Вас обоих, в смысле.  
\- Это моя жена, - сказал Ранджит. – Кали.  
\- Брэди, - скромно сказал Брэди. – Лучший повар в этом затраханном городишке. Визитку дать?  
Лерой закатил глаза.  
\- О, Ранджит! – вдруг оживился он. – Спасайте, пожалуйста, а то этот изверг меня до смерти замучает!  
Брэди как раз расставил тарелки на столе.  
\- Мексиканские тефтельки с гуакамоле, - сообщил он. – Леди, вы покушаете?  
Кали кивнула. Последние два или три месяца аппетит у нее был волчий, хотя до этого она лишь пила литрами кофе и грызла сельдерей да морковку, больше ее желудок ничего не принимал.

\- Слава богу! – выдохнул Лерой. – Я уж думал, мне конец настанет…  
\- Тебе что-то не нравится, Шоколадка? – прищурился Брэди.  
\- Я не виноват, что ты промахнулся с порциями, - сказал Лерой. – Нечего на меня глазами сверкать.  
Брэди пожал плечами и отошел.  
\- Он вкусно готовит, - вполголоса сказал Лерой. – Правда, зашибись. Только ненавидит, когда еда остается на следующий день, а тут что-то этих долбанных тефтелек вышло на целую роту.

\- Твое кафе? – спросил Ранджит, когда Брэди наконец-то сел между ним и Лероем.  
\- Пока нет, - лениво ответил Брэди, откинувшись в кресле. – Но когда-нибудь, может, будет моим. Симпатичное местечко.  
Ранджит огляделся. На дальнем столе стоял кальян, обвитый трубками, словно змеями. На грифельной доске у барной стойки было написано меню, блюда - розовым мелком, а цены зеленым. Еще почему-то на доске был нарисован крупный мужской орган на пике страсти. Ранджит моргнул.

\- Хипстерское гнездышко, - проговорил Лерой со странным выражением. – Сейчас уже никого нет, детки спать легли, а так-то, обычно, тут всякая модная шелупонь пороги оббивает.  
Брэди лениво улыбнулся. Он сам не ел и выглядел утомленным, медленно разминал шею, которая иногда похрустывала.  
\- Но ты что-то не рад, - заметил Ранджит. – Что так?  
Кали сосредоточенно уничтожала тефтельки, поливая их соусом. И то, что у нее разве что за ушами не трещало, заметно приводило Брэди в восторг.

\- Да ну… - замялся Лерой, потом поскреб затылок. – Это рыжее чучело тут что-то вроде местной легенды.  
\- Слыш, сам чучело! - буркнул Брэди. – Если кто-то хочет чая или кофе – тот все делает сам… кроме леди, разумеется. Принести вам чего?  
\- Нет, - ответила она. – Спасибо. Очень вкусно.  
\- Слышал, пидор? - Брэди толкнул Лероя локтем в бок. – Очень вкусно.  
\- Слышал, слышал, - отозвался Лерой. – Ты достал уже.  
Брэди сверкнул зубами в улыбке.

\- Он местную хипстоту разве что нахер не посылает, хамит им и лапшу на уши вешает, - пояснил Лерой, - а они его боготворят, дурачье. И за что только?  
\- Во-первых, - сказал Брэди. – Я таки посылаю нахер, им это нравится. А во-вторых, я классный. Утрись.  
Лерой снова закатил глаза.  
\- Каждый вечер из его трусов пригоршню записок выгребаю, - сказал он недовольно и, гротескно пародируя, пропищал, - Брэди, я хочу снять твои штаны зубами! Брэди, добавь свои сливки в мой кофе!  
Брэди, ужасно довольный, рассмеялся.

\- Я даже не могу понять, чей это почерк, мужской или женский! – возмущенно сказал Лерой. – И меня это все напрягает.  
\- Да бабы пишут, - со знанием дела сказал Брэди. – Парни только телефоны оставляют, а вот барышни и за хуй могут хватануть, бывали случаи.  
Ранджит ухмылялся. Лерой мрачно глядел на Брэди, поигрывая вилкой.  
\- Лерой ревнует, - промурлыкал Брэди.  
У него это вышло очень урчаще и по-кошачьи самодовольно. Чужая ревность ему явно доставляла удовольствие, наверняка он еще и специально провоцировал.  
Брэди всегда был такой… пограничный, сколько Ранджит его знал. В нем и хорошее было, и плохое, иногда проглядывало что-то наивное, беззащитное и доверчивое, но он мог быть и ужасным мудаком.

\- Ну и чё ты бесишься, Шоколадка? – снисходительно спросил Брэди. – Тебе жалко, что ли? На чай зато оставляют дохуя. Ну и мне приятно.  
\- Действительно, чего это я бешусь? – сердито спросил Лерой. – И уж тем более, если тебе приятно! Кокетничай на здоровье, можешь даже выебать кого-нибудь. Кто я такой, в самом деле?!  
Брэди вдруг перегнулся через стол и приложил ладонь с длинными пальцами, покрытыми веснушками, на его щеку. Пальцы у Брэди были ободранные, в корочках, в старых и новых шрамиках и мелких ожогах. Руки повара.  
Лерой замолчал и прижал свою темную ладонь поверх его ладони. Брэди глядел на него и едва заметно улыбался. В неярком свете уличного фонаря его короткая рыжая щетина золотилась. В зеленых глазах с золотыми лучиками плясали чертики.

Кали невозмутимо подтянула к себе миску с оставшимися тефтельками и соусом, и переложила часть на свою тарелку. Когда она была голодна, ее мало заботили чужие страсти. Брэди неохотно отодвинулся, но Лерой успокоился так же неожиданно, как и завелся. Они улыбнулись друг другу глазами, и как-то молча моментально помирились.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что вы так устроитесь, - признался Ранджит, покачав головой. – Про вас двоих сразу все понятно было, но все-таки…  
\- Что тебе было понятно? – прищурился Брэди. – Ты нас пидорасами обозвал или что?  
\- Не заводись, - миролюбиво предложил Лерой.  
\- Ну…с этим смазливым пидором и впрямь все ясно, - сдулся Брэди.  
Лерой беспомощно вздохнул и помассировал переносицу, видимо, даже его иммунитета не всегда хватало.

Брэди помолчал, покрутил вилку, потом сказал:  
\- Чтоб ты знал, мы нихуя не сразу так устроились. Даже расходились один раз.  
Лерой поморщился и налил себе воды.  
\- Поодиночке нам плохо, - поддакнул он. – Вместе тоже поначалу было не очень, но без этого рыжего придурка как-то совсем не то.  
Брэди хмыкнул.  
\- Притерлись, - подытожил он и прищелкнул языком. – Ну, а ты чем теперь заниматься будешь?

Ранджит посмотрел на Кали, та ответила ему быстрым взглядом и снова отвлеклась на еду.  
\- Ну так, всяким-разным, - уклончиво сказал Ранджит.  
Брэди вдруг внимательно посмотрел на Кали очень серьезно и сосредоточенно. Не как на красивую женщину, и не как на беременную, которой требовалась помощь. Он выглядел так, словно у него что-то щелкнуло в голове: он явно о ней что-то знал, что-то слышал, и может, даже когда-нибудь имел с ней дело. Опосредованно, конечно, с такими мелкими сошками, как Брэди Бойл, Кали никогда не работала.

\- Чувствуешь здесь демонов? - вдруг сказал Брэди. - Я думаю, демоны – это мы.  
Лерой поглядел на него с удивлением, Ранджит тоже удивился, но Кали несколько секунд смотрела на него с интересом, потом улыбнулась и кивнула. Брэди поежился и кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- Что вы на меня уставились? – спросил он. – Это цитата. Кто будет еще тефтелек?  
Кали подставила ему свою тарелку.

\- О Профессоре слышали что-нибудь? – спросил Ранджит, заметив, что Лерой подозрительно переводит взгляд с Кали на Брэди, и явно что-то при этом складывает в уме.  
\- Да, - сказал Лерой и, к счастью, отвлекся. – Я ему звонил на прошлое Рождество, он жив и здоров.  
\- Новую книжку накатал, - поддакнул Брэди. – Я читал.  
Ранджит поглядел на него с изумлением.  
\- Я тебе сейчас тарелку на голову надену, - пригрозил Брэди. – То, что я из Чикаго, не значит, что я дегенерат и обсос! Я книжки читаю! И слушаю тоже, когда руки заняты.  
Кали фыркнула в стакан.  
\- Воу-воу, - миролюбиво сказал Ранджит, задрав руки. – Прошу прощения, я ничего такого не имел в виду.  
Он уже и забыл, какой огненный темперамент у Брэди-Мясника.

\- Не кидайся на людей, Рыжик, - усмехнулся Лерой. – Они верят, что ты книжки читаешь.  
\- Не, ну гуглить, конечно, пришлось дохуя, - признался Брэди. – Но вообще интересно... старые сказки и всякие устные истории мексиканских индейцев.  
\- О! – Ранджит вскинул бровь. – Значит, мальчик тоже с ним?  
\- Не, - лениво сказал Лерой. – Герман его в какой-то бордель продал за карточные долги.  
Ранджит поперхнулся. Кали, отвлекшись, выронила с вилки тефтельку. Та шлепнулась в лужицу соуса, что брызнул во все стороны.

\- Это я, значит, лапшу на уши вешаю? – усмехнулся Брэди. – А ты тогда что делаешь, Шоколадка? И не стыдно тебе?  
\- Тьфу! – обиделся Ранджит.  
\- Да шучу я, - Лерой улыбнулся. – Фелипе с ним, конечно. Куда ж он денется? Он Профессора из лапок уж точно не выпустит.

\- Мне вот все-таки интересно, - задумчиво сказал Брэди, рассеянно достал из кармана сигареты, посмотрел на живот Кали и убрал их обратно. – Всплывет ли где Джаспер?  
\- Я не думаю, - сказал Лерой. – Он та еще гнида, но гнида умная. Наверняка документы себе подделал и живет где-нибудь в глубинке, курочек разводит.  
\- Джаспер и курочки? – фыркнул Брэди. – Не смеши меня!  
Кали отодвинула опустевшую тарелку, элегантно промокнула рот салфеткой, словно не она только что практически в одиночку уничтожила горку мясных тефтелей.

\- Я бы выпила чаю, - сказала она. – Если не затруднит.  
Брэди кивнул и встал.  
\- Кого Джаспер так сильно любил? – спросил Ранджит. – Ты ведь наверняка знаешь.  
Брэди едва не уронил чайник себе на ноги.  
\- Кстати, да! - оживился Лерой. – Я помню, что какие-то мутные слушки ходили, что он спит с кем-то… кто в своем уме согласился бы с ним спать?  
\- Вам мятный или клубничный? – спросил Брэди, демонстративно игнорируя их.  
\- Мятный, - сказала Кали.  
\- Мне почему-то казалось, что Джаспер с ума по мальчишке-мексиканцу сходил, - задумчиво сказал Ранджит. – Он же его пропустить не мог. А когда Профессор заварушку устроил, то вообще, как с ума сошел…  
Брэди расхохотался.

\- Нет, – сказал он, вернувшись с чашками. – Джаспер пацанчика совершенно не выносил, уж не знаю почему, но он аж дергался, стоило тому на глаза попасться. Мне вот, например, было совершенно похер, а у Джаспера к пацану прямо личная ненависть была.  
\- А кто ж тогда? – заинтересовался Лерой. – Ну ведь был кто-то?  
\- А какая теперь разница? – лениво осведомился Брэди. – Да, был там кое-кто, но ты его и не знаешь, наверное.  
\- Несчастливое чувство без взаимности? – встрял Ранджит.  
Брэди подумал.  
\- Да нет, - проговорил он, наконец. – Была взаимность, и еще какая… Джаспер просто ебу дал и наделал глупостей. Он с людьми вообще плохо ладил.  
Он вдруг посмотрел на Лероя с плохо скрываемой нежностью на веснушчатой физиономии, подошел сзади и почти смущенно погладил по полоске темной обнаженной кожи между заплетенными косичками и воротом футболки.

\- Я до сих пор не пойму, как ты его выносил, и как ты с ним рядом жил, - сказал Лерой. – Он стремный и жуткий.  
\- Тебя же как-то выношу, - промурлыкал Брэди. – А ты зануда…и тоже жуткий. Жуткий зануда!  
Лерой мстительно ущипнул его за ногу. Брэди в ответ подергал его за край косички.

\- Вы, мальчики, прямо женатая парочка, – сказала Кали, которую, - Ранджит видел по ее лицу, - искренне забавляла эта перепалка.  
\- Так мы ж и есть, - легкомысленно ответил Брэди. – Прошлой осенью делать было нехуй, так мы и поехали в Вегас…  
\- О-о-ой, - протянул Лерой, поморщившись и даже передернувшись всем телом. – Даже вспоминать не хочу.  
\- Как мы ужрались – это пиздец! – признался Брэди. –Уж думал, что сдохну наизнанку.  
Лерой морщился и машинально тер виски.

\- В общем, на вторую ночь, где-то между текилой и шампанским мы и того, - сказал Брэди, тоже невольно кривясь. – Это то, что я более-менее помню.  
\- Свидетельство под бутылками нашли, - добавил Лерой, и, судя по выражению его лица, нашел именно он и был крайне изумлен находкой. – Заблеванное кем-то…  
\- Кем-то! - язвительно сказал Брэди. – Кем-то, кто коблером накидался до невменяемого состояния. Кто бы это мог быть, а?  
Ранджит не употреблял алкоголь, поэтому лишь смутно мог себе представить эту картину, а вот Кали сморщилась и даже как-то позеленела.

\- Вот-вот, - кивнул Брэди, заметив мученическое выражение ее лица. – Но, наверное, не зря мы все-таки… я, по крайней мере, не жалею. Я после того похмелья вообще ни о чем не жалею. Выжил – и на том спасибочки!  
Лерой задрал голову и посмотрел на него, потом крепко обнял за талию. Брэди прислонился к нему боком и потрепал по косичкам.  
\- Помнишь, ты мне из своей майки и остатков водки делал компресс? – спросил Лерой.  
\- Помню, - улыбнулся Брэди. – Сраная Невада, воды ни капли, зато бухла хоть завались!  
\- А я помню, как тебя чернилами тошнило, - вдруг рассмеялся Лерой. – Так и не спросил тогда, где ты чернила достал, придурок, и зачем выпил?  
\- Это был черничный ликер, а не чернила! – оскорблено ответил Брэди. – Сам ты придурок!  
Ранджит только головой покачал. Кали отставила пустую чашку и погладила живот.

\- Кого ждете, кстати? – спохватился Брэди. – Пацаненок или девчонка?  
\- Девочка, - сказал Ранджит. – Амрита.  
\- Мальчик, - одновременно с ним ответила Кали. – Уильям.  
Брэди дернул бровью.  
\- А сделать там это… просвечивание насквозь, или как оно называется?  
\- Мы делали, - ответила Кали. – Разошлись в толкованиях.  
\- Ох, ебать, сложности какие, - покачал головой Брэди.

Он освободился, собрал посуду и унес ее внутрь, поставил куда-то в задворки барной стойки. Потом вернулся, потянулся всем телом и сел на пол перед Лероем, так привычно и уютно, как делал, видимо, тысячи раз. Лерой принялся заботливо разминать ему плечи и шею.  
\- Ух, какой ты каменный, - сказал он с удивлением. – Ну-ка расслабься и выдохни!  
\- Не командуй мне тут, Шоколадка, - проворчал Брэди, однако послушно расслабился, почти сонно привалился и устроился затылком на колене Лероя.

Кали протянула Ранджиту руку, он вскочил и помог ей встать.  
\- Спасибо за ужин, парни, - сказал он. – Было очень вкусно.  
Ему досталось две тефтельки, но Кали выглядела очень довольной и совершенно умиротворенной.  
\- Рад был вас встретить, - проговорил Ранджит. - И за вас тоже рад.

Лерой встал, отодвинув Брэди, деликатно взял ладонь Кали и поцеловал в костяшки.  
\- Рад был познакомиться, - сказал он. – Нечасто увидишь такую красоту…  
\- Притуши свое обаяние, Шоколадка, - фыркнул Брэди. – Она уже беременная, так что спуши свой павлиний хвост обратно, ты опоздал.  
Впрочем, он тут же перестал дурачиться, осторожно взял Кали за руку и ласково, но с затаенной опаской пожал ее пальцы.  
\- Очень рад! - заявил он. – Заходите, если будете неподалеку. Тефтель не обещаю, но пожрать тут можно очень даже неплохо, и повар, говорят, охуительный красавчик.  
Она усмехнулась и кивнула.

Брэди все не отпускал ее ладонь, заглядывая ей в глаза.  
\- Рад познакомиться с вами, - сказал он негромко. – Наслышан.  
Она поняла.  
\- Если тебе когда-нибудь надоест готовить гуакамоле…  
\- Нет, - перебил ее Брэди. – Не думаю, что мне когда-нибудь надоест. Но спасибо.  
\- А может мне хоть кто-нибудь намекнуть, чего я явно не понимаю? – осведомился Лерой.  
\- Не-а, - тут же ответил Брэди, выпустил Кали и повис на Лерое, обняв его сзади за плечи. – Досвидосик, ребятки, а нам пора закрываться на ночь!

Ранджит обменялся с ними крепкими рукопожатиями, потом протянул руку своей женщине и помог ей спуститься с веранды. Пока они запоздало ужинали, на город спустилась совсем уж глубокая ночь.  
Кали зевнула и одернула задравшуюся на животе футболку.

\- Теперь ты можешь мне объяснить, о чем вы друг другу глазки строили? – спросил Лерой, невидимый за изгородью. – Блин, ну откуда у Ранджита такая красивая баба, а?!  
\- Сладенький ты мой дурачок, - терпеливо сказал Брэди, щелкая зажигалкой. – Эта красивая баба, даже будучи на сносях, могла убить нас всех хоть чайной ложечкой, хоть сложенной салфеткой, причем, не сильно отвлекаясь от моих тефтель. У таких, как она, знаешь какие зубищи в вагине?! Считай, что Ранджит потрахивает королевскую кобру, так что подотри слюнки.  
\- Фу, Рыжик! - недовольно сказал Лерой. – Перестань подстегивать мою фантазию.  
\- Смелый он мужик, - заметил Брэди, затягиваясь. – Ты поможешь мне помыть посуду? Я потом еще покурю, и пойдем домой.  
\- Ага, - согласился Лерой. – Помогу. А что она от тебя хотела? Рыжик, пожалуйста, не впутывайся никуда, хорошо?  
\- Наверное, ей понравился мой гуакамоле, - очень серьезно проговорил Брэди. – Блядь, а у меня, похоже, готова новая охуительная история для моих хипстерят! Про самую опасную бабу на свете.  
\- Когда тебе уже надоест детям голову морочить? – укоризненно спросил Лерой. – Врешь им и даже не краснеешь…  
Их голоса отдалились и затихли.

\- Забавные они парни, - сухо сказала Кали, постукивая босой ногой по мостовой. – Потрахивать королевскую кобру, значит?  
Ранджит рассмеялся.  
\- Рыбка моя, - сказал он, пытаясь быть серьезным. – Вернее… змейка моя…  
Кали мстительно ткнула его ноготком в ребро, больно ущипнула за бок. Ранджит охнул и растер горящее место.  
\- Черный мальчик совсем не при делах? – спросила Кали.  
\- Видимо, нет, - пожал плечами Ранджит. – Да он всегда такой был, он цивильный. А вот Брэди о тебе что-то слышал… у него даже шерсть дыбом встала, когда он тебя рассмотрел.  
\- Он смешной, - сказала Кали. – Они мне понравились.  
\- Это он сейчас смешной, - поправил ее Ранджит. – А был когда-то – злой. Я за Мясником много всякого дерьма припоминаю… не зря, знаешь, его Мясником назвали, птичка моя. Пацаненка он с удовольстием мучил… да и вообще, недобрый был парень.  
\- Но гуакамоле действительно неплохой, - признала Кали, облизнувшись. – Вернемся сюда еще?  
\- А тебе плохо не станет? – встревожено спросил Ранджит. – Мне не жалко, конечно, но…  
\- Отвали, - лениво ответила Кали. – Хочу – и ем.  
Ранджит только развел руками. Он просто диву давался тому, что Кали последнее время питается за троих, а все равно остается худенькой, одни косточки да сухие мышцы под кожей… еще и не наедается как следует. Ребенок, которому она давала жизнь, из нее самой жизнь высасывал, истощал ее.

Ранджит задумывался о том, что родительская любовь, - материнская любовь, в частности, - должно быть, самая сильная и непреодолимая вещь на свете. И самая разрушительная, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны.  
Растущий ребенок иссушает мать, деформирует ее тело, приносит ей неописуемый дискомфорт, а в итоге – чудовищную боль, и это только до своего рождения. Но все это прощается, стоит лишь услышать первый крик своего первенца, впервые прикоснуться к его крошечной ручке с манипусенькими розовыми ноготками, к пухлой щечке, к мягоньким, бесплотным волосикам. Увидеть младенческую беззубую улыбку.  
И по большому счету, страдания оборачиваются великой радостью.

Кали, бывало, уничтожала людей за меньшее, но теперь позволяла растущему малышу уничтожать саму себя, и наслаждалась этим процессом. Никто никому и никогда не простит таких мучений, какие запросто прощают родители своим детям.

Перед сном, устроившись рядом с дремлющей женой, Ранджит положил ладони на ее теплый живот и заулыбался, встретив слабый пинок изнутри.  
\- Папа рядом, - проворковал Ранджит. – Папа с тобой, моя малышка.  
\- Это мой малыш, - не открывая глаз, сказала Кали. – И нечего гримасы корчить, я все вижу.  
\- Извини, - смиренно сказал Ранджит.  
Он прижался лбом к животу, подул в пупок и запечатлел игривые поцелуйчики на гладкой коже.  
\- Рандж, - сонно проговорила Кали. – Еще раз меня пнут в почку – ты отправишься спать на улицу… на улицу в Нью-Дели, ты меня хорошо понял?  
\- Прости, змейка моя, - проворковал он, не в силах прекратить целовать ее... их обоих.  
Кали безмятежно повернула голову, поглядела на него, лениво приоткрыв голубой глаз, и вдруг вонзила острые ногти ему в шею, за ухом. Ранджит прикусил губу. Он не мог перестать ухмыляться, хотя ему было немного больно, ноготки у нее были действительно острые и оставили глубокие царапины.

Потом Кали заснула, закинув ноги на его бедро, а Ранджит подоткнул под нее подушки и негромким шепотом все рассказывал выпуклому животу свою сказку:  
-… в этом дивном, плывущем по воздуху городе, живут данавы, а охраняют его могучие демоны. И живут они тут в вечной радости, без тревог, и боги не в силах их уничтожить…

              

                                                  


	13. Chapter 13

 

 


End file.
